Star Hidden in the Night
by Singerdreamer42
Summary: A group of traveling actors arrive at the Opera House. One of those actors captures the attention of the aspiring Prima Donna and the famous Opera Ghost as well as others. When her past comes back to haunt her, how will all be handled? Why does nothing at the Opera House scare her, especially the Opera Ghost? How will he focus on his Angel when this Siren calls for him? E/OC & R/C
1. Chapter 1

Name: Caylin O' Malley

Age: 22

Hair Length: Up to a bit past her shoulder blades

Hair Type: Wavy

Hair Color: Jet-black

Eye Color: Ocean blue

Height: 5' 11''

Weight: 160 pounds

Vocal Range: Mezzo-soprano

Some Positive Characteristics: Strong, Speaks her mind, Passion for what she does in the world of performing arts

Some Negative Characteristics: Temper, Doesn't trust people easily, often gets annoyed easily

History: All will be explained later

Job: Performer in the _Wandering Actors Troupe_. Acts, sings and dances

Guardian: Peter Marquez, head of the _Wandering Actors Troupe_, formerly a priest. Tall 6'4'' lanky build, with some muscle showing, short black hair, dark green eyes, and is a tenor.

Other Performers from the _Wandering Actors Troupe_:

Tristan and Chloe Winters: Husband and wife, the only two people in the _Troupe_ to marry. Tristan is a tall man, 6' 1'' short dark brown hair, brown eyes, muscular built and is a tenor. Chloe is middle height 5' 6'' long straight platinum blond hair, sky blue eyes, thin and is a soprano. They have a 9-year-old daughter Isobel. Tall for her age, with her mother's hair and her father's eyes, thin and has inherited her parents' performing abilities.

Heather Hardley: Tall African-American woman 5' 10'' long black hair in cornrow braids, black eyes and is a mezzo-soprano. She's the only African-American in the _Troupe_. She's in a relationship with Rob Schwartz.

Rob Schwartz: Tall man 5' 11'' well built, shoulder length blonde hair that's normally tied in a ponytail, sea green eyes and is a baritenor. He's in a relationship with Heather Hardley.

Josephine "Jo" Matthews: A little on the short side, 5'5'' straight bright red hair ending at the shoulder blades, palest member of the _Troupe_, dark green eyes, thin with curves and is a soprano with a belt. She's the newest member of the _Troupe_.

Dave Sheridan: Middle height, 5' 8'' short wavy black hair, brown eyes, big muscles, but not so much you see his veins and is a baritone. He's in a relationship with Adam Cooper. Nobody except those in the _Troupe_ knows about the relationship.

Adam Cooper: Middle height, 5' 7'' short curly brown hair, brown eyes has a similar build to Rob and is a bass. He's in a relationship with Dave Sheridan. Wishes he could tell people outside the _Troupe_ about it, but for protection and survival remains silent about it.

More characters will be introduced later.

**Here is my first chapter. This my first fanfic, so please be nice. I own nothing except my OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caylin's P.O.V.

I was playing tag with Isobel in the stable while waiting for Peter to get back from the Opera Populairre in Paris. Me, Isobel and the rest of the _Troupe_ are currently in Lyon, France. We are doing a show inspired by Verdi's opera "Aida". We don't perform the way those in the opera or as I call it "Big Business" do it, but I like the way we do it better because there is more freedom and it's not as rigid. Due to being a mezzo, not to mention a belter, it's hard for me to do opera, but it's even worse for those who are altos. That is what the _Troupe_ is for: to offer that freedom and flexibility to performers, no matter who the performer is. We've had all sorts of people perform with us, but the ten people including Peter, Isobel and myself are the main people in the _Troupe_. While the ten of us travel together, the others come to us separately. Peter finds a place to perform, tells us about it, then we inform the others where to go and what we're doing. In the _Troupe_ if someone wants a lead role, he or she has to be trained under Peter for at least two years. Jo, being the newest one hasn't completed that training yet. She has to wait three more months before she can do a lead role. We don't often relax so we take advantage of it whenever we can. So that's why I'm chasing Isobel around the stable. I love playing with her it's always fun, even if she does wear me out sometimes. This time I wasn't wearing out, not yet anyways. Her parents, Tristan and Chloe are the only married couple in the _Troupe_. Everyone in the _Troupe_ is an amazing person to be with. Isobel at her young age has made it clear to everyone in the _Troupe_ especially her parents that she wants to be a performer like us. If there is a role for a child, Peter will give the role to her. Sometimes he cross casts her, but that's because we don't have any boys with us whenever we do something by the time a show involving a young boy, it happens. I don't know why that is, but for some reason, it keeps happening. Either way, Isobel, being the energetic nine-year-old girl that she is, ran all around the stables and finally jumped into the hay. I jumped in the hay after her and we had a hay fight. Once we were done throwing hay at each other, we just lied down in it catching our breaths.

"When do you think Peter will be back, Caylin?" Isobel asked.

"Well, he left a few days ago, so he should be back by tonight" I answered, "I'm sorry you can't perform with us this time Izzy."

"It's alright Cay. Gives me more time to play" Isobel replied.

"Who will you play with?" I asked her curious since normally, she's the only child in the _Troupe_.

"I'll play with my dolls, and with Sparky," she answered.

Sparky is her Golden Retriever puppy. Tristan and Chloe gave her Sparky a few weeks ago so she wouldn't be completely alone all the time. It didn't stop her from trying to be with any of us when she got lonely and wanted our attention. The only difference was that now Sparky would always be with her whenever she showed up. I personally think Isobel should've named Sparky Shadow instead because he's like a second shadow to her. The reason he's not with us right now is because he's asleep.

"Caylin? Isobel?" I heard Tristan's voice calling.

"In here Daddy" Isobel answered.

Tristan came into the barn and picked up Isobel. I got myself up.

"What's going Tristan?" I asked.

"Peter got back a few minutes ago. He wants to see everyone" Tristan answered.

I nodded saying thank you. I didn't bother getting whatever hay I had on me off. I knew it wouldn't have mattered. Everyone in the _Troupe_ knows me as a free spirit, so it wouldn't bother them. Especially Peter. Peter took me and Christian in to raise after we were disowned by our parents. So to me, Peter is more than the leader and founder of the _Troupe_, he's also the father I never had. Even the _Troupe_ is his group of actors; we are also family to him. A lot of us in the _Troupe_ have had bad things happen to us in our pasts so he helps us deal with those things as well. He was a minister before starting the _Troupe_ but left the church due to priest who took over the church he used to serve at. Peter didn't like him because of the priest's blind black and white mind. I didn't like him either. He reminded me of my parents. Christian was dead before the new priest took over, so that's why he's not with me and Peter now. He was 11 and I was 15. I'm 22 now. I miss Christian so much. He was the most gentle and innocent person I knew. And what's strange is that whenever I was upset or anything, he always knew what to say to me. I never knew how he did it. But now I followed Tristan and Isobel to where Peter was waiting to hear the news. Everybody else was there already. Tristan went with his daughter to his wife, Chloe. I sat on a barrel waiting for Peter to speak. Peter stood in the center of us.

"We've been given the approval. We're leaving tomorrow morning for the Opera Populairre in Paris" Peter announced. We all cheered when we heard it. We were all really nervous because usually it's the first class that comes to that Opera House and we are nowhere close. But performing there would be not only a privilege but an honor. So now we can all relax.

"We have to have everything packed by 8 in morning so we can get there as soon as possible. When we get there, keep a weather eye out. The people there say that there is a Phantom who haunts the Opera House (even though we all already know the stories)" Peter continued "The manager Monsieur Leferve told me everything and he said that he's having new managers come the Opera House which is why we have to get there as soon as possible. He wants to present us all there at the same time as well with his new Patron as well. If anyone wants to come with me to the Opera House tomorrow, you're more than welcome, but if all you want to do tomorrow is sleep that's fine too. Let me know what you want to do once we get there. I'm the only one required to show up. I have to be there at 2 pm. Let's all go to bed so we can get the energy we'll need for tomorrow. And Dave, Adam, once we get there, you both will have to be careful."

We all knew why he was warning Dave and Adam to be careful. They are lovers and if anyone outside the _Troupe_ knew this, it would get not just them, but the rest of us in trouble as well. Everyone in the _Troupe_ knows about them and as long as they don't hurt anyone, we're all fine with it. Love is love no matter how you slice it. We all left and went to our separate beds or makeshift beds we had. I was sleeping on my blanket with another one covering me and my head on a pillow. Tristan and Chloe slept together as did Dave and Adam. Jo, Rob, Heather, Isobel, Peter and I slept by ourselves, though I still wondered why Rob was taking so long to propose to Heather. It's not like he has worry about supplying her. We all rely on each other for that. Is he really that nervous? Jo has someone in her life has well, even though she won't admit it. Sal has been in love with Jo ever since he met her. Jo loves him but won't say it out loud due to her being embarrassed. Sal isn't with us right now due a family issue. He's dealing with lawyers about his parent's will. He never wanted to go and do this, but he went anyway because it was unavoidable. Peter and I are the only ones right now who don't have a love life. Peter used to, but Martha died from pneumonia a few months ago. Peter is still grieving so he's not ready to have a relationship yet. As for me, I did have a lover when I was close to an adult but I HATE him now. I hope he's still in jail where he belongs. It's been at least 7 years and he hasn't changed. After him, any man who was ever interested in me left because I wouldn't play the role of the obedient wife who would do whatever the husband wanted without hesitation. They were also only attracted to me because of my appearance. The man I end up with has to have two qualities, love me for me and NOT try to change me. Where I'll find a man like that, I'll never know since I haven't had so much luck with men. Don't get me wrong, I love the men in the _Troupe_ but I'm just friends with them and that's all I'll ever be with any of them. I do feel lonely sometimes, but I'm enjoying my time as being single while I can. Because right now, I can have fun being independent, showing that I don't need a man to save me, that I can take care of myself and don't have to rely on anyone. I wondered how things will go at the Opera House when we arrive. I let my thoughts wander as I fell asleep.

**I own nothing except my OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

"A few days later"

Caylin's .

Peter and I were riding our horses to the Opera Populairre. Well, racing was a better word for it and I was beating him. Everybody else was going to be there later today. Peter had to be there early because Leferve was going to announce us to everyone there as well as their new management and his retirement. Peter said that anyone one of us could with him if we chose to. I was the only one to volunteer to go. Everybody else wanted to come as a group. I think they were also prepping themselves up for the upper class. Truthfully, I didn't care what they thought of me as an individual because I knew they were really going to judge us on how we do our performances, especially those who stay at the Opera House.

Riding my dapple-gray Grania, I was wearing my black long-sleeved black baggy shirt and black pants as well as my light brown riding boots and my black traveling cloak. Peter didn't bother with a suit. He put on his gray riding outfit with his matching coat. Peter's horse is a black stallion he named Eoin. When we got to the Opera House, I had won the race. We were a little dirty, but neither of us cared. The Opera House was HUGE! I couldn't wait to explore the place and hopefully meet this so-called ghost the stories keep talking about. I personally think it's not a ghost at all. Just someone hiding that doesn't want to be found. Why everybody is so scared of him I don't know.

But I can't wait to perform there and show that sopranos aren't the only women that can be star singers in theatre, especially belters. Whenever I belt, I feel alive. I feel alive when I'm performing on stage yes, but belting just fills me up with even more life.

Peter and I got off our horses and took them them to the stable. The stable boy looked surprised when he saw me and what I was wearing and the dirt that fell on me from before. I smiled at him.

"What's the matter? Never seen a free spirited woman before?" I casually asked him.

He just looked at me like I grew horns on my head. Peter and I just looked at each other and laughed. We started going inside. We heard a woman sing WAY off as soon as we entered the Opera House. I looked at Peter.

"Is it me or is there an animal dying in here?" I asked him.

Peter just laughed. "Caylin, listen to me. Once we're presented, let me do the talking. I know how you get I don't want them getting a bad impression on our first day here. Once tomorrow happens, then you can do your thing, but right now, please try to keep your temper under control," Peter said.

"I'll do my best. No promises" I answered.

"That's all I ask. Now why don't we follow the noise and hopefully it will lead us to where everyone is" Peter replied.

I laughed a little and we followed the noise and found the stage. It looked everyone was there. Peter scanned the stage looking for someone. Once seemed to see who he was looking for, he started toward the center of the stage toward an older man who I assumed was the manager. He had two other men with him who I think were maybe slightly younger than him. All the performers were on the stage as well. Ballerinas, other ensemble, the leads (lead female looked stupid in my opinion, the costume and make-up coloring made her look too much like doll a toddler would smash if reachable), and the one I was curious about was a woman dressed black wearing her long hair in a braid. She seemed strict, yet worn in some ways. "Monsieur Leferve" Peter called once we were close enough. M. Leferve saw Peter, grinned and shook hands with him. I wasn't noticed but I didn't really care. The Maestro complaining that he was rehearsing.

"M. Reyer, Madame Giry, please if I may have your attention, thank you" M. Leferve called out and everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

"As you all know there have been rumors about my retirement. I can know tell you that these rumors were all true, and it is pleasure to introduce to the two gentlemen who own the Opera Poppulairre. M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre" M. Leferve continued. I heard the doding a mini argument after that. I only caught them saying something about junk and scrap metal. A couple girls behind me were gushing about them being rich.

"_Gold-diggers_" I thought as I folded my arms.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new Patron: The Vicomte de Chagny" M. Firmin announced.

Everyone clapped at the introductions. I clapped just to be polite. The Vicomte was a nice looking man. About my height, light brown hair about the same length as Rob's hair, brown eyes, clean skin and a nice suit. It was evident that the Vicomte was loaded and maybe Firmin and Andre were as well, but I'm guessing not as much. There were more ballerinas entering the house now, and one that had long curly brown hair seemed to recognize the Vicomte and started talking to a blond ballerina who also had long hair about him. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying because I was still waiting for Peter to be introduced.

The Vicomte made a little speech then Peter was finally called over. Peter nudged me and I walked with him towards M. Lefevre after unfolding my arms. He started speaking again.

"You have all heard another rumor that a group of traveling actors will be performing at the Opera Poppulairre for a limited engagement. I can now tell you all that that rumor is true as well"

Moment M. Lefevre said that, the lead male who was short and fat said "Ha" at the lead female who I'm guessing was his wife.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you all the founder and leader of the _Wandering Troupe for Actors_ Monsieur Peter Marquez" M. Lefevre continued. Peter faced everyone and waved at them. "Not every actor was able to come with me at the moment, but they are on their way. You will all be introduced to them later. Fortunately, one was able to come with me so you can all meet her," Peter announced as he gestured me over.

"Everyone, this one of my main actors, Miss Caylin O' Malley."

I politely smiled and waved at them. They gave me strange looks as the clapped politely. I'm guessing it's very likely due to my clothes and because of the little dirt that was on me. I looked to my right and saw a few men eyeing me. I gave them a stern glare and they quickly looked away.

"I will not have some filthy actor ruining my stage" an Italian accent shouted out. I knew this was the lead female. I turned my head towards her and smirked.

"Really? Your stage is it? Do own this place? Last time I checked, you are not the management here, therefore, you have no voice in this area" I told her in a smug voice. She looked at me with wide eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if she thought horns would grow from my head. I've been getting these kinds of looks for a while now, so I'm used to them.

"Caylin" Peter whispered pulling me away from Miss High-and-Mighty, "Remember what I told you about letting me doing the talking?" he reminded me in a low voice. I sighed knowing I let my temper get the better of me again.

"Sorry Peter" I whispered. The bitch looked at me with a smirk thinking she won. Peter looked at her and said to her "Madame, I'm sorry about Miss O' Malley behavior, but she's right. Also you just got a taste of what she's like so get used to it." I felt victorious. I think we gave everyone in that area a big shock. Me talking to their Prima Donna like that and my leader backing me up as well because if it were anyone else, I wouldn't have been supported like that. After that happened, it was quickly diverted and the leads were introduced, Carlotta the lead female and her husband Piangi was the lead male. I didn't really care. I just wanted to see what everyone could do. I've been here for five minutes and I already know it's going to be interesting to perform here. Still, I got a weird feeling that we were all being watched.

**Well people, she made it to the Opera House. A few introductions still have to made, but it will happen. More will happen in the next chapter. I don't have computer of my own as if yet, so it may take me some time to upload the next chapter, so please be patient with me Please review and let me know how I'm doing or if you have any suggestions. Again, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. No flames.**

**Once again, I own NOTHING except my OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Caylin's P.O.V.

I saw the Vicomte kiss Miss High-and-Mighty's hand telling her it was an honor to meet her and that he will be back tonight to use his words, "share her great triumph". Hearing that made me want to gag. As he walked away, I heard her going on about how he loved her. "_You wish. He was just being polite_" I thought as walked with Peter. Madame Giry brought Peter and me over with her to M. Lefevre, Firmin and Andre as the ballerinas came onto the stage, including the ones with the curly brown hair and the blond one. As soon as Madame Giry saw me, she raised her eyebrows. I brushed it off and paid attention to what was going on with the ballerinas.

"We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet Monsieur" Madame Giry announced in her thick French accent.

"I see why" Andre complimented. I had to admit they were good, but there was a little stiffness in their choreography. Did any of them know how to lose themselves into whatever they were doing? "Especially that little blond angel" Firmin continued. "My daughter, Meg Giry" Madame Giry said to the men protectively.

"And that exceptional beauty, no relation I trust" Firmin continued referring to ballerina with the long curly brown hair. "Christine Daae" Madame Giry announced, "Promising talent M. Firmin. Very promising." "_I wonder why that is. And why did she say that with pride in her voice. Why say something like that about the woman who is not your daughter_?" I thought. "Is she the daughter of the Swedish violinist, Gustave Daae?" Peter asked. Madame Giry had a surprised look on her face that said couldn't believe that Peter knew the name. This was because Martha used to watch him perform because the violin was her favorite instrument. She knew the names of all the violinists.

"His only child, orphaned at 7, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories" Madame Giry explained. Peter nodded his head saying he understood.

"An orphan you say?" Andre said with a hint of suggestiveness in his voice. "Perverts" I whispered under my breath. Peter squeezed my shoulder and I got the message. I really had to get better at keeping my temper in check.

"I think of 'er as a daughter also," Madame sternly told the perverts getting her own message across "Now if you gentlemen and lady please step this way." She didn't forget me. That's saying something. I started to watch them perform the last part of their aria. Peter and I were watching how they did as performers, but Firmin and Andre paid more attention to the ballerinas due to the costumes they were wearing. Peter never really had a dirty mind, except for when it came to Martha, so he was unaffected by the ballerinas and their costumes. Carlotta kept pulling attention away because she wouldn't stop being fussy. I just wanted her to shut up.

"All they want is the dancing!" Carlotta shouting complained when they finished the aria. "Ah, the Vicomte is _very_ excited about tonight's Gala" Firmin nervously replied trying to cover what he and Andre just did. Carlotta didn't seem to be buying it. "I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers, because I: WILL NOT BE SINGING!" she continued.

"Someone's got problems" I whispered to Peter. This time he didn't try to keep me quiet. He just gave a quiet chuckle. Carlotta must've noticed that Peter wasn't excited by the ballerinas because she didn't include him in her yelling.

She then started yelling orders for getting ready to leave. I didn't really care if she left. I was here barely ten minutes and I already can't stand her.

"What do we do?" Andre asked Lefevre. "Grovel" he answered, "Grovel, grovel." Firmin and Andre left to grovel to Carlotta to make her stay. They started saying compliments to her. I knew they weren't meant because they were only saying that to make her stay. In that moment, I felt glad that no one in the _Troupe_, Peter and myself included didn't have to do any of that. Though to frank, if Carlotta behaved like she was right now trying to join the _Troupe_, Peter would've refused her because one, she can't sing and two, she doesn't know how to do things for herself as well as rely on others to help her. She was just too well sheltered by wealth. She would never leave the luxury which is the biggest reason to why he would refuse her. We live the middle class life if not lower.

"M. Reyer, is there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act III of 'Hannibal'?" Andre asked. Before M. Reyer could say anything, Carlotta opened her mouth again. "Yes there, is but my costume is not ready because SOMEONE didn't finish it and I HATE MY HAT" she complained again. I gently hit my head with my fist knowing it's not going to end well. After a little more persuading on Firmin and Andre part, she finally said "If my managers command" "_Great_" I thought. I really didn't want her to do it. She sounded bad enough when Peter and I came inside, but to hear her do an aria like that, it would only be worse. She got Reyer to prepare the aria. While we all walked the front to the stage, I overheard Lefevre explain to Andre that his retirement was due to his health. I understood why retirement was necessary but I just wish he could've hired someone else to take over for him. These guys were perverts and they seemed to me like they were ass-kissers. I hate people like that.

Carlotta sprayed something in her mouth to keep her throat moist and then started the aria. My ears began to bleed. Peter was trying to wear a polite face, but I knew he hated it just as much. To distract myself, I looked above the stage. Someone up there moved towards ropes. I didn't get a good look, just that whoever it was, was all in black. I started getting that feeling again. I pushed Peter back from the front of the stage.

"What are you doing?" he asked whispering. "Trust me" I answered whispering back. As if to confirm my answer a drop fell right on top of Carlotta, making her stop what she was doing and fall flat on her face. Normally I would've laughed at that, but not if she was actually hurt. I looked up again at where I saw the black figure. "_Is that the Phantom of the Opera we've all been hearing about_?" I wondered. I snapped out of the thought just in time to hear the blond ballerina say to her friend "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" That confirmed my theory. Her mother walked off to other side of the stage. Not too much attention to what everyone was saying, I watched her. She stood there like she was waiting for something. Suddenly while watching her, I heard a man above stage saying he wasn't at his position earlier when the drop fell. Then I heard him say how it must've been a ghost a laughed at it. "_Jerk_" I thought as continued to watch Madame Giry. I caught her picked up a note that I'm guessing was dropped by the Phantom because I know that she was the only one there in visible sight and the note wasn't there before.

"Signora, these things do happen?" Andre asked nervously. Carlotta huffed "For the past three years, these DO HAPPEN! And did you stop them from happening, NO! And you two, you're as bad as him." She pointed at all the managers when she said the last part, new and retired. "'These things do happen?' Ugh! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing DOES NOT HAPPEN!" She shouted the called for husband saying she was really leaving that time. Her husband called Firmin and Andre amateurs. I didn't blame him because he was right. These two had no idea what they doing and weren't even trying to do anything about it.

"Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia" Lefevre said right before he left for good. "_That's encouraging_" I thought sarcastically as he walked out. I think he just wanted to get away from all the drama. "She will be back right?" Andre asked Reyer. Reyer sighed meaning he didn't know.

"You think so Monsieur?" Madame Giry smirked. Yep, she definitely knew something more than the others around here did. "I 'ave a message sir, from the Opera Ghost" she reported. "God in Heaven, you're all obsessed" Firmin complain showing that he had enough of the Opera Ghost already. "'E welcomes you to 'is Opera House" she read. "HIS Opera House?" Firmin demanded. "And commands that you continue to leave Box 5 empty, for 'is use and reminds you that 'is salary is due" Madame Giry finished, ignoring Firmin's complaint. "HIS SALARY?" Firmin complained again. "Well, M. Lefevre used to give 'im 20,000 francs a month" Madame Giry explained. My eyes widened at that. That was A LOT of money. Even at our best, in the _Troupe_ we NEVER made that much. It was mostly due to the amount people that would show up due to not having wealth. Seemed like Firmin and Andre couldn't believe the salary amount either. Madame Giry went on that they could afford to pay him more with the Vicomte as their Patron. Peter's face showed that he couldn't believe it either. We were both having the same thought, "_What would he do that kind of money if he's always in the Opera House and what's so special about Box 5_?"

"'E also 'ad a message for you as well M. Marquez" Madame Giry said taking out another note from her pocket. Peter sighed and went with it. "What does it say?" he asked. Madame Giry opened the note and started reading and everyone's attention was on us. "'E welcomes you and your _Troupe_ to 'is Opera House as well. 'E will be expecting the rent at the end of every month for as long as you all are staying 'ere and that no one is to go wandering off. 'E also expects to see a great performance after the Gala takes place" she read. Peter answered calmly. "He will get the performance he expects and more. I will let other actors know what to expect when they arrive." Madame Giry nodded satisfied with his answer. I subtly smirked though. Peter said nothing about the wandering part. I couldn't wait to explore as soon as I had the chance. I had to keep quiet about that part because I didn't want her to make Peter promise anything he couldn't keep.

"Madame, you're forgetting. I was hoping to make our announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the Gala, but obviously, we shall know have to cancel as it appears, we have lost out star!" Firmin shouted as he ripped the note to pieces. "Just get the understudy to do it" Peter suggested. "There is no understudy for La Carlotta" M. Reyer explained. I couldn't believe it. Was Miss High-and-Mighty that determined for the spotlight, that didn't she care if something like this happened? "A full house Andre! We shall have to refund a FULL HOUSE" Firmin shouted. "Christine Daae could sing it sir" Madame announced. The ballerina picked up her head and looked at us. "What a chorus girl?" Firmin made it clear that he didn't think Christine Daae could pull it off. "She's been getting lessons from a great teacher" Madame Giry explained. That got me curious. "Who?" I asked. "I don't know his name Miss," she said to me a soft, timid voice. She was scared, that was obvious. "Let 'er sing for you Monsieur. She 'as been well taught." Firmin and Andre still didn't seem sure. I had it with them. "Come on now. Give the girl a chance" I scolded them. Just as they were about to protest, I spoke up again. "Let me put it like this: Either hear her sing, and you have a chance of saving the performance and not worry about losing your house, or you don't hear her sing and you will lose the money for sure." I felt Peter smiling proudly behind me. Firmin and Andre looked shocked from what I just told them. I smirked at them. They then gave Christine Daae a chance to come up and try the aria. As she walked forward, Madame Giry came up to me and whispered "Well spoken." Christine Daae started to sing:

_**Think of me**_

_**Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye**_

_**Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try**_

I didn't pay too much attention to rest of what she was singing because I noticed EVERYONE walking toward her to listen. She was well taught alright! She was definitely going to take over for Carlotta. I felt glad about that though. Now the star won't sound like a dying cat. As soon as she finished singing and got the part, I heard barking.

"_Oh no_" I thought. All a sudden, like a blur Sparky ran over where we were and by some miracle got through everyone and jumped right on Christine Daae, licking her. "Sparky, down" I called. "Sparky" I heard Isobel call. Sparky got off Christine and ran straight to Isobel. Isobel walked over to Christine Daae. "I'm sorry Ma'am" Isobel apologized. "It's ok. Don't worry about it" Christine Daae replied. "Where is everyone else?" I asked Isobel. "They're all unpacking. I got bored and then Sparky ran off. Mom said that she has your bags waiting for you and asked me to give you this" she explained. "Thanks Izzy. But please next time keep Sparky under control ok? We need to be careful while we're here," I said to her bending over as I accepted her little black velvet bag.

"Miss?" I heard Christine Daae call. "Yes?" I asked her. "Thank you for convincing the managers to give me a chance" she said. I smiled at her. "No problem. I know what it's like. Knowing you can do something and it goes unappreciated. So it's not a problem" I replied. She smiled at me. "My name is Christine" she told me. "I know, I heard. I'm Caylin O'Malley. Now I have run and get ready. I'll see you at the Gala" I responded. I walked off with Isobel and Sparky following right behind her. Peter stayed to work something out with the managers and Madame Giry as well as apologize for the Sparky incident even though it was funny. "Miss O'Malley" I heard another voice call out. I turned around and saw that it was Meg Giry. "My name's Meg and thank you for helping Christine" she said gleaming. "Caylin" I told her, "And as I told your friend before it's not a problem. I'll see you at the Gala tonight." Meg walked away. I continued on my way making sure Isobel and Sparky didn't wander off. I let Isobel lead me to where we'll be staying.

We were staying in one of the older dance studios in the Opera House. We walked in and everyone was already there and unpacking. I was happy to see everyone again. Isobel ran to her parents. I found bags and unpacked them. Once that was finished, I opened up the little black velvet bag and took out the two items that were in there: a pewter locket with diamond shaped garnet on top with the only portrait of Christian inside it and a pewter ring with a flower cut amber on it. Those two items were my most valuable possessions. The ring was the only present Christian ever gave me, and his picture was inside the locket. Only those in the _Troupe_ including Isobel have seen it. No one on the outside has. I don't trust anyone on the outside. I only show the portrait to those I trust which is why no one on the outside has seen it. I would sell all material items I have except those two things because of what they mean to me. After Peter came and explained everything that happened to everyone, I cleaned up and put on a long, simple red long-sleeve dress. The dress ended at my ankles. I put my hair in a half-ponytail and put my locket around my neck and my ring on my ring finger on my right hand. I was ready for the Gala. Everyone else was ready as well. I was the only female to put her hair up. The girls had their hair out. Rob kept his shoulder-length hair in ponytail. All the guys were in suits. Girls wore dresses similar to mine but they have different sleeves and different colors. Heather's dress was long sleeved like mine, but her dress was purple. Chloe's dress was sky-blue and the sleeves ended at the elbows. Jo's dress was a blue-gray shade and sleeves ended at the elbows like Chloe's dress. Isobel's dress was fluffy, sleeveless and dark pink. After making sure Sparky was asleep, we all held hands in the room that was our temporary home and the sanctuary we had right now. Nobody thought things were sane at the Opera House. Everyone wanted to pitch in and help. We all agreed to tell each other any info we learn here especially about the Phantom of the Opera. After our silent prayer, we all entered the house for introductions and for the Opera performance.

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited my story. It really means A LOT to me. **

**Please continued to review, for the reviews are much loved. **

**The Phantom will come into the picture soon. I just ask that you all to be patient. It will take two more chapters before we actually see him and I think one more after that before he and Caylin officially meet.**

**Once again I own NOTHING except my OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Caylin's P.O.V.

We were all sitting at the front in the orchestra. Sal was able to make it right before the show started. We all teased him about his cutting it close. Sal has short dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, his build was similar to Adam's just on the lean side and he's 5'9''. Sal sat right next to Jo. We all made sure they sat together. Jo was a little uneasy about it, but we all knew that she was embarassed to say she wanted to sit with him. She wouldn't say why she was so embarassed about having a relationship with him. We all knew she would have to explain at some point but it wasn't going to be tonight. The opera turned out wonderful. Christine was now singing in final aria in the last Act.

_**Think of me, think of me fondly **_

_**When we've said goodbye **_

_**Remember me once in a while **_

_**Please promise me, you'll try  
**_

_**Then you'll find that once again you long **_

_**To take your heart back and be free **_

_**If you'll ever find a moment**_

_**Spare a thought for me  
**_

_**We never said our love was evergreen **_

_**Or as unchanging as the sea **_

_**But if you can still remember **_

_**Stop and think of me  
**_

_**Think of all the things **_

_**We've shared and seen  
**_

_**Don't think about the way **_

_**Things might have been  
**_

_**Think of me, think of me waking **_

_**Silent and resigned **_

_**Imagine me trying too hard **_

_**To put you from my mind  
**_

_**Recall those days, look back on all those times **_

_**Think of those things we'll never do **_

_**There will never be a day **_

_**When I won't think of you  
**_

_**Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade**_

_**They have their seasons, so do we **_

_**But please promise me that sometimes **_

_**You will think o-o-o-o-o-o-o-f me!**_

Everyone applauded and gave her a standing ovation. Most of them threw roses at her. We didn't though. All we did was applaude. I looked up and saw the Vicomte was gone from his seat in Box 5. I still didn't understand what's so special about Box 5. When I asked about it, no one wanted to tell me. Whoever I asked all seemed scared, like they were afraid something would happen to them if they spoke up. After the curtain call, we all scattered to officially meet and talk to everyone. I wanted to find Christine to learn a little more about her voice teacher. Peter coached me in my singing like he does with every _Troupe_ member. I was actually one of the first ones he had, but that was because he kind of raised me and I couldn't go anywhere else because no one other than him would accept me for me and they would all talk me down and most likely wouldn't give me work due to my voice type, so I was more than grateful to have Peter in my life.

"Caylin" I heard a young female voice call. I turned around and saw Meg running toward me. She was still in her ballerina costume. When she came up to me she asked "Have you seen Christine?"

"I was looking for her actually" I answered "Why don't we both look?" She hastily agreed and we both started looking. Meg suddenly went ahead of me to a tunnel. I followed her and it led us to a church in the Opera House. Meg was calling for Christne. As she did that I heard a male voice saying "Brava, Brava, Bravisima."

"_Am I right? Is the Phantom of the Opera Christine's mysterious and 'great' voice teacher_?" I wondered as I walked into the church. Meg and I found Christine in the church kneeling in prayer with a candle lit next the picture of a man who I'm guessing was her father. Meg began asking who her teacher was. I smiled as I sat down wanting to know as well, but more to confirm my theory. Christine explained how when she first came to the Opera House when her father died from illness and Madame Giry brought her here and since then, she's heard a voice sing to her and give her comfort and telling her he's the Angel of Music her father sent for her. Why she was opening this up to me because she just met me I don't know.

Meg asked her "Christine, do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?"

"Who else Meg? Who else?" was her answer. I sat there and laughed. They both looked at me. After I calmed down a little I asked her something: "Christine, how old are you?" "16" she answered not understanding where this was going.

"16 years old and you still believe in children's stories? I'm sorry Miss Daae, but it's seems to me like you've got a stalker and I wouldn't be surprised if your voice teacher was the Phantom of the Opera himself. Why else would you not know him or his name?" was my response. Christine obviously didn't like what I said and she left with Meg singing about her "Angel of Music". I couldn't believe what I just learned about her. 16 years old and still and a child. She's supposed to be a woman when she isn't. I don't understand why she would go along with any of this at her age. I was going to be blunt with everyone here like I am in the _Troupe_. I know it may seem harsh to some people, but I don't like the idea of telling people what they want to hear just because they want it that way. In _Troupe_ they all like it because they know that by my doing that, they know I'm not hiding anything. It's always been the outside that's had a problem with that and here at the Opera House was going to be no exception. I got up and walked over to Chritine's room. I wanted to explain to her why I told her what I said. I heard a few calls from unfamiliar voices as well as a call from Madame Giry but I ignored them. I saw the Vicomte go into a room with a bunch of flowers. I knew that moment he went into Christine's room. I was about to go over when I heard Peter call me. Peter I wouldn't ignore. I turned to him. Peter pulled me over to a corner and whispered to me.

"I know you're going to explore tonight so be careful. I also got a little tip here. Heather was the one to find it. The floor-length mirrors in here are actually entrances to hidden passageways. She gave me this note to give to you. Once you read it and know what to do, burn it. We can't risk anyone knowing that we have this knowledge."

All I did was nod my head telling him I understood. I slipped the note in my right sleeve, making sure it stayed there and was securely hidden. I walked away from Peter and toward Christine's room ready to explain myself. I opened the door and saw her sitting at her vanity, with the Vicomte right in front of her. They both turned their heads and saw me.

"I'm sorry Miss Daae. I didn't realize you had company" I explained getting ready to leave.

"No it's ok. Come in" the Vicomte answered. I looked at Christine to make sure it was ok. She nodded her head saying it was alright. I walked in the room closing the door behind me.

"It's nice to officially meet you Vicomte," I said as I shook hands with him. He smiled as we shook hands.

"Nice meet to officially meet you too as well Miss" he responded. I sighed feeling annoyed.

"O'Malley. Caylin O'Malley" I told him, knowing he didn't remember my name. It always happened. The upper class barely remembered my name whenever introduced.

"You will be here to watch me and my _Troupe_ perform tomorrow night and the rest of the shows we will perform here as well?" I asked.

"I will be" the Vicomte answered, "I'm rather curious to see what you all do since it's not opera or the usual theatre performances based on what I've heard."

"You'll see tomorrow night" I smiled not wanting to give away any spoilers. I looked at Christine."Miss Daae, I'm sorry if I offended you earlier, but one of the first things you should know about me is that I'm very blunt. Whatever I feel, think or believe, I always say it, no matter what the opinion of the people around me is. I HATE the idea of being an ass-kisser which is why I am that way" I explained to her. Christine seemed to ponder what I just told her.

"It's ok. Thank you for explaining. I didn't like what you told me and I couldn't understand why you told me that" Christine replied. "Well, you'd better get used to it because I'm going to be doing A LOT of it while I'm here. And not with just you. I'm going to be like that with _everyone_. Including your famous Phantom" I added with a smirk. And with that I left her dressing room leaving her and the Vicomte confused. As I walked out the dressing room, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Madame Giry hiding right by the door. Someone else was with her and I had a VERY good idea who it was. I'll find him tomorrow before the show to introduce myself to him.

I walked back to the temporary home in the Opera House and changed into a black nightdress and wrapped a matching black robe with a hood around it. I can't risk anyone finding me with what I planned on doing tonight. Peter already knew what I was up to, or rather what we were ALL up to. We were all going around Opera House after everyone goes to bed tonight to gather information about not just the Opera House but the Phantom as well. We needed to protect and and like they say "knowledge is power". I had already read Heather's note and burned it. We were all given the same note so we wouldn't lose the one note in case something happened. Everyone else's notes were burned as well. We were all ready to explore and such by the time I finshed. My hair was out, but I burried it into my hood. I still had my locket around my neck and my ring on my finger. I was wearing ballet slippers so I wouldn't be so loud if I had to make a run for it.

I went into the dressing room next to Christine's, locked the door from the inside, took the key with me, hiding it in my cloak and waited. I knew something was going to happen concerning her tonight, not because she was the star, but because from what I heard before coming and saw here, the Phantom seemed to center everything on her. After waiting at least 5 minutes, the lights went out and I heard a male voice booming from Christine's dressing room.

_**Insolent boy, this slave of fashion  
**_

_**Basking in your glory.  
**_

_**Ignorant fool, this brave young suiter  
**_

_**Sharing in my triumph.**_

Christine sang back to him.

_**Angel I hear you, speak I listen  
**_

_**Stay by my side, guide me.**_

_**Angel my soul was weak, forgive me**_

_**Enter at last, master.  
**_

"_Master?! What is the deal behind that? This guy makes her sound like property. Once I meet this guy, and I find the right time, I'm going to give this guy a well-deserved punch in either nose or the nuts. Or maybe both_" I thought angrily as I heard the two voices in the room next to me._**  
**_

Knowing for sure it was the Phantom of the Opera now (no one else living in the Opera House can pull off what he's doing right now), he continued to his part.

_**Flattering child you shall know me  
**_

_**See why in shadow I hide.  
**_

_**Look at your face in the mirror  
**_

_**I am there inside!**_

Christine sang her part next

_**Angel of music, guide and guardian**_

_**Bring to me your glory.  
**_

_**Angel of music, hide no longer  
**_

_**Come to me strange angel.**_

The Phantom called for her now

_**I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music**_

_**I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music...**_

I heard the door in Christine room being moved frantically. I realized it was the Vicomte because I recognized his voice calling for Christine trying to get her attention to find out what was going on. I wanted to help him, but I needed to follow Christine and the Phantom to learn more of what goes on around here before I can do anything. After waiting a good five minutes, I quietly went to the floor length mirror in the room folowing the instructions I memorized on the note praying it would work. The mirror silently opened. I smiled feeling proud of myself. I quietly slipped to the mirror to follow them, but before making sure I had the room key and closed the mirror behind so nothing would look suspicious in case someone had a spare key to that room. I heard singing right as I shut the mirror. I quickly and quietly followed them and kept at a safe distance.

Christine, I heard first_**  
**_

_**In sleep he sang to me  
**_

_**In dreams he came  
**_

_**That voice which calls to me  
**_

_**And speaks my name  
**_

_**And do I dream again?  
**_

_**For now I find  
**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
**_

_**Inside my mind**_

The Phantom started is own singing now_**  
**_

_**Sing once again with me  
**_

_**Our strange duet  
**_

_**My power over you  
**_

_**Grows stronger yet  
**_

_**And though you turn from me  
**_

_**To glance behind  
**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there  
**_

_**Inside your mind  
**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Him power over her?! OK, that's just messed up. Boy, did I have A LOT to say to both of them. From what little I knew both this, I already see clear as day that star Christine Daae is still a little girl who hasn't let her father go reason and hasn't moved on. Sure she can keep a trinkets or so to remember him by, but she doesn't live her life. Not the way she wants it to be as far as I'm concerned. Now I knew I had to keep my temper in check or I was going to be dead.

Now I found a lake. There was no boat so they must've sailed off already. I didn't mind mind because their voices echoed off the walls of the catacombs which I had to admit were pretty cool._**  
**_

Christine sang on as if in a trance

_**Those who have seen your face**_

_**Draw back in fear**_

"_What is so terrifying about a face? It can't be that bad_" I thought my mind going back to Christian as I listened to them.

_**I am the mask you wear**_

The Phantom went on

_**It's me they hear**_

Now they were singing at the same time

_**My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
**_

_**In one combined  
**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind**_

Voices from nowhere sang now. I didn't even bother trying to figure out where they were coming from. I just cared about learning what I could about these two.

_**Beware the Phantom of the Opera**_

_**Is that the Phantom of the Opera?**_

The Phantom practically begged her

_**Sing, my Angel of Music!**_

She obeyed him

_**AH!**_

This went on for a little bit then to my relief it stopped.

I had to admit, the Phantom had a nice voice. Barritone I'm guessing. Powerful, emotional but very hypnotic. Hypnotic stuff, voice and what not have no effect on me, but to someone like Christine who is not so exposed to the world can easily fall under it. I stayed where I was because I couldn't go anywhere except back and I wans't ready to do that just yet. I wanted to learn a little more. He expressed that he started giving Christine lessons from the moment he heard her sing for the first time because he to use what he said "needed" her to sing for him. I don't know whether to call it him falling in love with her from that moment, or if was something else entirely.

He started to sing again.

_**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation**_

_**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**_

_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**__**  
**_

_**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor**_

_**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**_

_**Turn your face away from the garish light of day**_

_**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light**_

_**And listen to the music of the night**__**  
**_

"_Light and daytime isn't that bad. There's music in that area too. Not just in darkness_" I thought as I listened.

_**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**_

_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar**_

_**And you live as you've never lived before**__**  
**_

_**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**_

_**Hear it, feel it secretly possess you**_

_**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind**_

_**In this darkness that you know you cannot fight**_

_**The darkness of the music of the night**__**  
**_

_**Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world**_

_**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Let your soul take you where you long to be**_

_**Only then can you belong to me**__**  
**_

I had it with him at that point and only wished I could punch him right then and there. "_OK mister, I don't know what you're problem is, but Christine Daae does not belong to _ANYONE!" I was feeling REALLY pissed at him. I had more to add to the list of what I was going to say when I get the chance to meet him, once I'm able to keep him from running off that is. How I was going to get the chance to meet him, I don't know. Still need to work on that one.

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**_

_**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**_

_**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in**_

_**To the power of the music that I write**_

_**The power of the music of the night**__**  
**_

_**You alone can make my song take flight**_

_**Help me make the music of the night**_

I had to calm myself down a little before I did anything further. I just hope he didn't force her to do anything him. I was going to need a little sleep right now, so I lied down and used my arm as a pillow. Thankfully, I'm always silent when I'm asleep, so I knew I wasn't going to alert my presence to him.

Jo's P.O.V.

I was done with getting info tonight. But screaming from one of the rooms drew my attention. I sneaked in before anyone noticed me. I realized Joseph Buquet was scaring the ballerinas. I loathed that man with a passion. When he saw me, he hit on me repeatedly. I kept telling him to leave me alone, but wouldn't until Sal stepped in. I felt so thankful that he made Buquet back off. I love Sal with everything I have, but I'll never be good enough for him. Not with the worlds we come from anyway. I made sure to stay in the back close to the door in case Buquet saw me and I had to make a run for it. He then started singing in a drunk voice.

_**Like yellow parchment is his skin**_

_**A great black hole serve's as the nose that never grew**_

_**You must be always on your guard**_

_**Or he will catch you with his magical lasso**__**  
**_

He grabbed one of the ballerinas in a lasso of his own trying to bite her. I felt disgusted and nearly left when Madame Giry walked in stopping Buquet from what he was doing. Meg was behind her and listened as her mother sang her own warning.

_**Those who speak of what they know**_

_**Find, too late, that prudent silence is wise**_

_**Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue**_

_**Keep your hand at the level of your eyes**_

As she sang that last part she, used Buquet's lasso if to strangle him. He put his hand at his neck to stop the noose from getting closer, but he was still scared and that made me a little happy. We really had to be careful now, especially when it comes to getting info. If everybody is afraid of telling us anything, it was because they didn't want to end up dead. Who ever this Opera Ghost is, he had to have a weakness of some sort, and we to find out what that weakness is fast. I left the room quickly and I'm hoping no one noticed and I prayed to God, holding my cross as I went back to studio that the Opera Ghost wasn't listening.

I found everyone was there except for Caylin. No one knew where she was. I told everyone what I had just learned. Everybody had something to share, different things about the Opera Ghost's face, people disappearing, bodies never found and the list went on. I began to feel scared. I felt a hand touch mine. I didn't have to look for I knew it was Sal. I was worried about Caylin after hearing about people disappearing, but Peter assured me not to worry. I still had my doubts though. We all went to bed the way we normally did everyone in their own bed whatever was being used and Tristen and Chloe the only ones to share a bed. I just hope that Caylin gets back before dawn. She's like an annoying big sister. The biggest pain about her is that she won't let go of asking me about Sal. But I would like to hear her annoy me about that again so I know she's ok.

**So guys. The Phantom finally shows up, but Caylin hasn't met him yet. She will though fear not. Also in the next chapter, we will finally hear Caylin sing something. We got to see a little of Jo's view on this. **

**I won't be able to update again until after Thanksgiving due to my lack of having a computer. I've been using the ones at the library for this. So please be patient with me on this just a little longer.**

**PLEASE review! They mean A LOT to me! **

**Once again, I own NOTHING except my OCs. **


	6. Chapter 6

Caylin's P.O.V.

I woke up in the catacombs. I slipped a cough drop in my mouth, for it was feeling really and second the cough drop went into my mouth, I feel better. I checked the pocket in my cloak to sure the key was still there and it was thankfully. The boat didn't come back yet, so I can only guess that Christine and the Phantom are still down there. I don't know much time passed but I knew I had to get back. I had a BIG night waiting for me. The _Troupe's_ first performance in the Opera House and I was nervous, excited and a lot of other mixed feelings as well. I wanted them, the Phantom especially to like it, but I was scared that they were going to say how we too wild and how it's not real music. Those comments normally don't bother me, but they worried me this time because it was our first performing at a well known landmark. So that was why I worried. One thing I didn't understand about the Phantom was that he knows about Christine and the Vicomte talking and he already considers the Vicomte a threat. How can anyone jump to conclusions like he did after they were doing nothing but talking?

I started making my way back when I heard Christine.

_**I remember there was mist...**_

_**Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake**_

_**There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat**_

_**And in the boat there was a man  
**_

_**Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?  
**_

Everything became quiet for a second and Christine suddenly freaked and sounded like she pushed to the ground. I couldn't do anything to help her as I heard the Phantom sing his part in complete rage.

_**Damn you **_

_**You little prying Pandora**_

_**You little demon**_

_**Is this what you wanted to see?**_

_**Curse you, you little lying Delilah**_

_**You little viper**_

_**Now you cannot ever be free**_

_**Damn you, curse you...  
**_

Now sounded like he was hurt and about to break down.

_**Stranger than you dreamt it**_

_**Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me?**_

_**This loathesome gargoyle**_

_**Who burns in hell,**_

_**But secretly yearns for heaven**_

_**Secretly, secretly...**_

_**Oh Christine...  
**_

_**Fear can turn to love**_

_**You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster**_

_**This repulsive carcass**_

_**Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,**_

_**Secretly, secretly...**_

_**Oh, Christine…  
**_

"Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you" I heard him speak. I knew I had to hurry back if I didn't want to get caught, but I felt bad for the Phantom due to his face. It reminded me of Christian. I wanted to see the Phantom's face, help him and if possible, befriend him. Subconsciously, I held my locket in my hand against my chest. Thinking about Christian reminded me of my biological parents, especially the treatment they gave me when I tried to protect him. I felt sad for my own personal reasons. I didn't care if they heard me or not. I just wanted to get it out of my system. I started to hum.

Third person's P.O.V.

The Phantom and Christine were already in the boat heading back to her dressing room. The second they heard a woman hum, the boat stopped moving. Then the voice started to sing:

_**Mama who bore me  
**_

_**Mama who gave me  
**_

_**No way to handle things  
**_

_**Who made me so sad**_

_**Mama, the weeping**_

_**Mama, the angels  
**_

_**No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem**_

_**Some pray that one day**_

_**Christ will come a'-callin'  
**_

_**They light a candle  
**_

_**And hope that it glows  
**_

_**And some just lie there  
**_

_**Crying for him to come and find them  
**_

_**But when he comes they don't know how to go**_

_**Mama who bore me**_

_**Mama who gave me  
**_

_**No way to handle things  
**_

_**Who made me so bad**_

_**Mama, the weeping**_

_**Mama, the angels  
**_

_**No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem**_

The Phantom and Christine remained frozen as they listened to the voice. The voice was obviously a mezzo voice and seemed to cast a spell on them, the Phantom more than Christine. Christine was back by the time the voice stopped singing. The Phantom however seemed to be under its power a few more minutes before he was out of it as well.

"Who was that?" he asked the young soprano. She became scared.

"I don't know who that was. I've never heard that voice in my entire life. I swear" She promised him begging to be believed. She didn't recognize the voice at all. He searched her eyes for lies. When he found none, he returned to rowing his boat. He returned Christine to her dressing room without any complications. But when coming back, he knew he had to find out who had found his home. What worried him even more was that he couldn't get the voice out of his head. It kept replaying in his head over and over nonstop. He NEEDED to find out who the voice belonged to.

Caylin was already in her bed in the studio with her fellow actors asleep.

Peter's P.O.V.

I woke up around 7 in the morning. I had to get ready to make the arrangements for placing the set for our show on the stage tonight. I was washed and dressed before I left for the manager's office. Caylin had come back. I knew she would be alright. Caylin was someone no one messed with and if you did, you were in BIG trouble. While she grew up, I called her "My Little Spitfire", and I still called her that from time to time. Wearing a dark blue suit this time, I walked to the manager's office. When I saw it was empty, I decided to go the front of the Opera House and wait there.

While waiting, I prayed that Caylin didn't run into trouble last night. If she did encounter the Phantom, I don't know what would've happened. Caylin can keep secret, but she wouldn't do it if it meant someone was going to get hurt. I knew she wanted to help the Phantom, but as I've taught her, you can only go so far as to help someone. I knew there was a chance he wouldn't let her help him. She wanted to help him based on the stories she heard. On our way over to the Opera House she heated explained how she hated how everyone talked about how horrifying he looked and wanted to help him. I fully supported her in this understanding where she was coming from, but had warned her to be careful. Based on what we've heard, he's violent where as Christian was her brother and she was always there for him, even when he was a baby and Christian was never violent. That was my biggest worry. Caylin can fight (she had lessons in that area after an incident), but I was scared that the Phantom knew a trick that Caylin didn't know and that he would use that against her.

Firmin had just walked in. I barely had a chance to go near him to discuss what to do when he started going on about the papers.

_**Mystery after gala night**_

_**It says mystery of soprano's flight**_

_**Mystified all the papers say**_

_**We are mystified, we suspect foul play  
**_

_**Bad news on soprano's scene**_

_**First Carlotta now Christine**_

_**Still, at least, the seats get sold**_

_**Gossip's worth its weight in gold  
**_

_**What a way to run a business**_

_**Spare me these unending trials**_

_**Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers**_

_**Opera!**_

_**To hell with Gluck and Handel**_

_**Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!  
**_

Andre suddenly burst in Firmin. He sounded upset. I wanted to talk, but didn't seem like a good time, so I just hung around waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs

_**Damnable!**_

_**Will they all walk out?**_

_**This is damnable!  
**_

Firmin took over.

_**Andre please don't shout!**_

_**It's publicity!**_

_**And the take is vast**_

_**Free publicity!  
**_

Andre argued

_**But we have no cast!  
**_

Firmin attempted to calm him down

_**Andre, have you seen the queue?**_

_**Ah, it seems you've got one too  
**_

"_Andre got a note already? I wouldn't be surprised if it was from Opera Ghost_" I thought as I folded my arms leaning against the wall. Andre started reading his note.

_**Dear Andre what a charming gala,**_

_**Christine was, in a word, sublime**_

_**We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left**_

_**On that note, the diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime!?  
**_

Firmin started with his note now.

_**Dear, Firmin**_

_**Just a brief reminder**_

_**My salary has not been paid**_

_**Send it care of the ghost by return of post P.T.O**_

_**No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!  
**_

They were both upset now as they sang together. Firmin then Andre over and over until they both realized what the signature on their notes meant.

_**Who would have the gall to send this?**_

_**Someone with a puerile brain  
**_

_**These are both signed O.G.  
**_

_**Who the hell is he?  
**_

_**Opera Ghost!  
**_

_**It's nothing short of shocking**_

_**He is mocking our position!  
**_

_**In addition he wants money!  
**_

_**What a funny apparition!  
**_

They both went on at once

_**To expect a large retainer **_

_**Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!  
**_

Raoul came out of nowhere interrupting them

_**Where is she?  
**_

_**You mean Carlotta? **_Firmin asked

_**I mean Miss Daae**_

_**Where is she?**_ Was Raoul's answer

_**Well how should we know? **_Andre asked unable to believe what was happening._**  
**_

_**I want an answer!**_

_**I take it that you sent me this note! **_Raoul continued to insist._**  
**_

_**What's all this nonsense? **_Firmin obviously didn't know what he was talking about and neither did Andre._**  
**_

_**Of course not!  
**_

_**Don't look at us!  
**_

_**She's not with you then? **_Raoul asked._**  
**_

_**Of course not!  
**_

_**We're in the dark!**_ The two managers argued_**  
**_

_**Monsieur don't argue!**_

_**Isn't this the letter you wrote? **_"_At least Raoul is trying to calm things down_" I thought as I listened and moved closer figuring that I was going to get involved in this at some point._**  
**_

_**And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?**_

_**Written!**_ Firmin demanded. I was told that this place can get dramatic. Lefevre wasn't kidding when he told me that. Andre read Raoul's note._**  
**_

_**Do not fear for Miss Daae**_

_**The angel of music has her under his wing.**_

_**Make no attempt to see her again.  
**_

_**If you didn't write it, then who did? **_Raoul asked them bringing up a good point. I began to think that there was also good deal of denial going on here.

_**Where is he? **_Shouted Carlotta. I sighed putting my hands on my face. I didn't want her back at the Opera House. Not now at least. Things were mad enough as is. Firmin didn't seem to agree with me though.

_**Ah, welcome back!  
**_

_**Your precious patron**_

_**Where is he? **_Carlotta commanded.

_**What is it now? **_Raoul asked making obvious that he was not in the mood.

_**I have your letter**_

_**A letter which I rather resent**_ Carlotta explained not surprising me thinking it was Raoul who sent it

_**And did you send it? **_Firmin asked Raoul._**  
**_

_**Of course not! **_Was Raoul's answer._**  
**_

_**As if he would! **_Andre complied_**  
**_

_**You didn't send it? **_Carlotta asked again._**  
**_

_**Of course not! **_Raoul shouted making it clear that he had enough. I couldn't agree with him more. They were all going in circles with this. This is when it's time to stop denying things. The answer was right in their faces. The only question left to answer now is who the famous Opera Ghost is.

_**What's going on? **_Firmin demanded still as clueless as ever._**  
**_

_**You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent? **_The diva demanded once more._**  
**_

_**And what is it that I'm meant to have sent? **_Raoul asked trying to calm down and read the note._**  
**_

_**Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered Christine Daae**_

I heard the diva whisper Christine Daae's name with hatred as Raoul read the note._**  
**_

_**will be singing on your behalf tonight**_

_**Be prepared for a great misfortune**_

_**Should you attempt to take her place.  
**_

_**Far too many notes for my taste And most of them about Christine!**_

_**All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name-! **_The managers went at once._**  
**_

_**Miss Daae has returned. **_Announced walking in with Meg behind. I decided to make my entrance there. They were looking at me as well as the Girys right now. I just hope that they don't think I know anything because they saw me walk in with them. But they seemed like the kind to jump to conclusions so I tried to keep as much distance as possible. I started to become worried from the way Meg was looking at me._**  
**_

_**I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned **_Firmin replied._**  
**_

_**Where precisely is she now? **_Andre asked coming down the stairs._  
_

_**I thought it best she was alone **_Madame Giry answered him, but not really giving him the answer he wanted to hear._**  
**_

_**She needed rest **_Meg continued backing up her mother._**  
**_

_**May I see her? **_Raoul asked concerned._**  
**_

_**No, Monsieur She will see no one **_Was Madame Giry's final answer_**  
**_

_**Will she sing, will she sing? **_The diva and her husband asked_**  
**_

_**Here, I have a note **_Madame Giry announced, "_**and one for you as well Monsieur**_" she gestured to me._**  
**_

_**Let me see it! **_The crowd asked referring only to their note, not even noticing mine. I decided to give them a break.

"Why don't we see what I was written before we look at yours?" I suggested. They were all more than happy to oblige now that I was the center of the heat right now. I opened my note and read it out loud to everyone.

_**Dear Marquez **_

_**I expect the extraordinary performance I was promised tonight.**_

_**Anything needed to make this happen will be allowed. **_

_**I still expect the rent at the end of the month.**_

_**I must know who invaded my home last night.**_

_**I didn't see who it was.**_

_**I know is that it was a woman because I heard**_

_**the voice of a mezzo-soprano singing in my home.**_

_**The voice was powerful, emotional, passionate and beautiful.**_

_**I believe the woman the voice belongs to be someone from your **_**Troupe **

_**because people in my Opera House don't sing like that.**_

_**Find out who it was and let me know right away.**_

_**If you don't, I will do anything necessary to find out.**_

_**Your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G.**_

"_Obedient servant my ass_" I thought when finished reading the note.

"Well? 'O was it?" I heard Giry ask. Caylin was the only one who was late for bed last night so it had to be her. But wasn't going to tell them that. Not unless she gave me permission. I had to talk to her about this too. On the good side of this was, at least she got his attention. They all looked at me waiting for an answer. I did the only thing I could do: protect my actors.

"I have a theory on who it was, but I'm not going to tell any of you that theory" I told them firmly. "I don't think you understand the circumstances Monsieur" Madame Giry tried to goad. "No, I understand them completely, but when it comes to the _Troupe_ they come first. Always. And listen carefully here because I mean it: What happens in the _Troupe_ stays in the _Troupe_. NO EXCEPTIONS! The only time if it ever does leave the _Troupe_ is if the one holding that information gives permission. Other than that, it doesn't go anywhere. My answer is no and that's final." I turned away before anyone could try and change my mind. I remained within earshot though. I wanted to know what the last note said. I knew what Madame Giry said before to me before coming here.

"Even the walls have ears." That was why I specifically asked for that studio to stay in. It was the only room in the entire Opera House that was able to keep the Phantom away and not hear anything going on with anyone in the _Troupe_. I stayed behind the stairs and listened.

_**Please **_Firmin groaned feeling very annoyed with the whole situation and that I remained silent on who the Phantom was talking about. I think they were ALL annoyed about that. Firmin began to read the last note._**  
**_

_**Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature**_

_**Detailing how my theatre is to be run**_

_**You have not followed my instructions**_

_**I shall give you one last chance  
**_

_**Christine Daae has returned to you**_

_**And I am anxious her career should progress**_

_**In the new production of Il Muto**_

_**You will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy**_

_**And put Miss Daae in the role of Countess**_

_**The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal**_

_**The role of the Pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal  
**_

_**I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five**_

_**Which will be kept empty for me**_

_**Should these commands be ignored**_

_**A disaster beyond your imagination will occur I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant **_

_**O.G.  
**_

_**Christine! **_Came Carlotta's complaint again._**  
**_

_**Whatever next? **_Andre couldn't believe it either._**  
**_

_**It's all a plot to help Christine! **_Carlotta accused_**  
**_

_**This is insane... **_Firmin complained angrily._**  
**_

_**I know who sent this: The Vicomte - her lover! **_Carlotta accused again even though she had no evidence._**  
**_

_**Indeed? Can you believe this? **_Raoul sounded he couldn't believe he was being accused of this after telling them he had nothing to do with it._**  
**_

_**Signora!**_ The managers called out very likely to grovel to make her stay again. I had enough with them and walked away heading back to the studio.

Caylin's P.O.V.

We all got up and ready by 9. I was pounded with questions about where I was last night about where I was and what happened. I told them all what I found and learned while in the catacombs and they all told me what they learned. Everybody had their fair share, but none of them was close to what I found. They all hung on to every detail I told them. They all, Adam especially told me I was reckless to sing in the catacombs considering how big my voice is. I knew they were all looking out for me, but I still felt upset by their constant complaints about it and they knew it. After we all talked, we all had our breakfast which our own personal bowl of oatmeal and a glass of water. My oatmeal had honey and raisins in it. I didn't pay attention to what the others had in their oatmeal, because I wanted to do nothing else but eat. I was that hungry. While eating, Peter came in. He grabbed his food and pulled me away from the others. I took my breakfast with me.

"Caylin, I need to talk to you" he said right there after we sat down and made sure the others couldn't hear us.

**WOW! A lot happened and I finally finished this hard chapter. I hope to have the next chapter ready sooner. I will update again a.s.a.p.**

**Peter is now about to tell Caylin about what happened that morning. Those two have a lot to share right now.**

**Caylin and the Phantom will officially meet in the next chapter. I promise!**

**What did you think of the song choice for Caylin?**

**Please review! Reviews mean a lot to me, but NO FLAMES!**

**Mama Who Bore Me belongs to Duncan Sheik and Steven Sater.**

**Everything Phantom of Opera related belongs to ALW and Gaston Leroux.**

**Nothing but all my OCs belong to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Caylin's P.O.V.

Peter showed me his note and explained what happened just now. Now I really felt bad. I didn't want to get Peter in trouble like that.

"Caylin, did you find the Phantom's home as he called it?" Peter asked me.

"If you're referring to the catacombs, than yes I did. I didn't go further than the lake, so I don't know what there" I answered him telling him everything I know. I told him everything I experienced while down there, including the fact that I sang while I was down there. Peter's face immediately fell into the palm of both his hands the second I told him that fact.

"I knew it had to have been you" I heard him mumble into his hands, "Caylin you do realize they're going to paying A LOT more attention to us now. Especially him."

"Peter, the last thing I wanted to do was make things worse for you. Just focus on yourself and the others right now. I let me deal with this. I started it, so let me handle it. Besides, you won't have to say anything to him. I'm the first one who sings in the show tonight, so he'll find out it was me. I'll just persuade him to come as well as make sure he shows up" I assured him.

"How?" he asked me face still buried in his hands. I sighed.

"I'm not sure how but, in some way I just know when he's there. I always get a weird chill in my spine whenever he shows up. I know he's not here now because the feeling isn't there. I know it seems strange to you, but that was how I knew to move out of the way at the 'Hannibal' rehearsal yesterday. I know it sounds crazy, but I need you to trust me" I explained.

Peter lifted his head to look at me. "I do trust you. I just want you to be more careful. If you get that feeling again, let me know. If you get that feeling while we are in rehearsal, or anything along those lines, let me know by brushing the tip of your nose with your index finger" Peter said/instructed.

"OK" I told him, "And don't worry about me. I'll be ok. I had to get him to notice me in some right? I just didn't think it would be like this." I was trying to laugh about it, make things a little easier for him. He laughed a little as well.

"I know you didn't mean for it to be like this, but it is, so let's just roll with it" Peter said with understanding, "Finish your breakfast so we can all do a couple of songs or so, than we have to get the set onto the stage for the show tonight." I nodded in agreement and pretty much stuffed the rest of the food in me. Wearing my loose black pants and a comfortable black sleeveless shirt, I went with everyone else after finishing breakfast to another ballet studio to warm up.

Christine's P.O.V.

I woke up at around noontime. I stayed in my room until two hours later or so. People kept asking me where I was. I couldn't answer anything. I couldn't stop thinking about my Angel's or rather the Phantom's face. I had never been so scared in my life. I thought about Raoul and how to explain this to him. I also wondered who was the voice that I heard last night in the Phantom's home. I couldn't get that out of my mind either. I've never heard anyone sing like that. I wanted to be able to do that. I wondered who she was. Last night, I was so scared, I didn't recognize the voice. I still don't have a clue who it was, but I just know I've heard that voice somewhere before. I just can't remember where.

"Christine," I heard Madame Giry call "Are you alright? You haven't been answering to anyone all day."

"I'm sorry Madame Giry. I have a lot on my mind" I didn't want to tell her what was going on with me. She wouldn't understand.

_**Mama who bore me**_

I heard multiple women sing this. "I know that song" I muttered out loud and ran following the voices singing the song I heard last night in rounds.

_**Mama who gave me**_

_**Mama, the Angels**_

_**Who made me so sad  
**_

_**Mama who bore me**_

_**Mama who gave me**_

_**No way to handle things**_

_**Who made me so sad  
**_

_**Mama, the weeping**_

_**Mama, the Angels**_

_**No sleep in Heaven**_

_**Or Bethlehem  
**_

_**Some pray that one day,**_

_**Christ will come a'-callin'**_

_**They light a candle and hope that it glows**_

_**Some just lie there crying for**_

_**Him to come and find them**_

_**But when He comes they don't know how to go  
**_

The voice I heard last night stood out on the last note but once I arrived at ballet studio, that voice stopped and a new one took over.

_**Mama who bore me**_

_**Mama who gave me**_

_**Mama, the Angels**_

_**Who made me so bad  
**_

_**Mama, the weeping**_

_**Mama, the Angels**_

_**No sleep in Heaven **_

_**Or Bethlehem**_

Everyone who was in the _Troupe_ was in the studio and from what I heard and saw, only women were singing what I just heard. I saw Caylin up there, but with her were three other women. I think their names were Heather, Chloe and Jo.

Caylin's P.O.V.

When I finished singing with the girls, I saw Christine standing in the doorway. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Everyone turned and saw her standing there. Madame Giry showed up right behind her. Madame Giry looked like she ran out of breath trying to stop her.

"Is there a problem?" Peter asked the new arrivals. Madame Giry just shook her head trying to get Christine to leave but it was obvious that she didn't want to budge.

"Miss Daae can watch us rehearse if she wants" Peter offered. I said nothing against this, because before getting here, everyone knew not to expose me until it was time. One great thing about the _Troupe_ is that we all back each other up no matter what happens. We were our own family.

"Please Madame Giry. Let me stay and watch them. I want to see what they do" Christine begged.

"It will be OK Madame Giry. She will receive no spoilers concerning our performance tonight" Peter assured her. After fighting an inner struggle, Madame Giry let Christine stay and watch us on the condition she made it back to her in one hour. Christine hastily agreed. I figured she curious about what we did, but I didn't she was _that_ anxious to find out. I guess she just wants to know who she heard in the catacombs last night. After Madame Giry walked away. Christine sat on the floor next to Peter to watch us.

"OK girls that was nicely done. Tristan you're up" Peter announced and made a gesture to the musicians to let them know which song to play. Tristan warmed up a little. I got that feeling in my spine again. Making sure Peter was the only one looking, I brushed the tip of my nose with my index finger and then pointed to myself and the up direction. He nodded at me and the music for Tristan started. Normally I would hang and watch but, this was something I hand to be sure about. I moved away when no one else was looking. I quietly made my way up the studio. I found a door at the top and quietly opened and walked through. I lit a candle next to the door and took it with me. I didn't where I was going exactly, but I knew I had to rely on my instincts for this one. I let the feeling in my spine take me in the direction. I heard the music playing like it was right next to me. I heard Tristan start singing.

_**All that's known  
**_

_**In History, in Science  
**_

_**Overthrown  
**_

_**At school, at home, by blind men**_

**_You doubt them_**

_**And soon they bark and hound you-  
**_

_**Till everything you say is just another bad about you**_

_**All they say**_

_**Is "Trust in What is Written"  
**_

_**Wars are made  
**_

_**And somehow that is wisdom**_

**_Thought is suspect_**

_**And money is their idol  
**_

_**And nothing is okay unless it's scripted in their Bible**_

_**But I know**_

_**There's so much more to find-  
**_

_**Just in looking through myself  
**_

_**And not at them  
**_

That was when I stopped. Because the Phantom of the Opera was right in front of me!

_**Still, I know  
**_

_**To trust my own true mind  
**_

_**And to say: there's a way through this**_

**_On I go_**

_**To wonder and to learning  
**_

_**Name the stars and know their dark returning**_

_**I'm calling**_

_**To know the world's true yearning-  
**_

_**The hunger that a child feels for everything they're shown**_

**_You watch me-_**

_****__Just_ watch me-  


_**I'm calling  
**_

_**And one day all will know**_

_**You watch me-**_

_**Just watch me-  
**_

_**I'm calling, I'm calling.  
**_

_**And one day all will know**_

Not knowing what to say, I quietly walked over as close as I could, I asked him, "What are you doing here?"

In flash, he turned around and saw me. "You're the one who's not supposed to be here." Was his short, harsh response.

"Whoa, calm down there. All I did was ask you a question" I said back to him. His face didn't change, or rather the half of his face I could see. I wanted to know what the other half of his face looked like, but I knew now was not the time. I decided to run a little test.

"Peter told us all about the note you sent him" I told him looking at him dead in the eye. "What makes you think I sent him the note?" he asked me. I knew he trying to test me as well. I didn't let him distract me. "He said that you think someone invaded your home last night." I responded. "I don't think! I _know_ someone invaded my home last night" he nearly yelled. I smirked at him knowing I got him. "So you are the Phantom of the Opera and you did send Peter that note" I confirmed. He was about to say something but then realized what just happened. He knew he was busted.

"What's your name?" I asked him. The Phantom gave me a puzzled look. "Why does it matter?" he asked not understanding. "I don't like the idea of calling you 'Phantom' or 'Opera Ghost'. It makes you sound like a story and not a person. So I'll ask again: What's your name?" I explained. There was still music playing next to us, it sounded like Adam was singing this time. He sounded great! He was singing something in another language. I didn't recognize it. Neither did the man in front of me based on what I saw. He still didn't give me an answer though. "Is it really that bad if I know your name?" I inquired. He just looked at me. I sighed giving up. "Fine. If you want to be like that, it's your choice" I exclaimed,

"Are you coming to our performance tonight at least?" I asked him.

"I will be there in my normal seat in Box 5. I will find the owner of that voice. One way or another" he answered. I nodded. "Yeah Peter told us about your little threat as well" I replied, "I guarantee that the one you're looking for will be there tonight. I promise you. That and you will receive the performance you are looking for." "It'd better be that way" he threatened "And she'd better show up, because if she's not there-" "You'll do anything necessary to find out who she is, I got it" I interrupted. Now he took a step towards me in a threatening manner. To throw him off, all I did was smile. That made him stop. "Why are smiling?" he demanded. Something about that stroked me as funny, and I just started laughing. I was laughing my brains out. Now he was looking at me like I was mad. I was laughing so hard I ended up on the ground with tears coming out of my eyes. It was a miracle that I didn't drop my candle.

"What is so funny?" he demanded of me again. That only made me laugh harder. His stiff manner and the way he demanded things, if it were other people there was well, I wouldn't be laughing, but because it was just me and him, I couldn't help myself. "Are you always that frigid?" I asked him in between laughs. We said nothing for a few minutes. I noticed that Adam had stopped singing and everything was quiet. They all must've left to get the set ready. "I have to go help with the set now" I told the Phantom as I got up, "My name is Caylin by the way." I smiled at him as I said the last part. Just as I was about I told him "I still want to know your name." And with that I was out of his sight.

The Phantom's P.O.V.

The woman, Caylin left me confused. Why was she so determined to know my name? My names Phantom and Opera Ghost sound like a story to her? I don't understand that. What did she mean by asking me if I was always frigid and laughing at it? People have laughed at my face, never my manners. Everyone was scared of me including my beautiful Christine, so why was she not scared, but laughed at it instead? I can't waste time thinking about this, about her. I must know who found my home and who the woman singing in there was. Once I find out who she is, I need to get her out of my mind. She won't leave it, no matter what I do!

Caylin's P.O.V.

The set was all ready. It was hard after everyone pitched in, we were all done and proud of ourselves, after cleaning up and getting our costumes on we were ready. Rob looks nervous. He always nervous before we do opening night like always, but seemed more nervous than usual. "Hey Rob" I called out to him and he turned towards me "You ok?" "Yeah, just scared" he answered. I squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine. Now get out there and poison my dad" I encouraged him. He laughed a little at the last part. "Break a leg" he told me. "Break a leg" I responded back to him. Rob's character was the villain. I'm doing the role of Amneris and his character is poisoning my father which is why I encouraged him like that. The one thing that was nagging me the most came back to bite me. I was the first one to sing, and I met the Phantom of the Opera. He still doesn't know it was me, but I'm started to feel nervous about what he'll do when he finds out. Christine I was worried about yes, but I was more worried about what the Phantom would do. I didn't care what he did to me, I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of what I did, whether or not that person deserved it.

I sat in my dressing room, trying to calm down. He wasn't here though. The Phantom. I had a feeling he was watching what was going on the house waiting for the show to start and find the owner of the voice he heard.

"Are you alright Cay?" I heard Peter call, "Can I come in?" "Sure" was my answer. I was already for the show, so I didn't have to worry about that. "How did you know I was still here?" I asked him. "We have to be out there in 15. What's eating you?" he replied. I told about my encounter with the Phantom and what I was feeling at this particular moment. "I'm just wondering what he'll do once he finds out and I'm scared that my trying to befriend him would've been for nothing" I explained to him. "You need to be patient with him. You both have to give each other a second chance. Maybe it wasn't a good start, but it was better nothing. Remember how I always taught you to never give up?" Peter said to me. I nodded. "So don't give up on him yet. You barely know the guy. He doesn't know you either, so don't worry about it" he continued. I didn't feel so sure about that. Peter noticed that and started to sing.

_**My best friend gave me the best advice**_

_**He said each day's a gift and not a given right**_

_**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind**_

_**And try to take the path less traveled by**_

_**That first step you take is the longest stride**__**  
**_

_**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?**_

_**Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?**_

_**What if, what if, if today was your last day?**__**  
**_

_**Against the grain should be a way of life**_

_**What's worth the price is always worth the fight**_

_**Every second counts 'cause there's no second try**_

_**So live like you're never living twice**_

_**Don't take the free ride in your own life**__**  
**_

_**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?**_

_**Donate every dime you had?**__**  
**_

_**And would you call those friends you never see?**_

_**Reminisce old memories?**_

_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_

_**And would you find that one you're dreaming of?**_

_**Swear up and down to God above**_

_**That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?**__**  
**_

_**If today was your last day**_

_**Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?**_

_**You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars**_

_**Regardless of who you are**__**  
**_

_**So do whatever it takes**_

_**'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life**_

_**Let nothing stand in your way**_

_**'Cause the hands of time are never on your side**__**  
**_

_**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?**_

_**Donate every dime you had?**__**  
**_

_**And would you call those friends you never see?**_

_**Reminisce old memories?**_

_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_

_**And would you find that one you're dreaming of**_

_**Swear up and down to God above**_

_**That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?**_

When he finished I gave him tight hug. I really needed that, but what struck me more is what he sang sounded like something Christian would say to me when I was feeling like this: scared, nervous, low confidence, vulnerable and over all just putting myself down. I wouldn't be surprised if Peter picked this up from him. He would've right. It was time to stop worrying and do. I know I'm pretty sassy and all, but I'm still human and I do get like this on occasion. If I didn't get like this at least once, I'd say there was something wrong with me. I came out of the dressing room with Peter. We all held hands, main cast and ensemble together, silently praying than piled one hand on top of the other and cried out "GUNG-HO!" and then we all ran to places. Peter left for the orchestra pit. Our musicians were in there already to guide the resident musicians. They already showed the musicians here what to do but people forget so they were there to help. I went to place, ready to expose myself. I closed my eyes, heard the audience applause, the overture, the curtain came up and then followed my song. In that moment, I wasn't there and nothing existed except me and the world I was in and I sang.

_**Every story, tale or memoir  
**_

_**Every saga or romance  
**_

_**Whether true or fabricated  
**_

_**Whether planned or happenstance**_

**_Whether sweeping through the ages_**

**_Casting centuries aside  
_**

_**Or a hurried brief recital  
**_

_**Just a thirty-minute ride**_

_**Whether bright or melancholy**_

_**Rough and ready, finely spun  
**_

_**Whether with a thousand players  
**_

_**Or a lonely cast of one**_

_**Every story, new or ancient**_

_**Bagatelle or work of art  
**_

_**All are tales of human failing  
**_

_**All are tales of love at heart**_

_**This is the story  
**_

_**Of a love that flourished  
**_

_**In a time of hate**_

**_Of lovers no tyranny could separate_**

_**Love set into motion on the Nile's shore  
**_

_**Destiny ignited by an act of war  
**_

I felt myself pulled backwards.

_**Egypt saw the mighty river as its very heart and soul  
**_

_**Source of life for all her people  
**_

_**That only Egypt could control  
**_

_**Destruction of her southern neighbor justified  
**_

_**Nubia exploited, left with little more than pride**_

_**AH!**_

The last part was belted like no tomorrow and Tristan, our Radames began his song. I ran to change for the next scene, on my out I high-fived Heather. She was the lead Aida.

We won the audience that night, there was no doubt in any of us about that. Isobel was with her babysitter that night because we couldn't let watch this performance due to its few noticeable adult themes and words that a nine year old child shouldn't hear.

We all came out for our bows. I got a lot of cheers when I came out. But Tristan and Heather's cheers were the biggest. I was happy for everyone. After we did our last bow, with Peter that time. Peter stepped out.

"We want to thank each and every one of you for coming to see us, it really means a lot, so don't forget to spread the word and keep coming. This performance will be going on for three more weeks, and then right after that will come another performance of ours and one more ours will follow after that and then I promise you can go to your operas. We will not be leaving when that happens though. We still have some months before we actually leave the Opera House. But in the meantime, please come and continue to support us. Normally this is where we would leave and eat something, but our villain in the show, Rob Schwartz told me he had something he wanted to say, so Rob, the stage is all yours" Peter announced. Rob stepped forward.

"Thanks Peter" Rob started "It's been such a privilege to be with such an amazing group of people and actors, but when I joined this _Troupe_ four years ago, the most amazing person I've ever encountered came into my life: Heather Hardley." My jaw dropped completely to the floor. THAT was why he was so nervous! He was proposing to her, and RIGHT IN FRONT THE FUCKING AUDIENCE! I was so excited. I wanted to see what would happen. Without even bothering to beat around the bush, he took her hand and walked to the front of the stage, got on one knee and asked her "Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" We were all jumping up and down like crazy as we watched Heather say yes and kissed him right then and there. Nobody was in a bad mood. Even the audience couldn't believe it! Once it was made clear what her answer was, the curtain closed and we all hugged the newly engaged couple congratulating them. Tonight we were definitely going to have a party. I'll worry about the Phantom of the Opera later. Right now, I was going to have fun.

No one's P.O.V.

The second Caylin opened her mouth and sang, both Christine and the Phantom of the Opera knew she was the one that sang in the catacombs the other night. Christine was filled with questions while the Phantom had more than just questions. After the curtain bow, Christine tried to find Caylin to no avail. The Phantom didn't have any more luck in finding her than his Angel did. He figured that Caylin wasn't in the Opera House at that moment and so he went back to his underground home. All either of them could do was wait for her to come back. Christine wanted to know how much Caylin knew and find out if she could sing like Caylin was able to. The Phantom of the Opera however had more going on with him than that. Not only was he getting increasingly impatient for answers, and didn't understand why he didn't recognize her voice when she found him earlier that day, but he wanted to hear her voice again. He wanted to hear her sing again. He thought once he found the owner of the voice he heard in his home last night that it would be an end of it and he can get back to focusing on the fame of his Angel. But no, she's become a Siren and had voice that got him. He found himself being drawn to her and wasn't about to let her go. And that was his problem: His Siren was pulling him away was his Angel, and she didn't even know it.

Madame Giry was worried as well. She had to speak with both Caylin and Peter as soon as possible.

What none of them knew was that Raoul wanted to know what was going on. He didn't understand what happened before and everything that just happened made him want to know exactly everything that was happening, especially concerning his love's Angel of Music.

**WOW! Another one finished. And on the next day too! I hope this chapter worked out alright. I want to thank DonJuana19 and** **PhantomFan01** **for their reviews! **

**If anyone can figure out the TV show for the "Gung-Ho" reference, I will give that person a little spoiler to what will happen in the next chapter. I will have to be sent a PM for this.**

**Now that Christine and the Opera Ghost know the owner of the mysterious voice they heard, what will follow? Will Caylin be able to fend herself against the Phantom? Will he tell her his name? What the Phantom do about his dilemma? Will Christine try to sing like Caylin? Will Raoul learn anything more than what he already knows? What will Madame Giry do now? **

**The songs "If Today Was Your Last Day" belongs to Nickelback.**

**The songs "Mama Who Bore Me Reprise" and "All That's Known" belong to Duncan Sheik and Steven Satar.**

**The song "Every Story is a Love Story" belongs to Sir Elton John and Sir Tim Rice**

**Please review. They mean a lot to me!**

**I own NOTHING here but my OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8

Caylin's P.O.V.

We had such a WONDERFUL night! After we all changed back to our regular clothes, we all went to a local pub to celebrate Rob and Heather's engagement. I had a few beers, but thankfully I didn't get a hangover this morning. We danced the night away. Tristan and Chloe never separated, Rob and Heather held hands all night, and I spent my time dancing with Jo, Sal, Dave and Adam. Peter danced a little, but not as much as we did. He was happy for Rob and Heather, but he was sad too because it made him think of Martha. He proposed to her in a similar fashion. I think that's where Rob got the idea from. Overall, we had blast and got back to the Opera House pooped and for the first time, Rob and Heather slept in the same bed. They didn't do anything intimate though. They're saving it for their wedding night. Besides, they wouldn't have had the privacy that they would've wanted for that sort of thing. If it were just because Isobel that would be one thing, but Jo and Sal warned us about Buquet, and we've learned that there were other perverts in the Opera House, and naturally, they wanted to keep something like sleeping together to themselves.

After getting up, I checked the clock. It was already noon. I didn't care. I just fell back on my bed and laid there. For a moment more or so, I didn't to worry about those on the outside. That was until I felt a wet nose on my face.

"Isobel!" I called. She came running. "I wanted to wake you up, but I didn't want to get near you, so I had Sparky do it" Isobel explained. "I see that" I told her as I wiped my face. "Something you learned from your Mom?" I asked her. She nodded her head eagerly. I sighed heavily. Chloe may seem innocent on the outside (and she was at times) but underneath that, she loved to pull pranks. She did it so often we ended giving her the nickname Leprechaun. We get it bad as far as her pranks go, but because Tristan is her husband, he gets her more than any of us. This was a trait I believe Isobel inherited from her. I decided to call her in that moment, see as Isobel and I were the only ones in the room. "LEPRECHAUN" I shouted. Chloe came running in. "What happened this time?" she asked in her childlike voice. Even her voice whether talking or singing sounded innocent, but I knew not to be fooled by it. "Your daughter used her dog to get me out of bed. Didn't you do that to Tristan last week?" I explained. "What can I say? Is it wrong that my daughter wakes you?" Chloe replied while putting on a sly act. "Not if she's learning her methods from you" I exclaimed feeling a little annoyed. I got out of bed, knowing there was no way around that.

"By the Caylin, you missed something weird" Chloe said. I turned my head. "How so?" I asked her not understanding.

"Madame Giry was angry at Peter for not telling her about you and that there will be more problems as far as the Opera Ghost is concerned" Chloe explained taking Isobel into her lap. "I thought Peter made it clear to her and the other unless given permission what happens in the _Troupe_ stays in the _Troupe_" I reminded her. "He did, but she's really upset. She keeps telling him how he should've been silent, and he answered back to her saying 'You can be silent, but we can't?' When that happened she really lost it. She started yelling. I didn't hear what it was about though, but I've got a pretty good idea. Caylin, I think you may have put yourself in danger here. We're all doing everything we can to back you up, but there's only so much we can do." She was getting worried. I didn't blame her. "I can take care of myself. Don't worry. I'll let Giry know that if she's got a problem with me, she should bring it up with me, not you guys" I assured her. Yeah, Chloe is a prankster, but she's also a loyal friend you can rely on. If someone needs help, she'll help that person without hesitation. Another thing cool about her is that she's innocent, but she's not naïve. That's why she knows what to look out for because not everyone has good intentions. I excused myself, washed up and dressed in a white off-shoulder poet shirt with black pants and black calf-length boots (which thankfully have no heels). I kept my hair out after I brushed it, putting on my locket and ring last. On my out, I took a deep breath.

Thankfully, no one was in the hallway. I made my way to Madame Giry's office preparing myself for the storm and to get her to stop harping on Peter. I had plenty of time though. We were performing "Aida" again tonight and the show was at 9pm.

I still felt happy for Rob and Heather. That marriage is going work. When you work together for a long time in something like the _Troupe_ you see a lot about the people you know and work with. You see them at their best and at their worst, the good, bad and ugly and so on. They've seen that and more in both of them. They were going to be fine.

By the time I found Madame Giry's office, she wasn't there. I decided to wander hoping I will bump into her. I was suddenly ambushed by people from the Opera House, all of them congratulating me on my performance last night. I politely thanked them and got away.

"Miss O'Malley" I heard someone call me. I turned and saw the Vicomte approaching me. He had a concerned look on his face.

"I assume M. Marquez told you about the note he received yesterday" he inquired.

"Yes Vicomte, he did tell me and the others about the note he got as well as the other notes everyone else got as well. I could only imagine it was quite an experience" I answered as I kept walking with him right next to me as we walked.

"Am I right in thinking you want to know who the voice the note was talking about was?" "Yes" was his immediate answer. Seeing no reason to lie, I told him the truth. "It was me." He didn't seem angry. Just surprised. Then he got serious. "Did you see anything when you went to that place that this O.G. called home?" I knew he was worried about Christine. I wanted to help him, but this kind of information had to come from Christine. She had to be the one to tell him. Not me. "I'm sorry Vicomte. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything in that regard. Anything in this area has to come from Christine" I told him. He was about to say something when I spoke up again. "If you're going to get anywhere in this, especially with her, you're both going to have to start trusting each other. I'm sorry but this is the kind of information that has to come from her and her alone" I explained. The Vicomte took in what I just told him. He nodded his head understanding. "I will tell you that you have an amazing voice" he complimented, "I've never heard anyone sing like you did. Who trained you?" "Peter did. He trains all of us in singing. He also trains us with acting as well, but one of his friends is in charge of the dancing and the choreography that we do" I explained to him, "But he has a policy as far as the singing goes. He has to do solid training with that person for two years before he or she can do a lead role. If however the person in training reaches the requirements he seeks, that person gets a lead role early." The Vicomte nodded taking everything in. "We all have our own unique way of singing, and Peter trains us all in the same way" I finished. "I believed that to be the case but for some reason your voice stands out. M. Marquez definitely knew what he was doing" the Vicomte explained. "Thank you for the compliments. You should tell Peter the one you had for him as well" I said. "I will. Thank you and break a leg tonight. I will be back to watch you perform tonight" the Vicomte with a smile. I smiled back and replied "Thank you Vicomte, but keep in mind that I'm not the lead in this. I will be the lead in the next one though. And I'll tell you which show we're doing next later." The Vicomte excused himself and I continued to wander.

I walked toward the stage when I got weird feeling in my spine again. I looked around to make sure no one else was there than went up to the flies on the stage right part of the stage. I smiled to myself. I knew he was up there. It was the only time I ever got that feeling. Once I was up there, I stopped moving. I decided to have a little fun. "OK mister, I know you're up here, so why don't we just sit down a talk."

"Sit no. Talk yes" I heard him say right behind me. I calmly turned around and sweetly said "Hello. Still not going to tell me your name?"

"Tell me why you didn't tell me you were the one who invaded my home two nights ago" he demanded complete ignoring what I just said. Now I was getting angry. "I don't respond well to demands as well as threats. Whatever I choose to tell someone or choose to keep to myself is my business. It's the same reason you won't tell me your name. Also, in case you didn't hear what Peter said yesterday, unless given permission, what happens in the _Troupe_ stays in the _Troupe_" I exclaimed.

The Phantom just stood there like he couldn't believe anyone let alone a woman had the guts to talk like that to him. He knew I was getting what I believed across loud and clear. I think this may be the first anyone got a reaction like that out of him.

"Oh and before I forget, this is for what you've been doing to Christine since she arrived here" I quickly punched him in the nose. Hard. "And this is for even thinking of doing stuff with her while she was in trance with you in the catacombs" Then I kicked him in the nuts just as hard. He fell to the floor holding onto himself as well as holding his nose. "I didn't do anything with her. Just guided her hands to my face" he defended. I glared at him. He wasn't telling the whole story. I think he used her hands for more touching, but other than that, I don't think there was anything else. "What kind of fucking crap is that? Having her call you 'Master'? It makes her sound like property" I told furiously. "She belongs to me" he argued. "And you think that gives you the right to treat her as such? I don't know what happened between you two down there, but I do know that people shouldn't be treated like that. And if you're going to start treating me in a similar fashion, I will tell you nothing about me, why I went down there, and so on. So you better start treating me like a person. I'm trying to do same thing with you like when I asked for your name, but nothing will happen if you don't let me help you" I fought back close to yelling. "You shouldn't have hit me" he grunted as he got up. "Oh, so that's how it works? We can't do what he can to make a point, but you can?! If that's how you're going to be than that's it" I grit through my teeth. I turned to walk away. "Caylin wait" I heard him call for me. "Why should I?" I angrily asked as I kept walking.

"Erik" I heard him say. I stopped and turned my head slightly. "What?" I asked him not understanding. The Phantom sighed defeated. "My name is Erik" he answered. I smiled walked back to him taking his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you Erik" I said as I shook his hand. Erik stared at me as I shook his hand.

"Why?" he asked. "Why what?" was my response not understanding. "Why are you so determined to help me?" Erik asked. I sighed. I didn't want to tell him just yet. "I don't want to say anything until we know each other better. I only just learned your name. I need to get to know you before I can tell you anything. So all I'm asking from you is to be patient with me. In time after we get to know each other, I will tell you about me and you'll tell me about yourself. Sound fair?" I explained. Erik seemed to sigh knowing he wasn't going to get more than that. "I'll take what I can" was his answer. I nodded. "Ok, I have to go now. I need to sort something out with Madame Giry" I told him and left in a flash.

I made a start and I hope for it to get better. I climbed to the bottom of the stage and wandered around the Opera House a little more. After looking for Madame Giry and not having any luck, I decided to have a little fun. In my wandering, I found that the rooms above the stage were connected to where the flies were. So if I couldn't find Madame Giry, I would have to get her attention. I decided to get a crazy and have fun. I waited for the stage to get filled with some people. After 15 long minutes, some of the ballerinas came to the stage, Meg and Christine among them. Erik was watching from above again. I didn't need to look up to know this, for the feeling was back in my spine again.

The second Christine saw I was here she ran to me and the first thing that came out of her mouth was: "Who taught you to sing like that?" I answered her, "Peter." "Can he teach me to sing like you?" she asked me practically begging. "Christine, I'm sorry he can't. You have a higher range than I do, and from hearing you singing, I learned that you're not a belter. And it's ok. Not every singer can belt" I explained "It all depends on the individual." "I want to do that. Belting" Christine exclaimed. I sighed placing my index finger and thumb on the ridge of my nose "Christine, I told you no. If you want to talk to Peter about it, it's your choice, but I don't think it's going to happen." I looked up and saw Madame Giry coming with Peter right behind her. Christine ran right to Peter asking him to teach her belting. I was right when I told her he would say no. Why she was so determined to belt, I don't know. I thought of a way that would ensure Madame Giry coming to me to complain to instead of Peter. I climbed one of the ladders in the house. After I was at least 20 feet above the stage, I heard Madame Giry shouting at me "Get down from there at once Miss O'Malley!" "NO WAY!" was my joyful response. "Get down from there RIGHT NOW!" she shouted again getting angry "NO!" I shouted back at her. I was having too much fun. I've always loved climbing. Whenever Peter couldn't find me growing up, all he would have to do is look for the highest place possible and there I was, though Christian usually found me before Peter did. Voices below me, including Madame Giry, Christine and Meg were calling me to get down afraid I would fall and hurt myself, but I kept going. "I'd rather die than lose my freedom!" I called down to them frustrated that they would do this. Once I reached the highest fly, I heard Peter tell Madame Giry "Don't bother. You're fighting a losing battle." Then, filled with life, I began to sing.

_**When cold winds are calling**_

_**And the sky is clear and bright**_

_**Misty mountains sing and beckon**_

_**Lead me out into the light**_

I pulled down a curtain letting light in from the top of the stage and ran to the room on the level outside the stage._**  
**_

_**I will ride, I will fly**_

_**Chase the wind and touch the sky**_

_**I will fly**_

_**Chase the wind and touch the sky**_

_**Where dark woods hide secrets**_

_**And mountains are fierce and bold**_

_**Deep waters hold reflections**_

I scooped up water from a bowl in my hand and gently let it fall back in and ran to the roof

_**Of times lost long ago**_

_**I will hear their every story**_

_**Take hold of my own dream**_

_**Be as strong as the seas are stormy**_

_**And proud as an eagle's scream**_

_**I will ride, I will fly**_

_**Chase the wind and touch the sky**_

I was on the roof and climbed to the highest part of it.

_**I will fly**_

_**Chase the wind and touch the sky**_

_**And touch the sky**_

**_Chase the wind, chase the wind_**

**_Touch the sky_**

I just sat in my spot on the roof happy, feeling the wind against my face blowing my hair around. It felt nice.

"Hi Erik. I thought you didn't like daylight" I said. I knew he was there for the weird spine feeling returned, "What made you follow me up here?" I asked him genuinely curious. "I couldn't resist your voice" was his answer. "Well, than come up here and sit with me" I offered. He stayed where he was in the shadows behind me. "No" was his immediate answer. "What's so bad about the light Erik? It's not going to hurt you" I inquired. "Nothing good happens in the light. No music is there. No comfort is there" Erik soberly said. I stood up and turned to look at him. "I think you're wrong" I told him and held my hand out to him. He looked at me suspiciously. I laughed a little. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hit again" I assured him. He still made no movement. "Erik, you have to get out of your comfort zone. You can't tell others to get out of their comfort zone until you've done it yourself" I tried to explain to him. Still nothing. I tried a new tactic: "Erik, music lives in the light as well as night. Music never lives in one place, like I am with my freedom. I never stay in one place for long, physical or spiritual. Why else do you think I'm always filled with life whenever I'm on stage performing in front of an audience? I'm doing what I love. I'm living my life to the fullest. That's why I can sing at anytime, whether it's day, afternoon, night or whenever." Erik seemed to soak in what I told him. He hesitantly took my hand. I slowly led him into the sunlight. He covered his eyes with his hands and went back into the shadows letting go of my hand. "OK, so you're not ready yet. At least you made the effort, but you didn't have to react like vampire" I said to him with a small laugh. "I shouldn't keep you waiting" he told me. He waited for me to move. He knew he get the answers he wanted later. I left the roof and Madame Giry was right on the other side of the door.

"Hello Madame Giry. Is there a problem?" I asked her sarcastically. She just gave me a stern look that told me she was pissed. It didn't bother me though. I've seen and dealt with worse. Peter isn't the kind of guy who yells, but if pushed, he will do it and when he does you don't want to be anywhere near him. "What do think you're trying to pull? Following Christine and 'er Angel? Drawing 'is attention away? Keeping secrets?" she demanded angrily. I laughed at her unable to believe what I was hearing. "Look who's talking" was my response, "Peter was right, you are a hypocrite. You can keep secrets but, we can't? I'm sorry Madame Giry, but if you have a problem with me, don't take it out on Peter. Talk to me about. Don't yell, don't demand. Just talk. If you're not going to talk about it with me in calm manner, than I have no reason to be with you in the same room." And with that, I walked away. Once I reached the bottom, I ran into Jo.

"Hey Jo, have you seen Peter?" I asked her. "No Cay, sorry" Jo answered "Also don't make me so worried next time. When you were in the catacombs, I was scared that something happened to you. You're the big sister I never had." I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. "You shouldn't worry so much Jo. It'll take more than the Phantom of the Opera to get rid me" I told her smiling and whispered in her ear, "Tonight after the performance we all need to gather, I've got info to share." Jo simply nodded understanding and went on her way. Erik wasn't there because I didn't get the feeling in my spine. As I walked off I heard Jo yell at someone, "My name is NOT Josephine. It's JO!" I chuckled to myself. Jo never liked her given name. She explained that she hates it because it sounded too girly to her. She though Jo was a cooler name so she shortened it to that, but some people when they hear about it, think Jo is too masculine for her so they try call her by her given name which she hates and then she shouts at them what I just heard. Not wanting to get involved in another name storm, I quickly went to the dressing room and prepared for the show tonight.

I haven't seen Carlotta since my first day here, and I hope I don't bump into her anytime soon. I was not in the mood to deal with her right now.

'Three weeks later'

We completed our run of Aida and we were at another pub having our cast party. Erik came to every single of our performances as did Madame Giry, Meg, the managers, the Vicomte, Christine and surprisingly Carlotta (though I think she wanted to see her completion for the limelight). I had already told everyone what I knew about Erik and they were ready. Erik and I developed a small friendship, but he still refuses to come into the light. He stays in the Opera House and normally follows Christine or anyone he feels necessary. I've made it very clear to him he was not to follow me or I would hit again. That made him back off. Christine wanted to learn to belt so it give her a reason to leave the Opera House. Peter refused, because she wouldn't go deeper into her reasons. Even Peter already had the same idea about it as I did, he wanted to hear from her mouth and because he didn't he refused. We both think she was using it as a reason to run away from Erik and her problems. That is no reason to do what she wants from Peter. She also can't belt, but she seems so determined to learn from Peter that she's ignoring that whenever he tries to tell her. The Vicomte and I talked occasionally, but nothing major. I don't know what went on with managers except for when I did see them. I wanted them to shut up. They didn't know anything about theatre or the arts in general. I began to get the feeling the only reason Lefevre hired them they were the only ones who were up to the task. Carlotta was still hissy with the Miss High and Mighty attitude and none of us liked her. She was nasty to all of us, but Isobel got the worst of it. It got to be so bad, that Firmin and Andre had to threaten to fire her if she didn't stop. Thankfully it did, but didn't stop her from being nasty to the rest of us. The others in the Opera House didn't interact with us so much which was something I was thankful for. It was because they were all snobby and didn't want to be with what they called "common performers". They were lucky none of us were going to kill them. We all hated when they called us that. But now, we had a new present to everyone. In about a week (we already had our rehearsals done), we are going perform a show inspired by Baroness Emmuska Orczy's novel, The Scarlet Pimpernel and I was performing the lead female: Marguerite St. Just. I can't wait. I'm so pumped up for this. I didn't Erik about the show and my role. I want to surprise him as well as everyone else.

**Another chapter done. I can't believe it. Next chapter will be pretty important. A new vital charcter will be introduced as well as another vital charcter mentioned!**

**The reference in the last chapter was from the TV show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the phrase "Gung-Ho" means "Teamwork".**

**"Touch the Sky" belongs to Julie Fowlis**

**Again review please, they mean a lot to me!**

**Once again, I own NOTHING except my OCs.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Three Days Later"

Caylin's P.O.V.

I had to go food shopping today. We all took turns doing errands. Peter had already given Erik his first rent. I found a local fruit store and went inside to look around. By the time I was ready to pay for the food, I saw a dirty, ragged boy reaching into my basket. I turned and looked at him.

"Do you need something?" I asked him gently. If he weren't poor I wouldn't be talking to him like that. He took his hand away quickly, back away and said nothing. I walked up to him "Are you ok?" I asked him again. Once more he said nothing and his face was hard. "If you let me pay for this food, I'll give you some of it" I offered. His face remained hard, but gave a stiff nod. This proved that he wasn't deaf and that he knew what I was saying. I went to the seller and paid for the food. I turned and saw the boy right behind me making sure I wasn't trying anything. There was a bench outside the store. I sat down on it and pat my hand on the bench offering him to sit next to me. He sat down immediately waiting for the food he was promised. I gave him a loaf of fresh bread and a couple of red apples. He grabbed the food out of my hands and started stuffing himself, starting with one of the apples. The boy was eating so fast like he had no food for days. I didn't make a fuss, just let him eat. To people passing by, it looked strange. A beggar boy stuffing food in his mouth and a woman next to the boy wearing black boots, black pants and a light brown leather jacket. I was wearing my long-sleeved dark blue shirt underneath it. I just watched the boy as he ate. I couldn't tell what his hair color was, it was covered in mud and dirt, his clothes were rags, dirty and torn and was covered in soot, skin too. There were also some bruise marks on the boy as well. Other than that, he looked like an adolescent to me. I was able make out that he's white and had nice green-grey eyes. Once he finished the apple, he quickly jumped into the bread. I picked up the core and threw it out.

"Where's your family?" I asked him. He remained silent and continued to eat. I sighed, wishing I knew how to get him to talk to me.

"Where do you live?" I tried again. He froze the second I said that.

"Is there something wrong?" He seemed to mumble something.

"Sorry can you say that again?" I asked him bending lower to hear him better.

"D-d-d-don't send m-m-m-me b-b-b-back" he said in a scared, quiet voice. It clicked. That was why he didn't want to talk. He stammers and people look down on those who have stammer. I wouldn't be surprised if he's been picked on because of it, adults as well as kids.

"Where is back?" I asked him soothingly. He seemed to calm a little when I talked to him.

"Thomas O-o-orphanage" he answered pointing in a direction. He had a look of horror on his face like he didn't want to go back. I feel sympathy for the poor boy and I wanted to help him. He couldn't run away from the Orphanage. It would only make things worse. And he's only a kid and stammers, so people wouldn't take him seriously. I needed him to tell me what he was afraid of before I could do anything.

"Did you run away from that Orphanage?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Why?" I asked him. He was silent again. I put my hand on his. "It's ok. You can tell me" I told him. I felt like a mother at that point. He still looked scared and spoke in a low voice. I lean further down to hear him.

"T-t-t-the o-o-other b-boys b-b-beat m-me and call m-m-me names l-l-like 'S-s-snail s-s-speaker' and 'D-d-d-dumb-boy' and n-no one h-h-helps m-m-me" the boy explained to me with tears coming out of his eyes. I felt horrible for him. The boy wiped his tears with his arms as he told me what happened to him. From his appearance and the way he describe it me, I was sure that this was going on for a while now.

"What's your name?" I asked him, "My name is Caylin." "Y-y-yves" was his answer. "You s-s-say it l-l-like the w-w-woman name 'Eve'" he explained to me. I smiled telling him it didn't matter. I had a feeling he came from a foreign family, but for whatever reason he was an orphan now. I wasn't going to ask for much as else. He's already shaky enough as is. Yves went back to his food. I knew was only way to help him. I was going to adopt him. I was not about to let Yves suffer like that anymore. I saw a messenger walk by. I called him over and him to go to Opera House and ask for Peter and tell him that Caylin wants him to come to her. I gave the messenger the address and stayed on the bench with Yves next to me. I was not about to leave him alone right now.

Peter's P.O.V.

I checked the time. It wasn't like Caylin to be late. Something had to have happened. It is the only reason behind it. I just hope that none of it had anything to do with Donnelly. "Peter" Isobel called to me running "There's a man here who wants to see you."

"Thank you Isobel. Can you please take me to him?" I asked her. "Sure" she said excitedly. She took my hand and led me to the front of the building. A messenger was there. He saw me. "Are you Peter?" he asked. "Yes. Is there a problem?" I asked him. "I'm not sure" was his answer, "I have a message for you from someone named Caylin."

Erik's P.O.V.

I looked all over the theatre for Caylin and had no luck. She should've been back from her errand by now. What was keeping her? I saw Marquez putting on his coat. I heard him mumble "What did she do now?" He's going out to look for Caylin. It's the only explanation. I hope he finds her. The performance can't go on without her. I enjoy their shows, but they are better when Caylin performs in them. I've heard big voices before, but nothing like hers. She's so powerful in her voice that anyone listening to it can't help but listen. From the few talks we've had, I'm always left confused. I know she wants to see my face, but that's one thing I will NOT allow! No one can see my face EVER! She would run away in fear. Would she? That woman confuses me more than anyone I've ever known. One minute she's gentle and then the next she gets an attitude. It also doesn't help that she's so beautiful. Then again a Siren would be beautiful to the eye and she certainly is. I don't what it is. Christine needs me and I know I will have her love, but Caylin continues to distract me. Is she even aware of her own distracting abilities? Why does she keep pulling me to her? Marquez had better find her and bring her back, or I will look myself.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I waited with Yves on the bench for at least half an hour. Yves didn't say much, just ate his food. I think he's that scared of opening his mouth. "Caylin" I heard Peter call. I waved my hand showing him where I was. Yves got scared. As Peter came over, I leaned toward Yves telling him not to worry. When Peter was in front of me. I explained what happened and what I wanted to do. Peter let out a sigh after I finished explaining everything to him.

"You do realize that they're not going to let a single woman adopt a child right?" he asked me.

"I don't care Peter" I exclaimed, "I'm not going to abandon him." "And you shouldn't. I know you're going to hate this, but I'm going to have to have you do it under my name or they won't let you do it" Peter explained.

"It's ok Peter I can do it myself" I tried to tell him.

"No, Caylin," Peter answered "I know these kinds of people and how they work. They won't let you adopt him."

"H-h-h-he's r-r-r-right" Yves' voice popped up. Peter and I looked at him in surprise. He told me that was willing to have me adopt him because it would mean he got out of the Orphanage. He never wanted to go back there. I gave in.

"Ok. If it's what has to be done than do it" I told Peter making it no secret I was upset that it had to be this way. Peter nodded understanding. He bent down to Yves, "In order to do this right, you'll have to come with us." Peter explained. Yves just nodded. The 3 of us went to the Orphanage.

"2 hours later"

It took us awhile, but we finally got it done. While it was under Peter's name, I was the one in charge of Yves. It was no surprise Yves wanted to get out of there. The Orphanage was filth, the boys there excluding Yves were brats and it was more than evident that the adults there didn't care the boys there, what happened to them or what they did themselves, to each other or anyone else. Yves was more happy than me and Peter once we out of there. Second we got back to the Opera House, we told everyone what happened. Yves still didn't open his mouth. Not even to Isobel when she came up to him did he open his mouth. Everybody knew to be patient with him. Even though he didn't really know or trust me yet, he afraid of being away from me because he thought anyone would treat him the way he used to. Although I've had to assure him numerous times, he wasn't convinced. He has to get to know everyone before he can open up to them. The only things I've learned about him is that he's 11 and that his parents threw him into the Orphanage because they didn't want a "dumb boy for a son". I had to perform tonight, and since Yves refused to go to bed with Isobel when the performance was to take place, I made him promise to stay backstage and out of my dressing room before, during and after the show. He agreed, but didn't talk to anyone other than me. He just quietly took everything. He didn't speak to Christine, Madame Giry, the managers, the Vicomte and even Erik when he came to see me. I had to explain to Erik that I'm the only one he's been talking to other than Peter. It took a bit of time to convince him but in the end I was able to.

"Night of the Show"

I was in my dressing room, getting my make-up for the show ready. I was nearly ready when there was a knock on the door. "Just a second, I'm almost done" I called out as I put on the finishing touches. I opened the door and Yves was there. He was cleaned up. Peter must've done it while we were all getting ready. After he got cleaned up, I learned that his hair color was dark shade of red. He was wearing a nice shirt and pants with good shoes. He also wore a little newsboy cap on his head. I gave it to him the day after he was adopted. He still doesn't speak to anyone other than me and Peter, but he always listens to everything one talks about. He was actually very smart and knew things boys at his age shouldn't know yet like the birds and bees.

"Do you need anything Yves?" I asked him bending down to him. "B-b-break a leg" Yves said timidly. I smiled feeling touched by his sincerity. "Thank you" I told him, "I hope enjoy the show and don't forget to stay backstage." "I won't" Yves smiled. And with that he ran off. Yves was a good kid. He has to come out of his shell.

I felt sad when we took down the set for "Aida" but now the set for "The Scarlet Pimpernel" is up. I met with everybody backstage for the usual prayers before the show. Tristan was doing the role of my husband Sir Percy Blakeney/The Scarlet Pimpernel and Dave was doing the villain this also who is Chauvelin and my character's former lover, and Rob this time is doing the role of my brother Armand St. Just. I was excited! After the prayers, Peter left for the orchestra pit and we all went to stage waiting for our cues.

Erik's P.O.V.

From the beginning of their performance, they were beyond amazing, but Caylin continued to pull my attention whenever she was on the stage, trying to convince the one playing her husband she's loyal to him, trying to avoid a past lover and protecting her brother. We were now in the second act and I wanted to know what will happen. Music started up again and Caylin had another solo.

_**I see you try to turn away**_

_**I hear the words you want to say**_

_**I feel how much you need to hide**_

_**What's happening inside you tonight**_

_**Come meet my eyes one moment more**_

_**Our eyes are different than before**_

_**This night, so beautiful and strange**_

_**This night begins to change who we are**_

_**Don't turn away, it's only love**_

_**Quietly coming to you, whispering through you**_

_**Take my hand, it's only love**_

_**Let it come through you slowly**_

_**Don't be afraid, it's only love **_

_**We touch, the dark begins to stir**_

_**We can't go back to where we were**_

_**Don't be afraid to make it real**_

_**Don't be afraid to feel tonight**_

_**Don't turn away, it's only love**_

_**Only a touch that frees you**_

_**Let it release you**_

_**Take the chance, it's only love**_

_**Open your heart and show me**_

_**Don't be afraid, it's only love **_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Don't hold it in**_

_**Reach out to me, let it all begin**_

_**Don't be afraid, it's only love**_

_**Only a touch that frees you**_

_**Let it release you**_

_**Take the chance, it's only love**_

_**Let it come through you slowly**_

_**Open your heart and show me**_

_**Don't be afraid, it's only love**_

The audience cheered when she finished. I cried when she finished. I wished to hear that be sung to me. She was so beautiful, appearance and voice. She also had a strange personality that drew me to her. I continued to watch the performance. She never ceased to surprise me and when the show was over, the audience wouldn't stop applauding them. When they all came out for their bows, they all got cheers, but when Caylin ran out in her costume, she pulled out her sword and shouted "Vivez!" to them and roses were thrown at her. She placed the sword back in its sheath and picked up one of the roses and the lead male came out. He got cheers as well. The _Troupe_ was given a standing ovation. They more than earned it. After their final bow, the curtain fell. All of them did their job well done, and Caylin continued to distract me. Her voice was so powerful and beautiful and I wanted to hear her sing for me more. I will ask her to do it next time. But now I have to get Christine to me before that fop gets a chance. Speaking of which, Christine has been trying to spend more time with the _Troupe_ and not succeeding. If she thinks she can learn something from them her Angel of Music can't teach her, she's wrong. I will see her tonight!

Caylin's P.O.V.

We were a hit and I was bouncing off the walls! People came to me left and right complimenting me about my performance. Unfortunately I also got some people who told me if I were a soprano, I would be living the life of a prima donna and going on about how it was bad that I'm a mezzo and not a soprano. I wanted to give those people a piece of my mind, but since I couldn't hit them I always left those assholes with a sass comment then I would walk away. I HATED those kinds of people. Nobody needed the life of luxury to be happy. I was happy with my life. I live doing what I love, I'm travelling to all sorts of places with people I love, who were my family and Peter was the father I never had and the others were more than fellow actors, they were and are my friends and family. I couldn't have had a happier life. The only thing at could've made it better was if Christian and Martha were still with us. I was finally able to change into a long comfortable dark forest green dress. I got all my make-up off and put on my locket and ring. Yves ran to me after I was done. He gave me a bear hug.

"Y-y-you were so a-a-a-amazing t-tonight" he said smiling and crying. I hugged him back thanking him. Peter came over. He had a serious look on his face. "

Caylin I need you to come with me alone" I heard from him. I just nodded and told Yves to go to bed. I became scared. Peter took me to the studio we were all sleeping in. There were a couple police officers there. "Are you Miss Caylin O'Malley?" One of them asked. "Yes. Is there a problem officer?" I answered not understanding what was going on even there was fear building inside me. The officers looked nervous. The one who didn't speak spoke up. "Does the name Jon Donnelly mean anything to you?" I tensed all over, my body hardening all over in fear. "That is the one name I wish to never hear again. That bastard murdered my brother" I exclaimed close to shouting. Peter squeezed my shoulder to calm me down. "Yes, he was the one who murdered your brother Christian O'Malley and attempted to violate you" the officer continued. I nodded confirming what he said. "Miss O'Malley we regret to be the bearers of bad news but, Jon Donnelly broke out of jail last week and we believe he's looking for you" the officer informed. I just stood there in frozen shock as he told me to be careful and to at least have someone look out for me and what not. I heard everything they told me, I nodded my head and ran out to the stage. I needed to be alone. When I to the stage, I didn't get the feeling in spine so I knew Erik wasn't here. I didn't matter anyway because I wanted to be alone right now. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I began to sing, for I couldn't hold it in anymore.

_**Home is behind**_

_**The world ahead**_

_**And there are many paths to tread**_

_**Through shadow**_

_**To the edge of night**_

_**Until the stars are all alight**_

_**Mist and shadow**_

_**Cloud and shade**_

_**All shall fade**_

_**All shall fade**_

The second I finished the song I collapsed and broke into sobs. I grasped my locket with my right hand. My ring was on my fourth finger on that hand. My worst fear had become reality. The man I never wanted to see or hear from again had come back.

**I got another chapter done. It was crazy trying to figure out what to do. I hope I did ok.**

**Caylin's past has come back to haunt her and she recently adopted a young boy. Both of them play important roles in this. How will those outside the **_**Troupe**_** react to her sudden change in behavior, especially since she's not going to want to say anything? How will they deal with knowing a criminal is on the loose and might break into the Opera House and do who knows what?**

**Only Love belongs to Frank Wildhorn and Nan Knighton**

**Edge of Night belongs to Billy Boyd and Peter Jackson**

**Again I own NOTHING except my OCs!**


	10. Chapter 10

Christine's P.O.V.

Last night, the _Troupe_ did another beautiful and brilliant performance. I tried to find Caylin last night but was unable to. My Angel or rather the Phantom came to me last night demanding what I wanted learn from Peter that he couldn't teach. I told him I wanted to learn to belt. He was stumped. He didn't know how to do it anymore more than I did. Now I was looking for Caylin. I couldn't find her anywhere. I found Peter talking to Madame Giry. "Excuse me Monsieur, but can you tell me where Caylin is?" I asked him when I went up to him. Peter sighed heavily. "Miss Daae, I'm sorry but Caylin will not be seeing anyone today" he told me. "Why?" I asked him. In the short amount of time I've known her, I've learned it wasn't like her to want to stay away from everyone. "Miss Daae, Madame Giry, get the managers and the Vicomte as well. There's something I need to tell you all" Peter insisted. He took me with Madame Giry into the managers' office. Firmin, Andre and Raoul were there already but it looked like they were talking. When they saw us walk in, they stopped. Peter sat us down and began talking.

Peter's P.O.V.

"A criminal is on the loose. His name is Jon Donnelly and we believe he's after Caylin" I explained to them, "It would mean a lot to us if we get more security here in case he tries to break in."

"Why would he be after Miss O'Malley?" Raoul asked.

"That is on a need to know basis" I told him. "This is a private matter and only Caylin can give permission for you to know anything about this. I just need to know that she will be protected." The managers looked at each other and gave me their consent. Madame Giry didn't seem to like the idea. After the consent was given, I got up and left the managers' office. "M. Marquez" I turned and saw Madame Giry.

"I don't think getting more security is a good idea" she told me. "Why?" I asked folding my arms "Is there something you don't want them to find?" That silenced her. "I'm not a fool Madame Giry. I know you know more than anyone here about Opera Ghost. If you can remain silent on such matters, my _Troupe_ and myself shall remain silent on anything we want as well" I argued making my message clear surprised that she didn't learn from the last time. Madame Giry seemed to realize she wasn't going to change my mind. She did however take something out of her pocket.

"'E told me to give you this. It's for Miss O'Malley" she reported, gave me the note and walked away. I held the note in my hands and went back to the studio. Caylin was there with everybody providing her comfort. We knew her history. Caylin explained everything to Yves this morning, so he was still scared and in shock about it. When Caylin told me she wasn't seeing anyone today, what she really meant was nobody on the outside. We will do our show tonight, but Caylin will be kept away from the public and from those outside the _Troupe_ as well. While the shows we perform are a big thing, my actors come first. Always. I made sure the studio doors were locked.

"Caylin, you got a note from Erik" I told her as I handed her the note. She kept me informed of all their meetings. Caylin opened the note and read it out loud.

"_Caylin,_

_You were sublime! I cannot imagine anyone who could fill a performance better than you. I look forward to seeing you perform tonight and for however long you will be here. I want to see you in the usual place above the stage. Meet me there in an hour._

_Erik_

"Peter, I can't go and see him. I'm not ready to deal with anyone on the outside right now" she told me. "Can you write him a note explaining?" I suggested. Caylin smirked. "I know nothing about him. Why should he know anything about me?" she threw back and got a piece of paper and a pen writing something quickly on the paper. I knew what Caylin was saying. She didn't know his past, never saw more than what she saw in the catacombs, and the list went on. All she really knew about him was his rigidness, temper, him having God knows how many secrets and his desire for Christine Daae. When Caylin finished writing on the paper, she folded the paper and gave it to me. She told me where above the stage to go and wait for him. Even though I felt nervous, I did what she asked. I waited in that spot above the stage for him to show up. After waiting for what felt like forever, I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him.

"You're the Phantom of the Opera. I'm here to pass on a message" I explained to him as calmly and quickly as I could.

"Where's Caylin?" he demanded in a low voice.

"In the studio" I answered, "She's not seeing anyone today. I'm sure you've already heard what happened concerning the criminal Jon Donnelly."

"I have. The extra security will not be needed. They will leave my theatre" he said to me in stern voice. I looked him in the eye.

"You don't know him like I do. And you don't know Caylin like I do either. Don't assume you can handle everything by yourself" I said to him feeling slightly better. I held out Caylin's note. "She asked me to give you this" I told him. Erik took the note from my hand and read it silently.

"What does she mean by she's not ready to see me?" He demanded angrily. I kept calm but was surprised by his reaction. I didn't think it would be so strong. She must have had some kind of effect on him and didn't know it. I didn't want to get in the middle.

"Ask her when she's ready" was all I told him and I walked away.

Erik's P.O.V.

_Erik,_

_I'm not ready to see you or anyone else right now. I need to be alone right now._

_Caylin_

I couldn't believe that was all she wrote to me. She didn't even explain why didn't want to see me. I don't care what she says. I'm going to see her. One problem, the studio she was staying in was only one I could never figure out how to in. There was always solid, sound-proof walls and it was the same with the ceiling. So I did the only thing I could think of. I stayed near the door waiting for it to open.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I was NOT going to tell Erik my past. If he refused to tell me anything about his, I'm not going to tell him anything about mine. Yves came over to me.

"Y-y-you have t-t-to g-g-get up. There's a s-s-show t-tonight" he tried to convince me. I just smiled at him. I hadn't gotten up all day except for washing up, getting dressed and for when I had to go to the bathroom.

"Yves is right Cay" Heather said coming over kneeling next to me, "We have to get ready. You can't skip out on a performance because your past has come back to haunt you. The best way to fight this is to keep going. Don't let him know you're scared of him."

"Easier said than done Heather" was my response.

"Ok, that's it. We've got to perform tonight, the show must go on and I think we've had enough gloom and bitterness for one day" Rob shouted out. He got the musicians to get there instruments ready and started to sing.

_**C' mon everybody and snap your fingers now**_

_**C' mon everybody clap your hands real loud**_

_**C' mon everybody take a real deep breath**_

_**And repeat after me**_

_**I love my baby **_Heather went right to him showing off her ring

_**I love my baby**_

_**Hey, hey, hey and my baby loves me**_

_**C' mon everybody and whistle this tune right now**_ We all whistled with Rob and everyone was getting up to join in a dance. I was the last one to get to dance.

_**C' mon everybody and stomp your feet real loud**_ We all stomped our feet a couple of times

_**C' mon everybody take a real deep breath**_ Then we all joined in

_**And repeat after me**_

_**I love my baby**_

_**I love my baby**_

_**Hey, hey, hey and my baby loves me**_

_**Well there ain't nothing wrong with the long-haired music**_ Rob sang by himself

_**Like Brahms, Beethoven and Bach**_

_**Well I was raised with a guitar in my hand**_

_**And I was born to rock**_

_**Well, come on everybody and turn your head to the left**_

_**C' mon everybody and turn your head to the right**_

_**C' mon everybody take a real deep breath**_

_**And repeat after me**_

_**I love my baby**_

_**I love my baby**_

_**Hey, hey, hey and my baby loves me**_

The music continued to play and we were all dancing. Because this wasn't performance, none of us worried about losing ourselves and what not. At this point, we were doing nothing but making things better by having fun and goofing off. I started to sing with Heather.

_**Well there ain't nothing wrong with the long-haired music**_

_**Like Brahms, Beethoven and Bach**_

_**Well I was raised with a guitar in my hand**_

_**And I was born to rock**_ Rob had picked it up

_**Well, come on everybody and turn your head to the left**_

_**C' mon everybody and turn your head to the right**_

_**C' mon everybody take a real deep breath**_

_**And repeat after me**_

_**I love my baby**_ We all sang together

_**I love my baby**_

_**Hey, hey, hey and my baby loves me**_

_**Oh Yeah!**_ Rob finished.

We were all laughing. I really needed that and it felt great. Peter came into the room. We knew it was time to prepare for the show.

"Caylin, I need to ask you something?" Dave called to me as we left the room.

"Sure" I answered. Dave took me to a corner. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to take about.

"Adam has been wanting to get intimate for a while. Since we got here, we haven't had any time for ourselves. He's starting to get a little nuts and to be honest, so am I" he explained in a voice so low only I could hear it.

"Dave, I wish I could help you. I really do. If I knew of a place where nobody could find out about you guys, I'd tell you but I don't. You haven't had any luck with usual resources?" I asked him using the kind of voice he just used.

"We're supposed to find out tonight. I hope we get some good news because I don't know how much longer I can take it. In the show, I'm supposed to be your ex-lover" Dave responded laughing a little bit. I laughed with him.

"You'll find a place for you and Adam tonight. I'm sure of it. Paris is a big city, There's gotta be something here" I replied lightly hitting his arm.

"I hope you're right Caylin. Well, we'd better get ready. I'll see in a bit" Dave sighed.

I chuckled telling him not to worry. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to the dressing as quickly as I could not wanting to deal with anyone, especially Erik.

Erik's P.O.V.

Caylin kissed that man. My blood boiled inside me. I waited until she was gone before I moved toward the man. I didn't care he was a part of her group, I will not let any man come between us. The man started to walk away from with heavy steps. I reached into my cloak and pulled out my rope. Suddenly the man was pulled into a corridor. I followed him and did not except to see this. What I saw was the man kissing on the lips and touching all over, not a woman but another man! And the man he was doing those thing with was doing the same things to him too!

I quickly ran away before they heard me. I stopped when I got above the stage. What was wrong here? I always thought a man would love a woman, not another man. All I could feel right now was shock and confusion. I can't understand this. Was that all in my head? It couldn't have been. I need to find Caylin and ask her what is going on.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I was able to lose myself and show was well received. After changing into a regular long-sleeved red, blue and green plaid shirt and black pants, I stretched backstage. I felt ready to talk to those outside the _Troupe_ now.

I felt happy for Dave and Adam. They were able to find place for themselves for their private moments. I didn't want to know anything they did in bed together, nor did I even want to think about it or picture it.

Isobel came over to me running with Sparky and Yves behind her. Yves has been talking to Isobel more which is good. Slowly, but surely, he's opening up.

"Caylin, can you sing something for me, Yves and Sparky?" she asked me with her eyes filled with hope. I smiled at her.

"Sure, but I need my guitar" I answered her. Yves came over with my guitar in his hands. I smiled slyly at him.

"You knew I would say 'yes' didn't you?" I asked him with a look on my face.

He smirked which told me yes.

I found a stool and sat on it while tuning the guitar. I heard Madame Giry talk to Peter a little bit.

"Why will she not sing for 'im when asked, but when that girl asked 'er, she said 'yes' without 'esitation?" Madame Giry asked Peter harshly. I knew she was talking about Erik. There have been numerous occasions when we had talks, he would ask me to sing for him. I refused him every time. I wouldn't do it if all he wanted was to hear me sing and very likely control me. I will NOT let him treat me like he treated Christine. I knew Peter wasn't going to tell her that. He knew Madame Giry meant Erik as well, but he answered with another truth: "She always had a soft spot for children."

I had my guitar ready.

"Ready kids?" I asked Yves and Isobel. They nodded eagerly. I sat on the stool with leg on the brace connecting the stool's legs together to balance my guitar. Sparky was lying down all comfortable. I began to play my guitar and sing to kids.

_**This love, it is a distant star**_

_**Guiding us home wherever we are**_

_**This love, it is a burning sun**_

_**Shining light on the things that we've done**_

_**I tried to speak to you every day**_

_**But each word we spoke**_

_**The wind blew away**_

_**Could these walls**_

_**Come crumbling down?**_

_**I want to feel**_

_**My feet on the ground**_

_**And leave behind**_

_**This prison we share**_

_**Step into the open air**_

_**How did we let it come to this?**_

_**What we just tasted**_

_**We somehow still miss**_

_**How will it feel**_

_**When this day is done,**_

_**And can we keep**_

_**What we've only begun?**_

_**And now these walls**_

_**Come crumbling down**_

_**And I can feel**_

_**My feet on the ground**_

_**Can we carry this love that we share**_

_**Into the open air?**_

_**Into the open air,**_

_**Into the open air,**_

_**Into the open air,**_

_**This love, it is a burning sun**_

The kids applauded when I finished.

"One more song" Isobel begged me. I sighed.

"One more song and that's it. I need to go to bed. I'm tired" I gave in.

"Yay!" Isobel cheered hugging Yves. Yves' face became red all over, not used to the contact. I chuckled at Isobel's recent action. I called to Peter, "You think you can help me with this one?" I asked him.

"Sure why not" Peter answered. He came right over and stood next to me.

I strummed the guitar and began the next and last song for the night.

_**Though I may speak some tongue of old**_

_**Or even spit out some holy word**_

_**I have no strength with which to speak**_

_**When you sit me down and see I'm weak**_

_**We will run and scream**_

_**You will dance with me**_

_**We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free**_

_**We will run and scream**_

_**You will dance with me**_

_**We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free**_

_**We will be who we are**_

_**And they'll heal our scars**_

_**Sadness will be far away**_

_**So I had done wrong but you put me right**_

_**My judgment burned in the black of night**_

_**When I give less than I take**_

_**It is my fault my own mistake**_

_**We will run and scream**_

_**You will dance with me**_

_**We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free**_

_**We will be who we are**_

_**And they'll heal our scars**_

_**Sadness will be far away**_

Peter had sung the chorus with me. It felt great.

"Ok kids, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. You two go on a head. I'll catch up with you" I told the kids. Yves took my guitar back. Peter went with them. Not wanting to deal with Madame Giry I walked away. The second I left the stage, the feeling in my spine came to me again.

"Not now Erik" I retorted.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked. I never told him about the feeling in my spine and I wasn't about to now.

"I'm not in the mood" I told him feeling annoyed and began to walk away.

"I need to talk to you" he called as I walked away.

"No you don't" I argued back as I kept walking away.

He showed up right in right of me. How does he do that? Just as I was about to walk away I heard from him "Why were two men from your _Troupe_ kissing and touching each other?" I froze.

**OK people, cliffhanger. How is Caylin going to explain to Erik about Dave and Adam? How will Erik react when she explains everything? **

**I hope I'm doing good in writing this. Please review. They mean A LOT to me.**

"**C'mon Everybody" belongs to those involved with the musical "All Shook Up"**

"**Into the Open Air" belongs to Julie Fowlis**

"**Learn Me Right" belongs to Birdy featuring Mumford & Sons**

**I own NOTHING except my OCs. **


	11. Chapter 11

Caylin's P.O.V.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I told him firmly holding my ground.

"I know you're lying. You've been with those people for a long time. You would know something like that" Erik protested. I clenched my teeth. Why did he have to catch them? I grabbed Erik's wrist and pulled him into a corner.

"Is there any place here we can be alone without anyone distracting us?" I hissed at him. I knew about the catacombs, I haven't been down there since the first time I was down there. Not the same path at least. Whether or not he knew it, I always found different paths down there. I never knew where he took Christine, though I had a few theories.

"The only place for something like that is my home" was Erik's answer.

"Then let's go there" I hissed at him. I was very upset not just with him but the situation as well.

"Why?" Erik wanted to know why I was so hesitant. I knew this because was radiating from him. It was also evident that he didn't feel comfortable taking me there. My patience was running thin. I had to do something quickly or Dave and Adam as well as everyone else in the _Troupe_ including me were busted. He was showing signs of an inner struggle. I had to do this quickly.

"You take me there, or I won't tell you anything" I gave him my ultimatum. He sighed heavily giving in. He took my hand and led me behind a floor-length mirror in one of the dressing rooms. I followed him down a series of tunnels. I took great care in taking in my surroundings in case I had come down here alone. I've always had a good sense of direction which is something I'm thankful for. We stopped at a massive room filled with mirrors, candles, a model of the stage in the Opera House, and a large organ. The water was next to it. I stared in awe taking everything in.

"This place is amazing" I gasped. Erik smirked. I knew he was glad I thought this. There more here, but I needed to protect the _Troupe_ first.

"Erik, do you have chairs we can sit on? This may take awhile" I explained to him after seeing the look on his face or rather the half of his face I could see. He pulled out a couple of wooden chairs and we sat across from each other. I took a deep breath.

"What I'm about to tell you, you CAN NOT tell ANYONE. Including Christine" I warned him.

"Why? Why is it so important that this remains a secret?" Erik asked not understanding.

"Because if this information gets out, it will be the end of the _Troupe_" I explained to him, "I need you to promise me that you will keep this information you're about to hear a secret, or I won't tell you anything."

That silenced him. He held his hand out. "I promise to keep your secret."

I shook my hand with him. I leaned back and prepared for the worst.

"Those men you saw kissing are Dave and Adam, and it's no surprise they would kiss and touch each other the way I believe you saw them. They're in love. Yes they are both men, but there are some people out there that are attracted to their own gender and not the opposite" I explained to him.

"Why do they do that? Fall in love with someone from their own sex?" he asked me.

"Why do I fall in love with men and why do you fall in love women?" I threw back at him, "Love is love, no matter what anyone says. As long as they don't hurt anyone, leave them be and let them do what they want. The reason this has remain a secret is because on the outside, if anybody is caught having a relationship with someone from their own gender it would be considered a scandal, and not just the people in the relationship, but those who knew about would get in BIG trouble. We would get arrested, tried, and very likely thrown in jail and God knows what they do. This has to remain a secret for everyone's survival. I pray that one day those like Dave and Adam won't have to hide their love and not have to marry someone they don't love in order to avoid trouble."

Erik seemed to take in everything I told him. He still seemed like he was trying to wrap his head around the idea of two men and two women in love. I can understand it would seem strange to him because he never leaves the Opera House. "Can we rely on your silence?" I asked Erik. He seemed to stare into space. I snapped my fingers at him. "Earth to Erik, can we rely on your silence?"

"Yes, you can" he answered slowly.

"I meant what I said. You can't tell ANYONE what I just told you including, Christine. For the sake of all of us, you need to help guard this secret" I reminded him.

"Why can't I tell Christine?" Erik asked me.

"Because I don't trust her. I only told you about this because if I didn't you very likely would've killed Dave or Adam if you saw Christine alone them. I didn't want you to mistake them for a threat. Also you wouldn't leave alone about it. I had no choice but to trust you with this information. I don't know if Christine can keep a secret, not even from the Vicomte. That's why I don't trust her or anyone outside the _Troupe_ with this information" I explained to him. He didn't look happy that he had to keep this a secret from her, as he held his hands on fists. I got up and looked around the place taking everything in.

"You like it here?" Erik asked noticing my wandering.

"Yeah, this place is amazing!" I answered with enthusiasm.

"This is where I brought Christine the night of the Gala. This is the Lair" he told me.

"'The Lair?' Erik you make it sound like a villain's hideout or something. Why not call this place your Music Sanctuary?" I offered to him. He didn't seem to like it for some reason. "Well, I gotta get back. Tomorrow is Chloe and Tristan's wedding anniversary. They've been married for ten years now" I explained.

"Tell them Happy Anniversary" Erik said glumly.

"I will" I told him. I went to his level, lifted his face making him look at me. "You can come and celebrate with us" I invited him. All Erik did was shake his head. I sighed. "Your loss then. You don't have to worry about taking me back. I can get there on my own. I've always had a good sense of direction." I left him alone and made my way back even though I hoped that he would become at least a little more social.

Erik's P.O.V.

Two men in love? That doesn't seem possible. Men always loved women. Did they? I thought about how I saw Dave and Adam the two men I saw she named kissing and groping each other like they couldn't breathe without the other. I couldn't deny what I saw and Caylin hasn't lied to me. Yes she keeps things from me, but anything she has said has always been the truth and what she truly believes. I had to watch those two men again to be sure. I wanted to confirm what Caylin had told me, but for her sake if nothing else, I will keep this a secret. I will NOT let anything happen to her and if keeping this secret means nothing happening to her if that's all it takes. Even my Angel will never know this secret.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I got back no problem. I felt thankful for my good memory and sense of direction. After checking no one was there, I made my way to the studio. Everybody was asleep, thankfully Adam and Dave were there too. By the looks on their faces when they were sleeping, they got the night together like they've been wanting for some time. As long they didn't tell me any details, I was ok with it. I quickly changed into my night clothes and went to bed. As I approached my bed, I saw Yves sleeping near Isobel. I was glad that he was becoming friends with her. I went to bed and right to sleep after that.

"Next Day"

I woke the next day and got ready. I waited for everyone to get before telling them that Erik knew about Adam and Dave and why I had to tell him. In the end of that one, Dave had to keep Adam from hitting his head against the wall. Other than that, everyone was glad I was to secure Erik's silence on the subject. Tristan and Chloe decided to celebrate their anniversary after the performance tonight. For today due to the anniversary, we moved the performance to the afternoon. We also decided to have a little fun with those at the Opera House. The celebrating for Chloe and Tristan will happen outdoors at night and we will receive our light from torches and we were going to have solo or group performances for everyone on the stage we always rehearse one before bringing it into the Opera House. But this time we had a surprise everyone. We just thankful we've done this show before and that we still remember the lyrics and choreography. The difference is that we were going to drop papers on fire. Peter is already finding a secure place for us to do this. I can't wait and I wonder what the happy couple will give each other. Right now they are starting to become annoying because they keep kissing whenever Isobel walks in. I felt bad for the poor girl. The day went by too slowly because I wanted to celebrate Tristan and Chloe's wedding anniversary and do the performances right now actually. I was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, my usual boots and my black leather jacket. Like always I wore my locket and ring. I wasn't aware of anything going on inside the Opera House right now because I had to get the food for the celebration tonight. Jo, Adam and Sal were with me getting the food. I couldn't carry all of it by myself.

We were in time for the performance which went by faster than I thought it would. After the curtain call, Peter told us he found a place to celebrate, especially for the surprise we had for everyone at the Opera House who was coming. Of course Christine, the Vicomte, Madame Giry, Meg, Firmin and Andre were going to be there, but what surprised me was the Carlotta was going to be there with her husband. I think their only coming for the food because when we brought the food inside, their eyes got huge and I thought they were going to eat it right out of our arms. Others were coming, but we made sure the crowd wasn't too big. I wouldn't be surprised if Erik sneaked his way over where we were going to be. The plan was to perform, than eat.

It was now 7 at night, dark right now with the torches lit, and everyone except for the managers, Madame Giry, the Vicomte, Carlotta and her husband wore something casual. Chloe and Tristan were going to sing something to each other. Tristan was going first, then Chloe, then comes the surprise performance. Those outside the _Troupe_ only know about Tristan and Chloe singing to each other. They don't know about our final performance after that. After making sure everybody was here, Tristan, wearing a casual white shirt with a black vest and black pants, took his a guitar and some musicians followed him up on the stage.

"I would like to dedicate this song my incredible wife. Chloe, this one is for you. I want to thank you for teaching me to love and for loving me in return" Tristan called and began strumming his guitar and sang with the other musician following him.

_**And I love her so**_

_**I wouldn't trade her for gold**_

_**I'm walking on moon beams**_

_**I was born with a silver spoon**_

_**And I'm gonna be free**_

_**I'm gonna be free I'm walking on moon beams**_

_**And staring out to sea**_

_**And if a door close**_

_**Then a road for home start building**_

_**And tear your curtains down**_

_**For sunlight is like gold**_

_**And you better be you**_

_**And do what you can do**_

_**When you're walking on moon beams**_

_**Staring out to sea**_

_**Cause if your skin was soil**_

_**How long do you think before they start digging**_

_**And if your life was gold how long would**_

_**You think you'd stay livin'?**_

_**Hey**_

In that moment, dance break happened. The musicians danced/stomped and slightly jumped in different directions._**  
**_

_**And I love her so**_

_**I wouldn't trade her for gold**_

We all cheered and when he finished and Chloe was in tears. Chloe ran up to Tristan giving him a huge bear hug. The second they kissed, we all heard a big "EWWW!" We all know it was Isobel, even those outside the _Troupe_ knew it was her. Yves just shielded her eyes so she wouldn't see.

After Chloe finished crying, she got the musicians ready for her song. Chloe was wearing a simple long length burgundy dress.

Chloe spoke "I would like to dedicate this song to my wonderful and sweet husband, for loving me for who I am, especially when you roll with the punches whenever I pull a prank on you. I will always be your Leprechaun. I love you and I always will."

The music began to play, slow and upbeat like the thump of heart and Chloe began to sing.

_**I'll be your dream,**_

_**I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy,**_

_**I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love be everything that you need**_

_**I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do**_

_**I will be strong, I will be faithful  
**_

_**Because I am counting on a new beginning**_

_**A reason for living a deeper meaning yeah  
**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I wanna lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me  
**_

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky**_

_**I'll make a wish send it to heaven that'll make you want to cry**_

_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty**_

_**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
**_

_**Of the highest power and lonely hours**_

_**The tears divide you  
**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I wanna lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me  
**_

_**Oh can't you see it baby?**_

_**You don't have to close your eyes**_

_**'Cause it's standing right before you**_

_**All that you need will surely come  
**_

_**I'll be your dream,**_

_**I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy,**_

_**I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love be everything that you need**_

_**I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do  
**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna play with you in the sea**_

_**I wanna lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me  
**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea, yeah**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me  
**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna play with you in the sea**_

_**I wanna lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me  
**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

Everyone applauded for her as well. Chloe had used the middle and lower parts of her range when she sang. Tristan was close to crying. He was more than touched. When they met, they didn't think the other liked each other. It wasn't until Chloe couldn't keep it inside her anymore that the second they were alone, she pinned him against the wall and kissed him. Right after that, they were together. She was lucky she didn't make things awkward between them or anyone else. This time Tristan went and gave Chloe a kiss. I didn't hear any complaints, so I'm guessing Yves took Isobel somewhere in the area so she wouldn't see them.

We all left the crowded area, including Tristan and Chloe. Yves and Isobel however stayed on the sidelines to make sure no one followed us and to make sure once everyone was at a safe distance when we performed our surprise. We all changed into our costumes while Peter announced us. I didn't pay attention to wait Peter was saying, but I heard what was saying now.

"And now, for the surprise performance we've all been waiting to perform and once again keep a safe distance," Peter announced running off the stage and with that the music began. Rob sang first.

_**How do you document real life**_

_**When real life's getting more like fiction each day?**_

_**Headlines, bread-lines blow my mind**_

_**And now this deadline, eviction or pay rent  
**_

Now Tristan took over

_**How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong**_

_**Though they once sounded right and rare?**_

_**When the notes are sour**_

_**Where is the power you once had to ignite the air?  
**_

Rob sang after with Tristan following the next lyric

_**We're hungry and frozen,**_

_**Some life that we've chosen**_

Now they sang together

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**Last year's rent?  
**_

Now the rest of us were climbing to various spots on the set with the papers saying "EVICTION NOTICE" in big, bold letters with the matches waiting for us all. Tristan and Rob already had their papers and matches ready and a big metal bin waiting for them too. Tristan sang first now.

_**How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn**_

_**And it feels like something's stuck in your flue?**_

Rob took over.

_**How can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet?**_

They sang the next part together.

_**And they're turning blue  
**_

Tristan followed up with Rob singing right behind him.

_**You light up a mean blaze with posters**_

_**And screenplays**_

Tristan and Rob sang together again.

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**Last year's rent?  
**_

Now Adam sang.

_**How do you stay on your feet when on every street?**_

_**It's trick or treat and tonight it's trick**_

_**Welcome back to town I should lie down**_

_**Everything's brown and uh-oh, I feel sick  
**_

Rob looked out singing his next lyric.

_**Where is he?**_

Adam took over.

_**Getting dizzy**_

Rob and Tristan sang together by themselves once more, only this time we all started joining in lighting matches and the papers on fire one by one dropping them. Life filled me and I wasn't there anymore. I was lost.

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**How we gonna pay?**_

_**Last year's rent?  
**_

Tristan sang first.

_**The music ignites the night with passionate fire**_

_**The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit**_

Rob sang now.

_**Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground**_

_**And feel the heat of the future's glow  
**_

Now we all sang together as continued to throw drop the papers as we consistently lit them.

_**How do you leave the past behind**_

_**When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart?**_

_**It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out**_

_**'Til you're torn apart, rent  
**_

_**How can you connect in an age**_

_**Where strangers, landlords, lovers**_

_**Your own blood cells betray?  
**_

_**What binds the fabric together**_

_**When the raging, shifting winds of change**_

_**Keep ripping away  
**_

Peter sang a little from off stage.

_**Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand**_

Tristan sang, Rob sing the following lyric.

_**Use your camera to spar, use your guitar**_

We joined together singing for the last time as flamed papers continued to fall as we sang.

_**When they act tough, you call they're bluff  
**_

_**We're not gonna pay, we're not gonna pay**_

_**We're not gonna pay, **_

_**Last year's rent**_

_**This year's rent,**_

_**Next year's rent  
**_

_**Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent**_

_**We're not gonna pay rent**_

_**'Cause everything is rent**_

The second we finished our performance, I sat where I was on the set which was on a metal bar high above the stage. I wasn't lost anymore. I finally looked at the audience, and they were all wearing a scared look on their faces. I guess they never thought we would do something like that. Well now they know why we warned them to keep a safe distance. I climbed back with others following me. Christine had a look of fear and complete shock all over her face. The managers, Madame Giry and the Vicomte wore looks that said they couldn't believe what they just saw. It was as if they wanted to pinch themselves to make sure it wasn't a dream or that they weren't hallucinating. Nobody was hurt thankfully, but they were scared. I had enough with them.

"C'mon people. We just did great performance and we're all starving. Let's eat!" I cried out. Everyone ran for the food after that. It felt good to have something in my stomach after that. We were all in our regular clothes at that time. I ate some pastries and a little chocolate. I haven't eaten it in a while and I missed it.

Tristan and Chloe had fun celebrating their wedding anniversary and from the looks of things, even though they were all still a little freaked from us lighting papers and letting them fall, they all calmed a little bit. All of us from the _Troupe_ were laughing about their reactions. None of us were freaking out about it. We all had blast doing that and we were all laughing about what we did. We actually going to pay Erik the next rent, but we did that to have a rebellious moment, have fun and do something that those would consider unorthodox in the arts. We just wanted to stand out tonight, and we succeeded. So tonight was one of our BEST nights EVER! Not to mention after we were done celebrating and we all went back to the Opera House, Tristan and Chloe told us that this was their best wedding anniversary and wanted to do something like that again!

**I finally get the next chapter finished. I'm sorry it took so long. My muse went on vacation and I had some problems of my own.**

**This is my Hanukkah present. Chag Sameach everyone!**

**Gold belongs to ****Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová**

**This version of Truly Madly Deeply belongs to Cascada**

**Rent belongs to Jonathan Larson**

**I hope I'm doing ok in writing this. I will try to make sure the next chapter comes sooner. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**They mean A LOT!**

**Once again, I own NOTHING except my OCs.**


	12. Chapter 12

Erik's P.O.V.

I wanted to go to the celebration of the Winters' anniversary, but there too many people there and someone would notice me and there was not place I watch everything from a safe distance at. So I waited until they all returned. The wait was at least three hours. Christine had gone to watch them. I wished I could see what she was seeing right now. Nobody returned until 2 in the morning. Everybody looked like they had experienced something they didn't expect. Those from the _Troupe_ looked like they wanted to do nothing but sleep. I'll talk to Caylin about what happened tomorrow. I looked at the men we discussed yesterday more closely. There was no denying that the two men loved each other. When no one watched them, they brushed their hands against each other, sent the other secret looks and didn't seem to like being far away for too long for each other. Caylin was right. She was relying on my silence. I will not betray her trust, especially if means she goes down with the men as well as others in the _Troupe_ if the male lovers are ever exposed. I was not going to harm those men. I now know that they will not do anything to lure Christine away. All of the men in the _Troupe_ had someone in their lives except for Marquez, but I knew Marquez wouldn't do anything to Christine because from the beginning, he treated Christine as a member of the Opera House and nothing more than that. One thing I don't understand about Marquez is that he wears a wedding ring, but I've never seen his wife. Where is she? Why isn't she with them? My attention was taken away when I heard Carlotta shout and complain about how she caught fire from falling lit paper. From I saw, her new, fine silk, puffy dress and again pink dress had burns and now looked close to something a beggar would wear and it looked like her hat and wig got damaged too. Now I wish I had snuck out to see them at the celebration because I know now that I missed something that I wished I was there to see.

Christine's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about that last song Caylin and the others from the _Troupe_ performed. They were all over the place on the stage in different places high, low and mid-level on metal bars and floors to look like an apartment building of some kind lighting papers on fire and just dropping the lit papers like they were nothing as they all sang. No one here, not even I have seen anything like that. I didn't know what to make of it, except for that seeing them do it scared me and I couldn't believe anyone would do something like that. Why do it at all?

Caylin's P.O.V. "The Next Day"

I was washed and dressed in my usual white shirt and black pants and boots with my locket and ring when I walked out of the studio when I heard Miss High and Mighty yelling at Peter. We already got enough complaints from her last night after we performed. She was given plenty of warnings about chances of getting caught on fire last night. Even though the last song we performed last night was a surprise, we still gave everyone warnings about the fire. Unfortunately, there's always one who never takes the warnings seriously and when learning they should've taken it seriously, they always blame us for it. Good thing we had many witnesses and the security Peter had with us in case Jon decided to a pay a visit. But Carlotta wasn't going to stop until she got money from us to pay for the "damages". Peter refused to pay for anything that was hers because she was given the warnings and ignored them, so it was really her fault. She just won't to admit it. That's the problem with people like her. It's never their fault, it's always someone else's. I was about to turn the corner to get something to eat when I heard the most annoying female voice I ever heard.

"Malley, who do think you are? Lighting those papers?! Now, I had to give your boss 5,000 francs to cover what I lost!" I turned and looked her in the eye.

"First, you were given plenty of warnings, second at the show last night you were told to keep a safe distance, third you didn't listen to us, fourth Peter is NOT my boss, and finally my last name is O'Malley!" I said all of that without taking a breath and was all said while gritting through my teeth. Since coming to the Opera House, I've been wanting to hit her non-stop. I never do it though. Instead, I just give her insults. Carlotta looked like she was about to throw another one of her fits. Instead she just screamed and stomped off.

"There's always one" I muttered to myself and continued on my way.

"Caylin wait!" I turned a saw Yves running to catch up. I let him catch up to me and we walked together to get some food. We took a few apples, toast and water. We sat at the edge of the stage as we ate.

"Is there something you want to talk about Yves?" I asked him as I finished taking a sip of my water. Yves was now speaking to everyone in the _Troupe_ and was attempting to talk to those on the outside. He started with Madame Giry who was very patient with him and not surprisingly Carlotta was more than nasty to him. He explained what happened to backstage after we performed last night. She crueler toward him than Isobel because of his stammer.

"Is it w-w-wrong f-f-for me t-t-to t-alk?" Yves asked.

I smiled gently at him. "Yves there is NOTHING wrong for you to talk about anything, and before you start going at me about how people don't care, let me remind you that that's not true. Don't let you dare let Carlotta get to you! You're one of the smartest people I know and you know more words than I do. You also have a nice voice. With training, if you decide you want to do it, you'll perform with us."

"I'm n-n-not t-t-that g-good" Yves spoke softly feeling embarrassed. I squeezed his shoulder.

"You are. I've heard you sing when you think no one is there. You're great! I think you may become a barritenor, like Rob" I assured him, but he didn't look entirely convinced. He just stayed in thought after that and continued eating his food. As I ate mine, I kept looking at him, wondering what exactly he went through. As if on cue, Sparky jumped right on Yves the second he finished his food. "Sparky stop" I heard Isobel call as she ran toward us. "Sorry Caylin. I tried to stop him, but it didn't work" Isobel apologized than looked at Yves. "I'm sorry about Sparky Yves."

"D-d-don't w-w-worry about it" Yves told her as a slight blush came to his cheeks. I don't know if the blush came because of Sparky, or because of Isobel. His face told me he was embarrassed and nervous. Sparky just walked over Isobel with his tail wagging furiously and he looked at Yves the minute he turned around.

"What are those brats doing here?! Get them away from me!" I heard Carlotta complain as she walked on stage. I had it with her. I made my way over to her wishing I could give her the black eye she more than deserved.

"They are children. If you have a problem with them, then don't approach them. It was bad enough when you snapped at Isobel, but when you go and snap at my son because he stammers, that's crossing the line. You're a bad performer and worse as a person. If anyone has no right to be here, it's you! You may be Prima Donna here, but that gives you NO RIGHT to treat everybody around you like they are less than you! Firmin and Andre may be willing to pamper you, but I'm NOT! You leave my son alone as well as Isobel, Peter and my friends and if that's too much for you to handle, let alone deal with, FUCK YOU!" I snapped at her. I walked away from her and back to the kids. "Come on guys. Let's go and give Prissy Pants her space." I took the kids with me off the stage with Sparky following right behind us. We walked around a little bit. It wasn't until Yves grabbed my wrist that I noticed Sparky and Isobel ran off again.

"T-t-t-thank y-you f-f-f-for h-h-helping m-me, M-mum" Yves said timidly. I felt tears come into my eyes. It was the first time he's called me Mum since he was adopted. I bent down and hugged him tightly. He was frozen in shock for a second but then he hugged me back gripping onto my jacket and shirt at the same time. I waited for him to be finished before I let go of him.

"What made you start calling me Mum? You haven't called me that ever. Not even when I adopted you" I asked him as I dried my eyes.

"You s-s-stood u-u-u-up f-for m-m-m-me. N-no one e-e-e-ever did t-t-h-h-hat for me. I'm also u-u-under y-y-your j-j-j-jurisdiction" Yves exclaimed as his voice became more determined to help me understand where he was coming from, "You are my Mum! You support, protect and love me. My b-b-birth m-mother w-w-w-wouldn't even a-a-acknowledge m-m-me."

I understood what he was telling me. The feeling in my spine came back. I leaned into Yves ear and whispered "Erik is here. Why don't you go back to Peter and wait for me?" Yves shook his head firmly. I knew how stubborn Yves was and now he was going to become even more stubborn because he just called me "Mum".

"Ok, but you stay next to me" I instructed him. Yves nodded his head as he took my hand. I lead him to where I believed Erik to be above the stage. After looking around making sure no one else was there, I called out for Erik. When no one came, I tried again.

"Erik, I know you're there. If you're worried about Yves, you have nothing to worry about. He won't expose you in any way."

Erik stepped out from one of the pillars and came over to me. Yves stood his ground right next to me.

"I assume you heard what happened concerning Carlotta" I asked Erik. He nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I refused to come to the celebration last night. You were right. It was my loss. Your boy still scared to speak?" Erik spoke.

"No I'm NOT!" Yves shouted at him. Erik's eyes widened when Yves spoke up. I smirked at Erik.

"That answer your question?" I asked him smirking. Erik looked like he wanted to hit something. He walked over to me. Before he could get to close, I pull out my hidden dagger from my sleeve and pointed it at him. Erik stopped moving. I put my dagger away after making sure he wouldn't make a sudden move.

"If you have a problem with people standing up to you, how do you expect us to remain friends, especially after getting upset with my son for something that's not even a big deal" I told him with glare.

"Since when do you have a dagger?" Erik asked getting suspicious.

"Since I was told Donnelly broke out of jail. I'm keeping that dagger with me and my pistol until the police get him back in jail" I explained.

"Why don't you just kill him if you're that scared?" Erik asked.

"I made a promise to Christian before he died and I'm going to keep it" I explained to him "He made me promise not to kill anyone especially HIM, unless it's in self-defense, to protect someone I care about or an innocent person or if I'm forced to."

"Who is Christian?" Erik asked me.

"None of your business" was my response. I didn't want to tell him Christian was my brother until I knew something about his past.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked him holding my ground telling him I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why didn't you see me when I wanted you to after your opening night for your second show?" Erik demanded.

"Again, none of your business. I don't know you and I don't trust you. Why should I tell you anything?" I answered him.

"You know who I am. That's enough" Erik argued.

"No it's not. All I know about you is your name, that you're the Phantom of the Opera, your temper, you're controlling and will do whatever you have to to get what you want, even if it means killing. I also know about your desire for Christine. But I know NOTHING about YOU! I don't know where you were born, I don't know what foods you like, I don't know anything about your family, and I don't know what the other side of your face looks like. Do I need to go on?" I explained to him.

Erik's face said that he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Christine told me about herself without asking for anything" he told me.

I sighed heavily feeling annoyed. "That's because she was a little girl at the time and growing up to her, you were a fairytale. I'm neither of those things. If you want to become real friends with me, you have to open up to me as well as me opening up to you. As long you remain silent on these things, you won't learn anything" I explained once more. Now I turned around to leave.

"I'm not finished yet" Erik demanded in a stern voice, his rage oozing from it.

"Well I am. I've already explained myself to you, and if you won't accept it, then I've got nothing more to say to you" I exclaimed. Erik was about to follow me when Yves shouted at him, "Leave Mum alone!"

We made our way down the stairs. I let Yves go to play with Isobel, but I went to the studio. I needed to practice my self defense and have it help me calm down.

Peter's P.O.V.

I believe the Phantom got a kick out of hearing about Carlotta giving us money because she didn't take the warnings seriously. After Carlotta gave me the money and stomped off, once she was gone, Raoul and Madame Giry quietly laughed about it making it clear that they didn't like her. I don't think a lot of people here like her. I don't blame them. Carlotta is always childish and is basically a spoiled brat. As I walked away with the money, I saw Meg Giry running toward me. I quickly turned and walked away. I heard Meg call me by my name. I breathed and turned around and looked at her.

"Is there something you need Miss Giry?" I asked her.

"I've told you before, call me Meg. I want to know if I can see you tonight" Meg told me.

"No. I've told you before, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested" I answered her making sure I got away from her as quickly as possible. I relaxed as soon as I was sure she was gone. Since coming here, Meg has been asking me to have a relationship with her, and I always refuse. Not only is she too young for me, but I'm not ready to see anyone now. I still wish Martha was with me. She always knew what to do in these situations. When she was still alive, I had problems with women trying to have a relationship with me, but I was able to get them to leave me alone. Martha told me to be honest with them and I always was. Martha loved and trusted me. I never took off my wedding ring and I don't think I ever will. Martha and I had known each other for so long that no one will ever take her place. I also don't want another woman at my side. I love and miss Martha too much. Martha told me to continue to live on before she died and to not let the _Troupe_ die. It was too important and held a lot of meaning. She was also Caylin's surrogate mother as well as Christian's. We both had a duty to that. I still have to carry out mine. It takes a lot to upset me, but Meg is pushing it and if she keeps doing this, I'm going to snap.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I had calmed down enough now, but I had to wash off the sweat from all that self defense practice. Tonight was our opening night for our show based off Robert Louis Stevenson's "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". I was the lead female once more. I was looking forward to it. The show will last for only two weeks, and then we go back to Opera with the performance of "Il Muto". I knew that Firmin and Andre wouldn't listen to what Erik demanded them. Erik was planning something that I was sure of.

I also had to keep an eye out for Donnelly. It was weird though. My performances have been in the paper recently, so why hasn't he made an appearance.

Donnelly never hesitated when it came to me. That was what was worrying me. Before going to my dressing room before night fell, I looked for Peter. I found him in the studio and I told him why I was worried.

"He'll show up soon. People like him never quit. I've been in touch with the police over the years. Donnelly hasn't changed one bit. He's still as crazy as he was when he was arrested at the church. If it helps, I'll get another security guard" Peter informed me.

"It won't help. I'll feel better when the police catch him again. Don't worry I'll be able to carry on for performance tonight" I replied with a smile "I need to make a quick stop before I go to the dressing room. You where Christine is by any chance?"

"Last I saw, she was in her room. I don't know if she's still there though" Peter answered.

"Thanks" and with that I ran like a madwoman to Christine's room. I knocked on her door once. Christine opened her door.

"Caylin. What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Can I come in?" I asked her.

"Sure" Christine answered timidly. I walked in. Her room looked the same as I remembered. I knew Erik was there too. The feeling was in my spine again, but I don't care what he hears from my mouth right now.

"Christine, I think it'll be better if you don't come to the show tonight" I told Christine bluntly. Christine looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why? You've had no problem with me coming to your other performances?" Christine asked.

"This one is different. There are some things in this performance I don't think you'll be able to handle, for example sexual experiences, a loved character is killed, and there is blood and violence. It will look real up there. That's why I don't think you'll be able to handle it. You're too sheltered. I don't think you've experienced enough to prepare you for it. To be able to handle it" I explained to her.

Christine was digesting what I told her. "I still want to come" was her response. She was shaking a little as she said this. "I can handle it" Christine continued, but it sounded to me like she was trying to convince herself that.

"I can't make you not come if that's what you decide to do. But I did warn you about it, and you do come, you're going to have to deal with the consequences" I told her. I got to the door, but before I turned the knob I had one more thing to ask her. "I know you saw the Phantom's face because of the look on your face when you returned the morning after the Gala. Your face told me you were completely horrified. You can't handle the half of a man's face, how can you handle a show like the one I just told you not to come to?" I asked her. Then I opened the door and left. When I got backstage, I asked Yves to keep an eye out in case Christine decided to come to the show. I got to my dressing room and quickly changed into my costume for the first big ensemble song. As I was about to get my make-up I heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Yves" was my answer.

"Come in" I told him. Yves came in wearing his first casual suit. He looked good. He's going to be a heartbreaker one day. I know it. He walked over.

"I j-just saw M-m-miss Da-a-ae s-s-sitting in the h-h-h-h-house" he whispered. I sighed heavily burying my face in my hands. Why do these Opera people never listen to us? Even the naïve airhead soprano doesn't listen to us. Now she will have to deal with the consequences of her choice after seeing the show.

"A-are you ok M-mum?" Yves asked. I gave him a worn smile. "Not really" I told him honestly, "Don't worry. I'll be able to lose myself tonight." Yves gave me a hug and walked out. I put my make up on, fixed my hair and went out to meet with everyone to doing prayers before we began. Chloe was doing the role of Emma, and Rob was doing the roles of Jekyll and Hyde. Rob was the only one in the _Troupe_ who could get the notes and he was just more than amazing when he did the role. We said our prayers and waited to start as Peter went to the orchestra pit.

No One's P.O.V.

The music started to play and first scene started. Rob sang his first solo as Jekyll and then jumped right into his second solo.

_**I need to know  
**_

_**The nature of the demons that possess  
**_

_**Man's soul!  
**_

_**I need to know  
**_

_**Why man's content to let them make him less  
**_

_**Than whole.**_

**_Why does he revel in murder and madness?_**

**_What is it makes him be less than he should?_**

**_Why is he doomed not to reach his potential?_**

**_His soul is black_**

**_When he turns his back_**

**_Upon good_**

**_I need to find_**

**_A way to get inside the tortured mind of man._**

**_I need to try_**

**_To separate the good and evil - if I can_**

**_One thing is certain - the evil is stronger_**

**_Good fights a hopeless and desperate fight_**

**_I must find ways of adjusting the balance_**

**_To bring him back from the empty black_**

**_Edge of night!_**

**_I need to go_**

**_Where no man has ventured before_**

**_To search for the key to the door_**

**_That will end all this tragic and senseless decay!_**

**_But how to go?_**

**_I need to know!_**

**_I need to learn_**

**_The secrets of the mind that we cannot discern_**

**_I need to learn_**

**_The things that make men pass the point of no return_**

**_Why does a wise man take leave of his senses?_**

**_Where is that fine line where sanity melts?_**

**_When does intelligence give way to madness?_**

**_A moment comes_**

**_When a man becomes_**

**_Something else ..._**

**_I need to know_**

**_Why man plays this strange double game!_**

**_His hand always close to the flame!_**

**_It's a deal with the devil he cannot disclaim!_**

**_But what's his aim?_**

**_I need to know!_**

**_Dear God, guide me!_**

**_Show me how to succeed!_**

**_With your wisdom inside me,_**

**_Henry Jekyll will follow wherever you lead!_**

**_I need to see_**

**_The truth other men cannot see_**

**_To be things that others can't be!_**

**_Give me courage to go_**

**_Where no angel will go!_**

**_And I will go!_**

**_I need to know!_**

The audience cheered when he finished. The scenery changed and he left the stage and then everyone else in the show came onto the stage, sometimes singing solo, or in groups or as a whole.

_**There's a face that we wear  
In the cold light of day  
It's society's mask,  
It's society's way,  
And the truth is  
That it's all a façade!**_

**_There's a face that we hide_**

**_Till the nighttime appears_**

**_And what's hiding inside_**

**_Behind all of our fears_**

**_Is our true self_**

**_Locked inside the façade!_**

**_Every day_**

**_People, in their own sweet way_**

**_Like to add a coat of paint_**

**_And be what they ain't!_**

**_That's how our little_**

**_Game is played_**

**_Livin' like a masquerade_**

**_Actin' a bizarre charade_**

**_While playing the saint!_**

**_But there's one thing I know,_**

**_And I know it for sure:_**

**_This disease that we've got_**

**_Has got no ready cure!_**

**_And I'm certain_**

**_Life is terribly hard_**

**_When your life's a façade!_**

**_Look around you!_**

**_I have found_**

**_You cannot tell, by lookin' at the surface_**

**_What is lurkin' there beneath it!_**

**_See that face!_**

**_Now, I'm prepared to bet you_**

**_What you see's not what you get_**

**_'Cause man's a master of deceit!_**

**_So, what is the sinister secret?_**

**_The lie he will tell you is true?_**

**_It's that each man you meet_**

**_In the street_**

**_Isn't one man but two!_**

**_Nearly everyone you see_**

**_Like him an' her_**

**_An' you, an' me_**

**_Pretends to be_**

**_A pillar of society_**

**_A model for propriety_**

**_Sobriety_**

**_An' piety_**

**_Who shudders at the thought_**

**_Of notoriety!_**

**_The ladies an' gents 'ere before you_**

**_Which none of 'em ever admits_**

**_May 'ave saintly looks_**

**_But they're sinners an' crooks!_**

**_Hypocrites!_**

**_Hypocrites!_**

**_There are preachers who kill!_**

**_There are killers who preach!_**

**_There are teachers who lie!_**

**_There are liars who teach!_**

**_Take yer pick, dear_**

**_"Cause it's all a façade!_**

**_If we're not one, but two,_**

**_Are we evil or good?_**

**_Do we walk the fine line_**

**_That we'd cross if we could?_**

**_Are we waiting_**

**_To break through the façade?_**

**_One or two_**

**_Might look kinda well-to-do_**

**_Hah! They're bad as me an' you,_**

**_Right down they're boots!_**

**_I'm inclined to think_**

**_Half mankind_**

**_Thinks the other half is blind!_**

**_Wouldn't be surprise to find_**

**_They're all in cahoots!_**

**_At the end of the day_**

**_They don't mean what they say_**

**_They don't say what they mean_**

**_They don't ever come clean_**

**_And the answer_**

**_Is it's all a façade!_**

**_Is it's all a façade!_**

**_Man is not one, but two_**

**_He is evil and good_**

**_An' he walks the fine line_**

**_We'd all cross if we could!_**

**_It's a nightmare_**

**_We can never discard_**

**_So we stay on our guard_**

**_Though we love the façade_**

**_What's behind the façade?_**

**_Look behind the façade!_**

The scene changed into a political hall as the audience applauded them, but not as enthusiastically as before, for many saw themselves in that song and didn't want to admit it. This song made Christine Daae think about what she's heard from Caylin's mouth since she arrived, made Raoul think about what has been happening since he arrived, but the Phantom of the Opera found so much truth in that and it made him think about his recent disagreement with Caylin and what he heard her tell Christine in the dressing room earlier that night. What no one knew though, was that this would foreshadow coming events. Who would be brave enough to show their true colors no matter what happened?

**Wow! Another chapter finished. I was originally planning to post this chapter a couple of days ago, but a negative thing happened that made me lose my muse. I'm glad I was able to finish it today because I don't know if I would've been able to hold back anymore.**

**The next chapter will start by the continuation of the show the **_**Troupe**_** is doing right now.**

**I Need To Know and Façade belong to Frank Wildhorn and Leslie Bricusse.**

**Please REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me because they show that you guys care. I'll try to get the next chapter ready a.s.a.p. Hopefully my muse won't take another vacation.**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Once again I own NOTHING but my OCs!**


	13. Chapter 13

Erik's P.O.V.

Caylin had the audacity to say what she said to Christine! Next time I see her, I'll make sure she doesn't do that again. I'll have to try harder to not let her influence Christine. Caylin knows how to use her words. That will give me problems. It angers me that she refuses to tell me anything. Who are Christian and Jon Donnelly? How are they connected with her? She won't tell me anything because I keep silent about myself? Who does she think she is? I watched the _Troupe's_ current performance right now. So far nothing that Caylin warned Christine about hasn't happened yet. I think more of the show has to happen before the show got to that point. After watching the show for some time, I finally saw Caylin make an appearance as her character. As upset with her as I was, I still wanted to hear her sing. I haven't heard her sing last night and to me, even not hearing her sing for one day is too long for me. Looking at her costume made me realize her character is a prostitute. Her character seemed to be well liked by the people around her in similar clothes. She dressed herself in a black and red revealing pirate costume as she sang sadly.

_**Look at me,**_

_**And tell me who I am.**_

_**Why I am**_

_**What I am.  
**_

_**Call me a fool,**_

_**And it's true I am.**_

_**I don't know**_

_**Who I am.  
**_

_**It's such a shame,**_

_**I'm such a sham.**_

_**No one knows**_

_**Who I am.  
**_

_**Am I the face of the future?**_

_**Am I the face of the past?**_

_**Am I the one who must finish last?  
**_

_**Look at me,**_

_**And tell me who I am,**_

_**Why I am**_

_**What I am.  
**_

_**Will I survive?**_

_**Who will give a damn,**_

_**If no one knows**_

_**Who I am?  
**_

_**Nobody knows **_

_**Not even you **_She pointed at a random audience member

_**No one knows who I am...**_

The audience applauded for her as did I. The song got to me and made me feel like crying. Everyone had to stop clapping right away because she jumped into the next song, this time she sang seductively with her ensemble backing her up.

_**Good and evil  
**_

_**And their merits  
**_

_**Men have argued through history  
**_

_**As well they should!  
**_

_**My philosophy  
**_

_**Any child can see  
**_

_**Good is evil  
**_

_**And therefore  
**_

_**All evil is good**_

**_How do you tell evil from good?_**

_**Evil does well - good not so good!  
**_

_**Evil's the one that is free everywhere  
**_

_**Good is the one that they sell!  
**_

_**You must decide which is heaven  
**_

_**Which is hell!**_

_**Good maintain evil's a curse!**_

_**But it is plain good's even worse!  
**_

_**Evil's the one that they tell you to shun  
**_

_**Good is the one to embrace  
**_

_**Say that and Satan will laugh right in your face!**_

_**The battle between good and evil**_

_**Goes back to the start  
**_

_**Adam and Eve and the apple tore Eden apart!  
**_

_**The key thing about good 'n' evil  
**_

_**Each man has to choose!  
**_

_**Heaven 'n' hell  
**_

_**Is a helluva gamble to lose!  
**_

_**But as I peruse  
**_

_**This world we abuse  
**_

_**It's hell that we choose  
**_

_**And heaven must lose!**_

_**Evil is everywhere**_

_**Good doesn't have a prayer!  
**_

_**Good is commendable  
**_

_**Evil's dependable!  
**_

_**Evil is viable  
**_

_**Good's unreliable!  
**_

_**Good may be thankable!  
**_

_**Evil is bankable!**_

_**Evil's for me - you can have good!**_

_**Doesn't suit me to be Robin Hood!  
**_

_**S'easier by far, from the way that things are,  
**_

_**To remain good 'n' evil  
**_

_**Than try to be evil and good!**_

Applause broke out for Caylin again. The choreography for the song, especially hers was suggestive and had sexual movements. I think we just saw a taste of what Caylin was warning Christine about especially since she was just slapped by a man on the stage called The Spider right after she finished her song.

Christine's P.O.V.

I was starting to see what Caylin was talking about, but her first big scene wasn't as bad as when Jekyll used formula to transform into Hyde and visited her. I did feel scared. I never wanted some like that to come after me. Everybody was doing so well in their performing. Lucy, who is Caylin's character came to Jekyll to help her with a wound, since she had no one else to turn to and the police wouldn't have helped her if asked. Why they wouldn't have helped her, I don't understand. Turns out, Hyde was the one wounded her, and doesn't know she's with that man right now. As he helped her, she fell in love with him. After he helped her, she kissed his hand to thank him, then pulled him to her and kissed his lips out of passion. He left confused. It became obvious he felt something, but was afraid to act out on it. Caylin sang again.

_**I peer through windows,  
**_

_**Watch life go by,  
**_

_**Dream of tomorrow,  
**_

_**And wonder "why"?**_

_**The past is holding me,**_

_**Keeping life at bay,  
**_

_**I wander lost in yesterday,  
**_

_**Wanting to fly  
**_

_**But scared to try.**_

_**But if someone like you**_

_**Found someone like me,  
**_

_**Then suddenly  
**_

_**Nothing would ever be the same!**_

_**My heart would take wing,**_

_**And I'd feel so alive  
**_

_**If someone like you  
**_

_**Found me!**_

_**So many secrets**_

_**I've longed to share!  
**_

_**All I have needed  
**_

_**Is someone there,**_

_**To help me see a world**_

_**I've never seen before  
**_

_**A love to open every door,  
**_

_**To set me free,  
**_

_**So I can soar!**_

_**If someone like you**_

_**Found someone like me,  
**_

_**Then suddenly  
**_

_**Nothing would ever be the same!**_

_**There'd be a new way to live,**_

_**A new life to love,  
**_

_**If someone like you  
**_

_**Found me!**_

_**Oh, if someone like you**_

_**Found someone like me,  
**_

_**Then suddenly  
**_

_**Nothing would ever be the same!**_

_**My heart would take wing,**_

_**And I'd feel so alive  
**_

_**If someone like you  
**_

_**Loved me...  
**_

_**Loved me...  
**_

_**Loved me!...**_

The ENTIRE audience cheered when she sang that. At the end of the song, she received a standing ovation. When the first act ended, Hyde killed an important man by beating him with a cane and then burning him. When the second act started, more important people were killed. Each time he killed someone, it all looked so real, at first I thought they were actually killed, they had blood up there. The show continued on and I felt scared as more happened. Now Jekyll was singing another song and I got some kind of chill all over me.

_**The world has gone insane!  
**_

_**And parasites are eating at my brain!  
**_

_**And nothing is the way it was before!  
**_

_**A pack o' wolves is howling at my door!  
**_

_**I'm living in a non-stop nightmare!  
**_

_**Dead men's dreams!  
**_

_**Filled with screaming pain!  
**_

_**Hurling me to mad extremes  
**_

_**In a world that's gone insane!**_

_**The world has lost its head!**_

_**And every evil hour is filled with dread!  
**_

_**I'm floating on a lake - But upside down!  
**_

_**And when I try to breathe, I start to drown!  
**_

_**I cannot speak  
**_

_**As nameless ghosts and faceless ghouls  
**_

_**Bid me join the dead!  
**_

_**No one tells these gruesome fools  
**_

_**That the world has lost its head!**_

_**Fiendish creatures leave their graves to taunt me!**_

_**Old friends risen from the dead to haunt me!  
**_

_**Godforsaken images that daunt me  
**_

_**Drowning in an endless flood of blood!  
**_

_**The world has lost its mind!  
**_

_**And everywhere I turn, I fear I'll find  
**_

_**Some nightmare even worse than those I see!  
**_

_**Satanic demons closing in on me!  
**_

_**How can it be  
**_

_**That even though they see my plight,  
**_

_**Everyone is blind!  
**_

_**Night is day and day is night  
**_

_**In a world that's lost its mind!**_

_**The world has gone berserk!**_

_**And hiding in the murk, new monsters lurk!  
**_

_**I see a sea of snakes upon the floor!  
**_

_**I see the reaper grinning at my door!  
**_

_**I scream in silence!  
**_

_**Bad is good and good is bad!  
**_

_**Sacred if profane!  
**_

_**And it's wiser to be mad... **_Suddenly he turned back into Hyde

_**In a world that's gone insane!**_

He laughed his evil, mad laugh and repeated "insane" a few times as he exited.

When Caylin finally showed up on the stage, she a beautiful duet with Chloe. I cried when I heard them sing together. Everyone cheered when they finished. Caylin had the stage. She wore a pink nightdress with a black robe covering it. She got a visit from Hyde. I got scared again. Hyde began to touch her shoulder and hold her arm. She sang again.

_**I feel your fingers  
**_

_**Cold on my shoulder  
**_

_**Your chilling touch,  
**_

_**As it runs down my spine**_ Hyde bent down to spine_**  
**_

_**Watching your eyes **_Hyde looked at her breathing into her neck_**  
**_

_**As they invade my soul  
**_

_**Forbidden pleasures  
**_

_**I'm afraid to make mine.**_ Hyde nuzzled into her neck moving his hands up and down her arms slowly

**_At the touch of your hand_**

_**At the sound of your voice  
**_

_**At the moment your eyes meet mine  
**_

_**I am out of my mind  
**_

_**I am out of control  
**_

_**Full of feelings I can't define! **_Hyde took over holding onto her not letting her go

_**It's a sin with no name **_Lucy sang next

_**Like a hand in a flame **_Hyde followed

_**And our senses proclaim **_Then they sang together

_**It's a dangerous game!**_

Hyde wrapped his arm around her neck as she grabbed his arm so wouldn't choke her and he sang.

_**A darker dream**_

_**That has no ending  
**_

_**That's so unreal**_

_**You believe that it's true!  
**_

_**A dance of death **_Hyde grabbed her arms now pulling her back to him

_**Out of a mystery tale**_

_**The frightened princess  
**_

_**Doesn't know what to do!  
**_

_**Will the ghosts go away? **_Lucy sang over him

_**No –**_

Hyde continued as she sang "no"

_**Will she will them to stay?**_

_**No -**_

_**Either way, there's no way to win! **_Now Lucy sang as Hyde sang "no" the same way she did.

_**All I know is' I'm lost**_

_**And I'm counting the cost  
**_

_**My emotions are in a spin!  
**_

_**I don't know who to blame... **_Hyde pulled into arms like an embrace and sang next

_**It's a crime and a shame! **_Lucy sang next

_**But it's true all the same **_They sang together

_**It's a dangerous game! **_Lucy tried to get away, but Hyde held onto her pulling her back to him

_**No one speaks**_

_**Not one word  
**_

_**But what words are in our eyes **_Now they were singing alternating each other

_**Silence speaks **_Hyde licked her palm and fingers as she sang the next lyric before he sang his part_**  
**_

_**Loud and clear  
**_

_**All the words we (don't) want to hear!**_ Only Lucy sang "don't" and now they were singing together

_**At the touch of your hand**_

_**At the sound of your voice  
**_

_**At the moment your eyes meet mine**_

_**I am losing my mind**_

_**I am losing control  
**_

_**Fighting feelings I can't define!**_ Only Lucy sang now holding his arm.

_**It's a sin with a name **_Now it was Hyde's turn

_**No remorse and no shame**_

_**Fire, fury and flame**_ Lucy took over  
_**  
Cos the devil's to blame**_ Now they sang together

_**And the angels proclaim **_Lucy finally was able to pull herself away from him_**  
**_

_**It's a dangerous game!**_

Lucy tried to walk away, but Hyde pulled her off the stage with him. I really felt sacred about what would happen. Strangely, watching this reminded me of how the Phantom had touched me. Now Hyde revealed who he was to Mr. Utterson and now he had to get a letter to Lucy. Jekyll sang his next song and he was shown as a tragic man. We saw Lucy in the next scene. Utterson read the note to her since she couldn't read. Lucy sang her next big song. When she finished she got another standing ovation. When that ended, Hyde entered. He learned of her feeling from Jekyll and after calming her down, he killed her. I nearly screamed.

Erik's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it! Caylin's character had so much potential and she was killed! This was what she meant when she said a loved character is killed. She was the one who would get killed. There was blood on her and the knife. I nearly jumped down on him myself, but then I remembered that it was part of the show. A few more songs were sung, with a few more characters dead, and then the show was over. As everyone, including Caylin took their bows, I understood why Caylin warned Christine off about the show. She was right. Christine couldn't handle this.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I was back in my regular clothes with my locket and ring, and was able to get the stage blood off. The second I got out of my dressing room, I felt someone give me a big, tight hug. I felt weird, not sure what to do. The person let go of me and I saw it was Christine.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked her confused. Christine had a scared look on her face.

"I thought you were hurt up there. I thought something happened to you" Christine answered me with tears coming down her face.

"How long were holding your tears?" I asked her gently.

"Since the second act. I was scared for a good amount of it, but when the scene that came when you were killed, that really got me and I was trying to hold everything down" Christine explained. I was touched that she worried about me, but I was still going tell her to take my warnings more seriously next time.

Rob walked out of his dressing room and was in his regular clothes. "Hey Rob" I called out to him. He came over.

"What is it Cay?" he asked me.

"Can you get the knife you used to 'kill' me?" I asked him using the quotation marks with my fingers. One at Christine's face and he knew why I asked. He went back to his room and brought the prop out. The three of us sat down as Rob showed her how he did it using the prop on himself.

"Watch" he told Christine. She nodded and he held his left arm out holding the knife in his other hand. "I hold the prop, making sure my finger is on this button, just as the tip of the knife is about to stab the skin, I quickly move the knife up away from the skin, and push the button down. Now the stage blood comes out, on the tip of the knife and on the arm to make it look like it was stabbed. See?"

Christine nodded feeling better now that she knew how it was done.

"Thanks Rob. Also, you great job with the voice changes" I complimented him.

"See you later dear" Rob said to me in his Hyde voice. I giggled and he chuckled a bit and walked away.

"You don't need to worry about anything. We have to rely on each other as well as trust each other when we do these things. We also give warnings to people if we do something that people would consider much like this show we did tonight for example. I did warn you not to come though" I replied as I gave her my reminder.

"I'm sorry Caylin, but I just wanted to watch you. I don't know what it is, but there's something about you makes me want to watch no matter what you're doing on stage" Christine apologized.

I sighed. "You're not the first to tell me that. Before I came here, whenever I performed somewhere, no matter what it was, people always came to watch me because they always said that there was fascinating about me that made them want to watch me. I guess I just have that God given ability."

Christine listened me what I said. I couldn't figure out what was going on inside her at that point, but I do know that she wanted something I had she didn't have. What that was, I don't know.

"Christine, do you want to speak privately? In the studio?" I asked her. Her face told me she wanted to say something but was afraid of being heard. She frantically nodded her head, and we went to the studio. As soon as we were in there, I asked my first question.

"Does this have anything to do with Phantom?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation, "Please convince M. Marquez to take me on so I can be trained under him. That way I won't have to be here with him."

"Christine, you know the kind performing we do. You have to step out of your comfort zone, and you can't do that. Not yet at least" I exclaimed.

"What do I do then?" she asked me. She sounded desperate.

"You have to let your father go" I bluntly answered her.

"WHAT?!" she cried as if the idea itself was repulsive. "Christine I'm sorry, but if you're going to move forward in life as well as get better roles in shows, you have to let him go. As long as you hold onto your father, you remain a little girl. You won't be woman. You may have a woman's body, but you're not a woman up here" I explained as I said the last part, I pointed to my head.

"Women don't keep fairytale characters alive like you have. You've been in this Opera House for too long. You don't know the world or people. You need to explore more, but letting your father go will help you greatly. He's been dead for a long time. I think he told you that he would send you the Angel of Music, so you wouldn't feel alone when he died. Keep in mind that you were a little girl at the time. He couldn't tell you he was never coming back and that it was all just a story, so he did the only thing he could think of he gave you comfort. But it's past time for you to get out of it" I finished.

"I can't" Christine told me breaking down. I looked at her in the eye. "Can't? Or won't?" I asked her.

"You don't know my father" she shouted at me. I knew she was avoiding the question and I wasn't about to let her.

"You're right. I never knew your father. But I know a lot about people. Just for moment, pretend you were the one about to die instead of your father and he was you. What would you do or say to a little kid?" I inquired. I know I may have sounded nasty to her, but I was trying to get her to see through a different perspective, and this was the only way I could think of.

Christine was making it more than clear she didn't want to keep doing this. I gave her a few tissues and she left. I groaned pulling on my hair a little bit.

"What happened?" I turned around and saw Peter. I explained what happened. When I finished, Peter gave me a look.

"Caylin, you were too hard on her. I understand what you're saying, but she has to do this at her own pace. I've told you before, it all depends on the individual" Peter replied.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just wish I knew how to keep it together, and not let my emotions get the better of me at times like this. I'll apologize tomorrow. I'm too tired right now" I apologized. I didn't bother to change. I just went right to bed. I had a long day and I needed the sleep.

Erik's P.O.V.

Caylin went to studio and didn't come out. The other _Troupe_ members went in so I'm assuming she's asleep. As much as my Siren continued to pull me, had to go my Angel now. She was crying. I need to know what happened.

Raoul's P.O.V.

The _Troupe_ had done some crazy things before, but this was something else altogether. Christine looked upset. She ran away before I could reach her. I haven't been able to talk to her since the Gala. I've written her letters, but I don't know if she got them. I miss her. I'll find away to talk to as soon as I can. I don't know who this Phantom of the Opera is, but I won't let him have his way. I don't know Miss O'Malley so well, but from what I've seen and do know about her, she may be able to help me because doesn't back down from anything.

**WOW! A second chapter done the next day! Thankfully, my muse is still here at the moment. I hope she/he stays for a little bit longer, it would be nice.**

**What do you think will happen now?**

**No One Knows Who I Am, Good N' Evil, Someone Like You, The World Has Gone Insane, and Dangerous Game belong to Frank Wildhorn and Leslie Bricusse.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**

**I own NOTHING except my OCs!**


	14. Chapter 14

Caylin's P.O.V.

It was still early. 7 in the morning. I couldn't sleep. Getting out of bed, I saw I wasn't the only one. Peter was up too.

"How long have you been up?" I asked Peter sitting in my bed.

"About 30 minutes" he answered, "I've been through hell last night. Left and right, people from the audience have told me that this is a theatre, not a whorehouse. I just don't understand they continue to come even though we always leave warning sign on the door for them to read before they decide on getting tickets. They love the talent, but didn't like the story we did. Which is why for this show, I'm going to get an approval to allow the middle and third classes to see the show. I know they will be more appreciative of it. Why is it always the rich who can't handle these things?" I went over to Peter and gave him a hug.

"That's question we're still trying to figure out" I answered, "You know what happened between me and Christine. Unfortunately we're surrounded by a lot of the first class right now, so it's not going to be easy for us right now. You know that better than any of us."

Peter folded him hands together. "You want to practice a few songs right now? I'll give us something to do until more people wake up" he offered.

"Why not. Nothing better to do, but let me wash and dress" I told him. "Take as much time was you need" Peter replied. I walked away to clean up. When I was washed and dressed, my hair was still wet, but I didn't care. This time I put on a light blue-green velvet dress with long sleeves, and end of the sleeves was one layer of ruffles. I put my usual boots on with my locket and ring. Peter was dressed in casual black pants and shirt. The first button at the top of his shirt was undone, but it didn't bother me. To me it was a sign he was a little better. It was still too soon for let go, but he was getting better. It was also a small way of keeping Martha with him. She always loved it when he wore his shirts like that. Peter wasn't the only one who missed her. I miss Martha too. Peter was the father I never had and Martha was the mother I never had. She couldn't bear children, so in their own way, Peter and Martha adopted us. But in a strange way, I think she was with us right now, with Christian seeing us practice and knowing how much farther we've come along in continuing what we love. One look in the eye and we knew which song to practice first and we were going to sing it together. We always did. Peter and I left the studio and walked to the stage. Once we got there, we pushed a piano to the stage. Once the piano was in place, Peter sat in front of it and I stood a couple of feet away. We warmed up our voices and Peter checked the piano to make sure everything was in order. He gave me a nod. He played the first few notes and we started singing.

_**I thought I did what's right**_

_**I thought I had the answers**_

_**I thought I chose the surest road**_

_**But that road brought me here**_

_**So I put up a fight**_

_**And told you how to help me**_

_**Now just when I have given up**_

_**The truth is coming clear**_

_**You know better than I**_

_**You know the way**_

_**I've let go the need to know why**_

_**For you know better than I**_

_**If this has been a test**_

_**I cannot see the reason**_

_**But maybe knowing I don't know**_

_**Is part of getting through**_

_**I try to do what's best**_

_**And faith has made it easy**_

_**To see the best thing I can do**_

_**Is put my trust in you**_

_**For You know better than I**_

_**You know the way**_

_**I've let go the need to know why**_

_**For you know better than I**_

_**I saw one cloud and thought it was a sky**_

_**I saw a bird and thought that I could follow**_

_**But it was you who taught that bird to fly**_

_**If I let you reach me will you teach me**_

_**For You know better than I**_

_**You know the way**_

_**I've let go the need to know why**_

_**I'll take what answers you supply**_

_**You know better than I**_

When we stopped singing, I realized I was farther away from the piano than I was before. I learned that I was so lost in the song that I was dancing as I sang.

"Sorry Peter. I didn't mean to do that" I apologized.

"It's ok. I was lost in the song too" Peter comforted me. Peter wiped his eyes. That showed me he was crying. I didn't try to stop him. I felt a few tears as well. I wiped my face as well. I sat down on the piano bench and hugged Peter tightly.

"I love you Dad" I told Peter as I hugged him.

"I love you too Caylin" he responded as hugged back. When we let go of each other, I asked him "Want to continue practicing?" Peter laughed a little bit as he nodded his head.

"I want to dedicate this one to Martha" I told him as I went to his book and pulled out the sheet music. I gave him the sheet music. He saw the song I wanted to sing, nodded his head giving me his approval. I stayed where I was and he began the song. When I heard my cue, I sang.

_**Whispering**_

_**Hear the ghosts in the moonlight**_

_**Sorrow doing a new dance**_

_**Through their bones, through their skin  
**_

_**Listening**_

_**To the souls in the fools night**_

_**Fumbling mutely with their rude hands**_

_**And there's heartache without end  
**_

_**See the father bent in grief**_

_**The mother dressed in mourning**_

_**Sister crumples and the neighbors grumble**_

_**Preacher issues warnings  
**_

_**History**_

_**Little miss didn't do right**_

_**Went and ruined all the true plans**_

_**Such a shame, such a sin  
**_

_**Mystery**_

_**Home alone on a school night**_

_**Harvest moon over the blue land**_

_**Summer longing on the wind  
**_

_**Had a sweetheart on his knees**_

_**So faithful and adoring**_

_**And he touched me and I let him love me**_

_**So let that be my story  
**_

_**Listening**_

_**For the hope, for the new life**_

_**Something beautiful, a new chance**_

_**Hear it's whispering there again**_

The second we finished the song, I heard someone clapping. I looked and saw Christine standing to my left about 7 feet away.

"That was beautiful. Before you started singing, I heard you mention someone named Martha. Who is she?"

"Martha is my late wife" Peter answered. Christine looked down at the stage floor feeling bad.

"I'm sorry Monsieur. I didn't know" Christine apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Peter assured her. "If it's not too much to ask, what happened?" Christine asked playing with her hands.

"She died from pneumonia a few months before we came here" Peter answered her gripping his left hand. Since Martha died, he never took off his wedding band. They weren't just married by law, they were married spiritually as well. Her death was one of the few times I've seen him cry.

"Hey, can we join in with you guys?" a voice called out. I looked in direction the voices came from and Tristan and Dave were there. They were both wear casual shirts and pants. Tristan's shirt was white and Dave's shirt was beige, but both their pants was black. Some of the musicians were with them as well.

"It's fine with me" Peter answered, "What do you think Cay?"

"I'm OK with it" was my answer. I talked to Tristan and Dave quietly about what to sing. When decided on a song, we gave the sheet music to Peter and the musicians that just arrived.

We went to separate places but close to each other in the stage. Peter told Christine "You can stay if you want."

"I'll stay" Christine answered watching me with Dave and Tristan. Peter nodded at the musicians, telling them to be ready and he played the first notes of the song. Dave sang first.

_**Those you've known  
**_

_**And lost, still walk behind you  
**_

_**All alone  
**_

_**They linger till they find you**_

_**Without them**_

_**The world grows dark around you  
**_

_**And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you**_ I sang next

_**Those you've pained**_

_**May carry that still with them  
**_

_**All the same  
**_

_**They whisper: "All forgiven."**_

**_Still your heart says_**

_**The shadows bring the starlight  
**_

_**And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night**_ Dave and I sang at the same time counteracting with each other

_**When the northern wind blows**_

_**The sorrows your heart holds  
**_

_**There are those who still know –  
**_

_**They're still home  
**_

_**We're still home**_

_**Though you know  
**_

_**You've left them far behind  
**_

_**You walk on by yourself, and not with them –**_

_**Still you know**_

_**They will fill your heart and mind  
**_

_**When they say there's a way through this**_ The three of us sang together

_**Those you've known**_

_**And lost, still walk behind you  
**_

_**All alone  
**_

_**Their song still seems to find you**_

_**They call you**_

_**As if you knew their longing –  
**_

_**They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling**_ Now just Tristan sang

_**All alone**_

_**But still I hear their yearning  
**_

_**Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning**_

_**The stars too**_

_**They tell of spring returning –  
**_

_**And summer with another wind that no one yet has known**_ Dave and I joined in, Dave sang first than I followed.

_**They call me –**_

_**Through all things –  
**_

_**Night's falling  
**_

_**But somehow I go on**_

_**You watch me**_

_**Just watch me –  
**_

_**I'm calling  
**_

_**From longing**_

_**When the northern wind blows**_

_**The sorrows your heart's known –  
**_

_**I believe…**_ Dave sang his next part as I held my note belting

_**Still you known**_

_**There's so much more to find –  
**_

_**Another dream, another love you'll hold**_

_**Still you know**_

_**To trust your own true mind  
**_

_**On your way – you are not alone  
**_

_**There are those who still know**_ Tristan sang by himself now

_**Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night**_

_**And I won't let them stray from my heart  
**_

_**Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light  
**_

_**I will read all their dreams to the stars**_

_**I'll walk now with them**_

_**I'll call on their names  
**_

_**I'll see their thoughts are known**_ I sang my last part

_**Not gone –**_

_**Not gone – **_Tristan sang alone now

_**They walk with my heart –**_

_**And I'll never let them go**_

_**I'll never let them go**_

_**I'll never let them go  
**_

_**You watch me  
**_

_**Just watch me  
**_

_**I'm calling  
**_

_**I'm calling –  
**_

_**And one day all will know**_

Christine applauded wearing a bittersweet smile. When she stopped, we all heard another person clapping. We looked trying to see who it was. I looked at Christine and behind her I saw Donnelly. He still looked as attractive as he did before. His height matched Erik's, short dark hair in a neat mess, black eyes, and he was in a suit. Very likely he stole it. As attractive is he looked, I wasn't fooled by it. I knew was what he is: a monster. My eyes widened and I slowly back away.

"Christine, get over here NOW!" I shouted. She ran over to me without hesitation and saw what I was scared of.

"Your singing has gotten more beautiful over the years. I've waited too long to see you again. Why didn't you visit me?" Donnelly said pulling the nice guy act.

"How did you get past security?" I asked him purposely not answering his question.

"It wasn't hard. Simply create a distraction and then get in. I read all about you in the papers love" Donnelly explained.

"Don't you DARE call me that! I'm not your love. I may have once, but that's long gone. It died the moment you took the most important person in my life from me" I yelled at him.

"Didn't you learn to forgive and forget?" Donnelly asked condescendingly.

"You haven't changed. My source told me that and everything I'm seeing right now confirms it. I strongly suggest you leave before I change my mind" I threatened him.

"You're only one for me Caylin. The only woman I ever fell in love with. Now let's go" he said holding his hand to me. I pulled out my pistol.

"Leave now, or I'll shoot" I threatened him one more time. Suddenly, two guards grabbed Donnelly pulling him away.

"That won't be necessary Miss O'Malley" one of the guards said.

"It'll never be over with us Caylin. If I can't have you, no one will" Donnelly shouted in anger as he was taken away. Once he was gone, I put the pistol away. Now I was more scared. Peter came over hugged me. He wasn't the only one. Tristan and Dave hugged me as well. So did the musicians. After we let go of our group hug, we saw that Christine was still there. I knew she had questions.

"Christine, I'm not ready to explain myself to you. You need to wait for me to be ready" I explained to her.

Madame Giry walked over. "Miss O'Malley, I have a note for you" she reported. I quickly took the note from her. It had the skull seal on the back. I opened the note as quickly as I could. The note was brief.

_Caylin,_

_I'm above the stage by the time you get this note. Come see me._

_Erik_

The feeling in my spine was there alright. I nodded to Madame Giry telling her I'm on my way. She nodded back and left. I quickly and subtly gave Peter the signal and went above the stage. The second I was above the stage, I saw Erik in plain sight. Does he have other clothes or just the same ones because I've never seen him wear anything other a suit, gloves, cape and mask.

"What do you want Erik?" I asked him annoyed.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"What?" I was surprised to say the least. He never asked me if I was ok. "Erik what's going on?" I asked him starting to get suspicious.

"On my way up here, I heard you singing which I loved, but I also heard what happened between you and that man. I didn't realize he was that much of a problem. I'm the reason he was able to get in my theatre. He didn't distract the security. I scared them away" Erik explained.

I slapped him in the half of his face that wasn't covered. I was FURIOUS! And that's putting it mildly!

"Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to allow the security to stay here?!" I shouted at him close to crying.

Erik didn't answer me. He just had his hand on his face where I slapped him and stared at me.

"Please forgive me" Erik begged, "I didn't realize he that much of a problem. I thought that I could handle any man who tried to threaten you."

"Why would you care about me?" I bitterly asked him, "I don't mean a damn to you. To you I'm nothing but a songbird."

"Is that really what you think?" Erik asked me gently, yet sounding surprised.

"What am I supposed to think?" I snapped at him. I just had to face the one person who truly scared me, and now I had to deal with this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Erik asked me softly. What he did next surprised me: he held my hand. Oddly enough, he was holding my right hand. On that hand I was wearing my ring. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I wasn't ready to open up to him yet and I still had to learn a few things about him. However I did squeeze his hand. I needed a little comfort. May not have been coming from who I wanted from at that moment but it was better than nothing.

"Not yet. Until you let me get to know you" I answered fighting the tears. I needed to get away.

"Come to me when you're ready" Erik sighed. I noticed he was also looking at my hand squeezing his. I let go.

"Sorry" I apologized, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me" Erik replied giving me a real smile, "It takes more than squeezing my hand to hurt me. You'll me when you're ready."

"What happened to you Erik?" I asked him. "Before you would've either gotten angry or try to force me to tell you what's going on with me or just ignore me completely. Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know" Erik honestly said. I know he was being honest because the words just came out. "I just know I have been hard on you and after hearing what that man said to you, I learned you had enough to deal with. And the fact that most of the people here haven't treated you and your group fairly. You deserve a break."

"Thank you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed our performance last night. To encourage more people to come, since the rich didn't like the show, Peter is going to try to get the managers to lower the ticket prices for the middle and third classes because they would appreciate the show more than the rich would" I said to him softly.

"I will make sure my managers do that. I must say, your leader knows how to promote a show to an audience. Firmin and Andre are idiots who don't know what they're doing" Erik replied in a firm, stern voice. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, those two don't anything about theatre. They spend too much time ass-kissing Carlotta and too many of the others that they don't know what they're doing. Isobel has ended up calling them Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum from Lewis Carroll's book" I told him laughing a little at the last part. Erik laughed a little himself.

"That child definitely sees them right. They are like that" Erik agreed, "Well I better make sure the idiots do what Peter says." He turned to leave.

"Erik wait" I called to him. Erik turned back to me and I gave him a hug.

"Thank you for not pushing me to telling you anything" I thanked him, "Also, thank you for helping the _Troupe_." I released him and went downstairs feeling a little better.

**I did it! I was able to write another chapter as a Christmas present for those who celebrate the holiday! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**

**You Know Better Than I belong to the people from Dreamworks**

**Whispering and Those You've Known belong to Duncan Sheik and Steven Sater**

**I hope I'm doing good job here. I won't be ****able to update until a couple of days after Christmas. So please bear with me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**

**I own NOTHING but my OCs!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Nighttime, the same day"

Erik's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that man had the nerve to say and act that way toward Caylin. He went easy on her. I was sure of it. But it looked like it was more than enough to scare her. I wish I knew what exactly he did that's scares her so much. And who did she mean she said that he killed the most important person to her? Was she referring to her late brother? I was able to get the managers to make the prices more affordable for the second and third classes in order to have the house full. It wasn't hard to get them to say yes when I played the money card. People have been buying their tickets like no tomorrow. Definitely a different audience for the next two weeks. It'll be interesting. But what bothered me the most was everything about the Siren wasn't leaving my head and was continuing in making her way to my heart. I need to keep my Angel there. My Angel will be there and do what I want regardless. My Siren won't do that.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I was still a little shaken from my encounter with Donnelly. Everyone in the _Troupe_ knew what happened. Yves didn't want to leave me alone all day. Neither did Isobel. I let them both keep me company until it was time to get ready for the show. The house was filled more than ever! People from the middle and third classes filled the house so much that some of the patrons were standing, or had to sit in their own chairs. They didn't seem to mind though. Most members of the Opera House refused to interact with them. I wasn't surprised by their reaction. I couldn't wait to start then show!

"After the show that night"

The only ones from the Opera House to watch the performance was Raoul, Madame Giry, Meg, the managers and of course Erik, watching the show when he was hiding of course. Christine decided to not come this time. People everywhere were complimenting me and the others non-stop. Peter was right. They were ALL able to relate to the show more than the rich were ever able to. I enjoyed the compliments I received tonight. These were real, not being said just to make me happy.

"Excuse me Miss O'Malley" I heard a woman's voice call. I turned and saw a petite woman with long dark brown hair dressed in a shirt and pants and at her side was a man about my height, maybe a little shorter than me with blonde hair. His clothes were about the same style. "I wanted to tell you that you were beyond brilliant up there" the woman praised.

"Thank you! It means a lot to me that you think this" I thanked her "Believe it or not, I still need the reassurance at times. And you can call me Caylin. Miss O'Malley makes me feel old."

The couple laughed. "I understand" the woman said, "If that's the case, I'm Lynette."

"Nice to meet you Lynette" I said I shook her hand. "And who are you?" I asked turning to the man. "Enjolras" was his answer and we shook hands. I offered a seat with them. They gladly sat down. It also helped that there was food on the table.

"Caylin," Enjolras said, "I saw you and your _Troupe_ perform that song with the lit papers. I must say, I loved what you did. Did you ever hear about the barricade?"

"I remember hearing about it. We weren't in France at the time. When that was happening, we were performing in Venice. I felt horrible when I learned what happened. I lit a candle in memory of those who died" I answered.

"Thank you. It means a lot to us. We were there you see. I nearly lost my life. Lynette is the reason I'm living. When I saw you and the rest of the _Troupe_ lighting those Eviction Notices when singing that song, it brought back memories, and it's the kind of victory I wanted for Patria" Enjolras explained.

I smiled understanding. "I understand Enjolras" I replied, "If you two ever want to stop by for a visit, let me know. I'd like to hear more about it. Maybe the three of us can exchange stories. Don't be strangers you two. Congratulations!"

"What gave us away?" Lynette asked. I pointed to their joined hands.

"Since meeting you two, you have not let go of each other's hands the entire time" I answered. I took a napkin and wrote the address for the Opera House on it. "I would like to keep in touch with you two. Don't be strangers" I told them handing them the napkin with the address on it. Lynette took the napkin. She took another napkin and wrote something on it.

"Here's our address. You'd better write to us" she warned me playfully. I grinned. "I will. Don't worry" I replied. I liked those two. I spent some more time talking to them. They told me their story and I told them some things involving my time with the _Troupe_. I decided to tell them the personal details about myself in my letters. I explained that it's mostly stuff I wanted to keep private and they were willing to wait for the letters to hear about it.

"Mum!" I heard Yves call out to me. I turned and saw him, his hair was a mess.

"Yeah?"

"H-h-h-hide m-m-me" he begged.

"What? Why do you need to hide?" I asked him not understanding.

"I-I-I-Isobel" was all he said. He looked back and saw her coming and ducked under the table. Lynette had an amused look on her face and then looked at Enjolras. He looked down out of embarrassment. Why that was I don't know and I don't think I want to.

"Caylin, have you seen Yves?" asked Isobel as soon as she came over.

"You just missed him" I told her, and it was true. Isobel sighed frustrated and walked away. Yves poked his head from under the table looking, making sure Isobel was gone and then ran in the other direction. I shook my head wearing a smile.

"I'm sorry about that" I apologized to Lynette and Enjolras.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time we've seen something like that" Lynette replied with her eyes holding a mischievous look.

"Anyway, I think I'd better go. I hope to see you two again and you guys come back. I would also like to meet your friends if they're able to make it" I told them.

"We'll do what we can. No promises" Enjolras replied. I shook hands with both of them and we went our separate ways. I liked them both a lot. They were easy to talk to, and were both very understanding people. Sure their passion is different from, mine but at least they're both doing what they love and are living their lives to the fullest. I decided in that moment to go to one the pubs nearby, especially since I still had a lot of energy in me. I told Peter where I was going, thankfully, I already had my pants and purple long-sleeved shirt with ruffles at the wrists on. I also naturally wore my locket and my ring. I had my boots on as well. I left with a few of the musicians and to a nearby bar called _Siren's Call_.

Erik's P.O.V.

This was a successful night. This was definitely more appreciative of this particular show. Firmin and Andre were surprised at how quickly the house filled and that some had to stand. Now they will not be hesitant about doing something like this. Those two idiots can learn a lot from Marquez. I watched Caylin speak to a couple of patrons. I saw everyone from the _Troupe_ interacting with the audience after show. I like what they do, it's always inspiring and gives new ideas and perspective. After I saw Caylin talking to Marquez, she left the Opera House with a few of the musicians. I wanted to follow her, but Christine was starting to talk to the fop. I can't be in two places at once. I WILL NOT let my Angel get stolen from me, but my Siren is calling me yet again. I held my held in my hands not knowing what to do. My heart yearns for my Angel, but it also yearns to answer to my Siren, and neither will leave my head. Slowly, but surely, my Siren has begun to take a hold on my soul.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I helped the musicians in setting up their instruments. I already knew what I was going to sing, and the reasons for singing these songs are due to personal reasons and recent events. I've noticed Erik has been paying more attention to me each time I see him, or just know he's there. I don't understand why he's doing that. Either way, I'm feeling pretty cautious about it, considering I don't know for sure if Donnelly was taken back to prison yet. Yes the security guards took him away, but if he was back in prison, they would've told me, so that's why I'm worried. I've heard nothing from them. I got still, room temperature water from the bartender before I warmed up for the singing. Already, the customers gathered around to watch me. Once the instruments were tuned up and ready. I sang my first song.

_**There's a part I can't tell**_

_**About the dark I know well**_

_**You say, "Time for bed now, child"**_

_**Mom just smiles that smile**_

_**Just like she never saw me**_

_**Just like she never saw me**_

_**So I leave wantin' just to hide**_

_**Knowin' deep inside**_

_**You are comin' to me**_

_**You are comin' to me**_

_**You say all you want is just to kiss goodnight**_

_**Then you hold me and you whisper,**_

_**"Child the Lord won't mind**_

_**It's just you and me**_

_**Child you're a beauty"**_

_**"God, it's good to lovin', ain't it good tonight**_

_**You ain't seen nothin' yet, gonna treat you right**_

_**It's just you and me**_

_**Child you're a beauty"**_

_**I don't scream though I know it's wrong**_

_**I just play along**__**I lie there and breathe**_

_**Lie there and breathe**_

_**I wanna be strong**__**I want the world to find out**_

_**That you're dreamin' on me**_

_**Me and my beauty**_

_**Me and my beauty**_

_**You say all you want is just to kiss goodnight**_

_**Then you hold me and you whisper,**_

_**"Child the Lord won't mind**_

_**It's just you and me**_

_**Child you're a beauty"**_

_**"God, it's good to lovin', ain't it good tonight**_

_**You ain't seen nothin' yet, gonna treat you right**_

_**It's just you and me**_

_**Child you're a beauty"**_

_**There's a part I can't tell**_

_**'Bout the dark I know well**_

_**There's a part I can't tell**_

_**About the dark I know well**_

_**There's a part I can't tell**_

_**'Bout the dark I know well**_

_**There's a part I can't tell**_

_**About the dark I know well**_

As the customers applauded and cheered for me, I had a thought, "_That was for me and Martha_". Donnelly had attempted to violate me shortly after he murdered Christian and Martha had been attacked by her mother's boyfriend when she was a child. She had tried to tell her mother what was going on, but her mother was always in denial about it. It didn't matter who she tried to tell. The adults in her life wouldn't listen to her. Peter was the only one to listen to her. They were children together. Peter was able to find someone who would help her. It took them awhile but they were able to get the creep busted without damaging Martha's reputation, however, her mother had to be hospitalized because she refused to acknowledge anything and showed that she was mentally unstable. Overtime, when Martha married Peter and was already looking after me and Christian, she tried to reconcile with her mother. Even though it didn't work out, at least Martha made the effort. "It takes strength to forgive" she would always tell me, "To hold a grudge is an act of cowardice." I didn't understand why she would think that when I was a kid. It wasn't until I was older that I finally understood what she was telling ne, why she followed that and I learned that she's right.

After the applause died down, I took some water and I sang my next song.

_**So there you are**_

_**Again, you're circling all around**_

_**If you could only touch me now**_

_**Stranger from the past**_

_**Don't hesitate**_

_**Now we're standing face to face**_

_**If heaven is the only place**_

_**Would you take my hand?**_

_**Just tell me, what do you want from me?**_

_**This is love in the first degree**_

_**Tell me why, every time**__**I feel your eyes all over me?**_

_**Tell me, what do you want from me?**_

_**Are you man enough to see**_

_**That it's hard to cross the line?**_

_**Come on now, set me free**_

_**What do you want from me?**_

_**Get closer now**_

_**Softly whisper in my ear**_

_**Please take me away from here**_

_**Away from all my tears**_

_**It's not too late**_

_**Now we're standing face to face**_

_**And heaven is the only place**_

_**Will you understand?**_

_**Just tell me, what do you want from me?**_

_**This is love in the first degree**_

_**Tell me why, every time**_

_**I feel your eyes all over me?**_

_**Tell me what do you want from me?**_

_**Are you man enough to see**_

_**That it's hard to cross the line?**_

_**Come on now, set me free**_

_**And I know if you give me this feeling**_

_**I'll be there to hold you tight **_

_**OoWhoo!**_

_**'Cause I'd show your love is a hero**_

_**We will run, run out of sight**_

_**What you want**_

_**What do you want from me?**_

_**This is love in the first degree**_

_**Tell me why, every time**_

_**I feel your eyes all over me?**_

_**What you want**_

Once more, I got a lot of applause from the customers. I drank some more of my water, but this time I took a seat and ordered some food. I was hungry more than anything else. While I was waiting for my food, I played with my napkin. The musicians were eating their own food already. I tried not to pay attention because if I did, I would just get more hungry. After waiting a long ten minutes, my food which was chicken with ziti on the side was brought to my table. The second I got it, I started eating. I was THAT hungry! I started with the chicken. After taking a few bites, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw the Vicomte.

"Hello, can I help you something?" I asked him after I finished chewing my food.

"Can I join you?" he asked. I nodded and offered the chair opposite me. He sat down in the chair.

"May I ask why you're here?" I asked him "I thought you didn't go to pubs."

"Normally I don't. I wanted to talk to without any disturbances" Raoul explained.

"Of course. What did you want to know?" I asked as I continued to eat my food.

"I need some help. I need to know who keeps sending the notes with the orders and warnings. I think you know who it is" Raoul informed me.

"Vicomte, you already know who is responsible for the notes as well as trying to keep you away from Christine" was my answer.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera! Who is it?" Raoul asked again.

"Vicomte, I already told who it is" I sighed, "You're choosing not to believe it. Since you don't believe me, talk to the one you love. She will confirm it."

Raoul sighed knowing he wasn't going to get more than that from me.

"Why are you always so cryptic? Whenever I talk to you about something like this or a personal detail about yourself, you almost never give a straight answer?" Raoul asked frustrated.

"It's not just you. I do it with everyone" I explained as I gave his a hand a reassuring squeeze, "It's about survival. There are a lot of bad memories I have, and I don't talk about them with anyone unless I trust that person. I don't trust those outside the _Troupe_. It's nothing personal, I've just had too many experiences where the person I talk to is a shallow fake and cares about nobody but themselves. Also, I haven't had luck as far as men goes, because they all want me for my appearance and that's it. Once they learn I WILL NOT play the role of an obedient wife and do what they want without question, they leave." Raoul nodded, I'm guessing he understood what I was telling him. I wasn't sure.

"I'll see you tomorrow Vicomte" I said, "Oh and by the way, on your way out, don't let the couple at the door touch you or anything that's yours. They're thieves. A couple of patrons I was talking to earlier tonight warned me about them."

Raoul nodded smiling. "Thanks for the warning." And he left the table. I finished my meal and paid for it. After I got back from the bathroom and got back in my chair, when someone sat in front of me. I knew who it was. The feeling was in my spine again. I looked up.

"Hello Erik. What are you doing here?" I asked him politely ready to fight with him if necessary.

"What were you doing, talking to that fop?!" Erik demanded sounding like he was going to yell any minute.

"It's none of your business. I'm free to talk to whoever I want" I firmly told him.

"He's going to take you from me" he nearly yelled.

"What is your problem? All the Vicomte and I did was talk!" I exasperated. I left my seat and to the musicians telling them I was ready to leave. On my way to the door, Erik pulled me aside.

"That insolent fop has no right to be near you!" Erik yelled at me.

"You have no right over ANYTHING I DO!" I yelled at him, "It's MY life! I'll do what I want with it!"

"Caylin-" Erik started, but I didn't let him finish. I sang to get my point across.

_**Don't think that you can tell me what to think**_

_**I'm the one who knows what's good for me**_

_**And I'm stating my independence**_

_**Gonna take the road, I'm gonna take**_

_**And I'm gonna make my own mistakes, it's my life**_

_**I decide, I decide how I live**_

_**I decide who I love, choice is mine**_

_**And no one gets to make my mind up**__**I decide**_

_**I decide where I'll go**_

_**What I need, who I know**_

_**I'm the one who's running my life**_

_**I decide, I decide**_

_**Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down**_

_**Couldn't do it then, can't do it now**_

_**I'm kicking down all defenses**_

_**I'm gonna do it all and do too much**_

_**And if I mess the whole thing up, it's my ride**_

_**I decide, I decide how I live**_

_**I decide who I love, choice is mine**_

_**And no one gets to make my mind up**__**I decide**_

_**I decide where I'll go**_

_**Where I sleep, who I know**_

_**I'm the one who's running my life**__**I decide,**_

_**I decide**_

_**I'm taking my own chances**_

_**I'm finding my own answers**_

_**I'm only answering to me**_

_**And it's the way it's gonna be**_

_**I decide**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah yeah**_

_**I decide**_

_**I decide, I decide how I live**_

_**I decide who I love, choice is mine**_

_**And no one gets to make my mind up**__**I decide**_

_**I decide where I'll go**_

_**Where I sleep, who I know**_

_**I'm the one who's running my life**_

_**I decide, I decide**_

_**I decide how I live**_

_**I decide who I love, choice is mine**_

_**And no one gets to make my mind up**__**I decide**_

With that I left the pub for the Opera House. Before going to bed, I spent the night playing with Yves and Isobel, while trying to escape Chloe's pranks. Thankfully, Isobel was always able to give me a heads up. That made my night better and I went to bed happy.

**I FINALLY got the next chapter up. The waiting for the new year made my using a computer hard because I still don't have a computer of my own. I was originally planning to have Il Muto in this chapter, but it would make this chapter too long, so it will be in the next chapter I promise. **

**Lynette and Enjolras is a pairing from the series of fanfics by DonJuana19. Thank you for letting me make the cameo of this fun and amazing pairing. People I strongly recommend reading those fanfics, they are REALLY good! Again thank you!**

**I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise which I hope will not be as it was last time.**

**Dark I Know Well belongs to Duncan Sheik and Steven Satar**

**What Do You Want From Me belongs to Cascada**

**I Decide belongs to Lindsay Lohan**

**I own NOTHING except my OCs!**


	16. Chapter 16

Caylin's P.O.V.

The rest of the performances went well. We were a huge hit, and due to the middle and third classes coming to the shows, more money piled in. Firmin and Andre were more than eager to let us lower the prices again if we thought it was necessary. I saw Lynette and Enjolras a few more times after that and on one of their visits, they introduced me to a couple of their friends, who I also liked. Their friends were going to get married soon as well. I told them that I'll be waiting for an invitation. Now the stage was being set up for "Il Muto". As I thought they would, the managers kept Carlotta as the Countess and Christine as the Pageboy. Did these managers ever learn ANYTHING? I was wearing my black long sleeved shirt and black pants with the usual boots. This time I had my brown jacket on and of course my locket and ring. After wandering for about a couple of hrs, I found the person I was looking for.

"Yves" I called out. He turned and saw me. "We need to talk" I told him. I took him to a nearby table which thankfully, no one was around.

"Wh-what is i-i-t Mum?" he asked me.

"I just want to understand what's going on. Lately, you've been running away from Isobel. I thought you are her friend" I explained to him. At the mention of Isobel's name, he froze and was red all over.

"I-I-I'm sc-sc-sc-scar-e-e-ed Mum. I w-w-want to b-be w-w-with her, b-but I w-w-want to r-r-run" Yves nervously explained.

"Yves, everything I'm hearing from you as well what I see from you tells me you love Isobel. And by that I mean you're in love with her" I calmly told him with a smile.

"No I'm not" Yves said quickly burying his red face into his hands right after he said that.

"Yves" I replied as I squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, "Isobel likes you too. Why do you think she tries to spend time with you all the time? You're a good-looking kid, and you're an idiot if you think she won't like you because your stammer. I'm not saying you should ask her on a date or anything. You're both too young for something like that, but you should do what you've always done with her: be honest."

"I-I-I d-d-don't w-w-want t-to l-l-l-l-lose m-m-my friendship w-w-with her" Yves explained.

"You're not going to lose anything with Isobel. Trust me. You don't have to tell her how you feel today, but don't hide anything from her either" I explained to him, "When you're ready, then you tell her."

Yves gave me small nod. "Can I g-g-go now?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered as I messed his hair. He pushed my hand away out of annoyance and ran off as I laughed at what we just did concerning his hair.

I was nervous about the Opera performance tonight, not only was the rich going to be pouring back in here, but Erik was NOT going to be happy with what Firmin and Andre were doing. I didn't want to wander around the Opera House bored and I wanted to give Yves some time alone with Isobel. I saw Jo turn the corner.

"Hey! Jo!" I called. She turned her head to me.

"What is it?" Jo asked smiling.

"Well, I'm going to do some food shopping. Want to come with me so I won't be alone?" I asked.

"Sure" she answered, "I need to get away from all the drama here not to mention I hate these rich stuck-up people" she added under her breath whispering to me. I nodded understanding. We both grabbed our jackets and made sure we had our money and we left the Opera House for the shopping.

Jo's jacket black and mine was light brown. Jo was wearing a plain dark blue dress, while I wore the black pants and green long sleeved shirt, with my locket and ring. We were both wearing boots though. There was snow outside.

After we were a mile away from the Opera House, I felt something cold and wet hit me on the side of my face. Turned toward the culprit and saw Jo laughing. I gave her smirk she didn't notice and bent down making a snowball and threw it at her in her like she got me. It hit her right where I was aiming. Right after that, we had huge snowball fight. By the time we stopped, we were both red all over and breathing heavily. After catching our breaths, we went on the food store. After getting much needed fruits and vegetables, Jo and I paid for the food and walked back. It was already 7. The opera tonight happens in an hour. We had to hurry back.

"Hey, Jo can I ask you something?" I asked when we were some blocks away from the Opera House. She nodded telling me to go ahead.

"When are you finally going to get together with Sal?" I asked her.

"When are you going to stop asking me that?" Jo retorted.

"When it finally happens" I answered her honestly, "Why are you so embarrassed about being with him? It's not that big a deal."

"He comes from a loaded family, and he still has that wealth. Remember when he left for a little while before we came to the Opera House?" Jo answered.

I nodded.

"His father passed away and he inherited 50,000 francs. Sal took the money his father left him, but hasn't used it yet. He's trying to figure out what to do with it. He inherited nothing else. Sal's father put that inheritance in the will in hoping that Sal would go back home and leave the _Troupe_. His father always called performing a hobby, not a way to live. He always wanted Sal to take over the family business in banking. Sal as you know _hates_ banking. That's why they always had fight. His mother died giving birth to him. Sal has money and I never had money of any kind. Sal is already on enough bad terms with his family. If I were having a relationship with him, it just makes things worse for him" Jo explained.

"Have you told Sal this?" I asked her. Even though I understood what she was saying, I still think it'll be good for both of them to be together.

"No. I don't want to put pressure on him. I never even told him that I love him" Jo answered hanging her head.

"Sal knows you love him. Everybody knows. It's no secret. Even Yves and Isobel know" I reported.

Jo groaned at what I told her. "Am I really that obvious?" she whined.

"Sorry, yes" I replied. She knew that if the kids knew what she felt, it would be VERY obvious. This was going to make her more embarrassed.

"If Sal already knows I love him, why hasn't he done anything about it?" Jo asked not understanding.

"Because he wants to hear it from your mouth" I explained, "You really should tell him what you just told me. He won't like you making a choice for him. You have to trust him to make the right decision himself. Besides, he never got along his family before he met you, and you're the only woman he looks at."

Jo was about to protest when I shook my head telling her to stop telling me what she was going through and to tell him about it. She knew I wasn't going to get in the middle. We made it back to the Opera House 45 minutes before the show started. Everyone was hectic. Jo and I were able to put the food away, but I took some grapes and roll. I finished eating my food before the show started. I didn't want to be near Carlotta. Nobody did. I went to watch the show from backstage because I knew Erik was going to try something. Nobody talked to me as I stayed behind curtain on the right side of the stage. I only took off my jacket. I kept everything else on. I saw Christine wearing the Pageboy costume. As she got to her spot, she gave me a scared and nervous look. I saw Peter on the other side of the stage with Yves next to him. I already explained what I planned on doing and after some fighting, was able to get Yves to stay with Peter tonight. Carlotta got to her place as well as a few of the ensemble. The overture began and the curtains open and Meg came on as a maid. The ensemble started it off when the applause from the audience died down.

_**They say that this youth has set my**_

_**Lady's heart aflame!**_

_**His Lordship, sure, would die of shock**_

_**His Lordship is a laughing-stock!**_

_**Should he suspect her, God protect her!**_

_**Shame! Shame! Shame!**_

_**This faithless lady's bound for HADES!**_

_**Shame! Shame! Shame!**_ Carlotta took her fan away revealing herself and Christine on the bed. Carlotta began to "sing".

_**Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.**_ Someone in the orchestra pit made a knocking sound effect

_**Why who can this be?**_ Piangi entered with his little guy right behind him

_**Gentle wife, admit your loving husband.**_ Meg gasped and ran off a little bit. Piangi sang now

_**My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,**_

_**And must leave you with your new maid.**_ He sang to the audience next

_**Though I'd happily take the maid with me.**_ Now Carlotta reacted to the audience

_**The old fool's leaving!**_ Now Carlotta began to "sing" again

_**Serafimo - away with this pretence!**_ Christine took off her skirt and maid cap

_**You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!**_

_**Poor fool, he makes me laugh!**_

_**Haha, Haha...**_

_**Time I tried to get a better better half!**_ Now the ensemble joined in

_**Poor fool, he doesn't know!**_

_**Hoho, Hoho…**_

_**If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!**_

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" Erik bellowed. I looked up and saw Erik standing above the audience. I kept quiet as everyone looked around confused except for a few.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera" I heard Meg mutter.

"It's him" Christine whispered to herself scared.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta scolded Christine.

"Shut up!" I yelled from off-stage. I tried to cover myself but the words already escaped my mouth. I started to climb above the stage before anyone could notice.

"A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad" Erik said belittling Carlotta. I noticed he smirked in my direction. Carlotta went off-stage a little bit to moist her throat. She went right back on acting nice, though I knew it was just a cover-up. She started where she left off.

_**Serafimo, away with this pretence!**_

_**You cannot speak, but kiss me in my ...**_ Suddenly she made a sound a frog's croak. I realized what happened. Erik switched whatever Carlotta uses to keep her throat moist with something else to make her lose her voice. I laughed along with the audience. It was funny!

_**Poor fool, he makes me laugh –**_

_**Hahahahaha!**_ The croaking continued and the laughing got louder. She _actually_ called for her mother and the curtain was closed, but one of the ensemble members was still out there. Then I saw him run back over. The managers apologized and announced that the Opera will continue in ten minutes when Christine will perform the role of the Countess. To keep the audience from getting bored, the ballet from the third act was going to be performed. Unfortunately, the curtains opened too early, the same ensemble guy who obviously didn't pay attention to what was just announced went back on the stage and danced. He quickly ran off when M. Reyer mouthed/whispered to him "You're fired." The ballerinas got there places as quickly as they could, the animals didn't want to be up there yet, and the backstage people were trying to get everything ready quickly. That was funnier to watch than the ballet. I saw that even Raoul was laughing about it with audience. When everything on stage was ready, the ballerinas were on track, everyone calmed down and the laughing stopped. I heard someone panting. I climbed further up and saw Buquet running away from Erik.

"_Erik what are you doing?_" I wondered as I saw Erik determined to catch him. Once Buquet tripped, Erik wasted no time pulling out a noose and choked him. I quickly pulled out my pistol. I wasn't going to kill anyone. Just shoot the rope once Erik dropped it. I couldn't do it with the two men that close to each other. Erik dropped Buquet, hanging him from the rope, and then I wasted no time as I shot at the rope Erik was holding. After a few shots, I finally got the rope cut from shooting at it. Once Buquet's body hit the ground, I knew I was too late. He was already dead by the time Erik dropped him. In that moment, I realized people were screaming. I saw Erik run away. I knew where he was going. I followed Christine and Raoul. I knew wherever Christine was, that's where he was going to be.

As I ran, I heard Andre say to the audience "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident ... simply an accident."

"_Accident my arse! Erik murdered someone_" I thought angrily as I followed the couple hearing everything that was said between them as we all climbed many stairs leading to the roof.

_**Why have you brought me here?**_ Raoul asked

_**We can't go back now**_ Christine panicked

_**We must return **_Raoul tried to persuade

_**He'll kill you**_

_**His eyes will find us there**_

_**Those eyes that burn**_

_**If he has to kill one thousand men**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again **_Christine refused fearfully

_**Who is this Phantom of the Opera? **_Raoul asked her

_**My God who is this man, who hunts to kill **__**I can't escape from him, I never will **_Christine asked with the same fear she had with what she last answered with.

_**But in this labyrinth, where night is blind**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind**_ they both concluded

_**There is no Phantom of the Opera **_Raoul trying to calm her, but Christine finally explained it to him.

_**Raoul I've been there**_

_**To his world of unending night**_

_**To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness **_I got out on the rooftop door unnoticed and hid behind a statue where I saw Erik. He saw me, but to calm him, I pointed to myself and placed my index finger on my lips. He nodded understanding what I was telling him.

_**Raoul I've seen him,**_

_**Can I ever forget that sight?**_

_**Can I ever escape that face so distorted, deformed**_

_**It was hardly a face in the darkness, darkness**_ Christine face changed and now she had the look of love on it, but I knew it from the love from living a fairytale, not the kind of love a person would want from someone he or she wanted to be with

_**But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound**_

_**In the night there was music in my mind**_

_**And through music my soul began to soar**_

_**And I heard like I've never heard before**_

_**What you heard was a dream and nothing more**_ Raoul tried bringing her back to reality

_**Yet in his eyes, all the sadness in the world**_

_**Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore **_Christine finished

_**Christine, Christine**_ Raoul called for her bringing her back to reality.

He pulled her to him and saw she dropped a rose with a black ribbon around it that she was holding. I also saw Erik was watching her so intently. I knew if he kept doing this, he was only going to hurt himself, but he also needed to know how Christine truly felt, and unfortunately this is only way to do it: Hear it from her lips.

Raoul began to sing to help her calm down and make her happy. He was finally going to tell her how he felt.

_**No more talk of darkness**_

_**Forget these wide-eyed fears**_

_**I'm here, nothing can harm you**_

_**My words will warm and calm you**_

_**Let me be your freedom**_

_**Let daylight dry your tears**_

_**I'm here with you, beside you**_

_**To guard you and to guide you**_

_**Say you'll love me**_ Christine looked at him hopefully and sang with him

_**Every waking moment**_

_**Turn my head**_

_**With talk of summertime**_

_**Say you need me**_

_**With you, now and always**_

_**Promise me that all you say is true**_

_**That's all I ask of you**_ Raoul started again

_**Let me be your shelter**_

_**Let me be your light**_

_**You're safe, no one will find you**_

_**Your fears are far behind you**_ Christine now told Raoul her love and desires

_**All I want is freedom**_

_**A world with no more night**_

_**And you always beside me**_

_**To hold me and to hide me**_ Raoul began on what to me sounded like a proposal

_**Then say you'll share with me **__**one love, one lifetime**_

_**Let me lead you from your solitude**_

_**Say you need me with you here, beside you...**__**anywhere you go, let me go too**_

_**Christine, that's all I ask of you...**_ Now Christine gave a similar reaction

_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...**_

_**Say the word and I will follow you...**_

_**Share each day with me, **__**each night, each morning...**_

_**Say you love me...**_

_**You know I do... **_Raoul answered.

_**Love me - that's all I ask of you**_ They shared their first kiss, and out of pure joy and love, Raoul spun her around. Erik had look hurt and on face, he looked like he was going to cry. I felt bad for him. I wanted to hug him, but I can't risk getting caught by the lovers, so I'll wait until they're gone. Now the lovers sang together like they were never happier!

_**Anywhere you go let me go too**_

_**Love me - that's all I ask of you… **_They shared another kiss.

Christine told Raoul she had to go back to prevent people from wondering where she went. Raoul confessed his love to her once more and they left planning to run away together. Once they were gone, I noticed Erik came out of his hiding place and was crouched down holding the rose Christine dropped.

I slowly walked up to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it. I tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Erik" I consoled him. He didn't seem to hear me. His only focus was the rose. He sang wanting to know why everything happened the way it did.

_**I gave you my music, made your song take wing**_

_**And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me**_

_**He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing,**_

_**Christine**_ he broke down in sobs. I was about to leave him alone when I noticed he ripped the rose to pieces with his hand and ran to the edge of the roof, standing behind an angel statue.

"What are you doing?" I called to him. He still didn't hear me and he sang in rage.

_**You will curse the day you did not do**_

_**All that the Phantom asked of you!**_

"_This is NOT good_" I thought. I went to Erik pulling him away, making him face me.

"What the hell were you doing? And why did you kill that man?" I yelled at him.

"He was a perverted rat who deserved what he got and he wouldn't shut up about me" Erik yelled.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PLAY GOD!" I bellowed at him. Erik stumbled back in shock. I wasn't finished though. "You're hurting, I understand that, but it's no excuse to take it out on me" I told him sternly after taking a breath.

"NO ONE has the right to take another person's life. Yes, Buquet was slime, but that is no reason to kill him or anyone else. You committed a murder. I will not turn you in because I'm trying to help you" I continued.

"You want to help me? Get Christine back to me" Erik demanded.

"No!" I answered with my voice hard and firm. "You have NO power over what she feels and believes. It's her life, her choice and hers alone! No one can make her do anything otherwise. It's all up to her and to be fair, you never told her how you felt. You can't control a person's heart. You can't even control your own. The heart does what it wants, whether or not we agree with it."

"How can you say you want to help me, but you won't do the one thing I asked for?" Erik asked like he was going to break down again.

"Because what you want is not going to do anything except make things worse. You have to let this go" I explained to him.

Erik looked like was ready to kill again. He looked at me with pain, anger and denial in his eyes. I was ready to protect myself if I had to. Instead he blanked out and ran off into the Opera House and went back to I believe was his underground hideout. I will have to try again with him later. I had A LOT to explain to the _Troupe_ right now. And I'm really starting to freeze up. I quickly went to the studio. Peter was already there with a cup of hot chocolate. I ran to him and quickly took the cup. After taking a large sip, I sat on the ground with Peter next to me and I began to explain what happened.

**I FINALLY got this chapter done. I was originally going to have this chapter out earlier, but I my muse left me and I caught a cold which I'm now getting over thankfully.**

**I can't make any promises when the next chapter comes out, but it will be uploaded as soon as possible.**

**Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh, Why Have You Brought Me Here?/Raoul I've Been There, All I Ask of You and All I Ask of You Reprise belong to ALW.**

**As you all know, I own NOTHING except my OCs.**


	17. Chapter 17

"A few days later"

Caylin's P.O.V.

Everyone in the _Troupe_ knew what happened on the roof the opening night of "Il Muto". We were all on alert. The only downside to my following them to the roof was I caught a cold because I forgot to grab my jacket or a cloak when I followed them. My nose was constantly running, and I had to take a break from singing as well as everything else involving stage. I HATED that! I was bored. Thankfully, our next performance wasn't going to be for a month and a half. I should be better by then. Yves made sure I had plenty of tea and that I was in bed as much as possible. I had gotten a little more snappy than usual, but thankfully everyone knew I didn't mean any of it. Yves even developed what I call "a parent mode" and used it whenever he thought I was getting too nasty. Right now, I was in bed in my nightgown and had a cup of tea and hankies next to me for my nose. I just wanted this cold gone. I sick of staying in bed all the time. Everyone in the Opera House knew I was sick. I was surprised when Madame Giry, Raoul and Christine came to visit me at times. Erik didn't visit me though. I don't know why. Was he still angry at me, or was he too scared to come? I was hoping to be better soon especially since Rob and Heather's wedding was weeks away. Heather was having me as her maid of honor because I knew how to avoid Erik. She didn't want him to literally get any drops on us and somehow ruin the wedding. I left the wedding plans to Jo. If I left them with Chloe, God knows what she would do. A few times, she's pulled pranks on Heather and each time, it didn't end well. Heather and Chloe get along on a regular basis, but the only time they ever really fight is when it comes to the pranks. Heather never liked idea of pulling a prank on someone, even if it was harmless. She's just one of those people who doesn't like pranks. And that's ok.

Peter's P.O.V.

I just finished discussing with Firmin and Andre about the performances the _Troupe_ is going to perform after the operas are out of the way. I had to speak with Raoul about a couple of things, so I went toward his office hoping to see him there when I heard movement from above me. I had a feeling who it was. I stayed where I was, hands at the level of my eyes, in case.

"There's no need to do that Marquez" Erik assured me as he walked in front of me stopping once he was right in front of me.

"Better to be safe than sorry" I responded back to him. "Is there something you want Erik?"

"Where's Caylin? I haven't seen her since our discussion on the roof" Erik asked me.

"She caught a cold from that night" I explained to him, "She's been in bed most of the time, and she's staying there until she gets better."

Erik shuffled his feet a little.

"Can I see her?" he nervously asked.

"I'll take you to her. Just to warn you though, because she spends most of her time in bed right now, she's been more snappy than usual, so don't take it personally if she says something nasty to you" was my answer.

Erik nodded his head. We quietly went to the studio, but I opened the door before he could see how I did it. I let Erik in first, and I followed, locking the door behind me in case someone outside the _Troupe_ came by. Erik went right to Caylin the second he saw her. Yves, Isobel and Sal were in the room as well. I nodded at them letting them know that it's ok that Erik is there. Erik sat in front of Caylin looking at her with what I noticed was a sad and tender look. I wasn't the only one who noticed this. I began to wonder if he even knew the way he was looking at her.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I was surprised to see Erik walk into the studio and next to my bed. Peter must've let him in. He wouldn't have been able to get in here otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" I groggily asked him. I was a mess.

"I learned of your cold. You shouldn't have come to the roof that night," Erik answered softly.

"I wasn't about let you hurt Christine and the Vicomte. I was stupid to forget to bring my jacket or cloak with me" I retorted. I reached for my tea and drank some. Erik continued to give me that soft look since he sat down as I drank my tea. He tried to touch my face, but I pushed his hand away. Erik's face saddened.

"Sorry Erik. I just don't want you to catch my cold" I explained to him why I pushed his hand away.

"I don't catch colds" he responded sounding relieved when I explained why I pushed his hand away. He didn't look sad anymore though. Just looking at me in a tender way. At least I think it was a tender look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him not understanding with a confused expression on my face as I put my tea back in the table.

"Like what?" Erik asked softly.

"Softly" I answered, "I've never seen you look at me like that. If it's because I'm sick right now, save your pity. I don't want it nor do I need it."

"I don't pity you. I just want you to get better" Erik answered. Now he had a confused look on his face. "I don't understand. Why do you not want pity? Don't you want people to care about you?" he asked.

"I do have people who care about me" I explained to him, "And they show that they care about me by supporting me, not pitying me. If someone pities me, like the way you described it, it shows that all they do is feel bad for me and that I can't take care of myself. Whenever someone pities me, unless the reason is exceptional, I HATE it because it makes me feel like in invalid."

"What to you is an exceptional reason?" Erik asked yearning to understand.

"When I lose someone I care about. That one time where I don't mind as long as the pity goes away at the appropriate time. One other example that it's ok is when someone feels guilty when they know they did something wrong, owned up to it and wants to move on and make things better, but he or she doesn't have anyone who will help them" I explained to him.

Erik nodded seeming to take it in, but the soft look on his face didn't disappear so it couldn't have all been pity he was feeling. What was going with him? He only gives Christine soft looks. There's no way he could feel something for me. Even if he did, is it even love? I don't feel love for him right now. Just a tiny bit of friendship, but that's it. If he does express anything like that to me right now, I'll give my honest answer and that I want to be with a man who meets my two requirements: he has to love me for me and NOT try to change me. Right now, I don't think he meets those requirements yet. I don't even love the guy. How could I love a man if I don't know him?

"Caylin you have a visitor" Peter called out letting me know what was going on. I pointed to Tristan and Chloe's bed telling him the hide under it. He quickly got the message and went to hide. My visitor walked in revealed to be Christine. She walked over to me. I spoke before she opened her mouth.

"Before you ask, I'm feeling lousy and like a wreck, and no I don't know when I'll be better, I just hope it'll be sooner than later" I snapped. I knew she was going to ask me those questions because she's been asking me the same questions since she learned about my cold. Christine sighed.

"M. Marquez told me and Raoul that you defended us against him" I knew she meant Erik. "I wanted to thank you. Raoul wanted me to pass on his thanks since he couldn't make it right now" Christine told me.

"_Bad timing_" I thought knowing Erik was listening.

"Thank you. But I need some time to sleep right now" I quickly made up a white lie to make her leave. Christine nodded her head and left, but not without leaving a note on my table. As she left, I quickly grabbed my note, because I knew Erik would want to see it. I was NOT going to let Erik read the note that was intended for me. Once Christine was gone Erik crawled out from under the bed. He had A LOT of mixed emotions on his face. Peter quickly led him out. He wasn't about to let Erik throw his wrath on anyone who didn't deserve it let alone was responsible for it. I put the note between my mattresses and drank some more tea.

Sal came up to me. "Caylin when you told us how bad it gets with Erik, you weren't kidding" Sal exclaimed as he ruffled my hair.

"Sal cut it out. I don't want you to get sick" I complained. He just laughed and went to the kids. I was upset that Erik had to see what happened between me and Christine.

Erik's P.O.V.

I was back the Lair looking at the pictures I drew of my Angel and Caylin's face going through my mind. Caylin continued to take over my heart, mind and soul. I was losing this fight, but I'm not going to surrender. I WILL get my Angel back and draw my Siren out of me like drawing out poison. I remembered a song I found while I hid under the bed, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

_**I'm not strong enough to stay away**_

_**Can't run from you**_

_**I'd just run back to you**_

_**Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame**_

_**You say my name but it's not the same**_

_**You look in my eyes**_

_**I'm stripped of my pride**_

_**And my soul surrenders**_

_**And you bring my heart to its knees**_

**_And it's killing me when you're away_**

_**And I wanna leave**_

_**And I wanna stay**_

_**And I'm so confused**_

_**So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain**_

_**And I know it's wrong**_

_**And I know it's right**_

_**And even if I tried to win the fight**_

_**My heart would overrule my mind**_

_**And I'm not strong enough to stay away**_

**_I'm not strong enough to stay away_**

_**What can I do**_

_**I would die without you**_

_**In your presence my heart knows no shame**_

_**I'm not to blame**_

_**'Cause you bring my heart to its knees**_

_**And it's killing me when you're away**_

_**And I wanna leave**_

_**And I wanna stay**_

_**And I'm so confused**_

_**So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain**_

_**And I know it's wrong**_

_**And I know it's right**_

_**And even if I tried to win the fight**_

_**My heart would overrule my mind**_

_**And I'm not strong enough to stay away**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**My heart is chained to you **_

_**And I can't get free**_

_**Look what this love has done to me **_

_**'Cause it's killing me when you're away**_

_**And I wanna leave**_

_**And I wanna stay**_

_**And I'm so confused**_

_**So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain**_

_**And I know it's wrong**_

_**And I know it's right**_

_**And even if I tried to win the fight**_

_**My heart would overrule my mind**_

_**And I'm not strong enough to stay away**_

Looking around I saw that I had destroyed a lot of what was around me from the anguish and rage of the war going on inside me. I'll get Antoinette to help me clean and fix this up. Everyday, I submit more and more to my Siren's call. I'm drowning in it! I need my Angel to save me. Christine, come back to me! I need you!

**Another chapter finished. I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I'm trying fill time from here to the Masquerade. If anyone has something they want to see, PM me and let me know.**

**Not Strong Enough belongs to Apocolyptca featuring Brent Smith from Shinedown.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**

**As you all know, I own NOTHING but my OCs.**


	18. Chapter 18

"One week later"

Caylin's P.O.V.

I got over my cold three days ago. I felt more than happy that I was able to get out of bed now. I was doing theatre activities again and was bouncing off the walls with joy! Yves started to get worried that was something wrong with me, but he calmed down after I explained to him that I was just happy that I wasn't sick anymore was back to doing what I love. He calmed a little but he always ran away if he got too embarrassed by my behavior. Jo caught me up on the wedding plans for Rob and Heather. It wedding was a small one. Simple and beautiful. All that was left was for Heather to pick a wedding dress. That was going to be taken care of tomorrow. We needed break from wedding planning. Now we were relaxing after another rehearsal for our next production to perform at the Opera House. I was stretching my arms and back as I thought about what Raoul's note said. Naturally he wrote wishing for me to get better, but he also wanted to talk to me about wanting my help concerning Erik. I wrote him back telling him nothing I haven't already said. That was it, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he sought out information again.

"Mum" I heard Yves call. I turned around and saw him.

"Is there something wrong Yves?" I asked him.

"No" he answered, "J-j-just c-o-o-ome with m-m-me."

"Give me a minute change" I told him. I grabbed a clean white, long, plain dress with long puffed sleeves that wrapped around my wrists and had my shoulders exposed. I changed into the dress behind a changing scene. I put on my locket and ring on and my boots were on me last. I followed Yves out of the studio. He led me to the stage where everyone else was.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling confused.

"We are going all going to sing something for someone here" Peter explained. It was one of the exercises we did. Each of us sings something to someone else to practice expressing ourselves. Sometime we picked who to sing to, other times we were randomly given someone to sing something for.

"Are we choosing who to sing for, or is it random?" I asked Peter.

"Everybody will sing something for someone of their choosing. A lot has been going on with everyone, and a lot needs to be expressed. Also I haven't allowed everyone to pick who to sing something for in a long time. The last five times or so, it's been random in picking. This time, I'll let you all choose who you want to sing something for. The musicians are ready" Peter explained as he took a seat and gestured me to the front of the stage. I knew he wanted me to sing first. Seeing no problem with it, I went to musicians telling them what to play.

"This is for you Yves" I smiled at my son. Yves shifted in his seat. I knew he was having doubts. He told me about them when I was sick. He kept me company almost the whole time. The only times he wasn't keeping me company was when Isobel dragged him off.

The music started and I sang at my cue.

_**Come stop your crying**_

_**It will be all right**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you**_

_**From all around you**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**For one so small,**_

_**You seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us**_

_**Can't be broken**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

_**Why can't they understand**_

_**The way we feel?**_

_**They just don't trust**_

_**What they can't explain**_

_**I know we're different but,**_

_**Deep inside us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

_**Don't listen to them**_

_**'Cause what do they know?**_

_**We need each other**_

_**To have, to hold**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**When destiny calls you**_

_**You must be strong**_

_**I may not be with you**_

_**But you've got to hold on**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**We'll show them together**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)**_ Molly, one of the background singers backed me up

_**No matter what they say (I'll be with you)**_ Molly backed me up once more

_**You'll be here in my heart,**_

_**I'll be there always**_

_**Always**_

I felt like I was thrown something, but then I saw that it was Yves giving me a big, tight hug. I bent down and hugged him back.

"Yves, it's ok to cry. Don't feel ashamed or embarrassed to do it" I encouraged him because I saw the tears threatening to fall. I walked to sit somewhere on the stage. Yves sat next to me, holding onto me as he let his tears fall.

I was surprised when Peter stepped up and told the musicians what to play.

"I want to dedicate this one to you, Caylin. You're the daughter I never got to have. Continue to be who you are no matter what you face, but more importantly, don't forget to live" Peter said kindly with his father face on. I smiled and mouthed to him that I love him as he sang on his cue.

_**Tonight you're letting go, under the burning glow**_

_**We're too young to hold this all on our own**_

_**All that came and went riding them by the winds**_

_**Blowing through the trees, you could feel it on your skin**_

_**Walking the lost streets, no one ever shares**_

_**Cry yourself to sleep, waiting on a little prayer**_

_**Bags are by the door, hearts are on the floor**_

_**There's a bottle of tears on the dresser drawer**_

_**Nobody knows the trouble we've seen**_

_**And nobody knows the price of this dream**_

_**And nobody knows what it took to believe**_

_**Nobody**_

_**She wants to be free, like a runaway, ay ay ay**_

_**Trying to believe, gonna find a way, ay ay ay**_

_**We got just one life, tonight we're running all the lights**_

_**Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay**_

_**The road below our wheels, all that we fought to heal**_

_**You close your eyes and cry, dying for the right to feel**_

_**I hear it coming down, oh the sweetest sound**_

_**Of forgotten tears falling on the solid ground**_

_**Nobody knows the trouble we've seen**_

_**Nobody knows the price of this dream**_

_**And nobody knows what it took to believe**_

_**Nobody**_

_**She wants to be free, like a runaway ay ay ay**_

_**Trying to believe, gonna find a way ay ay ay**_

_**We got just one life, tonight we're running all the lights**_

_**Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**We're singing "How did we get this far riding on a shooting star?"**_

_**It's like flying on the wings of God**_

_**She wants to be free**_

_**Like a runaway ay ay ay**_

_**Trying to believe, gonna find a way ay ay ay**_

_**We got just one life, tonight we're running all the lights**_

_**Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay ay ay**_

I was touched and not wanting to be a hypocrite, I let my tears fall. Peter's song made me think of Christian and how much I missed him. I wouldn't be surprised if Christian in his own way placed the song in Peter's path so he would sing it for me. I believe Christian to be with me spiritually, guiding in his own way. Growing up, Peter always said that God looks on the inside of a person, not the outer of a person. And that determine where a person goes after death. I know that if Peter was right, Christian would be in Heaven right now, watching over me and those I care for. He may have been worse than ugly on the outside, but inside he was absolutely beautiful.

Erik's P.O.V.

I was on my way to the stage when I heard Caylin sing that song to her boy. When she sang, I stopped moving and leaned against the wall, falling under her spell. When she stopped, I slowly came out of it. I heard Marquez sing that song. Why was he doing that? Why was he encouraging her to leave? I know that he's in charge of the _Troupe_, but does he know what her leaving would do to me?

Caylin's P.O.V.

Jo just finished her song. Everybody sang something except for Sal. Judging by the look on his face, he and Jo have talked and he prepared a response for her through singing her something.

"Jo" Sal called "I made my decision a long time ago. I'd rather be with you than live in wealth and power because when living that life, I was miserable. I'm happy living and working with the _Troupe_ and everyone in it, but _you're_ the reason I'm happier than I've ever been before. You are my life."

And with that, Sal sang to Jo.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call**_

_**I've been looking for the answer, somewhere**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help because you live girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**'Cause of you, made it through every storm**_

_**What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time**_

_**I'm so glad I found an angel**_

_**Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I wanna fly looking in your eyes**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help because you live girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live, I live**_

_**Because you live, there's a reason why**__**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you've givin' me always**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help because you live girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live girl**_

_**My world has everything, I need to survive**_

_**Because you live, I live, I live**_

Sal walked over to Jo the second he finished. Jo was about to protest when he kissed her. We all cheered when it happened. When Sal sang to her, Jo had turned as red as her hair, but now he's kissed her like that, not to mention in front of everyone. Sal has always been more expressive than most of the men in the _Troupe_ and what he did just now proved it.

"Jo, stop beating yourself down" Sal whispered to Jo when he broke the kiss, "It's my choice, and I'd rather live my life with you dirt poor then rich, alone and miserable. Before you start going on about pressure and taking me away from anything, forget it because if you start again, we will just go in circles. I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it no matter what you say or do."

"I love you Sal" Jo whispered tearfully.

"I love you too Jo" Sal responded and gave her another kiss.

"Get a room you two" I called to the new couple.

They ignored me. Peter signal that we all leave. I had the feeling in my spine again, but I didn't want to interact with Erik right now. Other than Rob and Heather's wedding, I still had to get my costume for the upcoming masquerade ready. I grabbed my black hooded cloak and left the Opera House to go the fabric shops. I had an idea of what I wanted to be but I wanted to surprise everyone so I left alone and right before Erik could reach me.

**Sorry it took me awhile to get this done. It may take me awhile to get the next chapter posted because I'm a little busy in my life right now.**

**NIGHTANGEL21**** thank you for your recommendation! I really liked the song. I will use the song later on. At this moment, it doesn't fit with what's going on, but later it will I promise.**

**Guest he won't realize who he's meant to be with until later. Even I want to get him to realize it, but like everything else, it will take time.**

**If anyone has ideas for scenes for me to use for between now and the Masquerade, please PM me to offer ideas and suggestions.**

**Thank you everyone who review. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! They mean A LOT to me!**

**You'll Be In My Heart belongs to Phil Collins**

**Runaway belongs to Mat Kearney**

**Because You Live belongs to Jesse McCartney**

**Once more, I own NOTHING but my OCs.**


	19. Chapter 19

Caylin's P.O.V.

After checking fabrics for at least three stinking hours, I went back to the Opera House. I wasn't sure what I was going to dress up as anymore than anyone else did. I didn't want to dress up as anything overdone and I didn't know where to start. I sat down on the stage and started to go through a book about mythology I grabbed earlier hoping for some inspiration.

"Hey Caylin" I heard Jo called to me in her now upper cheerful voice.

"Hey Jo" I called back smiling, genuinely happy for her and Sal. Jo sat next to me.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked with her smile on her face as she looked at the book.

"Looking for inspiration for a costume for the Masquerade" I answered her looking at the book again.

"No ideas yet?" Jo asked.

"Nothing. Princess, Witch and Angels have been done SO many times, it's ridiculous. I want to dress up in something original or at least isn't done a lot" I answered explaining my dilemma. Jo nodded understanding. "What are you dressing up as?" I asked Jo.

"Vampire Bride. I'm still working on the fangs. I'm excited" Jo answered the smile never leaving her face. Jo was DEFINITELY above the clouds right now.

"Jo, I have one thing to say to you: IT'S ABOUT TIME!" I said the last part to her loudly hoping to snap her out of it. And it worked. She jumped.

"Caylin will you cut it out!" Jo cried. I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry Jo, but I've been waiting _forever_ for you and Sal to get together and now that it FINALLY happened I can act this way" I exclaimed.

"Just you wait Missy. When you find your man, it'll be my turn" Jo teasingly warned me. We laughed some more. I'm just glad I didn't drop my book while I was laughing.

"I'll see you later Cay. I've got a fine man to find" Jo said to me with a mischievous look in her eyes. Based on the way she described Sal, I knew she meant she wants to have sex with him.

Among everyone in the _Troupe_, me included Jo made it clear that she doesn't have control when it came to expressing passion for a man she loves. Even though she never slept with Sal before, she made it clear from her face that was having fantasies about it. Now that they are officially together, she's not going to waste time. She always explained that she found idea of sex after marriage ridiculous because in her mind because people don't have sex often enough, it was why people was so repressed all the time as well as other things. Jo has said that she thinks people should have sex with the person he or she loves whether or not they're married. She understood why Dave and Adam had to keep quiet about when they slept together, but her mind if they could sleep together and not be married, she could do it with Sal. As long as she does it with _only_ Sal, I don't mind. I can't see them with anyone else. I know it'll only be a matter of time until they marry.

By the time I was halfway through the book, the feeling in my spine came back. I grunted as I lifted my head back. I knew I was the only one here so it was ok.

"Erik, I'm not in the mood" I called out to Erik looking up.

He jumped onto the stage and walked over. As he got closer I got up, closed the book, saving the page I was on and began to walk away.

"Caylin!" Erik called out to me. I ignored him and kept walking. I was almost out of the stage area when he was right in front of me. Once again I grunted in annoyance.

"Erik I told you, I'm not in the mood. I have my own problems right now" I angrily told him as I moved to another exit.

"I heard what happened when you were all singing to each other" Erik told me.

"Yeah, so?" I asked not caring and getting more annoyed in each passing minute.

"Why was Marquez encouraging you to leave?" Erik demanded.

I turned to look at him feeling more than angry. "Why does my leaving matter to you?" I asked him not understanding where Erik was coming from in this, "I'm going to leave the Opera House anyway. In case you've forgotten, we're here until a couple of months after the Masquerade. We're a limited engagement remember?"

"I don't want you to leave!" Erik shouted near to crying. "Stay" he begged.

"Why?" I asked him in a hard voice, "We haven't gotten closer as I still don't know anything about you, you still don't know me, you've given me no real reason to trust you, and I don't really have any real friends here. Just acquaintances. I have no reason to stay here. My friends, my family, my life is with the _Troupe_. If you think I'm going to throw all of that away, you're out of your mind."

"Why are always difficult? Why do you always insist on knowing me which includes knowing my past?" Erik nearly yelled tears threatening to fall from his eyes. I wasn't moved by them though. Until I knew his reason, that would determine whether or not I would be moved. But at this moment, I'm not going to give him pity. From what little I already know, I think he's gotten too much of it already, very likely from Christine and I'm guessing Madame Giry since she was always insisting on knowing what I knew about Erik when she became scared or concerned.

"Why am I difficult? Look who's talking!" I exclaimed as gestured to him, "You know the basics about me to get an idea about the kind of person I am. I CAN'T stay in one place too long. I think you've been in this place for too long. If you want to keep me in your life, you have to open up to me. Also when I leave, you can still write to me. Or if you chose to, you can come with me and the _Troupe_ when we leave."

Erik stood frozen by the offer I made, but he snapped out of it almost immediately.

"I can't leave the theatre. I don't belong out there. My face keeps me from the world" Erik bitterly replied.

"Don't make me laugh" I cold told hearing having enough about his face, "Your face has nothing to do with it. You're using your face as a scapegoat. What's the real reason you don't want to leave the Opera House?"

"I'm not letting you leave" Erik yelled.

Now I was FURIOUS!

"I'm grown woman, and I make my own choices Erik! I'd rather die than lose my freedom!" I yelled at him enraged and in that moment, I stomped away leaving Erik alone.

Peter's P.O.V.

I heard everything that was spoken between Caylin and Erik. Once Caylin was gone, I walked onto the stage.

"You're a fool Erik," I told him the moment I saw him, "You can't contain or control Caylin. She's a free spirit. She doesn't let ANYONE control her. That's why I let her live. If she goes on in life being anything but herself, she's miserable."

"You're the reason she's like this!" Erik yelled angrily.

"No actually I'm not" I told Erik calmly keeping a cool head. "There a few reasons she is the way she is. But it's not my place to tell you what those reasons are. It's Caylin's decision in whether or not she trusts you in knowing those reasons. But I will tell you this: If you keep treating her this way, she's never going to tell you anything. Caylin is more than just a performer to me. She's the daughter I never had. Treat her like the person she is and deserves. She's waiting on you to open up. If you continue to refuse to open up, you will do nothing but go in circles with her."

"Did you know much of a Siren she is?" Erik asked me breaking down.

"Did you hear a word I just said to you?" I asked him wanting to make sure he heard me.

"She's ruining things for me and not even trying" Erik cried and with that he left. I didn't know what to make of that. What exactly did he want with Caylin? Until I know more, I won't be able to figure it out. But I can't afford to worry about it right now. We have another performance to start tomorrow night and we have a wedding to celebrate. I went back to the studio and found Caylin putting Yves to bed. After Caylin got up, I pulled her away and told her what just happened.

"Ugh" Caylin groaned pulling her head down to knees with her hands slightly tugging her hair. "What is this guy's problem?"

"I don't know anymore than you do. I'll be honest though, if he keeps doing this, you may not be able to help him. He has to let you help him if you're going to be able to do anything to help him" I explained to Caylin.

"I know Peter. I just don't want to give up on him yet. I'll try again when things calm down. After Rob and Heather are married and after the Masquerade is over. It's all going to take too much time away from me to deal Erik right now" she responded.

"Speaking of the Masquerade have you decided what you're going to be yet?" Caylin asked.

"I'm stuck between dressing up as The Raven from Poe's poem or Sarastro from Mozart's opera" I answered. Caylin laughed a little, finding my dilemma funny. I didn't blame her. With everything we were dealing with and everything that was going to happen, little stuff like this tends to get funny.

"What about you? What are you going to dress up as?" I asked her.

"After going through this mythology book, I decided to go dressed up as a Siren. Not sure how to make the costume though. I do know I want the dress for the costume to flow and have dark colors" Caylin answered. The second I heard the word siren in her answer, my jaw fell to the floor. Was God trying to tell me something here?

"Have you gone the fabric stores yet?" I asked her.

"Yes, but none the fabrics I remember seeing today seemed right to me" Caylin answered, "I'm going to try again tomorrow, and PLEASE keep Erik away from me right now. And for the next few days or so. I need to calm down and the only way I can do that is getting a break from him."

"I'll make sure he stays away. Granted, it won't be easy" I replied.

Caylin smiled, "I never said it would be easy. Maybe I'm imagining things, but I Erik has a grudge against me or something. I just wish I knew why he keeps singling me out. When I first met him, we were at least civil with each other, but since that time he came to visit me when I was sick, he's been angry and close to breaking down on me. Erik never explains to why his moods have changed or what's going on with him present or past."

After explaining this to me, Caylin got up and took her nightgown to change into. I walked away and got myself ready for bed. If things really had changed in Caylin's relationship with Erik that would mean more problems and it may force Caylin to say things she doesn't feel ready to say because she doesn't trust Erik. I understand why she had to tell Erik about Dave and Adam, but this is something else altogether. Unless Erik change's his attitude, it will not go well for him or Caylin, especially since she's trying to help him. I'm starting to wonder if Erik even wants to be helped.

**Another chapter finished. I'm sorry it's a short one, but this felt necessary. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I hope it'll be soon. **

**Will Erik tell Caylin what's going on with him?**

**Will Caylin find what she needs for her costume?**

**Will the **_**Troupe**_** be ready for the next performance?**

**How will Rob and Heather's wedding turn out?**

**You all know the drill, but I'll say it anyway. I own NOTHING except my OCs.**


	20. Chapter 20

Caylin's P.O.V.

It was the next day. Wearing my black pants, and white long sleeved shirt with my boots and my locket and ring, I grabbed my black cloak and left for another fabric store. Only this time, I found the perfect fabric to use for my costume. Now it's a matter of when they have it ready in the right color. The seamstress told me to expect the fabric to be ready by the end of next week. I went back to the Opera House to finish my design. I took off the cloak, took out my design and sat on the bed. After I drew the finishing touches, I hid the design between the mattresses. I didn't want to show it to anyone until after we performed tonight and I only wanted those in the _Troupe_ to know my costume. I wanted to surprise those on the outside with the costume. I giggled thinking about it. They were all in for a surprise. As I left the studio, I heard some grunting.

"_What did Erik do now_?" I thought as I ran toward the grunting. When I stopped, I froze. I hid behind one the pillars. Donnelly was there, and Erik was beating him. I didn't want Erik to kill him but I also didn't want to face Donnelly. I peeked and saw that Erik was having trouble. Erik may be physically strong, but Donnelly had better agility. I had to get people to get here FAST so Donnelly could get thrown out. I grabbed my pistol from my boot and shot it in the upper direction making it make a loud bang, and it also helped that the bullet hit one of the drops making it fall where Erik and Donnelly are. They both jumped back as it fell. They both looked in my direction. I walked out holding the gun at Donnelly.

"I should've known you would do something like this, love" Donnelly said smoothly.

"I want you out of my life" I threatened him, "Now leave or I'll shoot you." I held the gun aiming at his heart, or at least where his heart would've been if he had one.

"You won't shoot me, Caylin" Donnelly smugly said thinking I was bluffing. "You're too good inside. Not to mention-"

"SHUT-UP!" I yelled cutting him off. Donnelly walked toward me.

"Stay back" I ordered Erik. I didn't want to reveal Erik's name. Erik stayed where he was, though I could see he didn't want to listen to me right now. The second Donnelly tried to reach his hand out to touch me, I quickly shifted my aim and shot in Donnelly's right shin. He shouted and bent down in pain.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that" he hissed.

"Mum!" Yves shouted panicking running up to me.

"Yves stay back!" I panicked. Yves stayed where he was scared.

"So you've got a new brat! Who's the father Whore?" Donnelly spat looking at Yves with hatred.

"I never laid with anyone" I fought back, "I'm no Virgin Mary either so forget it."

"I never said you were. You had to have adopted the brat if you didn't sleep with anyone. How does it feel to raise a brat alone?" Donnelly taunted.

"None of your business" was my cold reply, "Yves, get Peter."

"I don't think so" Donnelly mumbled and grabbed Yves, hand around his neck.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted at Donnelly feeling more scared than I did before.

"Why should I? Is he like that Corpse was to you?" Donnelly taunted me. I nearly lost my temper completely, but security had grabbed him from behind and made him let go of Yves. Yves ran back to me holding onto me the second he was able to. I looked at where I last saw Erik and saw that he was already gone. I let out unnoticeable sigh of relief.

"What the hell happened?" I asked the security guards as soon as Donnelly was out of sight, "I thought you had a hold of him from when he last showed up."

"The security guards who took him away last time were actually two people he hired to get him away from going to prison again and him away when they did to avoid arousing suspicion" the officer explained. "We've already caught them. This time Donnelly will be going to back the prison."

"Send me a letter telling me he's there" I sternly told the officer. He nodded in response telling me yes. He wished me good day and I bent down to hold my son. Yves already knows about my situation with Donnelly. But this the first time he experienced it firsthand. I just hoped it would be the last time for Yves. I heard a thump next to me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. And I'm sorry about last time" Erik apologized. I let of Yves, rose up and hugged Erik tightly my hands squeezing his cape and shirt.

"Thank you for defending me and listening to me" I thanked him tearfully. I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around me, returning my hug. He let go when I did.

"I have to get myself ready to perform tonight as well as tell the others in the _Troupe_ what happened" I told Erik, "Let's go Yves."

"Do you tell them everything?" Erik asked curious.

"I just smiled at him saying, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

I walked away with Yves back to the studio. We waited for everyone and when everyone was there. I explained what happened. After everything was explained, I received more hugs, and we left to change into our costumes. Before Peter left for the orchestra pit, we all gathered for the ritual prayers. Yves was especially excited about this one because Isobel had a role in it.

Erik's P.O.V.

I was in my place above the audience waiting for the performance to start. I didn't know what this one was except that Caylin wasn't the lead, which made me wonder what role she was given. The performance had started and the little girl sang first. The red head haired woman after she did her speaking scene got stuck somewhere and it looked like she was moving in the down direction FAST!

_**Down we go**_ a voice off-stage sang with the red haired woman singing right after that sounding scared as she sang_**  
**_

_**Oh My God Who Are You**_

_**Just look out below**_ the off-stage voice sang back. The red haired woman sang again

**_Fear and doubt_**

_**Freaking out**_

_**Dropping way to fast**_ the off-stage voice took over

_**Just relax, enjoy the view!**_

_**You gotta be kidding me**_ the red haired woman sang panicking

_**Relax!**_ Sang the off-stage voice with a small laugh. The red haired woman sang right after the laughter died down falling toward the stage as the lights was being messed with in some way

_**How long will this last?!**_

_**Down and down I go to**_

_**God knows where**_ the off-stage voice took over

_**It's a special place**_

_**With a lot of space and**_

_**Special People**_ the red haired woman sang next

_**Down I go although when I get there**_

_**Can you tell me when I'll get home again?**_ It became dark in the theatre as the off-stage voice sang

_**Well that's really up to you**_ a single light was on the red woman as she on the stage now lying down and getting up, looking around as she sang

_**What a fall... could it be what I see**_

_**Isn't real at all?**_

The audience applauded, but it didn't last long for they had jumped right into the next song.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I just finished singing backstage in the big group song right after Jo fell to the stage, and I don't go out for a little bit. I wonder how the people here will feel when they see me portraying the villain. Especially Christine, Erik, the Vicomte, Meg and Madame Giry. I asked Yves to watch over my locket and ring while I was performing. I looked in the mirror checking my hair and hat one more before going to right side of the behind the curtain to watch what I could and wait for my cue. After a few more songs, it was my cue and by that moment, I already lost myself.

Christine P.O.V.

I was sitting next to my love, Raoul as I watched what was happening on the stage. This performance has been the _Troupe's_ most unusual one I've seen so far. Everything was now set up like for a tea party with Jo, Sal and Adam and ensemble members standing in the back and Caylin walked out as music played and she sat at end of the table and sang.

_**Well Hello, there, it's me**_

_**With how it's gonna be,**_

_**Settle down and listen up good**_

_**The old Hatter is gone**_

_**But the Hat must go on**_

_**Worn by me, is that understood?**_

_**So shut up and tow the line,**_

_**While I redefine**_

_**How this all will be mine**_

_**I have a dream,**_

_**It's got a full head of steam!**_

_**What is true what is not**_

_**Can both change in a shot**_

_**And people me,**_

_**I couldn't care less**_

_**'Cause in two seconds flat**_

_**Livin' under my hat**_

_**Is the strategy for success**_

_**I will look the other way**_

_**When you want to play**_

_**Something more than croquet**_

_**You catch my drift?**_

_**My little personal gift!**_

_**I'm the Mad Hatter**_

_**Come and follow me, this is it.**_

_**The Mad Hatter,**_

_**All you gotta do is submit**_

_**And if you don't my friend,**_

_**Well then in the end,**_

_**There'll be nothing left to defend**_

_**Know what I mean?**_

_**When you are facing the Queen.**_

_**Uppercase, double-spaced**_

_**Everyone gets a taste,**_

_**And a brand new leather hat band**_

_**But to participate,**_

_**Let me reiterate**_

_**You must first put me in command**_

_**I'm the wonder, understand,**_

_**Under Wonderland,**_

_**Put the reigns in my hand**_

_**I'll do the rest,**_

_**As soon as you've acquiesced!**_

_**I'm the Mad Hatter**_

_**Offering a little bit more.**_

_**The Mad Hatter,**_

_**Giving you what you're looking for**_

_**I am your best worst case**_

_**For the choice you face,**_

_**And the fastest rat in the race!**_

_**It's me or the queen**_

_**And her serene guillotine**_

_**There is nothing I won't do,**_

_**There is nothing too taboo,**_

_**I will lie, I will cheat,**_

_**I will track you down**_

_**And then hit delete tout suite!**_

_**So sweetie let me repeat...**_

_**I'm the Mad Hatter,**_

_**Lend allegiance while you still can,**_

_**The Mad Hatter**_

_**More than just a Hat with a plan.**_

_**I am where you belong,**_

_**The right kind of wrong,**_

_**And I'll still be going real strong!**_

_**The bottom line**_

_**Is everything will be fine**_

_**As all the planets align,**_

_**It's gonna be so divine**_

_**When all of this will be MINE!**_

While she sang, she walked around the table taunting Jo, acting cruel toward her. Looking at Caylin, I didn't recognize her. She was starting to scare me with the way she acting and hearing what was coming out of her mouth whether she was talking or singing. As the act continued, Jo, sang of how she wanted her home again. Right after that, Caylin and Adam came to the stage and kidnapped Isobel and took her to the other side of what she called "The Looking Glass". The first act ended with Jo, going through the looking glass with someone I didn't recognize and the others were captured by the minions of the Mad Hatter.

Erik's P.O.V.

There was a few more minutes left until the second act started. I was thinking about what happened during that fight. What did that fool mean by corpse? Caylin still hadn't told me who Christian is. Was Christian and this corpse connected in some way? I would figure it out by now, but I need more information before I could figure it out. Caylin refused to tell me anything as long as I stayed silent about myself. Why was she so determined to know my past? She wouldn't understand. Why would she? She had a family, friends and people who love her and whether or not she was aware of it, men always noticed her. Whenever I see a man looking at her, I want to kill them on the spot. I looked up when I heard Caylin's voice and I realized I spent too much time in my thoughts to notice the second act had started. She was standing at the top of the stairs and ordered for the girl to be brought to her. Music played and then she sang that beautiful, haunting, tantalizing voice of hers.

_**A child believes**_

_**The best in you**_

_**And that belief always make the**_

_**Darkest lies seem almost true**_

_**A sleight of hand...**_

_**This "almost truth"**_

_**Can beguile the purest youth**_

_**To Wonderland**_ Caylin had taken the girl off the carriage she was tied to on and ordered the sidekick to throw her into the dungeon, the girl shouting threats as she was being taken away and Caylin sang again

_**Now every piece is in place**_

_**And all that's left to erase before I**_

_**Take over all the power**_

_**Is every trace of dear Alice**_

_**Then the queen**_

_**She's been a thorn in my side**_

_**And she can run but can't hide.**_

_**We're fast approaching**_

_**The witching hour**_

_**And settling score is my routine**_

_**Oh well - all's well,**_

_**End's well - farewell, Alice**_

_**Too late - checkmate is your fate...**_

_**It's over**_

_**I come alive when you're afraid**_

_**I'll write the ending of your**_

_**Tragic fairy tale**_

_**I will survive and you will fade**_

_**A withered flower small and frail...**_

_**While I prevail**_ those that were captured in the last act were brought before Caylin. The one in the white and blue suit told her how cowards never get what they want. But she simply bent next to him telling him that one cannot live while the other survives and right after that she got up had them thrown in the dungeons as well and sang again

_**This time it's gonna be me**_

_**The last thing you'll ever see**_

_**And Armageddon of my devising**_

_**There's no way you can escape from what I do**_

_**So leave your half-hearted souls**_

_**For me to bully and rule**_

_**The sly magician of compromising**_

_**To conjure all that is false**_

_**Until it's true**_

_**Poor Jack - blackjack,**_

_**Sad-sack fallen her**_

_**Bad news- you lose,**_

_**Light the fuse...**_

_**It's over**_

_**You die - I thrive - and so it goes**_

_**I am the ending of your tragic fairy tale**_

_**I will - survive - and heaven knows**_

_**There is no way that I can fail**_

_**I will prevail!**_

Caylin belted that last note with so much power. Everyone cheered for her for a good full minute. After that the performance continued. At the end, the red haired woman made it home again with the girl, Caylin's character was dead and her lover was still alive. Everyone applauded at the end. I would leave a rose for Caylin if I could get into the studio she lives in here, but she's not only one who lives in that studio, and very likely she would tell the others in the _Troupe_ about me. What if she already did? None of them would tell me anything about her and what she says. Even though I've only spoken to Caylin, her boy and Marquez, I know that none of them would say anything to me even if I threatened. They were all too close to each other. How much do they all know about me? I left back for the Lair, and on my way down, both Caylin and Christine remained in my mind and heart and I tried to keep Christine there to push Caylin out. Caylin is too fiery and independent. She would never obey me. But she couldn't have been serious when she said that she'd rather die than lose her freedom. Could she?

Caylin's P.O.V.

After the performance Christine came to me with the Vicomte, both of them telling me how they didn't recognize me when I was performing and how brilliant I was, though Christine was the only on to tell me how I scared her, to which I said "Thank you" because it meant I did a good job. Right now I was talking to Christine and the Vicomte eating dinner in the Opera House and discussing how I made myself evil on-stage.

"How do you do it?" Christine asked me, "I could never be someone evil, not even in an opera."

"Christine you have to understand something, all of us have a little bit of bad or as you call it evil in us. It's all a matter of what a person chooses to do with themselves. It's easy to be evil because those who do so, don't feel when they commit a wrong and they don't have to worry about the consequences that follow. Unfortunately, those who are evil don't realize it because in their mind, they're doing what's good and right" I explained, "When you saw me up there, not only did I lose myself, but that dark part of me was more than just tapped into. I became that part of myself. Don't worry though, I'm not going to actually do those things, it's just a part of the show."

I told Christine that last part because she got a little scared. Raoul however squeezed her hand in reassurance telling her not to worry.

"Does that mean it's in me as well?" Christine asked me.

"Yes, you do have it inside you" I answered Christine with a small smile, "I told you before, we all have that inside us. It's human nature, there's no escape from that. What you do with yourself and how you treat others is what matters."

"How do you do it?" Raoul asked, "You always act cryptic when it comes to yourself, but when it comes to the way people are, you just have this knowledge."

"Vicomte, it's all about survival, experience, and the people you've met and know, past and present. I'll be honest with you though. I'm not ready to explain myself to you two yet, but there are demons in and from my past, Donnelly being one of them. There is a reason I am the way I am, but I'm asking that you both to be patient with me in learning my past" I explained.

Raoul gave me a nod in understanding and Christine did too though she didn't really understand to the same extent Raoul did.

"Caylin, did you ever wait for someone, like I did for my Angel?" Christine asked in a quiet voice. Raoul's face remained neutral when Christine asked this. If I had to guess, I think he wanted to hear someone else's perspective.

"Christine, I've learned at a young age that waiting for someone to help or save you is pointless. You have to help and save yourself before you can expect anyone to do it for you" I answered bluntly.

"But in my case-" Christine started.

"No Christine. I'm sorry that I acted in a bad manner towards you on that, but I still stand by what I said" I interrupted, "You have to let your father go. It's been years since he died. Stop living in the past and look at what you have now." I gestured to Raoul.

_**The Hours move**_

_**The Days go by**_

_**Why wait for**_

_**Heroes to fall from the sky?**_

I sang that to Christine as a reminder, for she heard Isobel sing that toward the end of the show we just did. Christine's eyes went down for a second as she took it in, but she still looked sad and unwilling to do what she had to do.

The three of us finished our food and we separated. I saw Yves talking to Isobel about how much he loved her performance and loved watching her up on the stage. I smiled at what I saw and went to find Heather to talk to her privately about the wedding plans.

**Well, I finally got another chapter finished! Thank G-d!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll get the new chapter out when I can.**

**What will Erik do now? Will he figure anything out?**

**Will Christine at least consider what Caylin said?**

**Will Caylin be ready to tell them about her past and how long will it take until she learns Erik's history?**

**In the next chapter will be the wedding of Rob and Heather! I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Down the Rabbit Hole, The Mad Hatter, I Will Prevail, and the small portion of Heroes belong to Frank Wildhorn and Jack Murphy.**

**I own NOTHING but my OCs!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**


	21. Chapter 21

Caylin's P.O.V.

I was really excited. Rob and Heather's wedding was tomorrow evening. We had today and tomorrow off from performing because of the wedding. I was glad that Erik gave us that time off, though I was sure if it wasn't me who asked for the time off and agreed to have to wedding party at the Opera House without anything falling and anything else strange happening, he wouldn't have said yes. Jo, Chloe and I already had our ladies only party all planned out, but to start things, we all decided to something a little crazy just to get her started in doing something a little nuts for her party. The three of us were looking forward to it because we rarely get to act crazy, with the exception of Chloe of course. Leprechaun always found a way to cause some kind of mischief. Chloe naturally did her crazy thing today. This morning actually. She woke Heather up by throwing cold, soapy bath water on her to wake her up. Heather got so angry, she chased Chloe until she trapped Chloe in a closet in one of the dressing rooms outside the studio. An hour later Madame Giry found her and got her out. When she went to Peter about it, Peter simply told her "Don't ask." Jo was doing her crazy thing now. I just didn't want to be there when it happened. I didn't know what she exactly, all I know is that it involved an embarrassing question Jo had for Heather. I didn't know what the question, and I didn't want to know what it. I was going to do my crazy thing at the pub where we're having the party. I was going to sing something risqué at the pub, and right after that, sit with the girls and Heather is going to be embarrassed that she knows me. I don't do this kind of thing normally, but this time I'm willing to make an exception. Once in a blue moon, I act crazy, and that one time, it's always ok. I just hope Erik won't be showing unexpected. I didn't want to think about what he'd do if showed up. I pray to God that he'll stay at Opera House tonight. I was working on one of my long skirts, cutting the sides of skirt where outer sides of my legs would be visible. The skirt is black and satin, and the cuttings went to the top of my thighs. When I finished the adjustments, I tried on the skirt. It will go perfectly with the black shirt I altered. I cut off the sleeves. I couldn't wait. I just hope Heather won't try to hurt me too badly after I was finished. I slipped my black pants under the skirt, my sleeveless shirt on me already, I grabbed my jacket, and a bag to hold my pants for when I sang at the pub. I spoke to the pub owner earlier and he knows what's happening, and he made a space ready and is aware I was going to sing before we ate. It was 10:35 at night so I had to find the bride-to-be and Chloe and Jo quickly so we could all head to the pub. I checked on Yves in the studio though.

"Yves" I called out to him. He turned and saw me.

"I won't be back until after midnight, so don't wait up for me" I told him. Yves knew about the party. Isobel wasn't going to be at the party tonight, just like Yves wasn't going to party for Rob that the boys were having.

"I-i-it's ok M-m-mum. I'll s-s-s-sta-a-y w-w-with I-I-Isobel" Yves responded with a sheepish look on his face. I smirked at him as I came over to give him a hug. We let go of our hug, but second we did, as if on cue, Sparky jumped on Yves with Isobel running right behind the fast growing dog. I knew Yves wouldn't try anything with Isobel, but lately he was getting more nervous around her. By now, it was definitely more than just an infatuation. I silently wished him luck. I left the studio and looked for the girls. Heather, while didn't trust Chloe with planning the wedding, she did talk to Chloe about her fears of marriage and if she and Rob decide to have children one day. Because Chloe was the only married woman in the _Troupe_, she was the only one who would understand where Heather was coming from. I didn't feel upset about that. I wouldn't have been able to help Heather in that area, so I just continued on with what Heather asked me to do which was already stressful enough. The girls were already at the door waiting for me. We left the Opera House arm in arm for the pub. The place was packed. Thankfully, we reserved a table before arriving.

"You guys go ahead to table. I'll join with you as soon I can, I need to make a quick stop" I told them. I left in the direction of the bathroom.

I knew that Chloe and Jo knew what I really doing. I sent one last prayer to God asking that Heather not kill me after I sing. I also sent a silent thanks for knowing Jo's friend, Anita from New York when the _Troupe_ went there to perform a couple of years ago. It was actually how we met Jo. She officially joined the _Troupe_ a year and three months later. Anita was offered to join as well, but she decided to stay in New York. She had too much fun living the city life as a dancer. Like us in the _Troupe_, Anita was lucky. Many people are prejudiced against anyone different and Anita is from Mexico. She is lucky to have people looking out for her in the company she's a part of. Jo continues to write to her and Anita writes back to Jo. When Jo last wrote to her, it was telling her about her new relationship with Sal. Unless something I didn't know about yet, Anita hadn't written back yet. The song I was going to sing was not just me acting a bit nuts, it was also honoring Anita in a way. I talked to Jo about singing it before choosing to do this one and Jo gave me her permission happily. I had slipped off the pants and jacket and put them in my bag. Now I had on just my shirt and skirt. I left my locket and ring at the Opera House with Yves and Peter to watch them. I knew they would keep my treasure safe. My hair is out, my feet and legs bare and the space in the pub was ready and waiting for me. I walked to my spot where I heard some men whistling. I ignored them, the musicians I asked for when the reservation was made were ready and jumped onto the table and sang, knowing my big voice would get my friends' attention as well as the music. After the first bar, I was already lost.

_**What's the time?**_

_**Well it's gotta be close to midnight**_

_**My body's talking to me**_

_**It says, "Time for danger"**_

_**It says, "I wanna commit a crime**_

_**Wanna be the 'cause of a fight**_

_**I wanna put on a tight skirt**_

_**And flirt with a stranger"**_

_**I've had a knack from way back**_

_**At breaking the rules once I learn the games**_

_**Get up! Life's too quick, I know someplace sick**_

_**Where this chick'll dance in the flames**_

_**We don't need any money**__**I always get in for free**_

_**You can get in too**__**If you get in with me**_

_**Let's go out tonight**__**I have to go out tonight**_

_**You wanna play?**_

_**Let's run away**_

_**We won't be back before it's Christmas Day**_

_**Take me out tonight, **_

_**Meow**_

_**When I get a wink from the doorman**_

_**Do you know how lucky you'll be?**_

_**That you're on line with the feline**_

_**Of Avenue B**_

_**Let's go out tonight**__**I have to go out tonight**_

_**You wanna prowl, be my night owl?**_

_**Well take my hand we're gonna howl**_

_**Out tonight**_

_**In the evening I've got to roam**_

_**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**_

_**Feels too damn much like home**_

_**When the Spanish babies cry**_

_**So let's find a bar**_

_**So dark we forget who we are**_

_**Where all the scars**_

_**From the nevers and maybes die**_

_**Let's go out tonight **__**I have to go out tonight**_

_**You're sweet, wanna hit the street?**_

_**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?**_

_**Just take me out tonight**_

_**Please take me out tonight**_

_**Don't forsake me, out tonight**_

_**I'll let you make me out tonight**_

_**Tonight, tonight, tonight**_

When I came back, I saw that I had jumped off the table, danced my way around the bar, and men were checking me out. I glared at the men and sat at the table with my friends. My bag was with them already, so I'm assuming the manager gave it to them.

"Nice moves" Chloe said once I was close enough.

"Great job!" Jo complemented me. Heather looked at me like I was possessed.

"Heather it's me. I was just fooling around" I told Heather as I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Caylin, you don't fool around. Not like that" Heather replied coolly.

"Yes I do. Rarely, but I do fool around. If I didn't not even once, I think there would be something wrong with me. I promise you, I won't do anything like that at your wedding tomorrow" I explained to her. Heather relaxed.

"Alright" she told me, "But as your payment, Jo will be the one to sing the song for me and Rob tomorrow, because what she did was the least embarrassing and we were alone when she did her thing, and don't ask what it was because I don't want to repeat it."

I nodded accepting what Heather said. We all ordered our food and ate talking about the wedding tomorrow evening. Before we left the pub, I slipped my pants and jacket back on. When we got back to the Opera House, the boys were already back, and from the looks of things, they drank more beer than we did. We were all laughing about it and went straight to the studio and none of us bothered to change and we all went to bed.

"The next morning"

None of us had a hangover thankfully. As the maid of honor, I had to be ready before anyone else. Thankfully, there was time for us to eat before going to the church. I had a quick bowl of oatmeal, got dressed, wearing the outfit I wore first day I came here, took my locket and ring from Yves standing, and left him a note saying I took the locket and ring back and that I'll see him later at the church and I hoped he had a good time with Isobel and Sparky last night. I took Heather's wedding dress and my dress as well as the others' dresses. Isobel was going to be the flower girl and Yves was going to bring the rings to the soon-to-be married couple. Since Heather's parents weren't in contact with her, Peter will walk her down the aisle. Heather's wedding dress had triangle corners at the end of the long sleeves, the skirt part a little puffed, but nowhere close to making her look like a chandelier and with her veil, she's going to where a circlet of white and red rosebuds. The other dresses had a Renaissance style lady-in-waiting style, but we were all wearing different colors. Chloe's was dark green, Jo's was lavender, mine is dark blue and Isobel's is dark pink. Jo wanted to wear a light color and not a dark one so Heather let her wear the dress she's going to wear today. The guys were all wearing suits. I just hoped everything would go ok. After getting in my dress, with hair in half braid, ballet slippers and my locket and ring on, I checked everything at the church making sure it went smoothly. The hardest part was making sure Heather wouldn't be seen by Rob because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before meeting her at the altar. I was so busy with everything and everyone that I didn't realize that so much time passed. Everybody is already here and there was only 30 minutes until the ceremony. I left to help Heather into her wedding dress. Isobel walked by to let me know the everyone was ready. Once all the girls, including Heather were ready, we all went to the sanctuary. Yves and Isobel walked in first. Sal and Jo went in next, followed by Chloe and Tristan. I walked in with Adam since Dave was Rob's best man and was with Rob at the altar. Finally Heather walked in with Peter holding her up. The second Rob saw Heather, his eyes lit up and she smiled at him. They were both scared, but they were happy at the same time. Peter left Heather with Rob as they faced the priest and he started on the blessings. I didn't pay attention to what the priest was saying, because I was taken in by how happy Rob and Heather looked. Suddenly I heard the priest's words.

"If there is anyone here who knows of any reason why these two may not marry, speak up or forever hold your peace." I was scared about this part. Thankfully, everyone had nothing to say to that. The priest continued.

"Robert Schwartz, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, honor and cherish for the rest of your life?"

"I do" was Rob's answer as he smiled, beaming at Heather.

"And do you, Heather Hardley take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor and cherish for the rest of your life?"

"I do" Heather answered also crying with happiness.

"Then by the power vested in me and the blessing of God, I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rob didn't waste any time in the kissing part as he swooped down and kissed her, twirling her as he kissed her the second he lifted the veil off her face. We all laughed when that happened as we clapped.

It was already dark outside at we all rode back to the Opera House to celebrate the newly married couple. We're having the party at the front of Opera House. Since they're having their upcoming Masquerade there, they let us have our party there. When we got back the tables, chair and food were ready. Jo went straight up front, because Rob and Heather wanted to do their first dance married. Jo told the musicians what to play, and sang when her cue came and Rob and Heather already started waltzing and to them in that moment, only they existed.

_**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you, I feel you**_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold to**_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

Rob and Heather kissed after the song ended and they finished their dance. I didn't make a speech because I was asked not to. Neither was Dave. They just wanted everyone to have fun, as long we made sure it was their day. I was surprised when I saw the Raoul, Christine, Meg and Madame Giry were there celebrate with us as well as the managers and some of the performers from the Opera House. I spent most of my time eating and dancing with everyone from the _Troupe_. I didn't do a lot of talking though. Besides, except for a few people, for example Christine, Raoul and Madame Giry, nobody was really talking to anyone (though Madame Giry was sitting by herself observing everything that was going on around her). Everyone was either eating or dancing. I had so much fun, I didn't even know it was 2 in the morning. In that moment, we decided it was time for Rob and Heather to leave for the honeymoon. But first, Heather had all the women who are not married, including me wait behind her so she could throw her bouquet. Jo ended up catching it. When Rob threw Heather's garter, Sal caught it. Even God was telling us that Sal and Jo will the next ones to marry. But now Rob and Heather were leaving for their honeymoon and to have their wedding night together. Knowing Jo, when Heather gets back, she'll have questions on how Rob was in bed. But we were all happy for them and we all cheered for them and waved goodbye when they left. But they'll be back in a couple weeks, and until they get back, understudies will take over for them, because unlike a certain diva, we knew how to keep a performance going. I'll visit Erik after everything calms down. I just hope he's doing ok and that the wedding didn't upset him too much.

**FINALLY another chapter finished. I hope to have the next one finished sooner. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**

**Out Tonight belongs to Jonathan Larson**

**My Heart Will Go On belongs to Celine Dion**

**I own NOTHING but my OCs.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Next Day"

Erik's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep. I kept my promise to Caylin about not dropping in, but I did watch the wedding party. I saw Caylin dancing with everyone. I had to admit her friend, Miss Matthews had a beautiful voice, and hearing her sing made me wonder what Christine would sound like if she did that belting thing Caylin always does. What singing technique does Marquez use? Seeing Caylin having fun at the party made me sad, wishing I could be there with her. I'm just glad it wasn't her wedding or Christine's. I have to get Christine back to me. At the party, Christine spent most of her time with the Vicomte. I won't lose her a fop, no matter what anyone including Caylin says.

Caylin's P.O.V.

It felt weird that Rob and Heather weren't with us. They've been travelling with us since they joined. I know they'll be back in a couple of weeks, but it still feels weird. I washed and dressed. I dressed in my black pants and red long sleeved off-shoulder shirt. My boots were on my feet and I placed my locket and ring on. I let my hair stay out right now. We still had time until we performed the show. Five hours. I went to the kitchen taking a couple of apples and a currant pastry. I ate my first apple as I went to the front of the Opera House. I threw the apple core into the garbage and took a bite out of my pastry and sat on the stairs in front of the doors inside the building.

"Miss O'Malley" I looked up and saw Madame Giry standing next to me.

"Is there something you need Madame Giry?" I asked her casually as I continued eating my pastry.

"Why do you keep persisting 'im?" she asked me sternly.

"I don't understand what you're talking about? Besides, unless I remain silent about what I know, I'll have to keep my hand at the level of my eyes. That's what you keep saying" I explained, "Besides, I think if anyone has some explaining to do, it's you." I made eye with her, daring her to protest what I just told her.

"I'm not a fool Madame Giry. I know that you know more about him than anyone else in this entire Opera House. So why don't you pass on a message for me: He has until the Masquerade to tell me his past. If he still refuses to tell me anything, I will get it from you" I reported my decision to Madame Giry.

"Why don't you tell 'im your past and leave it at that?" Madame Giry asked me.

"Because if I tell him about myself first, how do I know he'll do the same for me?" I challenged Madame Giry and with that I got up finishing my pastry walking away from her.

I don't understand why she keeps defending him like that. I know that she knows more about Erik than anyone else in the Opera House, but I wonder if she knows him as a person. I finished my pastry and took a bite out of my apple when I got the feeling in my spine again. I stayed where I was waiting for Erik to come down. After waiting five minutes, he didn't come down, so I decided to go to him. I looked up and saw a patch of black, so I went up in that direction.

"Are you doing ok Erik?" I asked him once I was next to him, "I hope the wedding party last night didn't bother you."

"It didn't" was his answer.

"You're not being entirely honest with me here" I caught him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Your tone gave you away" I explained, "What's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong? That I can't go to those things, THAT'S what's wrong!" Erik nearly shouted in his bitterness.

"Erik calm down" I told him grabbing his shoulders, "I understand your frustrations, but you have no right to take them out on me." Erik sighed deeply trying to calm down.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Christine's wedding" Erik explained.

"Let her go. If you keep holding onto her like this, you'll only make things worse than they already are" I tried to reason with him again. I knew he wasn't telling me everything, and I wasn't going to try to push him now, but there was one thing I wanted to ask him.

"Erik, why do I matter to you?" I asked him after I released his shoulders.

Erik stared at me the second I asked him that. I think I needed to give him a break.

"You don't have to answer me now. I was just wondering because I noticed that you give me a lot of attention, like you give to Christine. So I was wondering why. You can answer me later if you want" I told him. After hearing no response, I waved good-bye and walked away finishing my apple. When I got back down, I saw Yves running up to me.

"What's that you've got in your hand Yves?" I asked him when he was in front of me.

"It's letter for you. Your friends, the ones you met the night first night we let the let the Middle and third classes come" Yves said excitedly without one stumble. The only moods Yves doesn't stammer in is when he's excited or angry. He's already started cussing, which to me was no surprise considering the place he was at before I adopted him. When he cusses and sings, he doesn't stammer at all. Other than that, he stammers, but it doesn't matter. He's slowly but surely not letting it bother him, not to mention it also helps that Isobel spends A LOT of her time with him.

"Thanks Yves" I thanked him as I took the letter and opened it. It from Lynette. As I read the letter, I got excited and was happy. I ran with Yves on my tail to find Peter. I had to let Peter know that the answer to the question I had my last letter to her and Enjolras was yes.

After explaining everything to Peter, I wrote back Lynette asking her when will be a good time for her, Enjolras, and their friends to come meet everyone else in the _Troupe_ so we will all know what to do to and how to perform the story. My letter was one and a half pages long filled with information details and questions. I hope they'll write back as soon as possible. I gave the letter to the delivery boy and he left with the letter. After we finish our show, another opera will be performed, than we get our turn again.

"Four weeks later"

Rob and Heather had returned from their honeymoon, and nobody wanted to do another wedding anytime soon. There was just too much going on right now, especially with the Masquerade coming up. I was still working on my costume. Making the alterations to my dress I had Jo's help since she knows this stuff better than anyone else, but it was the mask I was having the most trouble with. Jo and I are trying to make sure it fits my face and with staying grasping my hair when I wear it. Currently, the Opera House is performing "The Marriage of Figaro". Thankfully, Christine was cast as Susanna (even though Christine doesn't really relate to Susanna personality-wise) and Carlotta was cast as Marcelina. That was an opera I like and it's very funny, but I had already seen it, and I had a lot to. Lynette and Enjolras had agreed to come to Opera House to work with me and the rest of the _Troupe_ in a few days. They had business on their end they needed to take of. They were coming with their friends, and I can't wait to meet them. From the way they described their friends, their friends sound like great people. I can't wait to meet them.

Everybody was doing an errand of their own. Rob and Heather got the easiest jobs so they could relax a little more. I hadn't Erik all throughout these past weeks, so he's either avoiding me, or he's planning something. Whatever it is, I have to be ready. Madame Giry also hasn't been coming near me in that time. I'm pretty sure she's avoiding me though. Peter told me when I gave her that ultimatum, I scared her and that Erik was to put it mildly was angry. I just ignore most of the Opera House residents and they ignore me, so that doesn't bother me so much. I've spoken with Christine and Raoul, but I try to keep those talks to a minimum, considering everything I had going on with me right now and everything I knew I would have to deal with in the future. I feel bad for Peter though because no matter how many times he tries to get Meg to leave him alone, she doesn't listen. It was only a matter of time before Peter exploded and it was going to hurt Meg, even though we all have tried to get her to back off, she doesn't listen. I've nothing involving Donnelly yet, so I'm still keeping my eyes open just in case he "visits". Right now the only joys I've been having is my time with the _Troupe_, especially Yves, helping Yves with how to handle his feelings for Isobel, rehearsing for our next performance and preparing for the Masquerade.

At the moment, I was out looking at some mask stores not just for myself, but for the others as well.

"Excuse me" I heard someone call out. I turned around and saw a man.

"Were you talking to me Monsieur?" I asked him.

"Yes Mademoiselle. I need to speak with you" he told me in a thick accent.

"Why should I let you speak with me?" I asked him, getting a weird feeling from this man.

"We have a mutual friend. He hides in the Opera House you're residing, and his name is Erik."

**I'm sorry about this chapter being so short. I promise to make the next chapter longer, especially since a lot will be happening in the next one.**

**How did you like the surprise at the end? What do you think will be discussed? I'm sure you know who it is.**

**I want to thank DonJuana19 for her continued support and her continued access for to use her pairings in my story. It really means A LOT!**

**Please REVIEW, they still mean A LOT to me. I still can't believe I have more than fifty reviews.**

**I own NOTHING except my OCs. **


	23. Chapter 23

Caylin's P.O.V.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I told this man.

"You don't have to worry about protecting him. I'm not going to hurt him" the man answered me in his thick accent trying to reassure me, but I wasn't convinced.

"I'll only listen to you, if you have actual evidence that you know such a man" was my curt response. I don't want to end up speaking to a complete stranger about Erik, and find out he knew nothing and was using for information. There's a reason I don't trust anyone on the outside and this man unless he can prove it to me otherwise is no different. The man sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with me.

"Here's my card in case you change your mind" he said giving me a small white card, with an address on it, "If you do change your mind, ask for Nadir Daroga. Have a good day Mademoiselle." Have gave me a quick bow and left.

"_That was weird_" I thought as I looked at the card and went to the next store to look at the masks.

"A few days later"

I told everyone in the _Troupe_ about the strange encounter I had a few days ago, and like everything else, that knowledge isn't going anywhere on the outside. I was excited though. This is because Lynette and Enjolras were coming back to the Opera House, only this time, they were coming with their friends. I couldn't wait to meet them. I was wearing my locket and my ring, and a long sleeved black shirt with matching pants, with my boots. I had my hair out, and was waiting at front door waiting for them. I sat on the stairs as I waited. I was a little nervous. Erik still hasn't seen me, which convinces me even more that he's up to something. I want Erik's past to come from him, but if by the Masquerade, he still won't say anything, I will get it from Madame Giry. I'll only see this Nadir Daroga person if I hear something from whoever tells me Erik's past about something that relates to him on some level. Other than that, I'm staying away from him.

"Caylin" I turned my head in the direction I heard the call. I saw Lynette running up with Enjolras' hand in hers. There was a couple walking behind her. Enjolras was running to catch up with her. The couple behind them looked a little nervous, not that I blamed them, especially if they heard the rumors of Erik. The woman looked about Lynette's height, maybe an inch shorter, long blond hair and blue eyes like a baby deer's and the man had brown hair, about as tall as Enjolras, but lean, not muscular. The woman wore a dark coat over her white dress, and the man wore a suit similar to what Enjolras was wearing.

"Lynette! Enjolras!" I called out to them walking toward them. I gave them both a hug, happy to see them. They hugged me back without letting go of their hands. When writing to them I explained my history, and that when let anyone into my circle, I treat them the way I treat those in the _Troupe_: my friends and family. So they weren't nervous when I hugged them.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked them when we let go.

"Yes" Enjolras answered, "This is my friend Marius and his wife Cosette."

"It's an honor to meet you both. I'm Caylin O'Malley" I said to Marius and Cosette shaking their hands.

"Honor?" Marius asked confused.

"Enjolras and Lynette's letters always speak highly of you and your wife Monsieur" I explained, "They even told me about how you were always late to meetings."

"Mon Dieu" Marius groaned burying his face in his in embarrassment. Cosette laughed a little, finding it funny.

"Marius, you have to admit, it's a funny story" Cosette tried to help her husband. It didn't seem to help.

"Marius, if this is your reaction to this, I need warn you, that some in the _Troupe_ are going to tease you about it, worse than me" I warned him.

"Thank you" Marius replied. He looked a little nervous about it knowing what was going to come when the others heard the story. I was only from the _Troupe_ all of them met, so they were all nervous about meeting the others. I lead the group into the Opera House and right to the studio. The introductions were made and we all sat where we felt comfortable as Marius, Cosette, Enjolras and Lynette told us all of their experiences. Cosette even told us about her father, Jean Valjean, who from what she described, had suffered too much for something so trivial, and almost didn't come out of it a better man. She went into such detail when she talked about her father, especially that she didn't know her father's past until the day he died which was also her wedding day. Cosette explained that right before he died, he gave her a letter that explained everything that happened, his past, what happened to her mother, how he took Cosette into his keeping, how he saved Marius from death, how he was always on the run from his parole officer, and when staying in one place, he always used an alias in fear of being arrested and disgracing Cosette. M. Valjean had gone through more his share, and he deserved to be honored. Cosette had said that knowing him as she grew up, she described him as gentle, loving, warm and humble. She said that he always thought of others before himself, that he almost never put himself first. Cosette understood why he was scared of telling her his past because it was why they always kept to themselves. She just wished that he wasn't so scared of making her cry and thinking that she had no future because of him. She also said that was afraid of losing her, that he was scared that if she knew the truth about him that would want nothing to do with him anymore. Cosette explained that she had questions that she would ask her father if she could, had she known about his past. When Marius, Enjolras and Lynette talked about their experience at the barricade and what happened after that, I felt more grief than when I lit the candle in their memory. None of those men deserved their fate. But like they said, Marius, Enjolras and Lynette survived for a reason. Lynette also talked about how she met M. Valjean at the barricade, how he confided in her, and how she promised him she wouldn't say anything, and the reason she was talking about it now was because she was given permission by him the last time she spoke to him the day he died. These people owed a lot to M. Valjean and they came to the Opera House when they did was because they wanted to finished mourning his death, which was more than understandable.

"With permission from all four of you, I would like to perform you story, so the events will not be forgotten and to let people know that a person can change with the right people and motivation. That there's always love and hope, even when we least expect to find and when it seems like there's none left" Peter asked, "To protect all of you, I will give you all pen names, and when you come here, only those here that are in the _Troupe_ will know your real names."

All four of them nodded, but Lynette wanted to have her part be kept out of the performance and have people think that Enjolras died in the fight at the barricades. Peter agreed to her terms, and it looked like Enjolras felt the same way, especially since he was the leader in that fight. All day, we time with our four visitors. Because we didn't have to worry about anyone including Erik overhearing any of us, we all talking to our visitors about our own personal histories and experiences. Everything that was exchanged was accepted with open arms and nobody was judged.

After everybody opened up we began to work on the performance. I was given the role of Éponine. I spoke with all four of them to see the kind of person she was. I felt bad for her because she had all this love inside her and Marius never knew until right before she died. What I admire about her more than anything is that despite Marius not returning her feelings, she put him before herself. She made sure he was happy. That's real love, when you put the one you love before yourself, caring more about their happiness more than your own. I just wished that she lived long enough to find someone who loved her as she deserved.

Cosette and I began talking about her father.

"One thing I would ask Papa if I could is why he didn't tell me his history. I understand him not tell me when I was a child, but at my age now, I understand those things" Cosette told me, "I know that he was scared of losing me, but I still wish he trusted me enough with his history. I still love and accept him in spite everything that happened."

"I know that Cosette, but the way I see it, in his mind he was always scared of his past coming back hurt him and in the process you. Like you said before, he always put other before himself and was never an attention seeker. You're father truly was a saint" I replied.

"I just wish he could see how wonderful he was. When I learned about his time as a thief, I realized that nobody except for him and that officer who tried to track him knew about it. And even if people did know about it, I don't think they would've cared. I just wish that Javert didn't make such a big deal out of something so trivial" Cosette explained.

"That was Javert's own fault. He couldn't let it go and that's why it happened. From what I heard about him, he was described as a living embodiment of the law, did whatever the law said blindly and never let anything go or slide. He never saw anything between. It was always one out of two things, it was never more than that. And Cosette, here's something else, I don't think anyone can truly be a saint unless he or she has some kind of dark past and they come out of it better. He or she will care more about those around them and put those around them before themselves, especially the ones they love. That's because very few can come out of that kind of thing and be a better person. Too many fall victim to their own pasts and then they become what people expect them to be. Few can come out of it saying 'That's not who I am and I will prove it!'" I responded.

"Thank you Caylin. It means a lot to me to hear that from you. It would've meant a lot to Papa too. I hope he heard you" Cosette said with a smile.

"I'm sure he did. Especially since he's with God now, but if he didn't get the message, it will get passed on to him" I told her with a smile. I liked Cosette. She had the air of an ingénue around her, but she wasn't stupid. She knows and understands the same things I and those in the _Troupe_ do. She also had money, but she didn't care about it. She just wanted to be with Marius and honor her father's memory and give money away, making sure she had what was needed for herself and no more.

I gave Marius and Enjolras a lot of credit. They didn't care about money. They cared about doing what was right, and they lived how they wanted. Lynette lived how she wanted to as well. They all did. They didn't care what anyone else said about them. They lived and are happy that way. Like I did, everybody in the _Troupe_ got along with all of them. We all wanted to make it real to the audience, so they could connect and understand everything that was going on. It was going to take A LOT of hard work and devotion. I overheard Yves explaining to Lynette and Enjolras why he hid under the table the night I met them. The couple were laughing and teasing him about it, but since he's a kid, they kept the teasing to a minimum, but he turned to Marius, who was able to relate to Yves in that situation, and they began talking about the times he got teased about Cosette. I saw Isobel walking over to them, but I didn't say anything, because I wanted to see what would happen. I couldn't hear what they talking about, but Yves was looking more nervous and was holding onto Marius for comfort. I decided to step in now.

"So Yves, are you looking forward to your first performance" I asked him as soon as I arrived at the group.

"Yeah" Yves answered, "T-t-they said t-t-t-that I-I-I'm p-p-playing G-G-G-G-Gavro-o-oche."

"What about you Isobel?" I asked her.

"Miss Cosette as a little girl" she answered, "I just wish I had a scene with Yves, but Gavroche doesn't get born until later." As she said that last part, she looked at Yves with hope and longing.

I smiled when I saw this. I knew that Isobel liked Yves. I just hope that they'll wait a little before doing anything about their feelings.

"You both are going to do a great job, I'm sure of it" Marius assured them.

"I h-h-hope so" Yves said looking down.

"Yves, Marius is right. In fact you're going to be more than great. You're going to be brilliant" I reassured him giving his hand a squeeze. Isobel gave Yves a sudden big hug. Yves got red all over his face.

"Isobel, why don't you go to Peter and learn what to do in the show" I offered hoping to calm Yves a little bit.

"Ok. See you later Yves" Isobel replied and gave Yves gave a kiss on the cheek before running off. Yves stood there frozen.

I was trying not to laugh, and so was Marius.

"What happened?" Lynette asked with Enjolras and Cosette behind her.

"Isobel just kissed Yves on the cheek before she went to see Peter" I explained.

Cosette gushed over what happened calling it sweet, while Lynette got a sly look in her eye glancing quickly at Enjolras. That was something that wasn't missed by Enjolras. I don't want to know what that was about.

"That night"

Peter had gotten permission from the managers to perform the show and to once again lower the prices for the middle and third classes. Seeing as how the house was filled up the last time that happened, the managers were more than willing to do it again. But we were on a deadline. We had six weeks to opening night. Enjolras, Lynette, Marius and Cosette were on top of everything and saw everything we were working on for the show. So far the progress was good, but it was the opening night that would determine the result. I hope this works, for this is one of the hardest performances I've ever done.

**Another chapter finished. I hope to get the next chapter finished sooner. In the next chapter, it's the first performance of the show. Going to be crazy.**

**Thank you again DonJuana19 for letting me have your amazing pairings in this. I love having them in this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**

**You all know the drill: I own NOTHING but my OCs!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Six weeks later"

Caylin's P.O.V.

Tonight is the opening night and I'm terrified. I hope we'll be able to make everything real to the audience and that Enjolras, Lynette, Marius and Cosette will like it. Normally I wouldn't be so concerned about pleasing others in performances, but I was nervous because these are people who mean something to me and they have first-hand experience in what happened and I was nervous because I wanted it to have Cosette's approval because in this performance, we're honoring her father. I'm hoping the audience will get the message we're trying to tell them as not just performers, but storytellers as well. I don't go on until later. Peter was performing the role of Jean Valjean and Javert was being performed by Alex, one of Peter's best friends. It'll be fun to see them as enemies, though in real life they enjoy each other's company. Since Peter won't be orchestrating the music tonight, Benjamin, another one of Peter's friends was going to take over until after the run of the performance. This had to be one the hardest performance we were ever going to, biggest casting among ourselves we've done and we were all nervous. The house was more than packed and against my better judgment, Christine was there sitting with Raoul again. I just hope he'll be able to help her feel better after the show. I was given a note by Madame Giry telling me that Erik was coming, and I wrote a quick one back to him telling him that it'll be awhile until I show up in the performance. Once everybody was ready, we all held hands, including Enjolras, Lynette, Marius and Cosette and we did our prayers before the show. After the prayers were finished, our four friends left to sit in their seats, their pen names already in the programs. Everybody in the first scene got to their places. I heard the beginning of the music starting and the curtains slowly opened as the men on stage did their chant.

_**Look down, look down**_

_**Don't look 'em in the eye**_

_**Look down, look down**_

_**You're here until you die**_

_**The sun is strong**_

_**It's hot as hell below **_One of the men sang

_**Look down, look down**__**there's twenty years to go **_The rest of the men sang

_**I've done no wrong**_

_**Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer**_ Another man sang

_**Look down, look down**_

_**Sweet Jesus doesn't care**_ The chorus sang back

_**I know she'll wait**_

_**I know that she'll be true**_ The third man sang

_**Look down, look down**_

_**They've all forgotten you**_ The chorus sang back

_**When I get free**_

_**You won't see me**_

_**'Ere for dust **_The fourth man sang

_**Look down, look down**_

_**Don't look 'em in the eye **_Sang the chorus once more

_**How long, O Lord**_

_**Before you let me die?**_ The last solo man sang

_**Look down, look down**_

_**You'll always be a slave**_

_**Look down, look down**_

_**You're standing in your grave**_ The chorus sang

_**Now bring me prisoner 24601**_

_**Your time is up**_

_**And your parole's begun**_

_**You know what that means**_ Alex sang

_**Yes, it means I'm free**_ Peter sang in answering

_**NO! It means you get**_

_**Your yellow ticket-of-leave**_

_**You are a thief**_ Alex explained as he sang

_**I stole a loaf of bread**_ Peter sang defending

_**You robbed a house**_ Alex sang not accepting what he was being told/sang

_**I broke a window pan**_

_**My sister's child was close to death**_

_**And we were starving**_ Peter defended as he sang

_**You will starve again**_

_**Unless you learn the meaning of the law**_ Alex threw at him

_**I know the meaning of those 19 years**_

_**A slave of the law**_ Peter replied angrily

_**Five years for what you did**_

_**The rest because you tried to run**_

_**Yes, 24601**_ Alex ignored what he heard and did his job

_**My name is Jean Valjean!**_ Peter called/sang angrily wanting to be acknowledged

_**And I am Javert!**_

_**Do not forget my name**_

_**Do not forget me**__**24601**_ Alex sang, giving Peter a piece of paper and walked away

_**Look down, look down**_

_**You'll always be a slave**_

_**Look down, look down**_

_**You're standing in your grave**_ The men sang and they did their chant one last time. The scene changed and Peter was by himself as he sang his next part

_**Freedom is mine**_

_**The earth is still**_

_**I feel the wind**_

_**I breathe again**_

_**And the skies clear**_

_**The earth is waking**_

_**Drink from the pool**_

_**How clean the taste**_

_**Never forget the years, the waste**_

_**Nor forgive them**_

_**For what they've done**_

_**They are the guilty-everyone**_

_**The day begins...**_

_**And now let's see**_

_**What this new world**_

_**Will do for me!**_ Peter walked on the stage a little more as the scene changed and the music kept playing until he came across the farmer

_**You'll have to go**_

_**I'll pay you off for the day**_

_**Collect your bits and pieces there**_

_**And be on your way**_ The farmer sang

_**You have given me half**_

_**What the other men get**_

_**This handful of tin**_

_**Wouldn't buy my sweat!**_ Peter complained/sang understandably

_**You broke the law**_

_**It's there for people to see**_

_**Why should you get the same**_

_**As honest men like me?**_ The man argued

_**Now every door is closed to me**_

_**Another jail**_

_**Another key**_

_**Another chain**_

_**For when I come to any town**_

_**They check my papers**_

_**And they find the mark of Cain**_

_**In their eyes**__**I see their fear**_

_**"We do not want you here"**_ Peter sang upset about what was happening

_**My rooms are full**_

_**And I've no supper to spare**_

_**I'd like to help a stranger**_

_**All we want is to be fair**_ An innkeeper's wife said to him

_**I can pay in advance**_

_**I can sleep in a barn**_

_**You see how dark it is**_

_**I'm not some kind of dog**_ Peter tried to negotiate

_**You leave my house!**_

_**Or feel the weight of my rod**_

_**We're law-abiding people here**_

_**Thanks be to God**_ The innkeeper said to him, throwing him and it didn't end there. Now on the stage people everywhere were shunning him, treating him like garbage

_**And now I know how freedom feels**_

_**The jailer always at your heels**_

_**It is the law!**_

_**This piece of paper in my hand**_

_**It makes me cursed throughout the land**_

_**It is the law!**_

_**Like a curse**__**I walk the street**_

_**The dirt beneath their feet...**_ Peter sang in defeat and bitterness and that's when the scene changed and he was at the church

_**Come in,**_

_**Sir, for you are weary**_

_**And the night is cold out there**_

_**Though our lives are very humble**_

_**What we have, we have to share**_

_**There is wine here to revive you**_

_**There is bread to make you strong**_

_**There's a bed to rest 'til morning**_

_**Rest from pain, and rest from wrong**_ The Bishop sang

_**He let me eat my fill**_

_**I had the lion's share**_

_**This silver in my hand**_

_**Costs twice what I had earned**_

_**In all those nineteen years-**_

_**That lifetime of despair**_

_**And yet he trusted me-**_

_**The old fool trusted me-**_

_**He'd done his bit of good**_

_**I played the grateful serf**_

_**And thanked him like I should**_

_**But when the house was still**_

_**I got up in the night**_

_**Took the silver,**_

_**Took my flight!**_ And with that Peter ran out with the bag of silver only be brought back by two officers

_**Tell his reverence your story**_ One officer sang

_**Let us see if he's impressed**_ The other officer sang

_**You were lodging here last night**_ The first officer sang

_**You were the honest Bishop's guest**_

_**And than out of Christian goodness**_

_**When he learned about your plight** _The second officer continued

_**You maintain he made a present of this sliver**_ The first officer sang/spoke telling the Bishop what Valjean told them

_**That is right**_

_**But my friend you left so early**_

_**Surely something slipped your mind**_

_**You forgot I gave these also**_

_**Would you leave the best behind?**_

_**So, Messieurs, you may release him**_

_**For this man has spoken true**_

_**I commend you for your duty**_

_**And God's blessing go with you**_ The Bishop sang covering Valjean leaving him surprised and the officers left

_**But remember this, my brother**_

_**See in this some higher plan**_

_**You must use this precious silver**_

_**To become an honest man**_

_**By the witness of the martyrs**_

_**By the Passion and the Blood**_

_**God has raised you out of darkness**_

_**I have bought your soul for God!**_ The Bishop sang to Valjean

The music changed right after that and Valjean was left alone to decide what to do as he sang

_**What have I done **_

_**Sweet Jesus, what have I done**_

_**Become a thief in the night**_

_**Become a dog on the run**_

_**And have I fallen so far**_

_**And as the hour so late**_

_**That nothing remains but the cries of my hate**_

_**The cries in the dark that nobody hears**_

_**Here where I stand at the turning of the years**_

_**If there's another way to go**__**I missed it twenty long years ago**_

_**My life was a war that could never be won**_

_**They gave me a number and murdered Valjean**_

_**When they chained me and left me for dead**_

_**Just for stealing a mouthful of bread**_

_**Yet why did I allow this man**__**to touch my soul and teach me love**_

_**He treated me like any other**_

_**He gave me his trust**_

_**He called me brother**_

_**My life he claims for God above**_

_**Can such things be**_

_**For I had come to hate the world**_

_**This world that always hated me**_

_**Take an eye for an eye**_

_**Turn your heart into stone**_

_**This is all I have lived for**_

_**This is all I have known**_

_**One word from him and I'd be back **__**beneath the lash, upon the rack**_

_**Instead he offers me my freedom**_

_**I feel my shame inside like a knife**_

_**He told me that I have a soul**_

_**How does he know**_

_**What spirit comes to move my life**_

_**Is there another way to go **__**I am reaching, but I fall **__**and the night is closing in**_

_**As I stare into the void **__**to the whirlpool of my sin**_

_**I'll escape now from that world**_

_**From the world of Jean Valjean**_

_**Jean Valjean is nothing now**_

_**Another story must begin!**_

Erik's P.O.V.

I was unable to believe what I was seeing being performed in my theatre. Never before had the _Troupe_ done anything like this. So much happened in this performance. Antoinette gave me Caylin's note. I was willing to wait for her to show up in the performance as long as she did show up. I watched so many of them perform and it was all singing. I saw the little girl sing that song that was like a lullaby. She did a good job. I had to admire Peter's skills. Not only was he a leader and director, but he performed too, and hearing the way he sings, I saw how he was able to teach Caylin to sing to as well as the others in the _Troupe_. I saw Caylin's boy show up somewhere along the line and shortly after him, Caylin finally appeared, but she made herself dirty and it looked like she lost weight. Caylin's character Éponine had an unrequited love for Marius, one of the revolutionaries. But he fell in love with a now full grown Cosette and she fell in love with him. My heart went out to Éponine. I understood how she felt. As the show continued, in spite of her feelings, she helped Marius find the one he loved so he could be with her. Why would she do that? Why would she help him be with someone who wasn't her? The revolutionaries were preparing to fight for their country, Éponine prevented her father from robbing Valjean's home by screaming to let Marius know there was trouble, Valjean became scared that he would be found so he got Cosette to get ready to leave the next day and Javert was preparing to work as a double agent for the law and the thieving innkeepers were going to take whatever riches they could find after the fight ends. That scream Éponine did, doesn't bother me because it was to get help to get her out of danger. When second act begun, she was dressed as a boy and Marius asked her to deliver a message to Cosette. She cried when took the letter and while she left. By the time she got to the address, Valjean was the one who answered it. He took the letter and paid Éponine for her work and told her to stay safe. Valjean read the letter and after he finished reading it, he made a decision. Éponine now walked alone back to the barricade and sang again.

_**And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn**_

_**No one to go to **__**without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to**_

_**And now the night is near**_

_**Now I can make believe he's here**_

_**Sometimes I walk alone at night**_

_**When everybody else is sleeping **_

_**I think of him and then I'm happy**_

_**With the company I'm keeping**_

_**The city goes to bed**_

_**And I can live inside my head**_

_**On my own**_

_**Pretending he's beside me**_

_**All alone**__**I walk with him till morning**_

_**Without him**__**I feel his arms around me**_

_**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**_

_**And he has found me**_

_**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**_

_**All the lights are misty in the river**_

_**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**_

_**And all I see is him and me forever and forever**_

_**And I know it's only in my mind**_

_**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**_

_**And although I know that he is blind**_

_**Still I say, there's a way for us**_

_**I love him**_

_**But when the night is over**_

_**He is gone**_

_**The river's just a river**_

_**Without him**_

_**The world around me changes**_

_**The trees are bare and everywhere**_

_**The streets are full of strangers**_

_**I love him**_

_**But every day I'm learning**_

_**All my life**_

_**I've only been pretending**_

_**Without me**_

_**His world would go on turning**_

_**A world that's full of happiness**_

_**That I have never known**_

_**I love him**_

_**I love him**_

_**I love him**_

_**But only on my own**_

She was crying as she sang, something that gives her a lot of credit because not every singer can do it. But I was crying as well and she got a standing ovation for that song. But she was shot shortly after that and died in Marius' arms when she returned to the barricade. Gavroche, who was being performed by Caylin's boy exposed Javert as he truly is. Caylin's boy was doing a good job and had a good voice. Valjean had joined them and helped them win the first battle. What I don't understand is why did he let Javert go instead of killing him? That doesn't make sense.

Christine's P.O.V.

I had been crying a good amount of the performance, Fantine's situation and death, Éponine's situation and death, and so much more. Now it was the second battle. Guns were fired.

_**How do we stand, **__**make your report**_ Enjolras sang/asked

_**Guns a plenty, **__**but ammunition short**_ One of his friends answered

_**I will go into the street**_

_**There are bodies all around**_

_**Ammunition to be had**_

_**Lots of bullets to be found **_Marius offered

_**I can't let you go, **__**it's too much of a chance**_ Enjolras refused

_**And the same is to be said for any man here**_ Marius argued

_**Let me go,**__**he's no more than a boy,**_

_**I am old I have nothing to fear**_ Valjean volunteered

_**You need someone quicker than I volunteer**_ Gavroche proclaimed running down the barricade

_**Come back Gavroche don't you dare**_ One of the men called

_**Someone call him down at once**_ Another one of the men called out

_**Look at me I'm almost there**_ And Gavroche was shot and I gasped, tears coming from my eyes

_**Little people know,**__**when little people fight**_ Gavroche was shot again

_**We may look easy pickings**_

_**But we've got some bite**_ He was shot again as more tears came from me

_**So never kick a dog**_

_**Because he's just a pup**_

_**We fight like twenty armies**_

_**And we won't give up**_

_**So you better run for cover**_

_**When the pup grows...**_Gavroche was shot one more time and he was dead and then, another sob came from me. He was only a child. How could they kill a child? Wouldn't he have been spared? And now they revolutionaries were given the chance to surrender, but they chose to die fighting. Why couldn't they stop? Hadn't enough people died already? Valjean took Marius away when he was unconscious but the others were dead.

Erik's P.O.V.

Javert committed suicide when Valjean once again showed mercy on him. I don't understand the way Valjean thinks. Why does he keep showing his enemy mercy even though he knows that his enemy wouldn't stop coming after him? Cosette and Marius got married and learned that Valjean was the one who saved him when the thieving couple tried to squeeze money from them and Valjean died with his daughter and new son-in-law at his side and at the end, everyone including those who died in show came onto the stage and sang their last song. When they finished singing, the curtains closed and the audience roared with applause and everybody stood up. I applauded with them. The _Troupe_ more than deserved this response. They really outdid themselves this time and just by watching what they were doing, I knew their job wasn't easy.

Caylin's P.O.V.

After we all took our bows which was at least four times, we all went back into our regular clothes and cleaned ourselves of all the soot make-up we were wearing. I had my black pants and boots on with my lavender long-sleeved shirt, my hair out and my locket and ring on. I found the four guests of honor and gave them all a BIG hug. They all hugged me back.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked them.

"It was better than I hoped it would be" Enjolras answered. Lynette nodded in agreement as did Marius.

"You also succeeded in honoring Papa" Cosette whispered to me with tears still coming from her eyes. Marius held her as she wiped the tears away.

"Caylin" I heard a voice call. I looked and saw it was Christine. I silently told Enjolras, Lynette, Marius and Cosette not to go. I waved my hand so Christine would know where I as was. She came over to ambush me with a hug. I gently pushed her off.

"Christine, I'm fine. You don't need to worry" I assured her, "You've seen me die onstage before."

"Yes, but this one was very real and you lost weight" Christine exclaimed.

"I lost the weight for the role. I'll get my weight back on track after I'm done performing in this show" I explained to her, "We also wanted to make the show real, especially to the audience."

"But I still don't understand why so many of those men had to die. Why couldn't they surrender and they would live?" Christine asked tears still coming from her eyes.

"Nobody was going to live no matter what decision was made" Enjolras spoke up to her, "I know this because of a personal experience. Those men knew they were dead either way, so it became a matter of how they chose to die: fighting for what they believe in, or surrender in cowardice and then have what only God knows happen to them. Those men if they surrendered were likely to have been thrown in jail, condemned to slavery or they would've been shot down on the spot anyway."

"But surely-" Christine tried to reason.

"My friend is right Miss. Daae" Marius continued, "You saw in the show how they killed an eleven year old boy without a second thought. Why would they spare anyone fighting against them no matter how old that person was? And think about this, if that were you trapped in that kind of situation, what you do? How would choose to die?" Christine was silent. She had no answer.

"You've never thought about that of thinking have you?" Lynette asked her firmly. I knew this was because Christine's naïve mind was bothering her very likely upsetting her. Christine shook her head.

"Miss. Daae" Cosette spoke up, "My father always taught me to believe in the goodness of others, that there is good in everyone if you look hard enough, but that doesn't change the fact that there are bad people out there. People who would do anything to get what they wanted, even if it meant to harm and kill innocent people to get there."

Marius held his wife's hand and had a proud look on his face. Enjolras and Lynette looked proud of Cosette as well. While Cosette may not have been with them at the barricade, what she said just now proved the fact that her father taught her well.

"Is there something you want Christine?" I asked her. I knew that Enjolras, Lynette, Marius and Cosette knew who she was from the papers.

"Not here" she whispered. Right after she said that, Christine walked away. I turned back to my friends.

"I'm sorry about that" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Lynette said holding Enjolras' hand, "She's not the first oblivious girl I've encountered and I don't think she'll be the last." I laughed a little.

"Well, hopefully she'll know more as time goes by" I said to her swaying a little showing that I didn't think it would happen, but I was still hoping. I talked to them a little more and in the studio, told them that very likely, Christine wanted to talk to me because of Erik. I hugged my friends goodbye and they hugged everyone else as well thanking us for the performance we did and we thanked them for allowing us to do it. We were still performing it for a few more weeks, but then came another opera and finally, the Masquerade. I hope they'll come over again soon. I really like them. After receiving compliments from more people from the audience, I finally found Christine in the church waiting for me.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" I inquired Christine after I walked into the church.

"Will he be coming to the Masquerade?" she asked me. This was what she wanted to ask me?

"What do you think?" I challenged her with a look on my face. Christine nodded with more tears in her eyes. She walked out of the church.

"_What is going on with her? She's acting more desperate than usual?_" I thought. I went forward and kneeled in front of the cross and began my silent prayers. The second I finished them, the feeling in my spine returned after all this time.

"What is it Erik?" I asked, looking in the direction the feeling was coming from.

**Finally, I got this chapter finished.**

**So what does Erik want from Caylin?**

**Did Christine figure out what Caylin meant when she was challenged?**

**Hopefully, I'll the next chapter out sooner.**

**Thank you again DonJuana19 for letting me use your pairings in my story. I still feel honored that you let me do this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**

**Prologue, Valjean's Soliloquy, On My Own, Second Attack (Gavroche's Death) all belong to ****Alain Boublil and Claude Michel-Schonberg.**

**As you all know I own NOTHING except for my OCs!**


	25. Chapter 25

Caylin's P.O.V.

I saw Erik come out of his hiding place. He had a somber look on his face.

"You were so beautiful up there. You're performance was beyond sublime tonight" Erik told me.

"Thanks" I said to Erik with a smile, but then I let my face turn serious again, "But I don't think you wanted to just give me compliments Erik."

"You're still as sharp as ever" Erik muttered to himself before speaking normally, "Why did you speak like that to Christine? Like she was stupid?"

"Because what she asked had an obvious answer, but I think she asked me because wanted to confirm it for herself" I answered.

"You think I'm going to the Masquerade?" Erik asked me. I answered him back with a look saying "_You're seriously asking me this?_". Erik and turned to leave.

"Erik, what the do you think you're doing? You question me on what I did just now and you walk away? I know you're secretive, but you're acting more distant than usual. What's going?" I demanded getting tired of his games. Erik didn't answer me but went on his way as if he didn't hear me but I know he did.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable! Are you even my friend anymore? I thought you cared about me" I cried out in his direction knowing he can hear me. When I received no answer, I huffed in annoyance and left the church. I was also feeling hurt, but I would let Erik know that if he didn't care.

I went back to the studio. Everyone was inside, but from the looks of things, Sal was going to sing something before we all went to bed. Sal must've been insistent on it if he wanted to do it at this hour. I didn't mind though. I needed to get my mind off of Erik right now. I'll worry about him later. Jo looked especially ready for Sal to sing. She always swooned when it happened, except for when they perform on stage together because when that happens, they're both lost in their roles. The musicians play the first note and Sal began his song.

_**I can't take no more of this**_

_**This nightmare has to end**_

_**In this God forsaken place**_

_**Death would be a welcome friend**_

_**I could pay a crooked God to kill me**_

_**Yeah, that's it**_

_**Better that, than sixteen years dying**_

_**Slowly bit by bit**_

_**All I did**_

_**Was rob a few stores!**_

_**Justice here don't fit the crime**_

_**I've broken by the devil!**_

_**Justice here is a waste of time!**_

_**I won't get to Heaven**_

_**Why not raise a little hell?**_

_**You'll see me**_

_**But it's the last time!**_

_**That filthy scum has gotta go!**_

_**By tonight, it will be over**_

_**When I strike the fatal blow!**_

_**No way out, **__**I gotta do this!**_

_**Him or me**_

_**Okay let's play!**_

_**Never killed**_

_**But now I have to!**_

_**Oh, time to make it cry to pay!**_

_**I won't get to Heaven**_

_**Why not raise a little hell?**_

_**No way I'll see Heaven**_

_**So let's raise a little hell!**_

We all applauded when Sal finished his song. He belted that last note perfectly and Jo went right up to him kissing him right on the mouth the second she got to him. I laughed a little when I saw that. Before they got together, Jo would've been too embarrassed of doing something like that, but now that she knows that he loves her and doesn't want anyone else to be with him, she's been expressing her feelings for him whenever she got the chance non-stop. I felt happy for them as I did for everyone else in _Troupe_ that was a couple. But it was at times like this I got lonely, wishing I had someone in my life. But I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon.

I also know Sal chose to sing this song because of how bad things were getting around here. We all knew Erik was planning something. We were all trying to figure what to do when that happens, especially since we're leaving the Opera House a few months after the Masquerade. That was my biggest concern. I was slowly becoming scared that Erik would something to keep us from leaving, me in particular. As I changed into my nightgown behind a screen, there was a knock on the studio door. I heard Peter get the door. I didn't pay attention to wait was going on. I went to my bed and took of my locket and ring.

"Caylin" I heard Peter call. I looked at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked getting out of bed walking to him.

"Madame Giry just gave me this note from Erik" Peter explained as he gave me the note. "Did something happen between you two?"

I sat down next to Peter at his bed. I told Peter what happened as I opened Erik's note.

_Caylin,_

_I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I've been incredibly busy and what I had to do couldn't wait._

_Erik_

I gave Peter the note after I finished reading it.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it. Also, I don't want to do this, but if I still don't know his past by the Masquerade, I'm going to do what I said and get it from Madame Giry" I told Peter nervously feeling scared about not knowing or understand why it's happening.

"Why not get it from Madame Giry right now?" Peter asked.

"Because I want to hear it from Erik," I explained "But I will do it if he still refuses to talk. I'm a woman of my word."

"Yes you are" Peter responded pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back holding onto him tightly. I needed my father right now. I let myself become vulnerable now. I was in a safe environment with people I love and trust. I cried into Peter's shoulder as he stroked my hair like I was a child again. He didn't do this often, only when I got really upset or stressed out and this time was no different. Even I needed this kind of treatment on occasion because I'm still human and humans need comfort, love and support.

"Three months later. Night of the Masquerade"

My costume was ready. Yves and Isobel were the only ones not going to the Masquerade due to them still being kids. Molly was looking after them since she's not a party person. Peter is dressing up as the Raven from Edgar Allan Poe's poem, Tristan and Chloe are dressed up as Sarastro and the Queen of the Night from Mozart's Die Zauberfloute, Jo was dressed as a Vampire Bride, Sal was dressed as the Bear from Shakespeare's A Winter's Tale, Dave was dressed as a Wolf, Rob and Heather were dressed as Mark Antony and Cleopatra and Adam was dressed as a Goblin. My Siren costume was complete and I was wearing it with my mask. I'm wearing black fingerless arm gloves that go up to the end of my elbows, a long black and red flowing gown with no sleeves wrapped around my chest top part of my breasts showing ending in the middle top part of my chest, the back of dress ending at my shoulder blades, black starting at the top of gown becoming red the further it goes down and completely red ending at the bottom of the dress, and the dress ends at my ankles. The dress was on securely and I know won't fall off no matter how much movement or jumping I do (I had Jo's help for that thankfully). I'm wearing black dance shoes. My hair is out, not tied up in any way. My mask is sparkling black and red all in a Venetian style, the clasps on the ribbons of the mask are grasping onto my hair, making sure it doesn't fall off my face. The fabric of my costume was flowing satin, and when doing kind of movement, people can see the outlining of my legs. Some people would call this something a "lovely lady" would wear but I don't care what they think because to me, this shows who I am, a woman who refuses to be tamed by ANYONE as well as showing my free spirit and independence. Peter was holding onto my beloved locket and ring. I still believe Erik is going to show up, and until then, and only if he does something crazy again, I'm not putting on my locket and ring. First I want to see if I can figured out, not just by Erik, but by the others as well. Before leaving the studio for the Masquerade, we all worked out a selection of signals to send to everyone in case anything happened as well as what songs to sing if we decide to do any. Nobody outside the _Troupe_ knew what we were wearing so we all couldn't wait to surprise everyone and see their reactions.

As I walked toward the front of the Opera House I heard Firmin and Andre say how wonderful it was that Erik couldn't be here.

"_Can't be here? Yeah right. This is the perfect time of him to come out for him to do whatever he wants and after the party, people still won't be able to identify him_" I thought feeling annoyed with Firmin and Andre's stupidity. I heard music being played and people were singing. The costumes looked amazing and everything was looking great. I didn't want to dance with anyone though and it didn't help that men were at me with lust in their eyes and on their faces. I stayed at the edge of the banister sitting there taking everything in and at the same time, keeping eye open for Erik and knowing where everyone in the _Troupe_ is.

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Paper faces on parade . . .**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Hide your face,**_

_**So the world will**_

_**Never find you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Every face a different shade . . .**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Look around -**_

_**There's another**_

_**Mask behind you!**_

_**Flash of mauve . . . **_

_**Splash of puce . . .**_

_**Fool and king . . .**_

_**Ghoul and goose . . .**_

_**Green and black . . .**_

_**Queen and priest . . .**_

_**Trace of rouge . . .**_

_**Face of beast . . .**_

_**Faces . . .**_

_**Take your turn, take a ride**_

_**On the merry-go-round . . .**_

_**In an inhuman race . . .**_

_**Eye of gold . . .**_

_**Thigh of blue . . .**_

_**True is false . . .**_

_**Who is who . . .?**_

_**Curl of lip . . .**_

_**Swirl of gown . . .**_

_**Ace of hearts . . .**_

_**Face of clown . . .**_

_**Faces . . .**_

_**Drink it in, drink it up,**_

_**Till you've drowned**_

_**In the light . . .**_

_**In the sound . . .**_

_**But who can name the face . . .? **_I heard Raoul and Christine sing that little part in all of the excitement. Christine was wearing a pink princess costume and Raoul was dressed as prince. Typical. Everyone started singing again.

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Grinning yellows,**_

_**Spinning reds . . .**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Take your fill -**_

_**Let the spectacle**_

_**Astound you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Burning glances**_

_**Turning heads . . .**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**At the sea of smiles**_

_**Around you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Seething shadows**_

_**Breathing lies . . .**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**You can fool**_

_**Any friend who**_

_**Ever knew you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Leering satyrs**_

_**Peering eyes . . .**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Run and hide -**_

_**But a face will**_

_**Still pursue you!**_

_**What a night**_ I heard Madame Giry sing with them. She was wearing her usual attire with a mask added to it. Meg was dressed as white bird of some kind and Carlotta and her husband were dressed as a royal couple of some kind. Firmin and Andre were dressed as skeletons with opera capes. If they were trying to dress up as Erik, they were doing a bad job at it.

_**What a crowd!**_ I heard Meg sing

_**Makes you glad!**_ I heard Andre

_**Makes you proud!**_

_**All the crème**_

_**De la crème!**_ Firmin's voice came after that

_**Watching us watching them!**_ Carlotta sang not sounding too bad this time

_**And all our fears**_

_**Are in the past!**_ I heard the Girys sing. So Meg knew pretty much what her mother knew

_**Six months...**_ Andre came in

_**Of relief!**_ Piangi sang sounding like he got over feeling sick

_**Of delight!**_ His wife joined in

_**Of Elysian peace!**_ The managers sang together

_**And we can breathe at last!**_ The Girys sang, but I didn't agree with them

_**No more notes!**_ Carlotta went. "_Not yet_" I thought

_**No more ghost!**_ Her husband sang "_He's still here_" was my thought, but I didn't let go through my mouth

_**Here's a health! **_Madame Giry toasted

_**Here's a toast:**_

_**To a prosperous year!**_ Andre continued the toast

_**To the new chandelier!**_ Firmin added. Erik destroyed the first chandelier after the Il Muto incident

_**And may its**_

_**Splendour never fade!**_ The married opera couple finished

_**Six months!**_ Firmin sang happily

_**What a joy!**_ Madame Giry sounded happy as well

_**What a change!**_ Meg sounded the same as her mother

_**What a blessed release!**_ The managers sang together

_**And what a masquerade!**_ Andre sang by himself

_**Think of it!**_

_**A secret engagement!**_

_**Look - your future bride!**_

_**Just think of it!**_ Christine whispered to Raoul. In that moment, it all clicked together. That was why she asked me if Erik was coming to the Masquerade. Trouble was literally right around the corner now.

_**But why is it secret?**_

_**What have we to hide?**_ Raoul asked her not seeing anything wrong with expressing their love to everyone

_**Please, let's not fight . . .**_ Christine asked not wanting to start anything

_**Christine, you're free!**_ Raoul tried to persuade

_**Wait till the time is right . . .**_ Christine tried to reason

_**When will that be?**_

_**It's an engagement**_

_**Not a crime!**_

_**Christine,**_

_**What are you**_

_**Afraid of?**_ Raoul was trying to understand what was going in Christine's mind right now

_**Let's not argue . . .**_ Christine said just wanting to have fun for one night

_**Let's not argue . . .**_ Raoul agreed

_**Please pretend . . .**_ Christine asked

_**I can only hope I'll . . .**_ Raoul said

_**You will . . .**_ Christine assured

_**. . . understand**_

_**In time . . .**_ Both of them sang together. Christine danced with Raoul but she looked a little scared seeing how a lot of men dressed as what they imagined Erik would look like. Everyone began to sing together again as Christine and Raoul kissed passionately before joining in with them.

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Paper faces on parade!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Hide your face,**_

_**So the world will**_

_**Never find you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Every face a different shade!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Look around -**_

_**There's another**_

_**Mask behind you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Burning glances,**_

_**Turning heads . . .**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**At the sea of smiles**_

_**Around you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Grinning yellows**_

_**Spinning reds . . .**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Take your fill -**_

_**Let the spectacle**_

_**Astound you**_

As they finished that last part of their song, the music started to changed and we all turned our heads to top of the stairs and Erik was right there dressed as the Red Death from Edgar Allan Poe's story. The only difference here is that Erik will NOT be killing anyone tonight.

"_I KNEW he was going to show up!_" I thought triumphantly and at the same time, upset that nobody else could figure out the obvious clues that he never left. Erik slowly and stiffly walked down the stairs and he sang a song of his own.

_**Why so silent, good messieurs?**_

_**Did you think that I had left you for good?**_

_**Have you missed me, good messieurs?**_

_**I have written you an opera!**_ Erik pulled out an opera script that had the music in it as well

_**Here I bring the finished score -**_

_**"Don Juan Triumphant"! **_And with that, he threw to Andre, not even bothering to be polite

_**I advise you**_

_**To comply -**_

_**My instructions**_

_**Should be clear -**_

_**Remember**_

_**There are worse things**_

_**Than a shattered chandelier . . .**_ Erik noticed Christine. She started to walk toward him. I got off the banister and grabbed her upper arm.

"Don't be a fool!" I whispered harshly to her. She looked at me slowly and then turned back to Erik walking toward him. I got nervous now I found Peter on the side and signaled him to get the musicians ready. I had a song of my own to do. Erik found the engagement ring around Christine's neck and ripped it off.

_**Your chains are still mine –**_

_**You will sing for me!**_

"No she won't!" I bellowed, grabbing everyone's attention, "She doesn't belong to you either so forget it!" Erik was about to protest when I spoke up again. The first notes started playing and I removed my mask and gave it to Peter to hold onto. Peter put my mask in a pocket in his cloak.

"Miss. Daae, listen up because this is how it is for you right now whether you like it or not!" I called to her and I sang.

_**There's a moment you know**_

_**You're fucked**_

_**Not an inch more room**_

_**To self destruct**_

_**No more moves, oh, yeah**_

_**The dead end zone**_

_**Man, you just can't call**_

_**Your soul your own**_

_**But the thing that makes you really jump**_

_**Is that the weirdest shit is still to come**_

_**You can ask yourself**_

_**"Hey what have I done?"**_

_**You're just a fly, the little guys, they kill for fun**_

_**Man, you're fucked if you just freeze up**_

_**Can't do that thing, that keepin' still**_

_**But you're fucked if you speak your mind**_

_**And you know, uh huh, you will**_

_**Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite**_

_**You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye**_

_**Totally fucked, will they mess you up?**_

_**Well, you know they're gonna try**__**  
**_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Disappear, yeah, well, you wanna try**_

_**Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie**_

_**Long enough for them to all just quit**_

_**Long enough for you to get out of it**_

_**Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite**_

_**You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye**_

_**Totally fucked, will they mess you up?**_

_**Well, you know they're gonna try**_

_**Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite**_

_**You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye**_

_**Totally fucked, will they mess you up?**_

_**Well, you know they're gonna try**_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Totally fucked!**_

I wasn't sure what I doing while I was dancing, but I do know I got my point across because Christine looked more scared because she knew I was right. Erik looked like he may have been willing to kill me at that point.

"You're no woman!" Carlotta yelled, "Dressed like whore and having the mouth of a man! You're a poor, no good, filthy, lowly Bohemian!"

I smirked at Carlotta as Peter came over giving me back my locket and ring. As I put them back on I spoke endearingly to Carlotta before Erik could say anything.

"I am a Bohemian. And you know what? I'm God damn PROUD OF IT!" I shouted in glee. The others in the _Troupe_ came from where they were before and we all sang and danced together in front of everyone not caring what we looked like to them.

_**Woo, yeah!**_

_**To dance!**_ We all sang

_**No way to make a living**_

_**Masochism, pain, perfection**_

_**Muscle spasms, chiropractors**_

_**Short careers, eating disorders!**_ I sang alone

_**Press!**_ Everyone sang together

_**Adventure, tedium, no family**_

_**Boring locations, dark rooms**_

_**Perfect faces, egos, money, photographs and sleaze!**_ Rob sang

_**Music! **_We all sang together

_**Food of love, emotion**_

_**Mathematics, isolation**_

_**Rhythm, power, feeling, harmony**_

_**And heavy competition!**_ Adam sang

_**Anarchy!**_ We all sang together

_**Revolution, justice**_

_**Screaming for solutions**_

_**Forcing changes, risking danger**_

_**Making noise and making pleas!**_ Sal and Jo sang together

_**To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross-dressers too!**_ We sang this part FAST to protect ourselves and so no one would hear what the words were

_**To me!**_ Heather sang

_**To me!**_ Tristan sang next

_**To me!**_ Dave sang next, than we all sang together, Peter included

_**To you, and you, and you, you, and you!**_

_**To people living with, living with, living with**_

_**Not dying from disease!**_ At that point we were all on the floor in circle palms down then we all got up and made our way to the stairs dancing together all over the place

_**Let he among us without sin be the first to condemn**_

_**La Vie Boheme! **_

_**La Vie Boheme!**_ Rob took over the next part singing solo now

_**Anyone out of the mainstream, is anyone in the mainstream?**_

_**Anyone alive with a sex drive?**_

_**Tear down the wall, aren't we all?**_

_**The opposite of war isn't peace…it's creation!**_ Now we all sang the last part together

_**Woo!**_

_**La Vie Boheme!**_

_**Viva La Vie Boheme!**_

Everyone outside the _Troupe_ looked at us in shock, like they couldn't believe what they just saw, or that we were comfortable doing what we just did.

"Caylin" I turned around when I heard Erik call my name.

"Will you dance with me tonight?" he holding out his hand.

"No Erik" I answered him, "Before you start going about how you are, your costume and physical appearance is not why I refused you. My refusal is because you're too rigid in movement. When I dance, alone or with anyone, anyone I dance with has to be able to do it freely, not be stiff as a board." Even though Erik was wearing a mask, I could tell he was flustered by my refusal and the reason behind it. I'm guessing he didn't know how to react to it. Music began playing. It had a Renaissance style to it and after a couple of bars, I lost myself in the music and danced until the music stopped. When I turned to look at where Erik was, I saw he disappeared and I saw Raoul running. I found him right at Madame Giry's heels backstage. I heard Raoul calling for her.

"Monsieur, don't ask me - I know no more than anyone else" Madame Giry spoke up trying to get away.

"That's not true" I heard Raoul say but it was overlapped with my shouting "Liar!" at Madame Giry. They turned around and saw me.

"What are you doing here Miss. O'Malley?" Raoul asked not understanding what I was doing back here.

"Ask Madame Giry," I said pointing at her, "She knows why I'm here." Madame Giry looked down at the stage floor. "I'm a woman of my word Madame Giry. He refused to tell me anything, so now I'm getting the knowledge of his past from you."

"You've seen something, haven't you?" Raoul persisted backing me up. He wanted to know this as well.

"I don't know what I've seen . . . Please don't ask me, Monsieur . . ." Madame Giry tried to escape, but neither Raoul or I were going to let her do it.

"Madame, for all our sakes . . ." Raoul tried to coax her.

"You stayed silent to long Madame. Start talking" I said sternly with my arms folded against my chest. I had had it with the sneaking around and wanted to know what was being kept in the dark about Erik. Madame Giry debated inwardly, and looked in my direction knowing I was right. She sighed giving in and finally talked.

"Very well. It was years ago. There was a travelling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurors, human  
oddities . . ." she said.

"Go on . . ." Raoul encouraged as I held onto every word she said starting to get an idea of where she was going with this.

"And there was . . . I shall never forget him: a man . . locked in a cage . . ." Madame Giry continued as she went down memory lane.

"In a cage?" Raoul asked not understanding, but I knew where this was going.

"A prodigy, Monsieur! Scholar, architect, musician," Madame Giry continued.

"A composer" Raoul added putting the pieces together.

"And an inventor too Monsieur" Madame Giry continued to explain, "They boasted he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors . . ."

"_Persia?_" I thought, " _I got to find that Nadir Daroga guy and start talking to him. I hope I remembered where I put his card._"

"Who was this man?" Raoul asked getting impatient even though it was clear the story fascinated him.

"A freak of nature " was Madame Giry's answer and in that moment, I wanted to kill her, "More monster than man."

"Deformed?" Raoul asked his question murmured.

"From birth, it seemed" was Madame Giry's answer.

"My God" Raoul said in shock.

"And then . . . he went missing. He escaped" Madame Giry continued.

"Go on" Raoul encouraged.

"They never found him it was said he had died" Madame Giry.

"But he didn't die, did he?" I asked her in a dark tone confirming what I knew from what I learned now and knew before. Madame Giry nodded.

"The world forgot him, but I never can. For in this darkness I have seen him again" Madame Giry replied.

"And so our Phantom's this man" Raoul confirmed now knowing how this started, or at least a part of how it started. I still needed more information, but I knew I got everything I could from Madame Giry.

"I have said too much, Monsieur, Miss. O'Malley" Madame Giry said trying to run away again. "And there have been too many accidents."

"Accidents?!" Raoul asked her with dark irony in his voice.

"I think the word you're looking for Madame is MURDERS!" I said in her face once I got close enough.

"Please Miss O'Malley, you must understand, he's a genius" Madame Giry said to me with her hands gripping my wrists begging me to "understand". I moved my wrists out of her grip.

"No Madame Giry," I told her firmly with an angry look on my face, "_You're_ the one who doesn't understand. He may be deformed, but that _doesn't_ mean he's a monster. You've done more harm than good in keeping silent. You pitied him, and look at where it got you and everyone else, especially HIM in this Opera House. You succeeded in hiding him, but you failed him GREATLY! You didn't teach him how to survive and in that you failed him. Or did you not do it because you pitied him or because you were too scared of him?!" I challenged her. She looked at me scared. I never lashed out at her like that until now. Without warning I slapped her across the face HARD.

"That is for calling Erik a freak of nature and a monster" I yelled at her.

"His name is Erik?" Raoul asked from behind me.

"Yes that's his name" I confirmed, "And now I know I was right to not pity him. Also, I've met monsters, so HOW DARE YOU call Erik a monster when you don't even know him as a person! Yes he's done horrible acts, but no one tried to stand up to him so in this case blame is on both sides." With that said and done, I left. Something bad was going to happen now and I can't help but feel that Erik will try to trap me in some way. I'm still going to help Erik, but I can't do it in this sort of situation. I'll look for Nadir Daroga tomorrow. I went back into the studio. I saw that Yves and Isobel were already asleep. I smiled with I saw they were asleep holding hands. I saw that Molly was still awake.

"Molly" I called quietly not wanting to wake the kids or Sparky who was asleep in her basket.

"Yes Caylin?" Molly asked.

"I need your help with something" I told her right as we sat down.

Erik's P.O.V.

I was now in my Lair lying in my bed, tossing and turning. I can't sleep! I heard everything that passed between Madame Giry, the Vicomte and Caylin. Why was Caylin so determined to know this about me? Madame will not be harmed for she is the only one who will follow my orders without question. I'll play with the Vicomte a little longer before I get rid of him. But Caylin, I can't get rid her matter what I do or try. Even when she sang tonight, I still fell under her spell. It's been happening more and more and I can't help it. Will I never be free from her? Do I even want to be free from her? She looked so beautiful. So alluring tonight. I wanted her and I still do. But I can't abandon my Angel. I looked at the ring, but my Siren's face appeared before me. It will never stop, but I don't want it too. Wrapped up in anguish, and all my other feelings, especially those for Caylin I sang.

_**I feel a wave of passion**_

_**Move through my heart with such pain**_

_**I have no time for reason**_

_**So I just let passion reign**_

_**I let go so easily**_

_**On a night as warm as sin**_

_**Midnight swimmer, midnight sea**_

_**I will not come back again**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**And you will bear my curse as long as my life will be**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**My sin and my obsession**_

_**Crazy desire you bring**_

_**I know there's no salvation**_

_**I see our bodies burning**_

_**Your gypsy dreams all haunt me**_

_**I live to see your dances**_

_**Please raise your eyes and want me**_

_**Please give me all the chances**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**And I saw it would be when I looked at you when you looked at me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**You brought the springtime to fill**_

_**My heart in it's winter chill**_

_**I lost my strength and my will**_

_**And now my tears start to spill**_

_**I never knew such desire**_

_**Just looking into your eyes**_

_**And now the soul in me cries**_

_**And now the night is on fire**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**And you will bear my curse as long as my life will be**_

_**Your love will kill me **_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**And I saw it would be when I looked at you when you looked at me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

_**Your love will kill me**_

**WOW! I FINALLY got this hard chapter finished and I'm feeling a bit worn here. I hope I can make the next chapter ready and posted as soon as I can.**

**This was a hard one to do. I need to relax a little bit before I can even start on the next one.**

**Raise A Little Hell belongs to Frank Wildhorn and Don Black.**

**Masquerade/Why So Silent? and Madame Giry's Tale belongs to ALW except for the changes I made. I did that to make it work with the story.**

**Totally Fucked belongs to Duncan Sheik and Steven Sater.**

**La Vie Boheme B belongs to Jonathan Larson except for the minor alterations. I did that to make it work with the story.**

**The music played at the Masquerade Caylin was dancing to was Kingdom Dance from Disney's Tangled. That music belongs to the people of Disney.**

**Your Love Will Kill Me belongs to ****Richard Cocciante****, ****Luc Plamondon**** and ****Will Jennings****. Once again I want to thank NIGHTANGEL21 for introducing me to this song.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**

**Once again I own NOTHING but my OCs!**


	26. Chapter 26

Caylin's P.O.V

I was wearing my long sleeved red shirt with my black pants and boots. I was wearing my locket and ring like always. My cloak was wrapped around me to help keep me warm. I found the address that was on the card. I knocked on the door. After waiting a minute or two, the door opened and Nadir Daroga answered the door. He had a smile when he saw me.

"Come in Mademoiselle" he said and I slowly walked in a little nervous about what I was going to find in there. To my surprise, there wasn't much. Just the necessities he needed to survive, some papers, a bed with a pillow and a blanket but not much else.

"What do you know about Erik?" I asked him.

"First things first, what made you change your mind and come to see me?" the man asked me. I explained to him what Madame Giry said last night and he in turn told me everything he knew about Erik including details of past Madame Giry didn't say whether or not she knew this stuff.

"When she mentioned Persia, that convinced me that you really do know Erik" I finished explaining, "Did you help Erik escape Monsieur Daroga?"

"Yes I did Miss O'Malley" M. Daroga answered, "I hid him in the Opera House you currently reside in. How much longer are you staying there?"

"A few more months, but that's it. We have two more performances to do then we leave for our next destination" I answered.

"Miss O'Malley, from what I have seen at the Opera House recently, it looks like our friend is becoming more desperate, especially with the way he looks at you" M. Daroga said.

"What are you talking about Monsieur Daroga?" I asked him not understanding what he was saying.

"You truly don't see it?" he asked me looking surprised.

"See what?" I asked him.

"Erik has been taking more and more notice of you" M. Daroga explained after he sighed, "It's as if he's slowly but sure losing interest in Christine Daae. I don't think he's even aware of it. That he's moving on from Miss Daae."

"Why would he be interested in me? I'm not that kind of woman that would get the attention of a man like him. I like to travel, in the light and darkness, I don't hide what I feel, I do what I have to in order to survive and protect my family and friends. He just hides everything, refuses to leave the Opera House, a control freak and barely treats anyone around him as people. Why would someone like him even bother to pay attention to someone like me?" I asked M. Daroga the question I've wanted to have answered for a long time.

"That is why he's interested in you. You're also very beautiful. Your singing voice is beautiful and powerful. Your leader chose well when he hired you" M. Daroga replied.

"It's not that simple" I protested, "There's more to it than that. Peter didn't take me simply because of my talent. I promise to explain everything to you after I've explained it Erik."

"Alright Miss O'Malley. I can wait a little longer" M. Daroga yielded, "But please tell me this, why do you not pity Erik? You know the kind of treatment he got because of his face as well as what he got from his mother."

"Pitying someone doesn't do any good" I explained to him, "If I pitied Erik, I wouldn't be helping him. I would be hurting him. Erik doesn't need or deserve. What he does deserve and need are true friends who will stand beside him no matter what, but still be willing to stand up to him if he does something wrong."

"That's a different perspective. I understand what you're saying and I know that it's how you've been trying to help dear Erik. I wish I could help you in making him realize what you're trying to give him. But he's been fixated for so long, I don't he'd listen" the Persian said almost to himself.

"I should get going" I told M. Daroga, "Peter needs me for a rehearsal and if things are the way I think they are, trouble is happening right now."

"Thank you for coming" the Persian as we stood up, "And please, call Nadir. Good luck!"

"Thank you Nadir," I told him shaking his hand, "And please call me Caylin. I promise to make our meetings discreet. I don't want Erik to get suspicious."

"That's very wise. Erik as you know is extremely observant," Nadir agreed, "Just don't let him add you to his collection."

"I won't. Have good day Nadir" I told him as I left, going to back to the Opera House. I was nervous. Our next show is tomorrow night and then after that comes our last performance at the Opera House and right after we leave "Don Juan" gets performed.

By the time I got back to the Opera House, there was A LOT of commotion.

"_What's going on with Erik now?_" I thought annoyingly as I took off my cloak and went to the managers' office to see what was going on. When I got there, it looked like one note had already been read and they were fighting about the situation. The people I saw the room were Peter, Firmin, Andre, Carlotta, Piangi Raoul and Christine just walked in.

_**Ah! Here's our little flower!**_ Was what came out of Carlotta's mouth. She made it no secret that she hated Christine for her time in the spotlight.

_**Ah Miss Daae**_

_**Quite the lady**_

_**Of the hour!**_ Firmin remarked

_**You have**_

_**Secured the largest role**_

_**In this "Don Juan"**_ Andre explained

_**Christine Daae?**_

_**She doesn't have**_

_**The voice!**_ Carlotta spoke partly to herself

_**Signora, please!**_ Firmin tried to calm her down

_**Then I take it**_

_**You're agreeing**_ Raoul asked the managers

_**She's behind this . . .**_ I heard Carlotta mutter

_**It appears we have**_

_**No choice**_ Andre spoke up

_**She's the one**_

_**Behind this!**_

_**Christine Daae!**_ Carlotta had accused pointing her finger at Christine

_**How dare you!**_ Christine shouted at Carlotta. I was impressed. Christine took a stand for herself. But she still has to let her father go.

_**I'm not a fool!**_ Carlotta argued

_**You evil woman!**_

_**How dare you!**_ Christine continued to fight. I backed out of this one to let Christine finish the fight herself.

_**You think I'm blind?**_ Carlotta haughtily asked her thinking she had it all figured out. What a fool.

_**This isn't my fault!**_

_**I don't want any**_

_**Part in this plot!**_ Christine tried to explain and she began to break down again.

_**Miss Daae, surely . . .**_ Firmin tried to reason

_**But why not?**_ Andre asked

_**What does she say?**_ Piangi asked his wife not understanding what was happening

_**It's your decision -**_

_**But why not?**_ Firmin asked trying to understand where Christine was coming from

_**She's backing out!**_ Carlotta said to her husband

_**You have a duty!**_ Andre insisted. That's messed up. He kisses up to Carlotta, yet he comes down harshly on Christine

_**I cannot sing it,**_

_**Duty or not!**_ Christine refused and didn't want to explain

_**Christine . . .**_

_**Christine . . .**_

_**You don't have to . . .**_

_**They can't make you . . .**_ Raoul tried to comfort Christine and let her not perform in the opera. I was about to walk away with Peter when Meg and her mother walked in, the latter holding a note.

"_Oh great. Now what?_" was my thought

_**Please, monsieur:**_

_**Another note**_ Madame Giry explained and she began to read the note out loud.

_**"Fondest greetings**_

_**To you all !**_

_**A few instructions**_

_**Just before**_

_**Rehearsal starts:**_

_**Carlotta must be**_

_**Taught to act**_

_**Not her normal trick**_

_**Of strutting round the stage.**_

_**Our Don Juan must**_

_**Lose some weight -**_

_**It's not healthy in**_

_**A man of Piangi's age.**_

_**And my managers**_

_**Must learn**_

_**That their place is in**_

_**An office, not the arts.**_

_**As for Miss Christine Daae . . .**_

_**No doubt she'll**_

_**Do her best - it's**_

_**True her voice is**_

_**Good she knows, though,**_

_**Should she wish to excel**_

_**She has much still**_

_**To learn, if pride will**_

_**Let her**_

_**Return to me, her**_

_**Teacher,**_

_**Her teacher . . .**_

_**Your obedient friend**_

_**And Angel . . ."**_ This was all going downhill FAST! We had to think of something do to for this madness could NOT continue. And it looked like Raoul had an idea

_**We have all been**_

_**Blind - and yet the**_

_**Answer is staring us**_

_**In the face . . .**_

_**This could be the**_

_**Chance to ensnare our**_

_**Clever friend . . .**_ Raoul said as the idea went through his head

_**We're listening . . .**_ Andre said his attention caught

_**Go on **_Firmin insisted

_**We shall play his**_

_**Game - perform his**_

_**Work - but remember we**_

_**Hold the ace . . .**_

_**For, if Miss Daae**_

_**Sings, he is certain**_

_**To attend . . .**_ Raoul expressed his plan

_**We make certain**_

_**The doors are barred . . .**_ Andre said liking the idea

_**We make certain**_

_**Our men are there . . .**_ Firmin went along with it liking the idea as well

_**We make certain**_

_**They're armed . . .**_ Raoul finished for them

_**The curtain falls -**_

_**His reign will end!**_ the trio finished. I didn't like the idea but I couldn't think of a better one, and a bad plan was better than nothing. Everyone seemed enthusiastic about the idea except for Peter, Christine and Madame Giry.

_**Madness!**_ Madame Giry complained

_**I'm not so sure . . . **_Andre disagreed

_**Not if it works . . .**_ Firmin sided with Andre

_**This is madness!**_ Madame Giry continued to protest

_**The tide will turn!**_ Andre called with certainty in his voice

_**Monsieur, believe me -**_

_**There is no way of**_

_**Turning the tide!**_ Madame Giry warned him. I was getting sick of her doing nothing accept for warning people

_**You stick to ballet!**_ Andre snapped at her, finally having it with her

_**Then help us!**_ Raoul insisted

_**Monsieur, I can't . . .**_ Madame Giry tried explain

_**Can't or won't?**_ I finally spoke up challenging Madame Giry. She looked me in the eye and remained silent. She was too scared to answer me and that alone told me what her answer is

_**Instead of warning us . . .**_ Raoul persisted

_**Help us!**_ Raoul insisted with the managers

_**I wish I could . . .**_ Madame Giry whimpered

_**Don't make excuses!**_ The trio of men shouted at her

_**Or could it be that**_

_**You're on his side?**_ Raoul challenged her

_**Monsieur, believe me,**_

_**I intend no ill . . .**_ Madame Giry tried to convince Raoul

_**But messieurs, be careful -**_

_**We have seen him kill . . .**_ she told the managers

_**We say he'll fall**_

_**And fall he will!**_ The managers argued refusing to think of losing as an option

_**She's the one behind this!**_

_**Christine!**_

_**This is all her doing!**_ Carlotta accused once again

_**This is the truth!**_

_**Christine Daae!**_ Piangi taking his wife's side

_**This is his undoing!**_ Raoul tried to defend Christine from the couple

_**If you succeed**_

_**You free us all -**_

_**This so called "angel"**_

_**Has to fall!**_ The managers said to Raoul

_**Angel of music,**_

_**Fear my fury -**_

_**Here is where you fall!**_ Raoul called out to the open space think Erik was watching. And he was right. I had the feeling in my spine again

_**Hear my warning!**_

_**Fear his fury!**_ Madame Giry warned Raoul

_**What glory can**_

_**She hope to gain?**_

_**It's clear to all**_

_**The girl's insane!**_ Carlotta lashed out once again

_**Christine sings**_

_**We'll get our man . . .**_ Andre said to Firmin

_**She is crazy!**_

_**She is raving!**_ Piangi argued

_**If Christine helps**_

_**Us in this plan . . .**_ Firmin said to Christine

_**Say your prayers,**_

_**Black angel of death! **_Raoul called out into the open space

_**Please don't . . .**_ Christine pleaded with everyone. It was all too much for her to handle at this point

_**If Christine won't,**_

_**Then no-one can . . .**_ Andre pouted to Firmin

_**Monsieur, I beg you,**_

_**Do not do this . . .**_ Madame Giry begged Raoul

_**Gran Dio!**_

_**Che imbroglio!**_ The opera couple shouted

_**This will seal his fate!**_ The managers proclaimed confident it would work, but I saw where a lot could go wrong

_**If you don't stop,**_

_**I'll go mad! ! ! **_Christine finally broke down shouting as she cried

_**Raoul, I'm frightened -**_

_**Don't make me do this . . .**_

_**Raoul, it scares me -**_

_**Don't put me through this**_

_**Ordeal by fire . . .**_

_**He'll take me, I know . . .**_

_**We'll be parted for ever . . .**_

_**He won't let me go . . .**_

_**What I once used to dream**_

_**I now dread . . .**_

_**If he finds me, it won't**_

_**Ever end . . .**_

_**And he'll always be there,**_

_**Singing songs in my head . . .**_

_**He'll always be there,**_

_**Singing songs in my head . . .**_ she begged Raoul. She had more right to scared than anyone and I was feeling scared for her. Everyone in room stared at her due to her outburst

_**She's mad . . .**_ Carlotta whispered

_**You said yourself**_

_**he was nothing**_

_**but a man . . .**_

_**Yet while he lives,**_

_**he will haunt us**_

_**Till we're dead**_ Raoul said trying to comfort Christine

_**Twisted every way,**_

_**What answer can I give?**_

_**Am I to risk my life,**_

_**To win the chance to live?**_

_**Can I betray the man**_

_**Who once inspired my voice?**_

_**Do I become his prey?**_

_**Do I have any choice?**_

_**He kills without a thought,**_

_**He murders all that's good . . .**_

_**I know I can't refuse**_

_**And yet, I wish I could . . .**_

_**Oh God - if I agree,**_

_**What horrors wait for me**_

_**In this, the Phantom's opera . . .?**_ Christine sang her fear coming through as she tried to hold the tears back. She truly didn't know what to do. Nobody prepared her for making these kinds of choices. She was going to need some help in that, she had make the final choice herself

_**Christine, Christine,**_

_**Don't think that I don't care -**_

_**But every hope**_

_**And every prayer**_

_**Rests on you now . . .**_ Raoul comforted her and then she ran out in tears. I went after her and I heard Raoul's voice behind me.

_**So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever**_

_**Friend, the disaster will be yours!**_

I found Christine in the church on her knees trying to pray and she let her tears fall out.

"Christine" I called out to her. She turned and saw me. She didn't bother trying to hide the tears.

"What do I do Caylin?" she asked tearfully, "I want to be with Raoul, but I don't want to do this. He'll take me and I'll never see Raoul again.

"What do you think you should do?" I asked her as I sat down in front of her. I heard footsteps and saw Raoul coming over.

"Is she alright?" Raoul asked me.

"What do you think Vicomte?" was my annoyed response, "Christine, you don't have to make a decision right now, but you will have to make a choice when the time comes. Take your time and think about what to do, but don't put off making a decision because it won't help you or anyone else in any way." I spoke gently when I said this part to her. The feeling in my spine was there again. I pretended I didn't know Erik was there. Christine looked down at the floor.

"Look at me" I gently urged Christine. She slowly lifted her head toward me and Raoul took her hand in his to comfort her. She looked down at Raoul's hand holding hers and made a small smile and looked at my face again. Once her eyes were on my face I sang to her to get another message across.

_**This is the moment**_

_**It's on the line**_

_**Which way you gonna fall?**_

_**In the middle between**_

_**Wrong and right**_

_**But you know after all**_

_**It's your life**_

_**What you gonna do?**_

_**The world is watching you**_

_**Every day the choices you make**_

_**Say what you are and who**_

_**Your heart beats for**_

_**It's an open door**_

_**It's your life**_

_**Are you who you always said you would be?**_

_**With a sinking feeling in your chest**_

_**Always waiting for someone else to fix you**_

_**Tell me when did you forget**_

**_It's your life_**

_**What you gonna do?**_

_**The world is watching you**_

_**Every day the choices you make**_

_**Say what you are and who**_

_**Your heart beats for**_

_**It's an open door**_

_**To live the way that you believe**_

_**This is your opportunity**_

_**To let your life be one that lights the way**_

_**It's your life**_

_**What you gonna do?**_

_**The world is watching you**_

_**Every day the choices you make**_

_**Say what you are and who**_

_**Your heart beats for**_

_**It's an open door**_

_**It's your life**_

_**What you gonna do?**_

_**The world is watching you**_

_**Every day the choices you make**_

_**Say what you are and who**_

_**Your heart beats for**_

_**It's an open door**_

_**It's your life**_

_**It's your life**_

I gave Christine a sad smile, squeezed her shoulders to help give some assurance that she has an ally and then I gave Raoul's shoulders a squeeze giving him the same message.

"I wish I could talk to you two longer, but I have to prepare for the show tonight. I hope you'll be able to make it, but you decide not to come to some time to yourself, that's fine. We'll be performing the show for a two and a half weeks" I told them both.

"But then is your one-night show and your last performance at the Opera House" Christine complained, "I'm going to miss you when leave."

"So will I" Raoul added, "It was nice to hear different opinions. You always make me think, it's one of the reasons I've enjoyed having you and the rest of the _Troupe_ around."

"Thanks Vicomte" I replied to Raoul, "For a man of the first class, you're alright. What I mean by that is you've come to our shows no matter what they were and you didn't judge us or any of the performances we did. It means a lot to not just me, but the rest of the Troupe as well."

The couple smiled at me after I said that. I waved bye to them and left for the stage to warm-up for the show we're performing based on the fierce Grace O'Malley as well as get into costume and put on my make-up.

**One more chapter done. Next one is on the way, and I hope to have it out faster. Still having some computer issues which I'm hoping will be solved A.S.A.P.!**

**Notes II except for the part I added and the parts of Twisted Every Way I used belong to ALW.**

**It's Your Life belongs to ****Francesca Battistelli.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! You have NO IDEA how much they mean to me!**

**As you all know, I don't ANYTHING except for my OCs!**


	27. Chapter 27

Caylin's P.O.V.

It was now night and time for the show to start. I'm performing the role of Grace O'Malley, Tristan is performing the role of my lover Tiernan, Sal is performing the role of the sexist pig Donal O'Flaherty, Adam is playing my father, Dubhdara, Jo is playing Queen Elizabeth and Dave is playing the despicable Lord Bingham. Yves will be playing the role of Eoin. This is his second big performance for him and he's nervous. Not as nervous as before, but he's still nervous because it's not all singing this time. I had my costume and make up ready, and I couldn't wait to perform this role mostly because I will be performing the role of a woman who was my hero. A woman who defied what was said about her and women and general and did what she wanted and truly lived her life. So right after we all did our usual prayer before the show, I ran to my place on the set excited and was already lost in the role.

Erik's P.O.V.

Anger was inside me before when I heard what Caylin was saying before when my notes were read and when she spoke with Christine and the fop and the church, but when she squeezed the fop's shoulders, I was so jealous! I knew Caylin held no romantic feelings for the Vicomte, but I HATED the fact that she willingly touched him! I don't want her touching any man except for myself! I understand when she does it to perform, but outside that, I don't want any man to touch her and I don't want to touch those men. The only exception is the men in the _Troupe_, but at times, even they get to me.

Now I'm above the audience watching the _Troupe's_ performance. The opening was wonderful. Caylin was playing with a man from the _Troupe_ and it turned into a playful swordfight until she grabbed his collar and kissed him. So their characters are lovers. But when people came onto the ship, they quickly covered themselves. Everyone sang to bless their ship before sailing on it. Everyone applauded including me. Caylin as her character Grania (which is also the name of her horse) asked her father to sail but he said no telling her women don't belong on the sea and that if a woman does sail with a crew that it's bad luck. She was upset after hearing that and she turned to her lover talking about her frustrations. Her lover wanted to support her, didn't want to leave behind after setting sail, but was also nervous about her father and what the other men would say or do about it. Caylin began to sing.

_**Woman I am born**_

_**What does "woman" mean?**_

_**Must my dreams face scorn**_

_**Held back and unseen**_

_**If I long for fire**_

_**Must it stay unreal?**_

_**Can I not desire?**_

_**Am I not to feel?**_

_**If I ache to taste**_

_**Am I not to try?**_

_**If my heart says sail**_

_**Why should I deny?**_

_**I have my dreams**_

_**I have made plans**_

_**I see horizons wide as a man's**_

_**Must I be nothing till I'm some man's wife?**_

_**Look at this face**_

_**Does it deceive?**_

_**Do I look made to milk and to weave?**_

_**I will be damned to Hell if that is my life!**_

"Blasphemy-I know, forgive me! But I won't take it back! I won't!" Caylin shouted letting what she was feeling out

"I understand you! Somehow I never pictured you knitting" the man playing her lover consoled her, understanding her and Caylin sang on for the music of the played while they were talking

_**I'm almost your age,**_

_**I'm your match in size,**_

_**I'm as skilled with swords**_

_**And equal in most eyes**_

_**But when you have a dream**_

_**And you're caught in its grip**_

_**You can climb aboard a ship**_

_**You can -**_

_**You can for you're a man!**_

_**You can reach toward that place**_

_**Where the earth meets the sky**_

_**Fight a battle be brave, be true**_

_**If you can do it, why not I?**_

_**I'm meant to fly**_

_**Sail unrestrained**_

_**Why is man free and woman chained?**_

_**Is that my epitaph before I die?**_

_**I should be free**_

_**Free to be Grace**_

_**So I can feel the wind on my face!**_

_**And when life beckons, I should go**_

_**Face out the storm, not stay below**_

_**Am I to be just woman?**_

_**No! Not I!**_

The audience roared with applause and I was sure that no one applauded more than I, but I didn't cheer with the audience.

Christine's P.O.V.

Caylin always impressed me with her performances and tonight was no different. Her character Grania got involved in a political marriage to a man called Donal O'Flaherty. It was clear that she didn't want to marry him, but did it because she loved her country. Her lover, Tiernan was utterly heart-broken, but he still stayed by her and after the wedding that night, Tristan, the man who was playing him sang his next song.

_**What do I say?**_

_**What do I do?**_

_**How will I ever hope to fare?**_

_**How can I stay **_

_**So close to you**_

_**Knowing now that your place is**_

_**In another's embraces**_

_**In another man's care?**_

_**I should be gone**_

_**Far from this hell**_

_**Till not a trace of you survives**_

_**Yet I'll stay on**_

_**For I know well**_

_**Though you've left me behind you**_

_**One day troubles will find you**_

_**And when that day arrives**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**For to me there's no sorrow**_

_**Worse to bear**_

_**Than a life lived apart**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Come the mists on the morrow**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**By your side**_

_**And deep within your heart**_

_**Now she's his wife**_

_**And nobody knows**_

_**How much of her she'll have to hide.**_

_**But whatever life**_

_**He might propose**_

_**Will be merely pretending**_

_**To the dream never-ending**_

_**That will always be ours**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Though I know that it's madness,**_

_**Heart laid bare,**_

_**Stripped of pride, yet still proud**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**In the depths of my sadness**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Ever steeled**_

_**Unyielding and unbowed**_

_**Go and marry a man you don't love**_

_**If that pleases you**_

_**Throw away, for a cause,**_

_**All the joys we have known**_

_**I thought love's more than faith,**_

_**More than clans, more than anything**_

_**Let his kiss keep you warm**_

_**I'll be fine on my own...**_

_**Is it me I'm deceiving?**_

_**Mad or not, I'll stay true**_

_**I'll be there...**_

_**I'll be there, heaven speed me**_

_**By your side, as you need me**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

Once that song was finished, the audience roared with applause and many women cheered, but I cried when the song ended. I knew that that song just described the kind of man Caylin wanted in her life, a man who loves her unconditionally and will NEVER try to change her. I know that this is the kind of man she wants because I asked her about it before the Masquerade took place and this was the answer she gave me. I don't understand how she can manage to wait so long to find a man like that. My Raoul is the only one who is like that. I squeezed Raoul's hand after the song ended.

The show continued, and when her father died, he passed on the leadership to his daughter instead of her husband which made everyone in the audience gasp in surprise and shock, including Raoul and myself. Grania buried her father at sea. The beginning of the second act, she dismissed her husband, but I still don't understand how she did it, except that she's not married to him anymore. Grania and Tiernan contemplated on admitting their feelings to each other. More happened in the show and I can't begin to describe any of it, except that she was able to be with Tiernan in the end, and she lost the war she fighting against England, but made a truce with Queen. Everyone applauded them and everyone came out to take their bows, and Caylin bowed last. After bowing three times, the curtain fell and Raoul and I made our way to the back of the stage.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I was back in my regular clothes when I left my dressing with all the make-up off thankfully and I heard Christine call for me. I turned around and saw her coming up to me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You were so amazing up there! But I don't understand how that dismissing thing worked?" Christine said to me.

"Oh, well you see during that time, there was an ancient Irish law that a marriage wasn't considered official until after three years" I explained to her, "Before the three year deadline arrives, if either party wasn't happy with the marriage, that party can end the marriage by saying 'I dismiss you.' After that happens, the party don't interact with each other anymore, so Donal did break that part of that particular law as well as did more damage." Christine nodded her head understanding what I told her.

"Cay" I turned and saw Peter waving to me.

"I'm sorry Christine, I got to go. Tell the Vicomte to keep his eyes open" and with that I made my way to Peter receiving compliments and I quickly accepted them before I reached Peter. When I got to him, we went to the studio.

"What is it Peter?" I asked him once we were inside the studio.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked me. I knew what he was talking about.

"I'm sure" I answered him somberly, "It's only way I can secure my freedom. The way I can continue to be with the _Troupe_, you, and Yves."

"By the way, I'm going to take a trip to the cemetery tomorrow in the early morning. It's been at least two years since my last visit" I told Peter. He nodded his head understanding.

"Be safe" Peter said softly, "I'll visit him later in the day." I gave Peter a hug before putting Yves to bed and then going to bed myself.

"The Next Morning"

I slept for 6 hours at most. I washed and changed into my long sleeved black shirt and black pants. I slipped on my boots and after brushing my hair, and then I put on my locket and ring. I grabbed my cloak, as well as my dagger and pistol, in case anyone tried to ambush me. As I walked to the stable, I saw the clock and it was fifteen after six in the morning. I didn't mind though. If I didn't go to the cemetery now, I may not get another chance while I'm here. I arrived at the stable and got Grania out. I was still looking after her while we were staying here. She was still in healthy shape and still as strong and fast as ever. One ground outside the stable door, I saw a clump of forget-me-nots. I picked the flowers and put them in my cloak pocket, hopped on Grania and took off for the cemetery. After about thirty minutes I was at the cemetery. I left Grania to the gate. I knew she wouldn't leave without me since I was the only one she ever allowed to ride her, but I was worried about someone taking her and if she had to, she could reach faster by running in my direction to get me and herself away from danger. I pet Grania's nose letting her know I'll be back when I'm ready. I entered the cemetery and took the small forget-me-not bouquet out of my cloak pocket. After some walking, I reached my destination. I knelt in front of the grave and gently placed the flowers on it.

"Hi Christian" I said the grave hoping he was here and listening, "I know it's been so long since my last visit and I'm sorry. I have so much to tell you." I began talking about everything that has been going with me including the events of Opera House and I made sure to mention Erik to him. I was in the middle of talking about what happened after the Il Muto performance when a voice interrupted me.

_**In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came**_ "_What's Christine doing here?_" I thought

_**That voice which calls to me and speaks my name...**_

_**Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing**_

_**Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music**_

_**Her father promised her…**_

_**Her father promised her... **_"_Is she doing what I think she's doing?_" I thought to myself

_**You were once my one companion**_

_**You were all that mattered**_

_**You were once a friend and father**_ "_She's actually doing it_" I thought happily, "_She's finally letting her father go!_"

_**Then my world was shattered**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again**_

_**Wishing you were somehow near**_

_**Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed**_

_**Somehow you would be here**_

_**Wishing I could hear your voice again**_

_**Knowing that I never would**_

_**Dreaming of you won't help me to do**_

_**All that you dreamed I could**_ Christine sounded closer to where I was before, but not it sounded she was moving further away from where I was

_**Passing bells and sculpted angels**_

_**Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions**_

_**You were warm and gentle**_

_**Too many years fighting back tears**_

_**Why can't the past just die?**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again**_

_**Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"**_

_**Try to forgive, teach me to live**_

_**Give me the strength to try**_

_**No more memories, no more silent tears**_

_**No more gazing across the wasted years**_

_**Help me say, "Goodbye"**_

_**Help me say, "Goodbye"**_

I felt SO proud of Christine. She was FINALLY taking the first step in growing as a person. She was finally letting her father go after all these years. I thoughts on this was cut short when I heard Erik singing to her.

_**Wandering child,**_

_**So lost, so helpless**_

_**Yearning for my guidance**_ "_Oh no you don't!_" I thought angrily getting up from my spot. "I'm sorry about this Christian. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise" I spoke to Christian wherever he was hoping he heard me as I ran toward the direction I heard Christine and Erik's voices coming from

_**Angel of father Friend of phantom**_

_**Who is it there, staring?**_ Christine sang back asking

_**Have you forgotten your Angel?**_ Erik sang to her using his voice to hypnotize her again

_**Angel, oh, speak**_

_**What endless longings**_

_**Echo in this whisper!**_ was Christine's response as she fell under his power again.

_**Too long you've wandered in winter**_

_**Far from my fathering gaze...**_ Erik sang working his hypnotic abilities on her. WHO THE FUCK DID THINK HE WAS?! He had NO right doing what he was doing and he's going to be in BIG trouble when I get my hands on him!

_**Wildly my mind beats against you...**_

_**You resist...**_ Erik coaxed as he sang

_**Yet your/the soul obeys...**_ They sang together

_**Angel of Music,**_

_**You/I denied me/you!**_

_**Turning from true beauty!**_

_**Angel of Music!**_

_**Do not shun me/My protecter!**_

_**Come to your/me strange Angel...**_

_**I am your Angel of Music...**_

_**Come to me; Angel of Music...**_ Now Erik singing along luring Christine to him while he still maintained his hold on her and now I found them but didn't come out of where I was right away because I saw the Vicomte calling for Christine on his horse

"No, Christine, wait! Wait!" Raoul called snapped her out of Erik's trance

"Raoul!" she called to him the second he was next to her. Raoul got off his horse and drew his sword.

"Whatever you may believe, this man - this thing - is not your father!" he urged.

"Look out!" I called to them seeing Erik about to jump down from his hiding place. Erik jumped down with a sword of his own and he fought with Raoul. He also threw fireballs on occasion, another one of his magic tricks, maybe something he learned while he was in Persia. I carefully made my way to Christine, to keep her away from the fighting. I also watched the men fight, waiting for the right moment to stop them. I saw that Erik cut Raoul's arm.

"Vicomte!" I called out worried. I didn't want anyone to get killed let alone hurt. After a few more blows, Raoul kicked the sword from Erik and was about to stab him when I ran in front of Raoul ready to take the blow.

"No Raoul!" I heard Christine call to Raoul begging him to stop and he turned his head to look at her, "No. Not like this." Raoul turned his head back to Erik saw me standing in the way ready to take the hit. Raoul's eyes widened in shock.

"It's up to you Vicomte" I told him firmly. After contemplating to a minute, he put the sword away.

I turned around and saw that Erik got up.

"Thank you" he said to me. I was too angry with him and I slapped him HARD across the face.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I yelled at him, "You had NO right to do what you did just now and what you were trying to do as well! By you trying to continue on what you did with her before, you're not helping anyone especially yourself! You're causing more damage, is that what you want!?"

"Did you follow Christine as well?!" Raoul yelled at me.

I marched over to him and slapped him across the face well.

"No Raoul, I didn't follow her here," I answered him, shouting still angry, "I didn't even know she was here until I heard her singing." Raoul had his hand on his face and looked at me in shock.

"You just called me by my name" he realized, "You never call me by my name. Ever!"

"Well that's because I've never this angry toward you until now" I explained, "I can't believe you had the nerve to think I was stalking Christine."

"What time did you leave the Opera House?" Raoul asked me after taking a breath.

"Fifteen after six" I answered him.

"Christine, what time did you leave the Opera House?" Raoul asked her.

"Seven" was Christine's answer. That was all it took to convince Raoul I was telling the truth.

"What were you doing here then?" Christine asked genuinely curious. I looked at Erik. The part of his face I could see told me he wanted to know as well, and it looked like he couldn't believe I acted the way I did after I saved his life. Raoul wanted to know as well. It was time I told the three of them about myself, my past.

"I'll tell you all everything on one condition: No fighting amongst each other" I told them. The trio nodded their heads.

"Then come and follow me" I told them. I turned to walk when I noticed no one was moving.

"Do you three want to know why I'm here or not?" I daringly asked them. They started to follow me and I lead them to Christian's grave. Once we arrived, I kneeled in front it. The trio bent down as well surrounding me. The little forget-me-not bouquet was right where I left it.

"Who's grave is this?" Christine asked me. I answered her by gently brushing off the snow from the tombstone with my hand. This is what they read:

**Christian O'Malley**

**Dear Brother**

* * *

**I got this chapter finished. YAY! In the next one, Caylin finally explains her past to the trio. What kind of reactions will she get from them?**

**Woman and I'll Be There belong to Alain Boublil and** **Claude-Michel Schönberg the same people who created Les Miserables.**

**Journey to the Cemetery, Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again and Wandering Child belong to ALW.**

**As you all know I own NOTHING except my OCs!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can't express just HOW MUCH they mean to me!**


	28. Chapter 28

Caylin's P.O.V.

"The Christian you always talk about is your brother?" asked Erik in shock, "I thought he was a lover."

"Don't make me sick Erik" I told him in disgust, "That is just wrong." I shivered just thinking about it, the whole idea grossing me out. I kept myself from throwing up.

"Christian was my younger brother. Five years my junior," I began to explain to the trio "I wasn't always in Peter's care. Before that happened, I was living with my birth parents. They were rich, but were almost never home. Always out on business and events. I was always with the servants, but I was lonely because they were always doing their jobs and didn't have time for children. I was six and turning seven at the time. The previous year after my sixth birthday, my mother became pregnant. I was excited because it meant someone I could play with. I didn't have any friends. I wasn't allowed to leave the house so to take up my time, when I wasn't playing with my toys, reading or studying, I would explore the house. I always found hidden doors and passage ways in the house and those were what excited me the most, one particular reason being it helped me in sneaking sweets away from the kitchen" I laughed a little from the memory and Raoul laughed a little as well. Maybe he had a sweet tooth as well. I continued to explain.

"While my mother was eight months pregnant, I was in the kitchen sneaking away some of the jam pastries when I heard some of the servants coming, I hid the first hidden door I saw, but once was in it, I knew I made a mistake because the only way of that one was the way I got in, so I left the door slightly ajar so I could hear what was going on and know when it was okay to leave. I didn't know I would learn the secret my parents kept from me. The servants knew everything that went on concerning my parents, including things others inlcuding me even didn't know. But this secret about them hurt me deeply. My parents spent as little time with me as possible because I wasn't a boy. They never wanted daughters. Just sons to raise and inherit the house, fortune and everything that was theirs. My parents just keep me around because I was pretty. They figured that with my looks, when I was old enough, I could get them a wealthy, handsome son-in-law. Once I knew that secret, I closed the door all the way and I cried. I waited about an hour before I opened the door again and saw that the servants were gone and I ran to another passageway and ran straight to my room where I let all my sobs out. When my parents returned home I wanted to ask them questions. I wanted to understand why my parents wanted sons and not daughters as well as other stuff. But I was too scared to ask them the questions. So when we went to church that Sunday, I went to the confession booth, scared that I committed a sin by dishonoring my parents. Peter was the one who was sitting in the booth that day. I told him about my sneaking into the kitchen and that I heard what the servants said. I cried some more after I told him everything. The first thing Peter said to me was that I'm putting too much pressure on myself and not to feel so ashamed about it. He also explained to me that while it is a sin to dishonor your parents, it's an even greater sin to dishonor the children. He explained to me that it was no surprise to him because he knew the kind of people my parents were and that eventually I was going to find out their true natures. Peter also explained that what I did and was feeling was valid and not to put myself down like that and to just enjoy being a kid. After we spoke to each other in the booth, we both stepped out and he gave me a chocolate to help me feel better. I accepted the chocolate from and smiled. After that, I felt safe and happy around Peter. Much safer and happier than at my parent's house.

"It wasn't long until the due date arrived. The entire time waiting for the baby to arrive, I prayed that baby would be a girl because I was scared that if the baby was a boy, I would be more lonely than before and that I would never get any time with him at all. A day later after the due date, my mother went into labor. I stayed near the door my mother was in and waited for the news on the baby's sex. I knew when my mother given birth for she stopped screaming, but shortly after that was another scream. It was different than the screams she was making before. I didn't understand what it was. All I knew was that I wasn't allowed to see the baby. One of the servants told me that the baby was boy. I was upset about that, but I didn't understand why mother screamed like that, since she and my father got the son they wanted. Because I didn't understand what was going on or why, the night after my mother gave birth, I sneaked into the room where my new baby brother was being kept sometime after midnight. I slowly walked to the crib, trying to not make any noise. When I got the bassinet, I looked at my new brother's face and became scared. I didn't scream, but I fell back fear and shock. However the fear was gone almost immediately and curiosity took its place. I got up from where I was on the floor and looked at my brother's face again. I touched his face in the curiosity I was feeling. I unintentionally woke him up. I became afraid that he would cry and then someone would come and I'd get in trouble. But he didn't make any noise at all. Just looked at me with huge green/gray innocent eyes. I couldn't see his hand, but I knew his skin was the same as his face because of how it felt under clothes. It was strange. The more I saw and learned about his physical appearance, the more questions I had. Being the six year old I was, you can imagine the kind of questions that were going through my head. Again, I was scared of asking my parents or the servants about it. I saw a piece of paper next to the bassinet and saw the name Christian. I don't know how long I spent with him just looking at him and touching his face trying to figure him out, why he looked the way he did. I visited my new baby brother as often as I could, trying to wait until Sunday when I would see Peter again so he could answer my questions.

"But two nights later, I heard my brother crying. I ran toward the crying and found my parents taking him with nothing but a cloth wrapping him and taking him to the front door. I saw my father getting ready to throw him out into the streets literally. I stopped him by literally running into him, making him drop my baby brother. I was able to catch him, so he wasn't hurt. I asked my father why he was doing that and answered me saying that my baby brother was a demon from hell and had to sent back. I didn't believe any of that. I couldn't understand why he would say that and I still don't understand. He told me that it was my baby brother's face that gave him away and once again, I refused to believe him, especially since his eyes were so innocent and he never cried when I came to visit him. My mother even told me the same things my father was telling me. No matter what either of them said, I didn't believe any of it. I just couldn't. After a lot of yelling and fighting, some of it from me. Both my parents looked at me like I was a stranger, like I wasn't even their child. I tried to get them to talk to me, but they both refused. They ignored me like I was a statue. I got on my knees, grabbing onto their clothes while holding my brother begging for them to acknowledge me. Both their eyes were ice cold, emotionless and empty. My father ordered the servant to throw to use his words 'the ruffians' out. My mother nodded in solid approval and told my father right in front me as I was being thrown out with my baby brother in arms 'Well said and done'. I was literally thrown out of the house. I landed on my back with my brother in my arms. I got up and banged on the door and yelled begging to be let in. After doing that for at least ten minutes, I tearfully and angrily left my parents estate.

"I became terrified, though more for my brother than myself. I didn't know where to go and I didn't know who I could trust to turn to, so I went to the only place I could think of. In the cold wind and blowing snow, and wearing only my nightgown, I went to the church and claimed sanctuary for my brother and myself. After claiming sanctuary, Peter found us. He asked me what happened. He was the only one I believed I could trust. I told him everything that happened to me and about my brother. After I spilled everything out, Peter gave me a hug making sure not to crush my brother in my arms. After he let go of me, he looked at my brother and saw his deformity. Peter just looked at my brother with kind eyes, like I've seen him look at other babies. After that, Peter took me and my brother in. He raised us as his own as did his wife Martha. Because of everything that happened, Peter let me name my brother. At that time I didn't know a lot of names, but I did remember the name I read before being thrown out my parents' house. I had my baby brother Christian. Peter and Martha had to explain to me that because of what my parents did, it showed that they had disowned me and Christian. I still don't understand it. The reason behind my parents disowning of me and Christian. Even after years later when everything was explained to me of the way people like my parents are, I still don't understand it. Peter and Martha were believe it or not Christian and my real parents. They gave us a home, love, they were always there and they were the ones who raised us.

"Due to the fear of people, we had to keep Christian hidden most of the time, but at nighttime, Christian and I would always play games with each other. We had our fights though, but we always got past the fights and moved on. During the day when Christian wasn't sleeping he would spend his time with music. Just whistling and some singing or he would work in the confession booth under the name of Father Thomas. People never knew who they turning to in order redeem themselves and seek advice. Christian was wise beyond his years. He was like a sage in the body of a child. Christian kept himself hidden because his deformity covered him from head to toe. Only Peter, Martha, Father David who was the priest in charge of the church at the time, those who were in training at the church and myself were allowed to see Christian. I always turned to him for advice when I couldn't find Peter or Martha. Whenever I was sad, or angry, or anything else he always knew what to say to make me feel better. I still don't know how he did it. Another funny thing about him was that he was always able to see a lot about a person just by looking at them. I always spoiled Christian hugs and spending time with him, and that was all he wanted. Christian when he was three knew I was talented in the arts and he encouraged me to do it even if it meant not seeing me in a while from time to time. He wanted to me to live my life like he couldn't. Christian didn't want me to hold back because of him. He wanted me to live my life and be happy, live doing what I loved, my passion. He had me sing for him at times, especially when he was sick, though he sometimes had Martha do the singing. He told me that I wasn't going to be a soprano, that I was going to be a mezzo instead which he considered a good thing because he never liked that sopranos got more attention than any other female singer. To him it meant that my voice was going to be my own and that made him happy as well me when I heard him say that. He told me it was better to be your own person and then to be like everyone else because if you were like everyone else, you were nothing but a copy.

"Christian knew what had happened concerning our birth parents. I asked him if he wanted to go and see them when he was old enough. His answer was no because our birth parents weren't worth it because they didn't know what they threw away and disowned. Christian always said that we're the strong ones because we were able to face hardships, look it in the eye and fight back. Didn't mean that there weren't times I was ready to kill Christian. I remember one time he took away my chicken and replaced it with prop that was used for decoration in the church around Christmas. I got back at him by tying all his clothes together than hanging them up on the wall in my room. He was ready to kill me after I did that but, we never actually hurt each other, just pulled harmless pranks on each other.

"Christian's birthday was months before mine. His birthday was February 14th and my birthday is on August 2nd. This ring you all always see me wearing," I lifted my hand to show the trio my pewter ring with the flower cut amber on it. "It was only material birthday present he ever gave me. He gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday. One that same birthday Peter and Martha gave me the locket you always see me wearing. That day, I got Christian to let Martha paint a portrait of him. It took a few weeks, but eventually the portrait was completed, and we got the portrait to fit inside my locket. Yes it's the portrait that's in my locket it's why I'm cautious about who I show Christian's portrait to. I don't trust people that easily with this knowledge. Christine," I looked at her. "When I heard you describe Erik's face, I got so angry I wanted to hit you hard across the face." I looked at Christian's grave again and sighed heavily not wanting to say what I had to say right now.

"A few weeks after Christian's eleventh birthday, I met Jon Donnelly. At the time, I liked him because he was always to me. After some weeks of walking together and talking I fell in love him and he had feelings for me as well. After about a month, I brought Donnelly over to meet Christian. Christian was my test. You see, while I did love Donnelly at the time, I would NEVER be with anyone who didn't accept my brother. On sight of meeting Christian, Donnelly was utterly repulsed. Couldn't even grasp why I would love Christian the way I did. He started to call Christian all sorts of things, Corpse, Monster, Demon, Lucifer and the list goes on. That was when I broke things off with him. I was miserable that day. Before going to bed, Christian cam into me room to check up on me. I expressed what I was feeling to him. Christian told me told to not worry about it and that Donnelly was not worth my tears. Christian explained to me that the second he saw Donnelly, he didn't like him. He explained to me that Donnelly was a vain and shallow man who only cared about having someone pretty for a wife. When he told me that, I didn't believe him, but the right after that, Christian got me to thinking about the way Donnelly looked at me when we were alone. That was when I knew Christian was right. Until then, I thought Donnelly was looking at my face and listening to everything I was saying. But he was really looking past my face having crazy, erotic fantasies about being in bed with me. I knew at that moment that he wasn't in love with me. He was in lust with me. But I was still hurting and I didn't want Christian to go away just yet. So he stayed with me until I fell asleep. After a good week, I got over Donnelly. But three months before my birthday, I was praying before going to bed when I heard struggling. I ran toward the struggling and saw Donnelly holding Christian by neck trying to choke him. I screamed for help and tried to help Christian, but Donnelly was physically stronger than me. I got right back up trying to save Christian. No matter what Donnelly did, I kept trying to protect my brother. Thankfully within minutes, help arrived but it wasn't soon enough for the second help came, Donnelly right in front of me stabbed Christian in the stomach, and then moved the knife up while it was in Christian's stomach. I had never been so scared for Christian since the incident with our birth parents. I ran toward Donnelly in a murderous rage, ready to avenge Christian. Donnelly got away and I was ready to go after him, but Christian stopped me. He knew he was dying as I did. I was in non-stop sobs. Christian made me promise not to avenge him and not to kill anyone unless it was in self-defense or to protect a loved one or an innocent person. Christian didn't want me to become what Donnelly was: a monster. Christian didn't want me to let the desire for revenge consume me. If that happened, I wouldn't be who I am now. I kissed Christian's forehead one last time and we said 'I love you' to each other for the last time and he died. I held his body to me, not caring about his blood getting on my clothes. Peter made sure that Christian got the best possible funeral. He meant that much to us. Peter, Martha, and I as well as the few who knew him. We didn't have a lot of money so we did the best we could do for him which is the grave you see right here. The night following Christian's murder, after midnight because I couldn't sleep, I went to pray and then I felt myself being thrown down and someone's mouth on mine. I tried to push who it was off. The second I saw the face, I knew it was Donnelly. I tried to fight him off. I tried to bite him, punch him, kick him and did whatever I could think of. When all of that failed, I did the only thing I could think of: I screamed. I screamed for as loud and long as I needed. My screaming woke everyone up and when they got to me and pulled Donnelly away from me, my dress was already half-way open and I was a mess. I held onto Peter and Martha for support. Everybody was beyond furious with Donnelly, especially Peter. Not only did he murder an innocent child, he also tried to violate me in a house of God. Donnelly was questioned until the police took him away. The reason he murdered Christian is because he thought Christian was an obstacle, someone who was keeping me away from him, and he thought that once Christian was 'out of the way' that I would be with him. I don't understand how Donnelly's mind works and I never will. When the police took him away, I didn't see him until he showed up at the Opera House. Donnelly is no different now than he was then. If anything he's gotten worse. If I ever have a man in my life, he has to love me for me unconditionally and never leave my side no matter what. He will never try to change me. Any men after Donnelly who display an interest in me leave me once they find out I WON'T play the role of the obedient wife and do what they say without question and I'm not a prize for any man to win. Some of those men have treated me like that and it makes me sick inside. We left the church after Christian's death, after Father David passed away and the new priest took over. I don't remember his name, just he was narrow in his views and not an accepting man, so we left the church and shortly after that Peter founded the _Troupe_"

The trio had their jaws all the way on the ground, unable believe what I just told them. But they knew it was the truth.

"Christine, I'm going to let you look into my locket now" I told her as I carefully removed the locket from my neck and gently placed it in her hand. I shielded the locket from Raoul and Erik because I only wanted Christine to look inside. Christine looked at me scared of what I was asking of her. I raised my eyebrows telling her to open the locket. She slowly and hesitantly opened the locket. She took one look inside it and screamed briefly dropping the locket. I caught it before it landed in the snow and quickly closed it before Erik or Raoul could see Christian's portrait. I put the locket back around my neck and looked at Christine in the eye.

"So my theory was right?" I asked her firmly. Christine quickly nodded her head.

"What was your theory?" Erik asked me.

"I'll tell you what that theory was after you let me see your face" I answered Erik, "And no, I won't let you look inside my locket until I see your face first."

Erik grunted in frustration. "Why can't you let me see inside now?"

"How do I know you'll let me see your face if I show you Christian's portrait first?" I remarked at him. That silenced Erik. I turned back to Christian's grave and spoke to it again.

"I'm sorry about that interruption before Christian. The woman here is Christine Daae who you know is _another_ soprano, the man with the long hair is Raoul De Chagny and the man with the mask is Erik also known as the Phantom of the Opera. They're the ones here disrupted my visit. I'll try to come back sooner and hopefully, I'll be able to bring Yves with me. I know you both would've gotten along very well." I started to hum and vocalize.

No One's P.O.V.

"What is that she's singing?" Raoul asked to whoever could answer.

"I don't know Raoul" Christine answered "I've never heard it before. Do you know it?" Christine had to Erik when she asked this.

"I don't know that music anymore than the two of you" was Erik's pissed off answer. The singing continued for a few more minutes and Caylin stopped. She got up slowly.

"Until next time" she said to the grave gently as she wiped her eyes to remove the tears that been waiting to come out.

The group began to walk away when they heard a noise. Caylin ran back toward the grave with the others following her.

Caylin's P.O.V.

Hearing footsteps in the snow and heavy breathing behind me as I was walking away, I turned around and I saw Donnelly raise a sword he had to Christian's grave fully intent on destroying it.

"NO!" I cried as I jumped in front of the grave taking the hit. I was stabbed in my left arm.

"You put yourself before a dead, meaningless Corpse. He was keeping you from me. I did what I had to do to keep you" Donnelly said to me condescendingly with a crazy look in his eyes.

"You took him from me while he was living. I WILL NOT LET YOU SOIL HIS GRAVE!" I yelled at him, "Christian's my brother and he was one the best people I ever knew. You're nothing but trash!"

I saw the trio coming and Raoul and Erik were ready step in.

"Stay back! All of you!" I ordered them.

"Caylin-" Erik tried to say before I interrupted him.

"This is my fight, not yours! STAY OUT OF THIS!" I shouted them, "If any of you interfere, I will NEVER forgive you!"

Erik's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing a Caylin fought against the bastard. Never before had I seen that kind of love and devotion from anyone, not even from Christine. A couple times, I thought the bastard had pinned Caylin but she kept getting him off each time even throwing snow in his face once. How is that she has so much love and devotion for Christian who is not only her brother but from what she said severely deformed? It just wasn't possible and everything I was seeing was proving me otherwise. I slipped away quickly, but stayed hidden to see the police arrest Donnelly once again.

Caylin's P.O.V.

Peter had me bandaged up after I was questioned by the police. I left out to details concerning Erik. Christine and to my surprise, Raoul kept quiet about it as well. I told Peter the whole story including everything about Erik as well, and after him, I told the whole _Troupe _about it. When I finished telling everyone what happened, more tears fell from my eyes. Everybody got worried, and they all gave me hugs, and Yves especially didn't want to leave me alone that night. It didn't take a genius to know that the love and devotion I still have for Christian even though he's dead surprised Erik, Raoul and Christine. I don't think any of them ever saw anything like that.

We carried on with the performance but didn't bother to interact with anyone on the outside this time. We all just stayed together and went straight to bed.

**This was a hard chapter to finish. I'm glad it's out of the way though! Phew! LOL**

**In the next chapter will be the _Troupe's_ last performance at the Opera House.**

**Anyway, the Caylin was singing at the cemetery was the Doctor Who Doomsday Music and at the scene where Caylin is fighting Donnelly, the music from Disney Pixar's "Brave" "We've Both Changed" plays up until 1:51.**

**The Doctor Who Doomsday Music belongs to Murray Gold.**

**The "We've Both Changed" music belongs to Patrick Doyle.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**

**As you all know, I own NOTHING except my OCs!**


	29. Chapter 29

Caylin's P.O.V.

It was now two and a half weeks after the incident at the cemetery. Our last performance at the Opera House was tonight and tomorrow night is the opening of Erik's opera "Don Juan". Currently, I was in my dressing room getting the green make-up all over me. I wonder how everyone will react when they see me green all over. I smirked to myself thinking about it. The time for the show to start cam faster than I thought it would, and I was already in my black costume and green all over.

Erik's P.O.V.

Caylin's past was darker than I thought it would be. I thought she had it all, but I was wrong. Tonight was the _Troupe's_ last performance at my theatre, I don't want them, especially Caylin to leave. I know she'll leave because wherever the _Troupe_ goes, she goes. Either way, my opera is tomorrow night, so if I can convince her watch the opera, that will buy me some time to think of a plan to make her stay. Right now, I was above the audience again watching the performance. When first walked onto the stage, I almost didn't recognize her. She was in green make-up all over. How was willing to do that to herself? A few songs were already performed and now she was performing a song with Miss. Matthews who was wearing a short blonde, curly wig. Miss. Matthews sang first.

_**Dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsicle...**_ Caylin sang the next line

_**My dear father...**_ Now they both sang together

_**There's been some confusion**_

_**Over rooming here at Shiz**_

_**But of course I'll care for Nessa**_ Caylin sang by herself

_**But of course, I'll rise above it**_ Miss. Matthews sang by herself, than they sang together again

_**For I know that's how you'd**_

_**Want me to respond, yes**_

_**There's been some confusion**_

_**For you see my roommate is...**_ Miss. Matthews sang by herself next

_**Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...**_ there was a pause and Caylin spoke/sang her next line

_**Blonde**_ the music picked up and Miss. Matthews sang the next part herself

_**What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?**_ Caylin sang the next part right after her

_**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you **_now starting with Miss. Matthews, they sang right after the other

_**My pulse is rushing**_

_**My head is reeling**_

_**My face is flushing**_now they were both singing together

_**What is this feeling?**_

_**Fervid as a flame**_

_**Does it have a name?**_

_**Yes...**_ They marched toward each other as they held that note_**  
**_

_**Loathing!**_

_**Unadulterated loathing!**_

_**For your face**_ Miss. Matthews sang

_**Your voice**_ Caylin sang right after her

_**Your clothing!**_ Miss. Matthews sang back at her, then they both back away from each other and sang together

_**Let's just say- I loathe it all!**_

_**Every little trait however small**_

_**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl**_

_**With simple utter loathing!**_

_**There's a strange exhilaration**_

_**In such total detestation**_

_**It's so pure, so strong!**_

_**Though I do admit, it came on fast**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last**_

_**And I will be loathing, loathing you**_

_**My whole life long**_ the music changed a bit and some of the chorus came in on Miss. Matthews side and Caylin stood by herself and tensed up all over, her hands becoming fists to keep her temper in check_**  
**_

_**Dear Galinda, you are just too good!**_

_**How do you stand it**_

_**I don't think I could**_

_**She's a terror, she's a tartar**_

_**We don't mean to show a bias**_

_**But Galinda, you're a martyr!**_ Miss. Matthews sang the next part by herself

_**Well, these things are sent to try us...**_ now the chorus group took over again

_**Poor Galinda, forced to reside**_

_**With someone so disgusticified**_

_**We just want to tell you**_

_**We're all on your side!**_ now Caylin, Miss. Matthews and the chorus were singing right after the other_**  
**_

_**What is this feeling**_

_**So sudden and new?**_

_**I felt the moment**_

_**I laid eyes on you  
**_

_**My pulse is rushing**_

_**My head is reeling**_

_**Oh, what is this feeling?!**_

_**Does it have a name?**_

_**Yes, ahhhhh... loathing!**_

_**There's a strange exhilaration**_

_**In such total detestation**_

_**It's so pure, so strong!**_

_**Though I do admit**_

_**It came on fast**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last!**_

_**And I will be loathing for forever**_

_**Loathing, truly deeply loathing you**_

_**My whole life long!**_ the song ended with Caylin shouting "Boo!" in Miss. Matthews' ear and Caylin laughing after that. Everyone applauded when they finished the song.

Christine's P.O.V.

More happened in the show than I could keep up with. But right now, Sal, who was playing to love interest of Caylin and Jo's characters, went with Caylin when she saved a baby lion cub. They had a fight and he told her that he happens to be deeply shallow, and she answered him back saying that he isn't otherwise he wouldn't be so unhappy. Once those words left her mouth, his jaw fell in to floor and he left. Caylin began to sing again.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**_

_**Sudden silence, sudden heat**_

_**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**_

_**He could be that boy**_

_**But I'm not that girl**_

_**Don't dream too far**_

_**Don't lose sight of who you are**_

_**Don't remember that rush of joy**_

_**He could be that boy**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

_**Ev'ry so often we long to steal**_

_**To the land of what-might-have-been**_

_**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**_

_**When reality sets back in**_

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb**_

_**She who's winsome, she wins him**_

_**Gold hair with a gentle curl**_

_**That's the girl he chose**_

_**And Heaven knows**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

_**Don't wish, don't start**_

_**Wishing only wounds the heart**_

_**I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl**_

_**There's a girl I know**_

_**He loves her so**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

Everyone applauded and I felt bad for her. This made me wonder if the Phantom ever felt like this. Before I knew it we were know in the second act.

Erik's P.O.V.

In the second act, now it's shown that Caylin's character was the one to won the man after all and now they singing together and expressing their love for each other. Caylin sang first as her lover caressed her face never ceased to kiss her when he could.

_**Hmm, ohh...**_

_**Kiss me too fiercely**_

_**Hold me too tight**_

_**I need help believing**_

_**You're with me tonight**_

_**My wildest dreamings**_

_**Could not foresee**_

_**Lying beside you**_

_**With you wanting me**_

_**Just for this moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I've lost all resistance**_

_**And crossed some borderline**_

_**And if it turns out**_

_**It's over too fast**_

_**I'll make every last moment last**_

_**As long as you're mine**_ now her lover took over the singing as she kissed his face slowly. As this happened, I was fueled with jealousy wishing that was me who kissing her and singing with her, even though I knew they didn't feel anything of that sort for each other in real life

_**Maybe I'm brainless**_

_**Maybe I'm wise**_

_**But you've got me seeing**_

_**Through different eyes**_

_**Somehow I've fallen**_

_**Under your spell**_

_**And somehow I'm feeling**_

_**It's up that I fell**_ now they were both singing together, holding each other

_**Every moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I'll wake up my body**_

_**And make up for lost time**_ the man sang by himself for a little bit as he held Caylin

_**Say there's no future**_

_**For us as a pair**_ now they sang together again

_**And though**_

_**I may know**_

_**I don't care**_

_**Just for this moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**Come be how you want to**_

_**And see how bright we shine**_

_**Borrow the moonlight**_

_**Until it is through**_

_**And know I'll be here**_

_**Holding you**_

_**As long as you're mine**_ the man spoke his next line with a concerned look on his face as Caylin looked down briefly

_**What is it?**_ Caylin answered back with a small laugh directed at herself

_**It's just...for the first time...**_

_**I feel...wicked**_ and then they kissed. They audience roared with applause. I applauded as well, but I still wished that was me down there with her, kissing her, holding her. Caylin's character lost her sister, fought with Miss. Matthews' character and when, her lover traded place's with Caylin, and Caylin only left him there after a failed argument. Once her lover is taken away, Caylin appeared on the stage again by herself at where I think is her character's hideout. She started her song by crying out the name of her lover.

_**Fiyero!**_

_**Eleka nahmen nahmen**_

_**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**_

_**Eleka nahmen nahmen**_

_**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**_

_**Let his flesh not be torn**_

_**Let his blood leave no stain**_

_**Though they beat him**_

_**Let him feel no pain**_

_**Let his bones never break**_

_**And however they try**_

_**To destroy him**_

_**Let him never die**_

_**Let him never die...**_

_**Eleka nahmen nahmen**_

_**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**_

_**Eleka nahmen nahmen**_

_**Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka...**_

_**Ugh!**_

_**What good is this chanting?**_

_**I don't even know what I'm reading!**_

_**I don't even know which trick I ought to try**_

_**Fiyero, where are you?**_

_**Already dead or bleeding?**_

_**One more disaster**_

_**I can add to my**_

_**Generous supply!**_

_**No good deed goes unpunished**_

_**No act of charity goes unresented**_

_**No good deed goes unpunished**_

_**That's my new creed**_

_**My road of good intentions**_

_**Led where such roads always lead**_

_**No good deed**_

_**Goes unpunished!**_

_**Nessa...**_

_**Doctor Dillamond...**_

_**Fiyero...**_

_**Fiyero!**_

_**One question haunts and hurts**_

_**Too much, too much to mention**_

_**Was I really seeking good**_

_**Or just seeking attention?**_

_**Is that all good deeds are**_

_**When looked at with an ice-cold eye?**_

_**If that's all good deeds are**_

_**Maybe that's the reason why!...**_

_**No good deed goes unpunished**_

_**All helpful urges should be circumvented**_

_**No good deed goes unpunished**_

_**Sure, I meant well -**_

_**Well, look at what well-meant did:**_

_**All right, enough - so be it**_

_**So be it, then...**_

_**Let all Oz be agreed**_

_**I'm wicked through and through**_

_**Since I can not succeed**_

_**Fiyero, saving you**_

_**I promise no good deed**_

_**Will I attempt to do again**_

_**Ever again**_

_**No good deed**_

_**Will I do again!**_

Once again, everyone roared with applause when she finished her song. A couple of scenes later, Caylin and her friend after another quick fight, she read a note and she finally reconciled with her friend. But she didn't want her name to cleared. When her friend asked why, Caylin began to sing again.

_**I'm limited**_

_**Just look at me -**_

_**I'm limited**_

_**And just look at you**_

_**You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda**_ Caylin gave her friend the book. Her friend argued that she can't read it, but Caylin insisted that now she'll have to learn

_**So now it's up to you**_

_**For both of us - now it's up to you...**_Caylin as her character said that her friend was the only one she ever had, and her friend answered her by saying that she had many friends, but only one that mattered. Her friend sang now

_**I've heard it said**_

_**That people come into our lives for a reason**_

_**Bringing something we must learn**_

_**And we are led**_

_**To those who help us most to grow**_

_**If we let them**_

_**And we help them in return**_

_**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**_

_**But I know I'm who I am today**_

_**Because I knew you...**_

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit**_

_**As it passes a sun**_

_**Like a stream that meets a boulder**_

_**Halfway through the wood**_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**But because I knew you**_

_**I have been changed for good**_ Caylin now sang by herself

_**It well may be**_

_**That we will never meet again**_

_**In this lifetime**_

_**So let me say before we part**_

_**So much of me**_

_**Is made from what I learned from you**_

_**You'll be with me**_

_**Like a handprint on my heart**_

_**And now whatever way our stories end**_

_**I know you have re-written mine**_

_**By being my friend...**_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring**_

_**By a wind off the sea**_

_**Like a seed dropped by a skybird**_

_**In a distant wood**_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**But because I knew you**_ her friend sang the next lyric

_**Because I knew you**_ now they sang together

_**I have been changed for good **_Caylin sang the next part by herself

_**And just to clear the air**_

_**I ask forgiveness**_

_**For the things**_

_**I've done you blame me for**_ her friend took over the next part

_**But then, I guess we know**_

_**There's blame to share**_ they sang the next lyric together

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_ they still sang together, but in a round, their own parts separately

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit**_

_**As it passes a sun**_

_**Like a stream that meets a boulder**_

_**Halfway through the wood**_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring**_

_**By a wind off the sea**_

_**Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood**_ now they sang together without a round

_**Who can say if I've been**_

_**Changed for the better?**_

_**I do believe I have been**_

_**Changed for the better**_ her friend sang by herself now, with Caylin singing the next lyric right behind her

_**And because I knew you...**_

_**Because I knew you...**_ now they sang the last part together

_**Because I knew you...**_

_**I have been changed for good...**_

They hugged and the audience was once again cheering a applauding for them. I just applauded. The ending for their show surprised me as well as the rest of the audience. After their last song, everybody came out and took their final bows. Caylin got the biggest reaction out of all of them. Marquez came out onto the stage after the applause died down.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming to see us tonight as well as our past performances. I also want to thank those who have come to see us that were unable to make it tonight. Tomorrow, we will have our farewell party at ten in the morning. Those of you who want to come, remember to be there at the front of the Opera House on time. Breakfast will be served there as well, so you don't have to worry about being hungry. And don't worry about dressing up. Just wear something comfortable. Once again, thank you SO MUCH for coming to see and support us. Thank you, everyone from this Opera House for allowing us to perform here. It's been an honor and privilege to perform here and we hope to return one day" was what Marquez had said to the audience. I will watch the party tomorrow, but I just wish they wouldn't leave so Caylin will stay. Unable to watch anymore, I flew back to the Lair where I broke into sobs.

"The Next Morning"

Caylin's P.O.V.

I was at the party, wearing my white poet shirt with my shoulders bare, my black pants, black boots, my locket around my neck and my ring on my finger again. I had taken off my green make-up before going to bed last night and I had my hair in a braid. I already ate my breakfast at the party and was now mingling with people. Meg had told me that she wished we weren't going. Thankfully, she backed off from Peter before he could lose his temper and lash out on her. Many others told me and others in the _Troupe_ that they didn't want us to leave. Raoul and Christine didn't want me to leave. They kept telling me that they were going to miss me and the life I helped bring to the Opera House. I didn't think those two would like me that much. So I was surprised by what they said to me. Madame Giry tried to insist me to stay, but the harder she pressed, the more I refused. It got me so annoyed that Peter allowed me to sing one more song. Before going up to sing, I took some water.

"Everyone, this is one last song I'll sing here, especially because I've gotten tired of everyone trying to make us, especially me stay here" I called out the second I made it to the stand on the stairs. I knew Erik was watching and I made quick glance in his direction telling him he'd better pay attention to what was going to come out of my mouth and to not even think about trying to get me to stay. I began to sing once the music came to my cue.

_**You can't take me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Got to fight another fight**_

_**I gotta run another night**_

_**Get it out**_

_**Check it out**_

_**I'm on my way and I don't feel right**_

_**I gotta get me back**_

_**I can't be beat and that's a fact**_

_**It's OK**_

_**I'll find a way**_

_**You ain't gonna take me down no way**_

_**Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it**_

_**Don't push me**_

_**I'll fight it**_

_**Never gonna give in**_

_**Never gonna give it up, no**_

_**If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it**_

_**You can't come uninvited**_

_**Never gonna give in**_

_**Never gonna give it up, no**_

_**You can't take me**_

_**I'm free**_

_**Why did it all go wrong?**_

_**I wanna know what's going on**_

_**And what's this holding me?**_

_**I'm not where I'm supposed to be**_

_**I gotta fight another fight**_

_**I gotta fight with all my might**_

_**I'm getting out, so check it out**_

_**You're in my way**_

_**Yeah, you better watch out**_

_**Oh, come on!**_

_**Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it**_

_**Don't push me**_

_**I'll fight it**_

_**Never gonna give in**_

_**Never gonna give it up, no**_

_**If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it**_

_**You can't come uninvited**_

_**Never gonna give in**_

_**Never gonna give it up, no**_

_**You can't take me**_

_**I'm free**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**I'm free**_

Once I finished singing and the music stopped, I got applause and I knew my message got across, but I also knew it wasn't over yet. Erik's opera was tonight and he was planning something. I didn't know what it was and something didn't feel right to me.

Later when we were all packing our things, I gave Yves a note to give to Nadir. Yves knew the address and was instructed to burn the card once the note was delivered. I checked my pockets to make sure I had everything I needed. Once everything was packed, we all moved our belongings to a hotel that was ten streets away from the Opera House. We were all invited to see Erik's opera tonight, so tonight will be the best time to step in case Erik tries anything, and knowing Erik, he will try something. At Peter's insistence, we are to watch the opera off stage instead of in the audience. Yves got back safely with the note safely in Nadir's hands. Yves gave me a short message from Nadir telling me to keep my eyes open and to expect me right before the opera starts as well as what to look for to help me recognize him. I threw Nadir's message in the fire insure that no one would know about this. I checked my pockets one more time to make sure everything I put in that I needed from before was still there which thankfully it was.

I put on my black cloak with the hood again but this time I put on black gloves as well. I moved one of the items I needed from the pocket in my pants and placed in safely and securely hidden in the pocket of my cloak.

It was now an hour before the opera starts and as the finishing touches were being placed on the stage, I saw security, firemen and marksmen surrounding the Opera House fully intent on capturing Erik. I didn't like what I was seeing and I tried to keep my temper in check. I took a few deep breaths and heard what going on and I heard the leader speak up.

"You understand your instructions?"

"Sir!" Was the firemen's' answer "When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured" their leader instructed them, "Are we doing the right thing, Andre?" Firmin asked Ander, doubts were starting to fill him up. "Have you got a better idea?" Andre argued. It was clear that Andre was beginning to get doubtful as well "Monsieur le Vicomte, am I to give the order?" The leader asked Raoul. "Give the order" Raoul consented. The leader blew his whistle and he and his men walked out. Raoul stayed behind. I walked toward Raoul trying to speak up, but he spoke to another officer who was hiding in the pit. "You in the pit - do you have a clear view of this box?" Raoul asked the officer "Yes, sir" the officer answered, getting up showing where he was._**  
**_

"Remember, when the time comes, if you have to - but shoot. To kill" Raoul ordered. I held back my gasp. This had gotten beyond control and neither side was willing to sit down and talk "How will I know, sir?" the officer asked Raoul. "You'll know" Raoul answered.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, are you confident that this will work? Will Miss Daae sing?" Firmin asked Raoul, the doubt in his voice was evident. "Don't worry, Firmin. Andre?" Raoul reassured him "We're in your hands, sir" Andre responded. The leader came back in. "My men are now in position, sir" the leader told Raoul"Go ahead, then!" Raoul ordered. The leader blew his whistle. "Are the doors secure?" the leader cried out to his men and the second after that, doors were slammed everywhere and one of the men called out back "Secure!" I was about to protest when I got that feeling in my spine again. I saw Yves run up to me and take my hand.

_**I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera . . . **_the second Erik sang that, everyone began look around frantically, but I just sighed and tried to calm myself down, even though it wasn't working that well for me.

_**I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera . . . **_Erik sang again. He did this over and over again a few times just to scare them. I got the feeling that Yves and I were the only ones in the room that wasn't scared.

"Everyone, calm down" I called out to them. They stopped looking and turned to me. "He's just doing that to scare you. He's taunting you." Erik continued to repeat his lyric and it was more than annoying by this point. Suddenly I heard a gunshot from the pit and knew it was officer hiding there.

"Did you not hear what I just said?!" I yelled at the officer

"Idiot!" Raoul yelled at them right after I finished yelling, "You'll kill someone. I said: only when the times comes!"

"But, Monsieur le Vicomte-" the officer tried to defend himself, but Erik interrupted him.

_**No "buts"!**_

_**For once,**_

_**Monsieur le Vicomte is right . . .  
**_

_**Seal my  
**_

_**Fate tonight -  
**_

_**I hate to have to  
**_

_**Cut the fun short  
**_

_**But the joke's wearing thin . . .  
**_

_**Let the audience in . . .  
**_

_**Let my opera begin!**_ Erik sang out.

"_Nobody will be killing anyone!_" I thought looking in Erik's direction feeling furious with him, and I knew my face showed the fury I was feeling, "_Not if I can stop it!_"

**Finally this chapter is finished! I'm sorry it took so long, my muse kept leaving me. Anyway, here is now and you all know what's coming next. What will happen next? How will Caylin help Raoul and Christine now?**

**What Is This Feeling?, I'm Not That Girl, As Long As You're Mine, No Good Deed and For Good belong to Stephen Schwartz**

**You Can't Take Me belongs to Bryan Adams**

**The parts from Bravo Monsieur that I used here belong to ALW**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**

**As you all know I own NOTHING except my OCs!**


	30. Chapter 30

Caylin's P.O.V.

This was definitely a different opera that the others Erik ever did. This one was very sexual and I was surprised the rich was actually willing to sit and watch this opera. Maybe because this opera wasn't as "in your face" as our shows were. I was off-stage in the stage right side of the stage. Yves was right next to me. I already spotted Nadir and he was hiding all the way in the back on the opposite side of the stage, but was keeping a sharp eye out. I kept my hood down just in case. If Erik tries anything, then I'll put the hood up, but unless that happens, I'm not hiding myself. The performers were singing their next aria and Carlotta wasn't sounding so bad for once, but it stop her from fussy which is something I wish she'd stop doing. The chorus was singing right now.

_**Here the sire may serve the dam**_

_**Here the master takes his meat!  
**_

_**Here the sacrificial lamb**_

_**Utters one despairing bleat!**_ Carlotta now joined with her somewhat decent voice

_**Poor young maiden!**_

_**For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets**_

_**You will have to pay the bill -**_

_**Tangled in the winding sheets!**_

_**Serve the meal and serve the maid!**_

_**Serve the master so that, when**_

_**Tables, plans and maids are laid**_

_**Don Juan triumphs once again!**_ Meg stepped out as a gypsy dancer and did a few quick dances and Piangi came out as Don Juan with another actor at his side as his friend Passarino. Piangi began to sing.

_**Passarino, faithful friend**_

_**Once again recite the plan**_ his friend took over the singing

_**Your young guest believes I'm you -**_

_**I, the master, you, the man**_ Piangi sang again

_**When you met you wore my cloak**_

_**With my scarf you hid your face**_

_**She believes she dines with me,**_

_**In her master's borrowed place!**_

_**Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,**_

_**Stealing what, in truth, is mine**_

_**When it's late and modesty**_

_**Starts to mellow, with the wine . . .**_ Piangi's friend sang again

_**You come home! I use your voice -**_

_**Slam the door like crack of doom!**_ Piangi sang the last part of his plan as Don Juan

_**I shall say: "Come - hide with me!**_

_**Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"**_ the guy playing Passarino sang the next lyric agreeing with his master

_**Poor thing hasn't got a chance!**_ Piangi now sang preparing for his visitor

_**Here's my hat, my cloak and sword**_

_**Conquest is assured**_

_**If I do not forget myself and laugh . . .**_ Piangi put on the cloak and hat, took the sword and went behind the black curtain on the stage. Christine began to sing off-stage and carried the singing to when she walked on stage

_**". . . No thoughts**_

_**Within her head,**_

_**But thoughts of joy!**_

_**No dreams**_

_**Within her heart**_

_**But dreams of love!"**_ Christine picked up an apple from to the table on the stage and began to study it, deciding whether or not to take a bite out of it. The guy playing Passarino sang his next lyric

_**Master**_

_**Passarino - go away!**_

_**For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . .**_ I heard Don Juan sing, except that WASN'T Piangi. That was Erik! I knew he was going to try something. I secretly sent a signal to Peter telling him to look for Piangi. Peter walked away quietly trying to find Piangi, and the guy playing Passarino left and Erik came out from behind the curtain with the cowl part of the cloak covering his face and moved toward Christine and began to sing.

_**You have come here**_

_**In pursuit of your deepest urge**_

_**In pursuit of that wish which till now**_

_**Has been silent, silent . . .**_ by this point Christine had turned around and saw Erik. I just hope she figured out who he is

_**I have brought you**_

_**That our passions may fuse and merge -**_

_**In your mind you've already succumbed to me**_

_**Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me -**_

_**Now you are here with me: no second thoughts**_

_**You've decided, decided . . .**_ I saw Erik reach and touch her leg and one of her hands as if groping her. Dead giveaway right there

_**Past the point of no return -**_

_**No backward glances:**_

_**The games we've played**_

_**Till now are at an end . . .**_

_**Past all thought**_

_**Of "if" or "when" -**_

_**No use resisting:**_

_**Abandon thought,**_

_**And let the dream descend . . .**_

_**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**_

_**What rich desire unlocks its door?**_

_**What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?**_

_**Past the point of no return**_

_**The final threshold -**_

_**What warm, unspoken secrets**_

_**Will we learn?**_

_**Beyond the point of no return . . .**_ during that time I saw the Erik continued to touch her and guide her hands toward his hidden face. If she hadn't figured it out by now, I don't know how else she'll figure it out, unless he hypnotized her with his voice again. But Christine sang her cue the second Erik stopped singing

_**You have brought me**_

_**To that moment where words run dry**_

_**To that moment where speech**_

_**Disappears into silence, silence . . .**_

_**I have come here**_

_**Hardly knowing the reason why . . .**_

_**In my mind I've already**_

_**Imagined our bodies entwining**_

_**Defenseless and silent -**_

_**And now I am here with you:**_

_**No second thoughts,**_

_**I've decided, decided . . .**_

_**Past the point of no return -**_

_**No going back now:**_

_**Our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . .**_

_**Past all thought of right or wrong -**_

_**One final question:**_

_**How long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?**_

_**When will the blood begin to race**_

_**The sleeping bud burst into bloom?**_

_**When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .? **_the whole time Christine was singing, she was guiding Erik's hands on her own. I didn't like where this was going. She was unintentionally leading him on. If she figured Erik out at this point, she definitely not showing it. She didn't even send Raoul or anyone a signal of some kind, but thankfully Raoul seemed to have figured it out and now both Christine and Erik were singing together

_**Past the point of no return**_

_**The final threshold -**_

_**The bridge is crossed, so stand**_

_**And watch it burn . . .**_

_**We've passed the point of no return . . .**_ Christine took off the cowl the second she finished the note revealing to everyone that it was Erik she was singing with just now. This just increased the bad feeling I was getting. I saw Peter step into my view. He made a gesture as if he was being hung by a noose. That told me that Erik killed Piangi before taking his place in the opera. This was getting from bad to worse fast!

_**Say you'll share with me**_

_**One love, one lifetime . . .**_ my hands became fists, and I was FURIOUS! Erik had NO RIGHT to propose to someone who was already engaged, especially like that, even when he knows that she doesn't love him

_**Lead me, save me from my solitude . . .**_ Erik had the ring he took from her in his holding it out for her. Christine took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"_Christine, what the hell are you doing?!_" I thought angrily and nervously as I watched what was happening before me

_**Say you want me with you**_

_**Here beside you . . .**_

_**Anywhere you go let me go too -**_

_**Christine that's all I ask of . . .**_ at that moment, Christine ripped the mask and a wig he was wearing off him. I heard the audience screaming. I didn't scream. I just looked at his face with fascination. It wasn't that bad. The part of his face that was hidden until now showed that part of his mouth was swelled, a minor deformity all along his cheek area, the skin between that deformity and his nose looked like it was badly pinched several times, marks were on that side of his forehead and next to that, it looked like pieces of skin was missing and a tiny part of his brain was showing, but I knew it was another part of the deformity and hair randomly sprouted in different places all over his head. Christian's deformity was at least a hundred times worse. He was bald, his deformity covered him from head to toe, and his skin looked like combination of fractured rocks, someone with a severe case of leprosy, rotting corpse and veins popping out all over.

Erik with a grief-stricken look, cut a rope and the chandelier swung down from the ceiling moving toward the stage, _fast_ as Erik wrapped himself and Christine with the cloak and fell through a trap door. I knew where he going. I ran away from the stage heading toward the first dressing room I could find. I had to hurry because the Opera House was on fire and people were ambushing each other to get out, screaming and panicking.

"Peter, follow the evacuation plan! Get as many people out as you guys can!" I called out as I ran. We all worked a plan on what to do before coming to watch the opera in case something like this happened. I saw Nadir coming right next to me as I ran into the dressing room.

"Mum wait for me" I turned and saw Yves right behind me.

"Yves get out of here. You'll be safe with the others" I firmly told my son not wanting him to get hurt.

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not" Yves responded with determination in voice, and he was speaking without his stutter. It was at times like this, when he spoke with so much emotion in his voice and talking without the stutter, I knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Ok, but you stay close to me, and DON'T leave my side unless I tell you to" I gritted through my teeth. Yves nodded.

"Let's go Mademoiselle" Nadir said to me, "I hope you know what you're doing."

I picked up a drawer that was left on the floor and threw it at the mirror effectively shattering it, making a large entrance for the three of us to get through. We ran though the mirror quickly. I didn't like this situation or that Yves was with me, but we were running out of time. I'm glad that Yves knew to keep his hand at the level of his eyes in case of Erik's Punjab lasso. As I pulled my hood over my head, I heard Erik and Christine, so I alerted Nadir and Yves to keep quiet and pay attention but also not make so much noise running. Erik sounded like he was fighting sobs as well as bitter.

_**Down once more  
**_

_**To the dungeon**_

_**Of my black despair!  
**_

_**Down we plunge to the prison  
**_

_**Of my mind!  
**_

_**Down that path into darkness  
**_

_**Deep as hell!**_

**_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained_**

_**In this cold and dismal place?  
**_

_**Not for any mortal sin, but the  
**_

_**Wickedness of my abhorrent face**_

I stopped moving for a second because I heard some voices that sounded like an angry mob.

_**Track down this murderer!  
**_

_**He must be found!**_ "_Not good_" I thought, "_We'd better hurry and reach Erik before the mob does._" I noticed we had moved past a large amount of barrels filled with gunpowder. We stopped moving when we found Erik's hideout and hid behind one of the walls that made it look like part of a cave opening. I heard Erik again

_**Hounded out by everyone!**_ "_Not true_"_**  
**_

_**Met with hatred everywhere!**_ "_Not true_!"_**  
**_

_**No kind word from anyone!**_ "_NOT TRUE!_"_**  
**_

_**No compassion anywhere!**_ "_NOT TRUE!_" I had repeated this thought because of how wrong I knew this was, and knew he was wrong as well, but he wasn't going to admit that any time soon._**  
**_

_**Christine, Christine . . .  
**_

_**Why, why . . .?**_

As Erik gave the wedding dress I saw on the mannequin of Christine the last time I was down here, I heard distant noise and a grunt.

"Stay here with Nadir and keep out of sight!" I whispered to Yves. He gave me a quick nod and I quickly and silently ran to where I heard the noise. I stopped when I saw the top of a cage go past the floor.

"_Vicomte_!" I realized who it was, but I kept that knowledge in my head. I got to the entrance and saw Raoul swimming and trying to get as much air as possible. I knew I couldn't jump in the water to help because if I did, I would be trapped in there too, and also the cage door had already lowered itself that I couldn't jump in to help if I had the chance. Looking in the water, I saw a lever. I used the amber on my ring to reflect the light shining in the room from above to the lever. I saw Raoul swim in the direction I was leading him to. I saw the cage door rise up out of the water. As I turned the corner back to Yves and Nadir, I heard Raoul mutter "Thank you".

When I got back the hiding place, Yves and Nadir were still there. I peeked and saw that Christine was now wearing the wedding dress. This was getting worse every second. Christine sang to him again sounding scared and angry.

**_Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?_**

_**Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?**_

the second I heard that, I got nervous. Erik answered her coldly.

**_That fate, which condemns me_**

_**To wallow in blood has also denied me  
**_

_**The joys of the flesh . . .  
**_

_**This face -  
**_

_**The infection which poisons our love . . .**_ "_What love?!_" I thought angrily "_It's nothing but a mad obsession!_" I saw Erik take the bridal veil and place it on her head. I wanted to confront Erik right now, but I knew it wasn't time yet, especially since Raoul was coming. Erik sang again_**  
**_

_**This face, which earned  
**_

_**A mother's fear and loathing . . .  
**_

_**A mask, my first  
**_

_**Unfeeling scrap of clothing . . .**_ Erik just got more angry and he sounded like he was broken inside

_**Pity comes too late -**_

_**Turn around and face your fate:  
**_

_**An eternity of this before your eyes!**_ Christine slowly walked past him, tearing her face away from his and turned around looking at him in the eye

_**This haunted face**_

_**Holds no horror for me now . . .  
**_

_**It's in your soul that the true distortion lies . . .**_ "_She finally got it! Why did have to take her so long to learn this?_" I thought to myself. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and knew it was Raoul. "_Don't let Erik notice him_" I prayed. I guess I prayed too late because Erik did notice Raoul.

**_Wait! I think, my dear_**

_**We have a guest!**_ Now Erik began to Raoul as Christine called out Raoul's name in panic and Raoul was standing behind the portcullis

**_Sir, this is indeed_**

_**An unparalleled delight!  
**_

_**I had rather hoped  
**_

_**That you would come  
**_

_**And now my wish comes true -**_

_**You have truly made my night!**_ Erik held Christine back as she tried to reach Raoul and she begged Erik to let her go. Raoul sang out pleading to let her go. I looked to Nadir and Yves knowing the time to reveal myself was close.

_**Free her!**_

_**Do what you like only free her!  
**_

_**Have you no pity? **_Erik sang to Christine in a dry voice_**  
**_

_**Your lover makes a passionate plea!**_

_**Please, Raoul, it's useless . . .**_

Christine tried to let Raoul know, but he kept trying

**_I love her!_**

_**Does that mean nothing?  
**_

_**I love her!  
**_

_**Show some compassion . . .  
**_

_**The world showed no compassion to me!**_ Erik snarled as he sang this. I had enough

"THAT'S NOT TRUE and you KNOW IT!" I bellowed coming out of my hiding place removing my hood with Yves and Nadir behind me. "Before you start again, listen to me! You're face has NOTHING to do with it! YOU made it about your face! Yes, people treated you the way they shouldn't have because of it, but they didn't tell to take the actions you took based on that treatment. YOU did that yourself!" Erik's eyes widened the second he saw me and they widened even more when he heard the words that came out of my mouth. He shifted his gaze saw Yves but then noticed Nadir.

"Daroga!" he bitterly yelled, "I should've known you'd poke your nose into this."

"I'm only here to help you my friend" Nadir spoke to him gently, "But you're right. I sought out Miss. O'Malley and she asked me to come."

"Well you shouldn't have!" Erik yelled at him, "Poking your nose into things that don't concern you. You shouldn't have brought him or your boy here Caylin!"

"I asked Nadir to come because he can help you and Yves wouldn't leave when I told him to" I told Erik in a firm, calm voice. Yves just looked Erik in the eye daring him to say something that would challenge him. Raoul interrupted us though.

_**Christine . . .  
**_

_**Christine . . .**_

_**Let me see her . . .**_

Raoul pleaded with Erik

**_Be my guest, sir . . ._**

Erik drily answered Raoul and he pulled a lever opening the portcullis letting Raoul in.

"_Don't be a fool Vicomte!_" I thought anxiously, "_Why would he let you in here? I don't like this. This has gotten trap written all over it!_" I looked at Raoul and made a gesture of holding my hand at the level of my eyes, but he wasn't looking my direction. Yves caught on made the same gesture hoping to get Raoul's attention. Erik continued in his song.

**_Monsieur, I bid you welcome!_**

_**Did you think that I would harm her?  
**_

_**Why should I make her pay  
**_

_**For the sins which are yours?**_ without warning, Erik pulled out a hidden Punjab lasso and threw at Raoul and got it around his neck. I called out "Vicomte!" the second Christine gasped in fear. The end of the lasso seemed to be hung in the middle of the air. Had to have been something he learned in Persia but I didn't have time wonder these things. I only had one bullet left so I couldn't shoot the rope apart and I couldn't use my dagger to cut it because the rope is too thick and who knows how many more traps Erik laid that I'm not seeing. Erik was taunting Raoul now.

**_Order your fine horses now!_**

_**Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
**_

_**Nothing can save you now -  
**_

_**Except perhaps Christine . . .**_ "_What was that supposed to mean?_" I thought feeling worried as Erik turned to Christine_**  
**_

_**Start a new life with me -  
**_

_**Buy his freedom with your love!  
**_

_**Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
**_

_**This is the choice -  
**_

_**This is the point of no return!**_ Christine looked at me fearful, but silently asking me what do. I shook my head telling her that she alone had to make a choice. I couldn't help her this time. I hope she remembered everything I ever said/taught to her. Christine looked at Erik with tears in her eyes

_**The tears I might have shed**_

_**For your dark fate  
**_

_**Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate . . .**_ Erik huffed in his bitterness and sat in his chair. Raoul in despair turned to Christine as he sang with Christine and Erik at the same time getting everything out

**_Christine, forgive me_**

_**Please forgive me . . .  
**_

_**I did it all  
**_

_**For you, and all for nothing . . .**_

**_Farewell my fallen idol_**

_**And false friend . . .  
**_

_**One by one  
**_

_**I've watched illusions shattered . . .**_

**_Past all hope_**

_**Of cries for help:  
**_

_**No point in fighting –**_ now Erik and Raoul sang together

**_Either way_**

_**You choose  
**_

_**He has to win . . .**_

**_For either way_**

_**You choose  
**_

_**You cannot win!**_ now Erik sang alone daring Christine to make a choice as quickly as possible_**  
**_

_**So, do you end  
**_

_**Your days with me  
**_

_**Or do you send  
**_

_**Him to his grave?**_ now Raoul took over not understanding why Erik so desperate

**_Why make her lie_**

_**To you, to save me?**_ they all sang together again, but this time I sang pieces I was coming up with on the spot_**  
**_

_**Don't forget what I've taught you**_

_**Angel of Music . . .**_

_**Past the point of no return -**_

_**For pity's sake  
**_

_**Christine, say no!  
**_

_**Christine, don't let it all go to waste**_

_**. . . why this torment?**_

**_. . . the final threshold . . ._**

**_Don't throw your life away for my sake . . ._**

**_When will you see reason . . .?_**

_**Lesser of two evils. . .**_

_**His life is now the prize  
**_

_**What can you live with?**_

_**Which you must earn!  
**_

_**I fought so hard to free you . . .**_

**_Angel of Music . . ._**

**_You've passed the point of no return . . ._**

_**It's up to you now. . . **_

_**. . . you deceived me -  
**_

_**I gave my mind blindly . . .**_ Erik turned to look at Christine, but his face made it clear that my singing had somehow affected him. Was Nadir right? Was I unintentionally drawing Erik to me?

**_You try my patience -_**

_**Make your choice!**_ Christine's face showed reflection and I think for once, my words, whether spoken or sung sank into her. She quickly glanced at me and with her eyes told Raoul she was sorry. She sang quietly at first, but then the emotion became more evident as walked closer to Erik

_**Pitiful creature of darkness . . .**_

_**What kind of life have you known . . .?  
**_

_**God give me courage to show you  
**_

_**You are not alone . . . **_in that moment, Christine kissed Erik full on the lips. I sighed in relief. "Well done" I whispered to myself. She had chosen the lesser of two evils. Raoul looked at what doing with horror and wonder. Christine waited about a minute before she pulled herself away. Clarity seemed to be all over Erik face as he opened his eyes and saw the tears on Christine's face. He finally realized that forcing her to stay with him, to live without Raoul, she would be miserable. Erik picked up a lit candle and used it to cut the noose. Raoul got the noose off and Christine ran into him.

"Let's go" Raoul said to Christine softly.

"Not so fast!" Erik called out.

"What are you talking about Erik?!" I demanded Erik, "What's going on?"

"I'm not done yet!" Erik cried as he pointed that he still hadn't opened the portcullis and he just sealed the ways out.

"Your turn now Caylin!" Erik gleamed, "I desired Christine yes, but you pulled me to you. Christine was my Angel, but you're my Siren! Your voice, especially when you sang cast spells on me! I tried to push you out of me, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. I've been drowning in you for a long time now. Stay with me!"

"You're mad" I told him, "You don't love me. I don't love you. There's no reason for me to stay here, besides the way you just described it made it sound like you want me as a pet, a collector's item. I will NEVER be with ANYONE who treats and sees me as such. I thought after explaining what happened to Christian, you understood me better. I'm sorry I was wrong."

"Marry me!" Erik pleaded.

"No," I coldly told Erik, "Did you not hear a thing I just said? Also, I'm nobody's second choice in case the first choice rejects them!"

"You will marry me" Erik told me with a maddening look in his eyes. He revealed two sculptures. One was a grasshopper and the other one was a scorpion.

"If you turn the scorpion, you will marry me and be my wife," Erik explained his latest game, "Refuse me and the grasshopper hops and it hops jolly high!"

Yves, Nadir, Christine and Raoul looked at Erik scared.

"What happens if the grasshopper hops?" I asked Erik knowing there was something he wasn't saying.

"We all blow up!" was Erik's answer. So this was his game. He forces someone to be with him and if they say no, he does more damage. I wasn't going to play his game. I'm doing this my way. I reached into my cloak pocket and pulled out my vial.

"No" I said to Erik, my voice cold, quiet and filled with venom and fury, "There's third option. I'm taking it." Without any second thoughts, I drank the contents of my vial. I barely had time to register the taste of the contents of the vial as I dropped the vial and it shattered into tiny broken pieces of glass and I sank to the floor.

"MUM!" I heard Yves hold onto me as I lied on the floor.

"What was that?!" Erik demanded of me. I saw that he was right next to me. I saw Nadir, Christine and Raoul come over to me. I smiled weakly at the three people that just came over. I felt myself losing strength. I carried my weakening smile to Yves.

"I love you Yves" I said as I held my son's shoulder.

"I love you too Mum" Yves replied, tears falling from his eyes.

I turned and gave Erik a hard look having one last thing to say to him.

"I meant what I said Erik" I told him in weakening hard voice, "I'd rather die than lose my freedom."

Right after I said that, everything faded to black.

No One's P.O.V.

The group surrounding Caylin's body sat there in shock. Yves had checked Caylin's pulse and got nothing. Erik refused to believe it until he checked it and got the same result. Erik screamed in grieved rage. But he wasn't the only one who was upset. Yves cried mourning his mother, Christine was in shock and let more tears come out, Raoul was too angry to cry and Nadir Daroga cried silently for in his short time of knowing her, he'd come to like Caylin. Raoul slapped Erik across the face having enough.

"It's because of you Caylin is dead and that Christine was nearly destroyed" Raoul bellowed at him. Raoul was ready to hit Erik again and Erik was ready to fight as well but Nadir Daroga got between them.

"Monsieurs" he told both of them, "We don't have time for this! We will mourn Miss O'Malley later. Right now, we have more important problems. For instance, none of us can be found down here." The Persian now looked at Erik "My friend, there's a mob coming. You know what will happen if they discover any of us down here." At that moment proving his point, they all heard the mob coming and singing their own chant.

_**Track down this murderer -  
**_

_**He must be found!  
**_

_**Hunt out this animal  
**_

_**Who runs to ground!  
**_

_**Too long he's preyed on us -  
**_

_**But now we know:  
**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera  
**_

_**Is there deep down below . .**_

_**Who is this monster**_

_**This murdering beast?  
**_

_**Revenge for Piangi!  
**_

_**Revenge for Buquet!  
**_

_**This creature must never go free . . .**_ as the mob did their song/chant Erik sang letting his grief out, telling the group what to do, unable to take anything anymore as he finally realized the true nature of the feelings he never knew he had inside himself and Caylin's words, everything she had said to him until her last moment hit him hard

_**Take them - forget me - forget all of this . . .**_

_**Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . .  
**_

_**Go now - don't let them find you!  
**_

_**Take the boat - leave me here - go now don't wait . . .  
**_

_**Just take them and go - before it's too late . . .  
**_

_**Go . . .  
**_

_**Go now - go now and leave me!**_ Erik played his music box for a bit hoping to find some sort of solace. The Persian and Raoul helped Yves get his mother's body in the boat. Christine in her tears went back to Erik to give something back and found Erik singing quietly to himself

_**Masquerade . . .**_

_**Paper faces on parade . . .  
**_

_**Masquerade . . .  
**_

_**Hide your face so the world will never find you . . .**_ Erik sensed Christine next to him. He turned to look at her demanding what she wanted. Christine answered him by taking off the ring and placing it in his hand. Then she turned to walk away to be with her love. Erik looked away looking at the ring a quietly sang the words that would've meant something if Caylin hadn't come into his life

**_Christine, I love you . . ._**

Christine heard him and ran to Raoul before Erik to say anymore. What she didn't know what that by Erik saying that, he finally let Christine go. It was like a weight had been taken off of him. He wasn't fighting with himself anymore and Christine was no longer a part of him. Right that moment for the first time, Erik belonged completely to Caylin and now because of his desperation driven from his loneliness, he tried to rush things and the woman he truly loved would never be with him or anyone. Erik never wanted that. He just wanted to be with a woman who loved him for himself and he got tired of waiting. But he never wanted himself or anyone else to pay a price like that. He heard Christine and Raoul sing together as they left with the Persian, Yves and Caylin's body. As they sang, their voices became fainter as they were rowing further away from the Lair.

_**Say you'll share with me**_

_**One love, one lifetime . . .  
**_

_**Say the word and I will follow you . . .  
**_

_**Share each day with me . . .**_

_**. . . each night . . .**_

_**. . . each morning . . .**_

Erik looked at the spot where he last saw Caylin alive and sang as if to her

_**You alone can make my song take flight -**_

_**It's over now, the music of the night . . .**_

Erik used another one of his magic tricks to escape the mob. Meg walked to the lair with the mob behind her and all started looking around for Erik. Meg didn't find anything except for his mask and the tiny glass shards.

**This was a tricky chapter to write. So what now?**

**Don Juan, Past The Point Of No Return/ The Chandelier Crash, Down Once More/Track Down This Murder belong to ALW except for the parts I added**

**90 reviews. WOW! That's amazing. PLEASE KEEP IT UP! REVIEWS mean A LOT to me!**

**As you all know, I own NOTHING except my OCs!**


	31. Chapter 31

Peter's P.O.V.

I was waiting at the Paradise Inn with everyone from the _Troupe_ except for Caylin and Yves. I was standing outside the door pacing back and forth waiting and my nervousness increasing when I heard yelling from the inn across the street. Normally I would've it left alone, but I recognized one of the voices. I asked Adam to keep an eye out for Caylin and Yves before I walked over to the pub. I walked into pub and saw Lynette shouting at a man with a woman who looked like a prostitute standing on the side of the two as if she wasn't sure what to say to or do. I walked to over to help them.

"What's going on Lynette?" I asked her once I approached the group and pulled her away from trying to attack the man.

"That womanizing pig slept with my sister!" Lynette spat out as she wrestled in my hold. I turned to the man and the prostitute.

"I'll let you go, if won't attack that man" I sternly told Lynette, looking her in the eye "I understand you're furious right now, but I won't have anyone getting hurt." Lynette harshly sighed and nodded. I kept an eye on her as I released her. After making sure she calmed down at least a little bit, I turned to the man and woman in the bed.

"Is this true?" I asked them. The man nodded and the girl simply said "Girl's gotta eat".

"Are you Odela, Lynette's older sister by any chance?" I asked her. The prostitute looked at me wondering how I knew who she was.

"Lynette told me her history" I answered her unspoken question. She nodded.

"I am Odela" she confirmed, "I never wanted this Monsieur, you must understand this."

"It's ok Miss Odela" I comforted her "I understand. You have no reason to worry." I turned to the man. "What's your name Monsieur?"

He seemed hesitant to tell me his name until Lynette nodded at him.

"Grantaire" was his answer. I quickly checked to make sure no one was listening. "Grantaire as in 'Grantaire' from the barricade?"

He started to panic a little bit, but quickly put my hand on his shoulder attempting to calm him down, letting him know I'm a friend.

"Why don't you two get dressed and then we'll talk" I told Odela and Grantaire. I pulled Lynette over to a table. To blend in I asked for a mug of ale. Lynette didn't take anything.

"Where's Enjolras?" I asked her.

"Taking care of some business with Marius and his grandfather" Lynette answered, "He asked me to look for Grantaire after learning he survived and snuck out of Marius and Cosette's house." I nodded my head in understanding. "What are you doing here Peter?"

I sighed. "It's a long story" I told her as the ale was placed on front of me. I gave the barmaid the money and she left.

"We have time" Lynette tried to persuade me to tell her.

"Actually, we don't" I pointed behind her showing Odela and Grantaire walking in fully dressed. I let them sit at the table opposite each other, much to Lynette's pleasure, but she still looked like she wanted to beat Grantaire to kingdom come.

"Miss Odela, Monsieur Grantaire, my name is Peter Marquez" I introduced myself to those who just met me, "I'm the leader and founder of the _Wandering Troupe for Actors_. Miss Odela, you're sister told me that you were seeking to become actress."

"That dream died a long time ago" Odela said bitterly.

"What if I told you that I'll give a shot to audition?" I kindly asked her. She looked at me her eyes asking me if I was joking.

"I'm serious Miss Odela. I'll give a chance, but keep in mind that if you decide to come with me and rest of the _Troupe_ to perform, you will be forced out of your comfort zone and you will have to talk about yourself to everyone in the _Troupe_. Your past, things you're proud of, things you're ashamed of and the list goes on, but above all, you will have to face yourself. The choice is completely yours, and if you choose not to come with us, that's ok" I explained to her. Odela looked like she was going to cry but also want to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"He's serious Odie" Lynette consoled her sister squeezing her hand, "I've seen his work and the people he takes on. Nobody in the _Troupe_ will judge you because all you had to experience. I actually know those in the _Troupe_. They're all good and accepting people. They all have a dark past of their own. They'll be happy to welcome you into their circle."

Odela finally let the tears out. "Please M. Marquez, let me into your _Troupe_" she cried begging this to be real. I gently smiled at her.

"Since you asked me of your own will, welcome" I told her holding out my hand to shake hers. She quickly grabbed my hand and shook it. Lynette was beaming. She was more than happy for her sister. "Miss Odela, if you want to talk about what's going on inside you and don't want to talk to anyone else in the _Troupe_, feel free to come to me. We're not performers, and I'm not just the leader. We're a family and I'm a care-taker."

"What about me?" Grantaire asked, "Can I come?"

"No you will NOT!" Lynette growled.

"Lynette, it's my call" I reminded her

"I won't let my sister have this pig with her" Lynette argued.

"I'm in charge of the _Troupe_. You're not" I calmly told her, "And it's also your sister's choice about whether or not he comes with us and I decide if he stays on."

Lynette wanted to continue to argue, but she saw that she wasn't getting a rise out of me and that she wasn't going to change my mind, so she stopped. But it didn't stop her from glaring at Grantaire. Being in charge of the _Troupe_ helped me put up with A LOT because of how people are in general. It's times like this where I'm glad that it takes a lot to get me upset.

"If it's ok with you M. Marquez, I'd like it if Grantaire could come as well" was Odela's request, "It would be nice to have someone I know with me." Lynette at Odela as if she had lost her senses.

"M. Grantaire, from what I know about you and was proven to me tonight, you always drink and womanize" I told Grantaire and he hung head in guilt like Isobel would if she got caught sneaking a sweet. "But for Odela's sake, I'll give a trial run. You have one year to show that you can contribute to the _Troupe_ in some way. If by the time the year is up, you are still drinking and womanizing, I'll have to ask you to leave. This is because performing is not just performing in front of an audience. It requires, hard work, devotion, a love/passion for the arts and it's time-consuming. Anyone who told you performing is easy doesn't know what they're talking about. Also, everyone in the _Troupe_ pitches in when it comes to things like cleaning, food and so on. So I'm dead serious when I say you have to find a way to contribute if want to stay in the _Troupe_."

"I'd take that offer if I were you Grantaire" Lynette told him in a smug yet serious voice, "He's being more than generous toward you, and let me tell you this, no one else will make an offer like that to you or anyone else." Grantaire looked like he was contemplating what to do. Odela looked at him hoping he would say yes while Lynette was at a cross road with she wanted Grantaire's answer to be. After a good couple of minutes, Grantaire looked me in the eye.

"I'll take it" Grantaire answered. We shook hands sealing the deal.

"Peter" I heard someone call out. To my surprise, it was Enjolras running in.

"What's it Enjolras?" I asked him.

"Caylin and Yves are back, but they're…" he couldn't finish the sentence. I quickly ran out of my seat, my unfinished, but already paid and ran out of the inn with Enjolras, Lynette, Odela and Grantaire on my tail. I saw who I'm assuming is Nadir Daroga guided by Adam, carrying an unconscious Caylin into the pub with Yves right behind them and Raoul and Christine following. Christine looked like she had been crying. I turned to Enjolras.

"I thought you were with Marius and his grandfather" I inquired.

"I was, but I heard the ruckus about the Opera House, Marius and I left to find you and the others. Cosette wanted to look too and made Marius take her with him when we left to find you." He explained, "Also, Marius' grandfather knows about the performance you did. You have nothing to worry about. He'll make sure the police leaves you all alone." I nodded my head in thanks before going inside in the Paradise Inn.

"Adam why don't you take our friends to the others in the _Troupe_. Yves too. I'll take care of Caylin as well as our guests" I asked Adam. He nodded taking Enjolras, Lynette and Yves to the other in the _Troupe_.

"Grantaire, Odela, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait in my room for a while" I told the new member of the _Troupe_ and the trial run of the _Troupe_.

"That's ok" Odela said. I lead them down the hall. I dropped Odela and Grantaire off in my room, but not without a quick reminder that they're not to sleep together.

I lead Nadir, Raoul and Christine to Caylin's room. Once there, I had Nadir carefully place Caylin on her bed. I knew what she had done. No one had to tell me anything. I sat the three guests down.

"M. Marquez, I'm so sorry" Raoul consoled holding his fiancé in his arms as they sat in their seats.

"Why don't you three tell me what happened?" I offered keeping my face stone blank. They all told me what happened at the Opera House, Christine's kidnapping, Caylin saving Raoul, how Caylin tried to reason with Erik, how Erik forced Christine to choose between him and Raoul, how right after that he tried to force Caylin to marry him or he would blow up the Opera House with everyone inside it as well and she got out of it by taking the formula and then they were all finally allowed the leave.

"This should never have happened" Christine said in her sobs, "If only I had listened to her sooner."

"It doesn't matter" I told them, "Caylin's not dead."

All three of them looked at me like I had lost my mind.

Erik's P.O.V.

I was hiding in a secluded part of the Lair. It had been several hours at least. I had not washed myself. Just sobbed over my loss. I never wanted to lose Caylin to anything. I would give anything to have her back. I heard footsteps. I didn't care who it was. If Caylin wasn't alive, I didn't see a point of living anymore. I decided to let whoever it was find me.

"Monsieur Erik" I heard a familiar annoying voice.

"What do you want Daroga?!" I called out to him bitterly. I saw him bend down to my hiding spot. He held out a letter.

"I was asked to give you this" he told me. I just looked at the letter blankly. "Please take it my friend" Daroga insisted.

"Fine" I pouted as I took the letter. Daroga left the second I took the letter. Why did he leave in such a hurry? Not that it mattered, I just wanted to know what he was afraid of. When I opened it, my eyes widened for I recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Erik,_

_If you're reading this letter, that means I've taken the formula. This is a surprise for you, but I'm not dead. If you remember in Shakespeare's play of "Romeo and Juliet", to escape a life she didn't want, Juliet drank a potion to fake her death. That was where I got the idea from._

_As the Masquerade was approaching, I knew you were to up to something and sooner or later you were going to give me an ultimate trap of some kind. I didn't know what kind of trap though, but I did know that your trap whatever choice I made would ultimately force me to lose my freedom therefore my life metaphorically speaking. I tried to think of how get out of something like that other than choosing the lesser of two evils and faking my death was the only thing I could think of._

_On the night of the Masquerade, after hearing what I could of your past from Madame Giry, I went straight back to the studio we were staying in and turned to Molly, one of our actor-musicians who is also a part of our ensemble. Her father is a chemist and that's how I got the formula. The formula arrived to in secret without the knowledge of those on the outside a week later. Molly was the one who picked up the formula and gave it to me. Everybody in the _Troupe, _including Yves knew what I was planning. Yves when you saw him was how he would've reacted if he really did lose me. That was what he was instructed to do to make it look convincing. It was his reaction that counted the most to make it believable. Nobody on the outside, not even Christine knew about this. I couldn't give her a formula to drink because I knew this sort of trick would work once and I knew she wouldn't trust the idea, so only I could drink the formula. I had hoped that I wouldn't be forced to drink the formula, but deep down, I knew that there wasn't going to be choice and drinking the formula was only way to escape._

_By the time you get this letter, I'll have already left Paris with the _Troupe_, everything already explained to Nadir, Christine and the Vicomte. I don't know if I'll ever come back to Paris again. If I ever do come back Paris and if our paths cross again, I hope to meet you again as a better man._

_In all this I hope you will try to understand where I am coming from and why I did this. All I wanted was to be your friend. I'm sorry that wasn't enough for you. I hope good fortune will turn your way._

_Ever your faithful friend,_

_Caylin O'Malley_

I reread the letter over and over. I became more angry and grief-stricken than before. I really thought I had lost her, but it was all pretend. It wasn't real. Her death wasn't real, and now she has escaped and left Paris. In my fury, I crushed the letter in my hand and let it all out.

_**No one's tells me that they're leaving**_

_**Doesn't matter who**_

_**No one turns their back on me**_

_**Unless I tell them to**_

_**I'm the one who'll call the shots!**_

_**No, I'll have none of it**_

_**I decide what happens next**_

_**And not the opposite**_

_**But without her**_

_**The world is small**_

_**My load is heavy**_

_**I fear I've lost it all  
**_

_**Without her, life is cold**_

_**A strange and foreign place**_

_**I miss the morning light upon her face**_

_**Without her, my soul asleep**_

_**My purpose lost in murky waters deep**_

_**Without her hand to hold**_

_**What is my destiny?**_

_**An empty vessel set adrift at sea**_

_**Without her**_

_**If she thinks she'll survive, she's wrong!**_

_**Without me, she won't last for long!**_

_**On her own, no, she can't be that strong**_

_**I'm the one, who instates the plan**_

_**No one blinks until I say they can**_

_**My design, no one crosses that line**_

_**But without her**_

_**I walk alone**_

_**My hands unsteady**_

_**The road ahead unknown**_

_**No one to call my name**_

_**No shoulder to lean upon**_

_**No words to tell my heart how**_

_**I'll go on**_

_**Without her…**_

I was denying this and I knew it. More tears fell from eyes as I knew the denial that was going on in me. Caylin is the strongest woman I've ever met. She will do fine without me. She did fine before she came here and she will continue to do that now that she's gone. This is worse than before. I had no way of finding her. All I could do is pray that I find her again or that some force in the world will send her back to me.

Caylin's P.O.V.

We had all left Paris last night. I didn't wake up until tonight. I received farewell letters from Lynette, Enjolras, Marius and Cosette as well as some responses from Raoul, Christine and Nadir for the stunt I pulled. We're leaving to perform in Warsaw in a few days. First thing I did when I woke up was hug everyone and then went straight to the food. I had met our newcomers, Odela and Grantaire. They seemed alright, except for Grantaire trying to flirt with me which ended with me giving him a black-eye. After that happened, Odela told me that she could understand why I became friends with her sister. Peter had explained to Lynette and Enjolras about what happened. They had their own responses for the stunt as well. While it was still blunt, at least what they said was more understanding than what Raoul, Christine and Nadir had written. I hope to receive more letters from Enjolras, Lynette, Marius and Cosette soon since they know where the _Troupe_ is staying next. I hope for things to get better for everyone in the _Troupe_ and on the outside, especially Erik. I hope he'll understand why I did what I did, but I doubt it. I had to let my self-doubt out of me, so I sang it outside in front of a water fountain and looked at my reflection in water seeing not my face, but flaws.

_**Look at me  
**_

_**You may think you see  
**_

_**Who I really am  
**_

_**But you'll never know me  
**_

_**Every day, is as if I play apart  
**_

_**Now I see  
**_

_**If I wear a mask  
**_

_**I can fool the world  
**_

_**But I can not fool  
**_

_**My heart  
**_

_**Who is that girl I see  
**_

_**Staring straight back at me?  
**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?  
**_

_**I am now  
**_

_**In a world where I have to  
**_

_**Hide my heart  
**_

_**And what I believe in  
**_

_**But somehow  
**_

_**I will show the world  
**_

_**What's inside my heart  
**_

_**And be loved for who I am  
**_

_**Who is that girl I see  
**_

_**Staring straight back at me?  
**_

_**Why is my reflection  
**_

_**Someone I don't know?**_

_**Must I pretend that I'm**_

_**Someone else for all time?**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

**_There's a heart that must_**

_**Be free to fly  
**_

_**That burns with a need  
**_

_**To know the reason why  
**_

_**Why must we all conceal  
**_

_**What we think  
**_

_**How we feel  
**_

_**Must there be a secret me  
**_

_**I'm forced to hide?  
**_

_**I won't pretend that I'm  
**_

_**Someone else**_

**_For all time_**

_**When will my reflections show  
**_

_**Who I am inside?  
**_

_**When will my reflections show  
**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

I really don't think I'm asking for much. I just hope that I'll find that one man I'm supposed to be with. Whoever my soul-mate is, I hope to find him. I went back inside to the _Troupe_ and spent all that time talking to everyone, watching over Yves and getting to know Odela and Grantaire better.

**What a RELIEF! I got this done and everything is clarified. Once again, the story is NOT OVER! And YES! Caylin is still alive!**

**I want to again thank DonJuana19 for letting me use her pairings of Marius and Cosette, Enjolras and Lynette and the new friendship pairing of Grantaire and Odela. You don't know how honored I feel in you letting me do this.**

**Without Her belongs to Frank Wildhorn and Robin Lerner**

**Reflection belongs to Christina Aguilara**

**I own NOTHING except my OCs!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**


	32. Chapter 32

Caylin's P.O.V.

It's been 5 years since that night at the Opera House. I haven't written to Erik because I don't think is there anymore, and I have no clue as to where he would be now. I didn't know Madame Giry's address and I doubt he'd stay with Nadir. If I ever see Erik again, it'll be by chance. I hope I'll see him again just to see how he's doing. If he's changed in any way over the years, I'll give him that second chance I tried to give him five years ago.

Erik's P.O.V.

I haven't seen Caylin in five years. I've never missed anyone so much in my life! There has been no mention of the _Troupe_ anywhere in Paris either. Antoinette has been kind to let me stay with her and Meg, but I don't talk to them unless I need something from them. During these past years, I've watched Antoinette about how she behaves around me and everything Caylin had said about pity fell into place. Before meeting Caylin, I would never have seen it. Everything Caylin had said five years ago didn't make sense when I first heard it, but after she left, I started seeing things with new eyes. Why is that I couldn't see any of this until after she gone? Daroga only visited once. He told me about how when he first found Caylin, she completely denied knowing me. Even before she knew my history, she was protecting me. She only went back to Daroga to talk to him after hearing the story from Antoinette. Daroga explained that she wouldn't believe that he actually knew me until she had solid evidence. Even then, she was looking out for me and look at how I repaid her. I felt horrible after that visit. I've been keeping Caylin's letter in my book with Edgar Allan Poe's stories along with a clump of pressed forget-me-nots. The flowers scent was still there and I hoped it would stay that way for a long time. Right now, I am drinking at a local pub. I always wore a cloak and hood when I went out. I still wear the mask and wig, but I make it less conspicuous so people wouldn't notice and realize who I am. I also had the book in a pocket in my cloak. The pub owner is a friend of Antoinette's and knows who I am. He also makes sure that no trouble happens concerning me. Whenever I go, I just order a drink and a meal, and watch the people there. Antoinette always covers whatever I order. I was eating my meal when the people at the pub making a fuss. I didn't care. I continued to eat until I heard a voice I never forgot vocalize with the music that was playing. I turned my head the side and saw Caylin. I never thought I would see her again, even though I kept hoping I would. She was still wearing her locket and ring. She was wearing a long-sleeved, ankle length, simple dark blue dress. Her hair was untied like I remember it. She's more beautiful than she was five years ago. Then she started to sing that beautiful voice of hers.

_**There's a place that I know**_

_**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**_

_**If I show it to you now**_

_**Will it make you run away**_

_**Or will you stay**_

_**Even if it hurts**_

_**Even if I try to push you out**_

_**Will you return?**_

_**And remind me who I really am**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

_**Like a diamond**_

_**From black dust**_

_**It's hard to know**_

_**It can become**_

_**A few give up**_

_**So don't give up on me**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just tell me that you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just promise me you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_

_**Will you love me? Ohh**_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

Her voice had gotten more beautiful over the years as well. I was able to relate to that song she just sang. I was too taken in by her to not realize that people were clapping for her. She made a small bow, took a sip of water, said something to the musicians behind her and sang again.

_**While the dying world redefines**_

_**The reasons we strive to exist**_

_**We feign control though we're bound to learn**_

_**The meaning of moments like this**_

_**'Cause in the peaceful hour, the quiet spell**_

_**Seduced by the promise of bliss**_

_**We soon forget that nothing's happened yet**_

_**We're living for moments like this  
**_

_**So hold me, whisper gently**_

_**This is what we live for, how we learn who we are**_

_**It defines us, ever reminding us**_

_**That life never is more precious than this  
**_

_**From the dim light in the greyness**_

_**The aim of the soul tends to miss**_

_**When the clouds catch fire and the ocean's pitch**_

_**We're made for the moments like this  
**_

_**So hold me, whisper gently**_

_**That there's nothing to fear**_

_**You'll always be near, to remind me, stand behind me**_

_**Although life can be rough we can never give up**_

_**It's in our power to face the storm with all its fury and madness**_

_**The flash of thunder roll behind us with a longing and sadness**_

_**The clouds will break  
**_

_**Hold me, whisper gently**_

_**This is what we live for, how we learn how we are**_

_**It defines us, ever reminding us**_

_**That life never is more precious than this  
**_

_**So hold me, whisper gently**_

_**That there's nothing to fear**_

_**You'll always be near, to remind me, stand behind me**_

_**Although life can be rough we can never give up**_

The music faded away. Caylin got another applause but this time I applauded with the other people. Caylin gave another small bow and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for letting me sing here tonight. It's been wonderful and thank you for being a great audience. Have a good night everyone" she said to the people in the pub. I saw her sit with the musicians and eat a meal she ordered. I saw a young man walked over to her with a meal of his own. He looked familiar. I took a closer look and realized that it her boy, Yves! He had gotten taller over the years. I think he matches my height, his hair is still short and that dark shade of red and he still has his green-gray eyes. The only difference was he was now more muscular than before. His build was now like the man who was courting Miss. Matthews. From what I was seeing, he was definitely more confident than he was when I last saw him. I looked at Caylin again, watching her eat her food, drink her water, talk and laugh with her boy and the other people she was sitting with. I spent too much time staring that I didn't realize that she finished her meal as did the other people she was with and I just noticed them packing their stuff. I quickly grabbed whatever food I could and followed them out of the pub. Once we were outside, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Caylin!" I screamed. She turned around, looked at me and I froze.

"Is that you Erik?" she cautiously asked as she carefully lifted my hood to get a better look. I let her do it to let her know who was. She lowered the hood.

"It's been a long time Erik" she said to me, "Five years."

I nodded. "Caylin," I began, "No one words can ever describe to how sorry I am. I regret that it took you leaving me to make me realize that you were right. I had no right doing what I did. I just hope you'll forgive me." Caylin stared at me with a hard face.

"Prove to me through your actions that you're sorry and you'll earn my forgiveness" she simply said.

I nodded promising her I will do that.

"Mum," I heard her boy talk his voice sounding deeper than it did the last time I heard him speak, "W-w-w-we h-h-have to get g-g-go-o-oing."

"Go on ahead Yves. I'll be right there" Caylin assured him, "Tell Peter where I am and what's going on." Yves nodded and squeezed Caylin's shoulder before going ahead with the musicians.

"I'll give chance to show that you're a better man now, but the decision on whether or not you join the _Troupe_ is entirely up to Peter. I hope you understand that" Caylin told me sternly.

"I do understand that. I'll do anything I have to do to prove myself to you. I did more damage toward you than anyone else" I replied.

"I wouldn't say that" Caylin replied back as we began walking in the direction Yves and the musicians took "I think you did more damage to Christine than me."

"It doesn't matter" I told her, looking Caylin in the eye. "Christine married the Vicomte. She's doing better now. However I tried to tear your wings off of you. You can handle these things better than Christine ever could. I underestimated you on so many levels. I tried to control you. I should've learned from the beginning that no one can control you. And you're still flying free with nothing and no one holding you down."

"Wow" Caylin said to me sounding surprised, "Five years ago, you would never have said anything like that to me. Also, I still have a promise to keep. That night at the Opera House, when Christine took off your mask and wig as well as in the catacombs, I saw your face. Your face really isn't that bad. I told you before that I will only let you look at Christian's portrait in my locket if I saw your face first. I couldn't let you look in my locket that night because of everything that was going on and you were too upset to even care about the promise. But now, I'll let you look." Caylin unclasped the locket and carefully placed it in my hand. I carefully opened the locket and I couldn't believe what I saw.

**Got another chapter finished. I'm sorry this one is short, I promise the next one will be longer.**

**So it's 5 years later. Anyone have any theories on what may happen?**

**Also, if anyone is good with pictures, I need help in putting up an art cover for the story. If anyone can do it, please let me know. I can't draw anything except for stick people, and I don't know how to use the computer to make a picture be a certain way, so if anyone has any fan art for the story, please send it to me, and I'll decide if it'll work as a cover for the story.**

**Dark Side belongs to Kelly Clarkson**

**Moments Like This belongs to Alison Krauss and Union Station**

**As I've already said before, I own NOTHING except my OCs!**


	33. Chapter 33

Caylin's P.O.V.

I couldn't get a good look at Erik's face when he saw Christian's physical appearance, but the way he froze in place told me that what he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

"Was your theory that Christian's appearance was worse than mine?" Erik asked me still looking at Christian's portrait.

"Yes" was my answer, "And Christine's reaction when I showed her the portrait in the cemetery that day proved to me that I was right in thinking that. I'm not afraid of you Erik, especially your face. What I am afraid of is the kind of choices you will make and act on."

"I'm not going to do that anymore" Erik told me looking toward my face now handing me back my locket, now closed, "I know that my telling you this won't be enough to convince you."

"You're right" I confirmed to Erik, "You will have to prove me through your actions that you've truly changed. I won't be the only one keeping an eye on you. Remember that. Let's go, if want to join the _Troupe_. Peter may not let you perform with us yet if he lets you come with us because you're not used to interacting with people."

"I know that, but as long as I'm travelling with you, that's all that matters to me right now" Erik said to me his voice filled with emotion.

"Why do you do want to travel with me Erik?" I asked him not understanding.

Erik sighed heavily before speaking, "I'd rather not say right now." I nodded my head understanding. He will tell me when he's ready, at least that's what I'm hoping. I lead him in the direction of the _Troupe_ where they were all waiting.

Yves and Isobel are now officially together, though Yves is waiting until Isobel becomes of age before he proposes. Heather and Rob have 5 year old fraternal twins, Alicia and Seth, Sal and Jo have a 5 year old boy named Aaron and they have another baby on the way, only a month left to go. Dave and Adam are still together, despite their arguments about the outside concerning their relationship. Often Yves and Isobel were baby-sitters when they weren't performing. Peter hadn't been courting and I don't think he plans to. He still wears the wedding ring Martha had given him when they married.

Once Erik and I arrived at the _Troupe_, Peter came right over and everyone turned to look at us to see what will happen. I stood aside. This was something Erik had to do alone. Peter closed the door of the room we were in and looked Erik in the eye.

"Remove the hood" Peter demanded calmly. Erik looked in my direction. I gave him a slight look telling him to do it. Erik slowly removed the hood. Erik had gotten thinner over the years. He still wore his mask and wig.

"You have to take off the mask and wig as well" Peter told Erik. Erik turned at me, his face begging me to tell Peter to stop. I shook my head telling him no. If Erik wanted to travel with us, he has to be as he is around us, and he doesn't have to show that part of himself to the outside, but it's necessary for us to see him as he is. Erik stood there frozen and scared. He saw that no one was going to make Peter stop and that Peter was about to tell him to leave. With great reluctance, he removed the mask and wig. His eyes were clenched shut if waiting for someone to scream in fear. He opened his eyes after getting at least five minutes of silence.

"Erik, because of what I know about you, especially concerning Caylin, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself to her, me and the rest of the _Troupe_. But I warn you, one lapse, and you're out. Deal?" Peter told Erik as he held out his hand at the end.

Erik slowly held his hand out and shook it with Peter's hand. It was clear that he was scared and he also knew that everyone was keeping an eye on him, so he was especially nervous about that.

"Alright Erik. You're in" Peter said to Erik, "But I'm not letting you perform in anything we do until you get to know everyone and are able to interact with everyone comfortably. So as if this moment, you're just going to watch or if you choose to do so, just play an instrument."

Erik nodded agreeing with Peter's terms and everybody went back to what they were doing before, they were also keeping an eye on Erik to make sure he doesn't try anything. I couldn't blame them and I understand why they're cautious. But they will give him a second chance to show that he has changed. We're always to give people a second chance, no matter what sort of sins they've committed in the past if asked for that second chance.

"Why do you look like that Sir?" Aaron asked Erik. Erik looked down and saw Aaron looking at him with genuine curiosity. I knew that kind of curiosity. It was the same way I felt after seeing Christian for the first time. It was now, not only Aaron feeling that way, but Alicia and Seth as well. The three 5 year olds came over to Erik.

Alicia looked more like her father and Seth looked more like his mother. Alicia's skin color was lighter than her brothers, she had her father's face, hair color, her hair is also shoulder-length like her father, but she had her mother's eyes. Seth's skin of course was darker then Alicia's, dark hair like his mother, but shorter than his mother's hair. His eyes are the same as his father, but they were sharper.

Aaron's hair was short and was colored a reddish copper brown. His eyes are dark, and his skin is also white. He's also the middle height of the three kids. Seth is the tallest and Alicia is the shortest.

"Can I touch your face Sir?" Alicia timidly asked Erik. Not sure what to do Erik looked at me again. I nodded to him, letting him know it was ok.

Erik bent down so Alicia could his face and she nervously touched his face like she thought she would break it if she was too rough. It was adorable to watch. She was touching his face the way she was taught to be careful with her china dolls. It was actually funny to watch. I was trying to keep myself from laughing because I knew Erik would take it the wrong way.

"Stop doing that Alicia," Seth complained, "He's not one your of dolls. You won't break his face if you touch it like you do with everyone else here."

"What do you know Seth?" Alicia argued spinning her head at her brother.

"He's actually right" Erik told her sadly, "My face won't break if you touch it like you touch everyone else."

"Why are you so sad Sir?" Alicia asked Erik looking at him again. Erik just cried. Alicia brushed the tears away not liking seeing anyone sad or crying. "Everything will be ok Sir. Mom always says 'Someone is always there to help you if you look hard enough.'" Alicia smiled at him when she finished her sentence. Erik tried to smile at her, but it wasn't working. I decided to step in.

"Kids do you want to sing something with me to help Erik feel better?" I asked them. They shouted "Yes!" at the same time excitedly. I sat down in front of them as I cued the musicians to get the song ready. I also called out to them the number code for the song I wanted them to play.

"Guys, we're going to sing this for Erik, but I need you three to back me up. You know song and when to back me up. OK?" I instructed them smiling.

"OK" they answered back together. We turned facing Erik as we all sat on the floor. The music started playing and I sang at my cue.

_**Deep in the night the wind blows cold  
**_

_**And in a heartbeat the fear takes hold  
**_

_**Deep in the storm there's a place that's soft and still  
**_

_**Where the road waits to be taken if you only will  
**_

_**The voices inside you can lead you so astray  
**_

_**Believe in what you dream**_

_**Don't turn away, don't you turn away**_

_**Reach for the light  
**_

_**You might touch the sky  
**_

_**Stand on the mountain top and see yourself flying  
**_

_**Reach for the light  
**_

_**To capture a star  
**_

_**Come out of the darkness and find out who you are  
**_

_**Somewhere in time the truth shines through  
**_

_**And the spirit knows what it has to do  
**_

_**Somewhere in you there's a power with no name**_

_**It can rise to meet the moment and burn like a flame**_

_**And you can be stronger than anything you know**_

_**Hold on to what you see**_

_**Don't let it go, don't you let it go**_

_**Reach for the light**_

_**You might touch the sky**_

_**Stand on the mountain top and see yourself flying**_

_**Reach for the light**_

_**To capture a star**_

_**Come out of the darkness and find out who you are,**_

**_There's no turning back_**

_**Your destiny is calling**_

_**Listen to the thunder roll**_

_**And let your heart break free**_ the flute musician played his solo in the song and I vocalized a little bit toward the end of the solo, then I sang the next part of the song

_**Reach for the light**_ the kids sang right after me on cue

_**(Reach for the light)**_

_**You might touch the sky**_ I sang the next part by myself

_**Stand on a mountain top**_ now the kids took over

_**(Stand on the mountain top and see yourself flying)**_ I sang the following part of the song by myself

_**See yourself flying**_ the kids sang the next part without me

_**Reach for the light**_

_**To capture a star**_

_**Come out of the darkness and find out who you are**_ I joined them in singing with them at the next lyric

_**Reach for the light**_

_**You might touch the sky**_

_**Stand on the mountain top and see yourself flying**_

_**Reach for the light**_

_**To capture a star**_

_**Come out of the darkness and find out who you are**_

_**Yes, reach for the light**_

When the music stopped, we got applause from everyone in the room as well as Erik. I leaned over to Erik and whispered, "That song was for you. Keep the meaning of the song in your heart and mind." Erik looked at me with wonder when I said that. It made me wonder what was going on in his head.

"You feeling better Sir?" Alicia asked him with a smile, hoping to cheer him up. Erik gave her a small genuine smile of his own.

"A little" he answered her, "You don't have to call me Sir"

"Mommy always says to call a man I don't know Sir" Alicia explained.

"And she's right" Erik confirmed, "You can call me by my name. It's Erik."

Alicia smiled brightly "You're him? The Erik Caylin always tells us about in her stories?" Erik glanced at me worried. I mouthed to him "Later". Erik looked at Alicia again and slowly nodded his head.

"I'm Alicia" she introduced herself to Erik, and she turned to the boys on either side of her introducing them, "This is my twin brother Seth and my friend Aaron." I walked away to my room so Erik could get better acquainted with the kids. I sat on my bed and I heard a knock. I looked at the door and saw Yves.

"Come in" I told Yves. He closed the door and sat on the bed opposite me.

"M-Mum. I know y-y-y-you want to g-g-g-give h-hi-im a s-s-second cha-a-ance, but I'm n-n-not sure it's a good idea" Yves told me. I knew he was worried and I understood why.

"Yves, I understand what you're saying, but if you were in his place wouldn't you want a second chance?" I asked Yves. He nodded his head. "And would you also want to be treated like those around you when given that second chance?" Yves nodded again. "Yves you can believe whatever you want. You don't have to like him now, you have to at least be civil with him."

"I will Mum, but I'm still doubtful" Yves explained, "I saw how he looked at you when you sang tonight. It was the same way he looked at you when you sang at the Opera House." Yves' determination to make a point always made his stutter vanish, but it always came back and I wouldn't want it any other way and neither would Yves since over the years, he's accepted his stutter as a part of who he is.

"I'll keep my eyes open in case he tries anything" I replied gently, "You have no reason to worry. You know that I can take care of myself."

"I know but I w-w-w-worry" Yves responded. He gave me a hug and I returned it.

"I l-l-love y-y-ou M-M-Mum" Yves told me in the hug.

"I love you too Yves" I responded. We let go and Yves got up walking toward the door.

"Night Yves" I called to him.

"N-N-N-Night M-Mum" Yves called back. When Yves opened the door Erik was there about to knock. He didn't have mask and wig. I'm guessing Peter took them away because he's trying to get Erik to be as he is among those in the _Troupe_. Before walking away, Yves sent Erik a look that said "I'm watching you". After Yves left, I waved my hand to Erik telling him it was OK to come in. Erik walked in. I offered him to sit opposite me on the bed, but he refused. Instead he's standing opposite me four feet away.

"What did you say to those children about me?" he asked.

"Nothing that would endanger you" I told him, "Just that you were someone who did crazy things from being lonely, and that I was friend as well as things that happened between us as well as the Opera House. The kids don't hate you in anyway. They just want to understand you. They have a lot of questions. Don't be afraid to answer their questions when given them."

"They're just children" Erik remarked, "How can they even begin to understand?"

"It's because they're children that they'll start to understand" I explained to him, "Children say whatever they really believe. You can always rely on children to be honest because they haven't been trained to compliment to a person when they don't mean it. You don't have to worry about them. They will hear what you tell them with an open mind and ask you questions and tell you what they really think. I know you doubt this, but sometimes a child's voice and opinion is actually more encouraging and meaningful than an adult's."

"And you know this for a fact?" Erik asked me.

"I'm a mother" was my answer, "And I've known Isobel since she was very little." Erik's face told me that he knew I was right.

"You have no reason to worry here. If you have any problems, just go to either Peter or me" I reassured him, "But remember Erik, here, Peter is the one with the Authority, not you."

"I understand" Erik told me timidly. I don't think he liked the idea of not having control here, but he knows he's going to have to live with it if wants to stay on, especially since he just got his second chance.

"Peter will show you to your room" I told him, "Good night Erik. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Caylin" Erik replied taking one last look at me before leaving the room and closing my door. I quickly changed into my nightdress, drank a glass of water and went straight to bed for I was tired.

**Chapter finished! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to finish. I was not doing great emotionally, but I'm doing better now.**

**What will happen next? How will Erik get along with the others in the **_**T**_**roupe? Will Yves catch Erik doing something he shouldn't do? How will things go for Erik and Caylin?**

**In the next chapter, Erik and Caylin will sing their first song together! I hope you love the song I've got planned for that moment.**

**Reach For The Light belongs to Steve Winwood**

**I own NOTHING except my OCs!**

**I still can't believe I have 109 reviews! WHOO!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me!**


	34. Chapter 34

Caylin's P.O.V.

It was the next morning and I was already dressed and eating. I was wearing a casual light blue dress with long sleeves, my pants is being worn under the dress, I had my boots on and my locket and ring was being worn right now as well. My hair was loose. I kept looking for Erik to come in as I ate. By the time I had finished my breakfast, Erik finally walked in. He wasn't wearing his mask and wig, and he didn't look happy about it. He was actually sulking about it. That's not something I'm used to. Very likely Peter had confiscated the mask and wig and placed it in his special truck that only he has to key to. I just hope Erik will get used to everybody here, which includes not wearing the mask and wig. Erik threw himself into the chair in front of me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. Erik shook his head. I grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl and held it to him. Erik just stared blankly at it. I sighed.

"Erik, you have to eat" I told him still holding the pear out, "I'm just trying to help you a little bit, but you have to take your own food." Seeing him not react to anything I was saying, I put the pear back in the bowl.

"Erik, let this thing about the mask and wig go. If you expect to stay on here, you have to be able to adapt to what we do and whether you like it or not, you have to interact with everyone here, not just me" I explained to him, "If you continue to sulk like this, Peter will throw you out." And with that, I left my seat to meet up with the others. We started with our usual warm-ups both vocal and physical after we did some talking amongst each other. We're going to pick up Odela before we leave. We're leaving to perform in Dublin, Ireland and we're all excited. It's a long trip, but it's worth it. By the time it was ten-thirty, when had began doing our vocal work. Erik thankfully came into the room, but sadly he sat in back, watching everyone. I wish he would do more than just observe. After a few people went up to sing something, it was my turn. I told the musicians what to play and I sang, starting with some vocalizing, then I sang the lyrics.

_**I am unwritten**_

_**Can't read my mind, I'm undefined**_

_**I'm just beginning**_

_**The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned  
**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you**_

_**Open up the dirty window**_

_**Let the sun illuminate the words**_

_**That you could not find  
**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance**_

_**So close you can almost taste it**_

_**Release your inhibitions**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**_

_**Only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**The rest is still unwritten  
**_

_**I break tradition**_

_**Sometimes my tries are outside the lines**_

_**We've been conditioned**_

_**To not make mistakes, but I can't live that way, no  
**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you**_

_**Open up the dirty window**_

_**Let the sun illuminate the words**_

_**That you could not find  
**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance**_

_**So close you can almost taste it**_

_**Release your inhibitions**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**_

_**Only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**_

_**Only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_ I vocalized with the background singers_**  
**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you**_

_**Open up the dirty window**_

_**Let the sun illuminate the words**_

_**That you could not find  
**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance**_

_**So close you can almost taste it**_ now I joined in singing with them

_**Release your inhibitions**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**_

_**Only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**_

_**Only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**The rest is still unwritten  
**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

I got an applause after that as did everyone who sang before me. I did a little curtsy and sat down again. After listening to everyone sing, we did my favorite exercise which was a movement exercise. Music will be played in the background and everybody let their take over and we just moved, doing whatever felt to the individual. Sometimes someone would dance with another if it was ok, and we didn't have to be in sync with the music. Just move and do in whatever is natural to the person. This went on for a few hours then we picked up Odela. Sometimes she takes Grantaire with her, but this time she wasn't going to. I'm on better terms with Grantaire now, but I still get annoyed with from time to time. During the trip to Dublin, I talked to Erik a little bit. He was still sulking, but not as badly as before, but I think that was because he watched me sing, and because the kids kept trying to cheer him up. Alicia even asked him to play with her and her dolls one time. Before going to bed though, I saw Peter approach him and from the look on Peter's face, he was giving Erik a warning.

Erik's P.O.V.

It's been a little more than a month since I had joined the _Troupe_. We were already in Dublin, Ireland right now. I do go outside often but I go out at night, from what I do see, it's a beautiful place and I like the open fields, and to listen to the music that nature there at night brings. That is peace for me. What liked the most was I was able to go outside at night, in an open area and nothing horrible was happening to me. Other than the night and music, nature has always been a good friend and I've always loved looking at the stars on a clear night. Always bringing peace, quiet and solace. It felt good to be able to do that again in a very long time.

For the first few days I kept to myself, but due to Marquez's warning off throwing me out if I didn't interact with anyone and continued to keep to myself. I haven't worn the mask or wig since joining the _Troupe_. I still can't believe that even though I'm not wearing the mask and wig, nobody has been looking at me. None of them have been staring, or saying anything about my face. They just brush it off as if it's nothing and just talk to me the way they talk to anyone else. I'm still surprised by it and I don't know how to react to it sometimes.

At the moment, I'm starting to talk to everyone in _Troupe_, but aside from Caylin, I spend more of my time with the children than anyone else. Yves was especially watching me carefully trying to protect mother. I didn't blame him. After the way I treated her especially on the last night at the opera house, I deserved to be watched like that. Everybody in _Troupe_ seemed like good people. They truly are a family and they look out for each other. It was very clear that they all love, care for and trust each other on a deep level. I only pray that I can be like that with them, but I don't see it possible right now.

Right now, Tristan and Jo were going to sing duet that I heard from one of the shows they performed at the Opera House those years back though then it was someone else singing Tristan's part in the song. They were sitting on stools across from each other as the musicians began to play the music. Tristan began to sing his part in the song.

_**Nothing can exist  
**_

_**Till you dream it first  
**_

_**Everyone knows this  
**_

_**Then it will arrive  
**_

_**New and unrehearsed  
**_

_**Vivid as a kiss  
**_

_**Dreamers and children  
**_

_**Can conjure things easily  
**_

_**Things their eyes through  
**_

_**They're closed can see  
**_

_**Not the way things are  
**_

_**But how they should be...  
**_

_**This is what is true  
**_

_**Wish upon a star**_

_**Close your eyes and see**_

_**All that you can do  
**_

_**Try to remember the way you were**_

_**When you were her  
**_

_**The little girl that's **_

_**There inside of you**_

_**I am my own invention**_

_**Meeting each day anew  
**_

_**Can you imagine being  
**_

_**Your own invention too?**_

**_Dreams will always start with a happy end_**

_**Waiting to come true**_ Jo sang her lyric

_**So long ago**_ Tristan came in again

_**Lucid as a heart**_

_**Welcome as a friend  
**_

_**Gossamer and new**_ Jo sang again

_**Help me so I can remember dreams to**_

_**Share with dreams to spare  
**_

_**Imagining a dreamer just like you**_ now they sang together

_**I am my own invention...**_

_**Finally I can see  
**_

_**I am my own invention  
**_

_**Tomorrow can't be all it should be till  
**_

_**I've invented me**_

I cried a little hearing this and I walked away to calm down. Marquez had given permission to walk out of the room if a break was needed. That song hit me in the hard. It reminded me of dreams I had as a child. Dreams of love, a family and those wanted to be with me for me. My face, everyone around me, their treatment toward me because of my face destroyed those dreams. When I came across Christine at the Opera House, I had long gotten tired of waiting and I rushed things, desperate to have the love I always wanted. It was even worse than before. I should've known that after meeting Caylin, I shouldn't have tried her to force her to do something she never wanted to do or say. I let my bitterness, desperation and loneliness get the best of me and it made everything worse than it already was.

"Are you ok Erik?" asked a voice from behind me that I knew too well. I turned around facing Caylin. Caylin wearing her black pants, with her usual boots, a light purple long-sleeved shirt with her shoulders revealed and her locket was around her neck and the ring was on her finger like always. She kept her hair loose today. She is so beautiful, inside and out. I still can't believe I was a fool to treat her as I did at Opera House and well as try to keep her from affecting me. I should've known from the start that there was no way to drive her out of me. Caylin did things to me, and didn't even now it. It's not her fault though. She's not doing any of it on purpose. Right now, all I want to do is what I didn't do then, let her be herself and not try to control her. The truth is I still love her. I know that saying won't be enough to convince her. I will have to prove it through my actions. I also want to earn her love since I know that I can't force her to give it to me. I want the love to be real. Before I would traded for anyone to say it to me because I thought it was better than nothing. But after Caylin left, I learned that I was wrong. It was actually worse. Now I want nothing more than real love, from the woman I love. Caylin, my Siren.

"No" I answered her seeing no reason to hide anything, "Just dealing with bad memories that involve lost hopes and dreams."

"The song really got to you didn't it?" Caylin asked understanding. I nodded my head.

"Well since this is your life now, start making some new memories and bring those wishes you had before your nightmares back to life" Caylin replied.

"How do you propose to my making some new memories?" I asked Caylin dully.

"Let's sing something together" Caylin suggested. My head snapped up the second she made the offer. "Is that a yes?" Caylin asked me.

"Yes it is" I answered her. Caylin smiled when she heard my answer.

"Just give me a minute to let Peter know what's going on" Caylin explained as she backed up, "Before I do that though, you want to do the song by ourselves, or in front of everyone?"

"By ourselves" I answered her, "I'm not ready sing in front of anyone else right now. It'll take time before I can do that again." Caylin nodded understanding what I was saying and left to tell Marquez what we were doing. When she came back, she took my hand leading me to one of the private studios. I kept looking her hand holding mine as she led me. Her touching me felt nice, especially since she was doing this of her own free will. In the studio was a piano and her guitar was there right ext to the piano.

Caylin picked up some sheet music. "No" I told her, "You pick the song."

"How about we both choose what to sing when both our fingers land on the same song?" Caylin suggested. I nodded not seeing anything wrong with that. I had studied the songs the _Troupe_ had with them, and some of them I'm still trying to figure out. Amazingly enough, after Caylin laid out the songs, both our fingers landed on the same song. I knew the song, for it was one of the first ones I studied when joining the _Troupe_. Caylin picked up her guitar and began to tune it. I sat in front of the piano, laying out the sheet music in front of me. I knew that Caylin knew the song otherwise she wouldn't ask having the sheet music in front of her. After waiting until the tuning was finished, Caylin stood next to me, a few feet away so the music from the guitar wouldn't too loud. I played the first notes of the song and began to sing.

_**I don't know you**_

_**But I want you**_

_**All the more for that**_ Caylin joined in here, singing her beautiful, hypnotic voice

_**Words fall through me**_

_**And always fool me**_

_**And I can't react**_ now Caylin began to play her guitar as she sang while I continued to play on piano as I sang

_**And games that never amount**_

_**To more than they're meant**_

_**Will play themselves out**_ Caylin continued to play her guitar and sang with me again

_**Take this sinking boat**_

_**And point it home**_

_**We've still got time**_

_**Raise your hopeful voice**_

_**You have a choice**_

_**You've made it known**_

_**Falling slowly**_

_**Eyes that know me**_

_**And I can't go back**_

_**The moods that take me**_

_**And erase me**_

_**And I'm painted black**_ now I sang by myself, every now and then glancing at Caylin as she strummed her guitar and I noticed that she was glancing at me every now and then

_**You have suffered enough**_

_**And warred with yourself**_

_**It's time that you've won**_

_**Will play themselves out**_ and here Caylin sang with me once more

_**Take this sinking boat**_

_**And point it home**_

_**We've still got time**_

_**Raise your hopeful voice**_

_**You have a choice**_

_**You've made it known**_

_**Falling slowly**_

_**Sing your melody**_

_**I'll sing it loud **_Caylin then vocalized a little with me vocalizing after her, then I sang the rest of the lyrics

_**Take it all**_

_**Oh I'll pay the cost too late**_

_**Now it's gone**_

_**Two, three, four…**_ we played the last notes then the song was completed.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I smiled at Erik as I played the last notes on my guitar. He returned me smile.

"That was beautiful Erik" I told him, "What we did just now, and your smile."

"The song was what was beautiful" Erik replied looking at the piano, "Not my smile."

I bent in front of Erik, used my hand to carefully turn his head to me so I could look him in the eye. "You do have a beautiful smile Erik" I told him simply and softly giving him another smile, "You should smile more often. It suits you. And don't smile just for me. You should smile for everyone. Doesn't matter what anybody else says. And I promise you, everybody in the _Troupe_ will agree with me in saying you should smile for everyone and reason behind it is this simple: everyone deserves to smile and be happy."

I let go of his face, put the guitar back in its case and walked toward the door. I turned around looking at Erik as he was where he was before: sitting on the piano bench, staring at me like it wasn't possible for me to exist. Like I was the sort of thing only found in stories.

"I'll see you later Erik" I said to him at the doorway, "You know where to find me." I left the room with a smile on my face. Things were definitely going to get better not only between me and Erik, but for Erik as well, not just for himself, but for him getting on with everyone in the _Troupe_ as well. Though later today, I should give him a heads up on Chloe and her pranks because she still does them and whenever she pulls her first prank on someone in the _Troupe_, it means that she's accepted them as part of the _Troupe_ or as someone that matters to her and as a result, she pranks them. I have to warn Erik about it because if I'm right, Chloe is getting ready for her acceptance prank.

**FINALLY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I didn't finish this chapter sooner. I feel horrible! A LOT has been going on my end, and my muse took off and didn't completely come back until now. Once again, I'm SO SORRY that this chapter took a while to complete.**

**So what will happen now?**

**Will Caylin get to Erik in time to warn him about Chloe pulling the prank?**

**Is Caylin right in thinking things will get better?**

**Will Erik watch the **_**Troupe's**_** upcoming performance where they are right now?**

**Thank you DonJuana19 for letting me use her amazing pairings! I'll never be able to thank you enough for it!**

**Unwritten belongs to Natasha Bedingfield**

**I Am My Own Invention belongs to Frank Wildhorn and Jack Murphy**

**Falling Slowly belongs to Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT TO ME!**

**I own NOTHING except my OCs!**

**Once again, I'm SO SORRY that this chapter took so long to get ready an put up.**


	35. Chapter 35

Caylin's P.O.V.

It was the next morning. I was wearing my usual pants and boots with a loose light green long sleeved shirt that exposed the top of my shoulders and my locket and ring. My hair was in a half braid. I wanted to find Chloe before breakfast. But I found Erik first. I quickly pulled him over to talk privately. We really needed to get him some new clothes for his old ones were getting worn out and fast.

"Erik, I forgot to warn you about something" I told him quickly, "You remember Chloe right?" Erik nodded. "Well, she pulls pranks on everyone in the _Troupe_ all the time, and when she pulls her first prank on you, it means that she's accepted you as one of the _Troupe_. I don't know what she's got planned for your first prank, but I wanted to let you know ahead of time, so you know that by her doing that, she's accepted you and not trying to hurt you." Erik nodded his head appreciatively.

"Thank you for the warning" Erik said me with a grateful smile.

"No problem" I replied returning his smile. I then walked away to get something in my stomach.

Erik's P.O.V.

I don't understand it. Why would someone pull a prank as a way of accepting them? Why pull pranks at all. I found my way to the food table and I felt something land on my head. I touched the top of my head and felt water and something sticky. Within seconds I felt something fall on me. Something light. I realized I was being covered in feathers. This had to have been the prank. I didn't like it, but I had to meet up with everyone. I found everyone with the food eating, and I saw Chloe walking in with a gentle smile in my direction. I didn't want to cry, so I looked away from her. I just took a few pieces of toast and a pear and left to eat in solitude. Even though Caylin warned me about the prank, I still don't like that it happened.

"Are you ok Erik?" a childlike voice asked. I looked up and Chloe was right in front of me. I looked down and started working on my food. I heard Chloe take a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry if the prank upset you" Chloe apologized, "But I do that sort of thing with everyone here. I even pulled some pranks on Caylin from time to time, but she always gets me back. I know it may sound crazy to you, but pulling pranks on people is one way of having fun for me."

"Why do it?" I asked her bitterly, "Why do you pull pranks on people? They're nothing, but cruel." Chloe sat next to me.

"Pulling pranks is only cruel if the person the prank is pulled on gets hurt. I like to fool around by doing the pranks, but I never hurt anyone when doing it" Chloe answered. I still didn't look at her face. I heard her sigh.

"Erik, look at me," Chloe told me with her voice stern, yet soft. "Before joining the _Troupe_, Tristan and I used to work at an Opera House in London, England. We met not just through working at the Opera House, but because no one else understood either of us. Everyone else at the Opera House there was snobby and conceited. I was a ballet rat there and Tristan was a stage hand. We were both sixteen at the time. Although we enjoyed each others' company there, we got bad treatment from everyone else there and we were miserable. We spent so much time together and naturally we fell in love. But we were both scared about admitting our feelings because I was afraid that he didn't me and he was afraid that I didn't love him. After we turned eighteen, I took a big chance and when we met up in our usual spot one night, I pinned him to the wall and kissed him full on the lips. It was a huge risk I was taking, but it was worth it because he held me and returned my kiss. You couldn't have found a happier woman that day. We also encouraged each other to sing.

"Even though I was a ballet rat, I learned as many arias as I could and would sing them to either Tristan or when I was alone. The Prima Donna there loathed it when anyone else tried to sing anything that she sang. She was always paranoid about women trying to replace her. She would've been best friends with Carlotta or would've fought with her non-stop. She especially didn't like Tristan because he refused her when she tried to seduce him. That's was another problem about her that wasn't so much of a secret there. Not only was she Prima Donna, she was also loaded and was a slut. She made it no secret at the Opera House. But outside of that, she did hide it, unless she went to a brothel. I would often listen to Tristan sing whatever he could, but he eventually got tired of singing just arias mainly because they kept putting up the same operas over and over again. When that happened that was when the Prima Donna tried to get him to notice her. Tristan didn't anything to do with her. One he was already in love with me and two, he never liked being in the same room with the Prima anymore than necessary, so he always ran for it whenever she walk the room he was in.

"A few months after Tristan and I got together, she tried come on to him once again, but that time I was there. I couldn't believe that she had the nerve to seduce my lover in front of me, and when he once again refused her, she attacked me, calling me a low ballet rat, a nothing and physically tried to hurt me. At the time, I didn't know how to fight and Tristan knew this, so he protected me from her. After that, the Opera House finally got rid of her, but we had to leave the Opera House too. We didn't care though. We were more than happy to be gone. Before officially leaving the Opera House, we took some of their money in order to survive, because the money we had was pocket money. We left for another part of the London area where we stayed at an inn making money performing there. We also married that year. A year later we had Isobel. When Isobel was four, one night Peter had come to the inn with his late wife, Martha and Caylin. They watched Tristan and I perform a duet and he told us about founding the _Troupe_ and asked us if we wanted to join but not without warning what was required. We jumped at the chance, but we had to put Isobel first. I left to see if she was still awake for I had put her to bed before performing. Thankfully, she was still up and Tris and I asked her and she said yes without any form of hesitation. We left the inn to travel with Peter, Martha and Caylin the next day. We started small, but then we got more people to join the _Troupe_. We were happy to be a part of the _Troupe_. The music and shows were always different, everyone knew and understood each other on a deep level, though it didn't mean that there were no fights. I was always happy when more people joined.

"As far as my pranks are concerned, it's just a part of who I am. Part of the way I am. At the Opera House in London, if I ever got caught pulling a prank I got punished for it. Tristan was the only one there who didn't punish me for it. It's one of the first things about him that made me like him. He just took it and rolled with it. Tristan can put up with a lot. But if it comes to actually hurting someone or even trying to change a person, that's when he gets upset.

"Pulling pranks is something I've always done ever since I was little. Even then, I was considered a trickster. My family didn't like that I wanted to go into the arts, but I left them for London and I just told you how that worked out for me. In the _Troupe_, I can pull the pranks and not get punished for it. It's how I am and I and what I do is all accepted. We all have our antics Erik. Mine is pulling pranks. Granted, not everyone liked getting pranks pulled on them, like Heather for example, but she knows how I am, so with Heather and others like her, I keep the pranks to a minimum. I'll keep them to a minimum with you as well if you want, but you will get them on occasion."

"What did your family want you to do?" I asked her.

"To become a teacher" Chloe answered, "I like children, but I don't care for academics, and I don't like to keep score whether it's a game or a test or pretty much anything, so you can understand why I didn't want to be a teacher. In my family before me, all the women were teachers, but I didn't want that. It just wasn't me."

"Where are you from Mrs. Winters?" I asked her wanting to know.

"Wales" was her answer, "Tristan is actually from London, but he never had much, not even when he was little. He worked as a stage-hand because he needed money and they offered him a job. I was able to go to London using the money from my inheritance when my father died, but after I got to London, the money didn't last long because I had to use it to get myself the basic needs."

"How long were you at that Opera House?"

"Six years. I started working there as a ballet rat when I was twelve. I'll see you later Erik!"

Chloe smiled at me and then walked back. How could she even do it? Defying her family at so young an age, finding the love of her life at a place that was a nightmare for her, marrying two years after meeting her husband and all else that followed and yet she still has her childlike innocence with her? Chloe is no stranger to how bad things can get, but she how does she walk through it untouched by it? It was unimaginable.

Caylin's P.O.V.

It was now night time. Chloe told me that she told Erik her own history. She already knows Erik's history. I had told everyone Erik's history after I learned everything from Madame Giry and Daroga before leaving the Opera House. Our show opens tomorrow night at an outdoor theatre. It's going to be fun to do that. Erik isn't performing with us. He's nowhere close to being ready to do that. So instead, he'll be watching the performance from off-stage. Erik had taken a bath earlier to get the stuff from Chloe's prank off of himself. He was in clean clothes now, but getting him new clothes is still necessary, but Peter told me that he'll take care of that tomorrow morning. Right now however, we were all getting ready to do some dancing, moving in whatever felt natural in the dancing. Erik was invited to participate, but he stayed in his seat. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Erik, you've got to participate" I told him with my hands on my hips.

"No I don't" Erik responded glumly, "I've never done this sort of thing."

"That's not true" I replied, "You've danced before."

"Not like this" Erik argued, "Not when there's no set choreography."

"That's one of the reasons it's so much fun. Come on Erik, you're doing this" I said pulling on his arm. He fought against me. "Erik, if you want to stay on, you have to participate in these things. Get out of your comfort zone. Join the rest of us. Don't worry about looking foolish, no one is going to care or pay attention." When I saw that he still wouldn't budge, I gave him a look that made him change his mind. Taking his hand in mine, I lead him to the floor where everyone else was. Peter signaled for the musicians to start.

A beautiful, piece of music began to play and just let music take me. I didn't even know what I was doing while dancing more than half the time, but I do know that by the time the music ended, Erik was holding my right hand with his left.

"Sorry" Erik apologized quickly pulling his hand away like he just realized what he was doing.

"Don't worry about it" I told him smiling.

The dancing went on for an hour and a half. When it was finished, Chloe walked up, getting ready to sing. After the first pieces of music started, Chloe began to sing.

_**I pray you'll be our eyes**_

_**And watch us where we go  
**_

_**And help us to be wise  
**_

_**In times when we don't know**_

_**Let this be our prayer**_

_**As we go our way  
**_

_**Lead us to a place  
**_

_**Guide us with your grace  
**_

_**To a place where we'll be safe**_

_**I pray we'll find your light**_

_**And hold it in our hearts  
**_

_**When stars go out each night  
**_

_**Remind us where you are**_

**_Let this be our prayer_**

_**When shadows fill our day  
**_

_**Lead us to a place  
**_

_**Guide us with your grace  
**_

_**Give us faith so we'll be safe**_ Chloe began to vocalize a little bit and the next lyrics she sang was sung in rounds with the chorus starting the lyrics and her picking them up

_**We ask that life be kind**_

_**And watch us from above  
**_

_**We hope each soul will find  
**_

_**Another soul to love**_ Chloe sang solo again

**_Let this be our prayer_**

_**Just like every child  
**_

_**Needs to find a place  
**_

_**Guide us with your grace  
**_

_**Give us faith so we'll be safe**_ the chorus sang with her

_**Need to find a place**_

_**Guide us with your grace**_ Chloe sang the last part by herself holding the final note at the end_**  
**_

_**Give us faith so we'll be safe**_

We all applauded for her. Judging by the look on Erik's face, he was impressed. The children ran back to Erik and after some nagging they got him to play with them, though I think Alicia will try to climb on him like she's trying to ride a horse. I just hope the kids don't wear him out. I looked over to Yves and nodded in his direction letting him know it was ok for him to be with Isobel right now. I went outside to where the outdoor theatre is and just sat on the stage enjoying the feel of breeze. Looking up at the stars made me wonder what will happen to me.

"_Whoever said that night is cold and dark_?" I thought to myself, "_There's light in the darkness just like there's darkness in light. In the dark, the light is the moon and stars and in the light, the darkness is the shadows_."

After sitting there for about an hour, I thought it was time to sing with the wind and the birds. I remembered something Martha used to sing to me when I was little and she was putting me to bed.

_**Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
**_

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
**_

_**Remember me to one who lives there  
**_

_**He once was a true love of mine**_

**_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_**

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
**_

_**Without no seam nor needlework  
**_

_**Then he'll be a true love of** **mine**_ I hummed a little bit before singing the next part of the song

**_Tell him to find me an acre of land_**

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
**_

_**Between the salt water and the sea strand  
**_

_**Then he'll be a true love of mine**_

**_Are you going to Scarborough fair?_**

_**Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
**_

_**Remember me to one who lives there  
**_

_**He once was a true love of mine**_

After I finished the song, I began to think back to my childhood years. I missed being little, playing all the time and I missed having Christian with me. I wonder what he would say if he were still here and knew everything that was going on with me. I took off my locket to look at Christian, or rather his portrait. I smiled at it.

"I miss you Christian" I said to the portrait feeling a few tears come out of my eyes. I wiped the tears away before they could roll down my cheeks. I put my locket back on and went back inside. I heard grunting the second I walked in the door. I saw that it was Erik.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Alicia wanted to pretend I was a horse so I could give her a ride. The second she tried to get on my back, Seth and Aaron began to fight with her about who would ride me. It ended with them playing a game where they pretended they were a family and they made me the family pet, their dog. Why didn't you tell me that five year old children are so exhausting?" Erik ranted. I laughed a little.

"They're only five. It's ok for them to be like that" I consoled him, "Just give it time, you'll get used to them."

"I don't think I can play with them for a while now" Erik groaned, "Not after that."

"You can still talk to them" I replied, "But it's actually a good thing that they got like that with you because it means that they've accepted you and are not going to ask about your face all the time."

"Does it have to come at a price like that?" Erik asked, complaining.

"Yes, unfortunately, it does" I answered squeezing his shoulder. "Let's get to bed. I'm tired and I need the sleep so I can have energy needed for tomorrow's performance."

"Where did you go earlier?" Erik asked me before I turned to my room.

"To the outdoor theatre" I answered him, "I needed some peace quiet. See you tomorrow. Good night Erik." And with that, I went to my room. I was pretty sure I heard a low "Good Night Caylin" from Erik's direction. Once I was in my room, I changed into my nightgown, took off my locket and ring and went to bed.

**Once again, I'm sorry this took so long to write. It may take me a while to get the next chapter up though. I'm dealing with some emotional stuff write now and my computer at home just died, so that'll take some time too, but also, my muse took forever to come back to me.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**We learned about Chloe's history. Erik will learn the history of the other **_**Troupe**_** members soon. Erik also had his first prank from Chloe and the children have officially accepted him. What other hassles will Erik to deal with to show that he's being accepted by the members of the **_**Troupe**_**? How will the performance go the next night?**

**The music that Erik and Caylin danced to was Close Your Eyes. If anyone can figure out where Close Your Eyes is from, I'll PM that person a peek at what's to come. If you think you know where the music is from, send my a PM, and I'll let you know if you're right.**

**Close Your Eyes belongs to Christophe Beck**

**The Prayer and this version of Scarborough Fair belong to Celtic Woman**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can never say just how much the reviews mean to me!**

**I also want to thank ****jigokunooujo****, ****MrsKasparVarn****, ****MrsBellaWhitlock123****, ****marlilsis****, and ****firefoxxe**** for**** favoriting and following my fanfic during the delay. Thank you all!**

**I own NOTHING except my OCs!**


	36. Chapter 36

Caylin's P.O.V.

I was nervous. Tonight was our performance and Erik was going to watch the show off-stage. It'll be the first time for him to do it. I just hope he'll behave himself. Breakfast happened as usual, but Erik was still not really interacting with everyone. Sure he was talking to everybody more, but he still had to participate in the activities we did. Heather came up with a plan to do it. She'll take her turn to sing something to make everybody dance and she and Peter agreed to what she wanted sing and told Erik that today is his last chance to show willingness to participate in the activities, or he was going to throw Erik out and take him back to Madame Giry. Erik hesitantly agreed to participate. I think after seeing what the kids were like to him yesterday to show that they had accepted him made him worry about what the adults would be like, and Chloe's welcome prank yesterday didn't help him either. I told him not to worry. Knowing Heather, she was going do something fun. She always does and that's why she's always the one who's in charge of throwing parties whenever we have them. Right we were all gathering for whatever it was Heather had up her sleeve. I looked and saw that Erik sat next to me and was tense all over. He knew what he had to do and was nervous about it. I leaned toward his ear reminding him to participate and to have fun. He didn't have to worry like he did at the Opera House. He was in a safe environment. I just he'll lose himself in the fun. Peter walked out in front of everyone.

"Is everybody here?" Peter asked out loud. Isobel came running in.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Isobel apologized, "Had a problem in the outhouse." I knew Yves had nothing to do with it since he was sitting on the opposite side of me. Yves was still wary of Erik, and I didn't blame him. The wariness while it has decreased somewhat is still there. Peter just nodded toward Isobel telling her not to worry about it.

"Since everyone is here, Heather, will you do the honors?" Peter offered.

"With pleasure" Heather answered slyly. Yes, she had something good up her sleeve alright right. She kissed Rob on the lips before going up getting an "Ew!" from the kids. Heather over to the musicians, telling them what to play and then began to sing and dance once her cue arrived.

_**Well I'll sing you the story of a sorrowful lad  
**_

_**He had everything he wanted, didn't want what he had  
**_

_**He had wealth and pelf and name and fame and all of  
**_

_**That noise  
**_

_**But he didn't have none of those simple joys  
**_

_**His life seemed purposeless and flat  
**_

_**Aren't you glad you don't feel like that?**_ She pointed at Erik when she sang that, and then pulled him out of his seat and danced trying to get him to do it too

**_So he ran from all the deeds he'd done, he ran_**

_**Things he'd just begun  
**_

_**He ran from himself**_

_**Which was mighty far to run  
**_

_**Out into the country where he played as a boy  
**_

_**He knew he had to find him some simple joy**_ Seeing that Erik still standing in place, she grabbed his hands and started to dance with him and he was starting to move a little_**  
**_

_**He wanted someplace warm and green  
**_

_**We all could use a change of scene**_

**_Sweet summer evenings, hot wine and bread _**the music got more upbeat and I went up to join them in the dancing hoping to encourage to dance which was working and everybody else started to dance as well, including Yves and Isobel_**  
**_

_**Sharing your supper, sharing your bed  
**_

_**Simple joys have a simple voice:  
**_

_**It says why not go ahead?  
**_

_**And wouldn't you rather be a left-handed flea  
**_

_**A crab on a slab at the bottom of the sea  
**_

_**Than a man who never learns how to be free  
**_

_**Not 'til the day he dies**_ the dancing got more active and Erik was starting to get overwhelmed. I could that he had enough for now. In my dancing I signaled to Peter that Erik needed some away right now. Peter nodded and through some dancing of his own got Erik out of the activity. Thankfully it didn't Erik long to realize what Peter was doing and he gratefully took the chance to get away. Heather continued to sing._**  
**_

_**And wouldn't you rather be a left-handed flea  
**_

_**A crab on a slab at the bottom of the sea**_

_**A newt on the root of a banyan tree  
**_

_**Than a man who never learns how to be free  
**_

_**Not 'til the day he dies**_

_**Sweet summer evenings, sapphire skies  
**_

_**Feasting your belly  
**_

_**Feasting your eyes  
**_

_**Simple joys have a simple voice:  
**_

_**It says time's a living prize  
**_

_**And wouldn't you  
**_

_**Rather be a left-handed flea  
**_

_**A crab on a slab at the bottom of the sea  
**_

_**A newt on the root of a banyan tree**_

_**A fig on a twig in Galilee  
**_

_**Than a man who never learns how to be free  
**_

_**Not till the day  
**_

_**Not till the day  
**_

_**Not till the day  
**_

_**Not till the day he**_

_**DIES!**_

When Heather finished singing and we stopped dancing, we all hugged each other and laughed, but Rob pulled his wife in for another kiss.

"Why do Mommy and Daddy have to be gross all the time?" Seth asked me once I came over to them.

"Because they're married and they love each" I answered.

"But it's disgusting" Seth whined. I just gave a small laugh.

"One day it may not bother you as it does now" I told him with a smile.

"I like that Mommy and Daddy are romantic all the time" Alicia cooed, "It so sweet."

"No, it's not!" Seth argued, "It's gross and embarrassing!" Not wanting to be a part of this fight I walked away. I took a few pieces of chocolate on a saucer and placed them in my mouth one by one savoring it. I saw Erik approaching me. I smiled at him.

"At least you participated" I told him once he was close enough, "I didn't except you to participate in the whole thing, but I know you'll get there when you're ready."

"I did it because I didn't want to get thrown out" Erik replied as he went next to me.

"You're a tough one to crack Erik," I responded to him, "It's going to take time before you're completely involved in what we do. With you, just take it one step at a time. You're looking forward to watching us perform tonight?"

"When am I not looking forward to one of the performances of the _Troupe_?" Erik answered with a smile. I laughed a little.

A few hours later, I was in my witch costume ready to perform and I couldn't wait to go out there.

Erik's P.O.V.

This was an interesting performance. It was combination of multiple fairytales characters with the first act following the traditional stories in its own way, but now in the second act the characters took a life of their own. Caylin was performing the role of the Witch. Now, some of the actors were singing something to each other and the audience. Chloe sang first and she was singing to Isobel.

_**Mother cannot guide you  
**_

_**Now you're on your own  
**_

_**Only me beside you  
**_

_**Still, you're not alone  
**_

_**No one is alone, truly  
**_

_**No one is alone**_

**_Sometimes people leave you_**

_**Halfway through the wood  
**_

_**Others may deceive you  
**_

_**You decide what's good  
**_

_**You decide alone  
**_

_**But no one is alone**_ Isobel sang next

**_I wish..._**

Chloe sang again giving Isobel a hug

**_I know_**

_**Mother isn't here now**_ Tristan was talking Yves while waiting above the stage waiting to kill a giant. After a little dispatch Tristan sang.

**_Wrong things, right things _**Chloe sang the next lyric

_**Who knows what she'd say? **_Tristan sang again and they both took turns singing their lyrics

**_Who can say what's true?_**

**_Nothing's quite so clear now_**

**_Do things, fight things_**

**_Feel you've lost your way?_**

_**But-**_

_**You decide, but **_now they sang the next one together

_**You are not alone **_Chloe sang alone again

**_Believe me_**

_**No one is alone **_Tristan sang the next part

**_No one is alone_**

_**Believe me**_ Chloe next

_**Truly **_they both sing together again

**_You move just a finger_**

_**Say the slightest word  
**_

_**Something's bound to linger  
**_

_**Be heard**_ Tristan sang now

**_No acts alone_**

_**Careful  
**_

_**No one is alone**_ the two sang together again

**_People make mistakes _**Tristan sang, followed by Chloe and they sang together again

_**Fathers**_

_**Mothers**_

_**People make mistakes**_

_**Holding to their own  
**_

_**Thinking they're alone**_ this time Chloe sang first followed by her husband and she sang solo again and then they sang together again

_**Honor their mistakes**_

_**Fight for their mistakes**_

_**Everybody makes**_

_**One another's terrible mistakes**_

_**Witches can be right  
**_

_**Giants can be good  
**_

_**You decide what's right  
**_

_**You decide what's good**_ Chloe sang again followed by her husband and they sang together again

**_Just remember_**

**_Just remember_**

_**Someone is on your side**_** now **Yves and Isobel sang together and Isobel let go of her mother as she sang_  
__**  
Our side**_ the two couples sang after another, Tristan and Chloe first

**_Our side_**

_**Someone else is not  
**_

_**While we're seeing our side**_

**_Our side _**Tristan and Chloe sang by himself now

**_Our side_** now all four of them sang together

**_Maybe we forgot_**

_**They are not alone  
**_

_**No one is alone**_ Chloe sang alone now with Tristan following and they sang together one last time ending the song

_**Hard to see the light now**_

_**Just don't let it go**_

_**Things will come out right now**_

_**We can make it so  
**_

_**Someone is on your side  
**_

_**No one is alone**_

I couldn't stop a few tears from falling from my eyes after the song ended. Peter in his old man costume came up to me and whispered "It's ok to cry. Don't hold anything back, let it all out." Before I knew it the performance was over and everyone had taken their bows.

Caylin's P.O.V.

I felt proud. We had a wonderful audience tonight and I loved performing in the outdoor theatre with torches on either side of the audience performing at nighttime feeling the breeze on my face. We were all in our regular clothes, but we had all planned something for Erik before we ate our food for dinner. Peter took Erik to the center stage, sat him there and took a few steps back.

"Erik, you did wonderful today when you participated in our activities, stayed backstage when the performance was happening and you're finally letting everything out. That's one of the most important things anyone could do, not only as a performer, but as a person as well. I'm proud of you Erik" Peter told him. Erik's jaw fell to the floor and tears were coming out of his eyes. Until now, I don't think anyone ever told him that they were proud of him. "So in honor of all this, for you Erik, " Peter continued, "We've prepared a song for you." And with that he signaled the musicians who were still in the pit area to play the music. We all hummed a bit and then Jo sang first.

_**Like a breath of midnight air**_

_**Like a lighthouse, like a prayer**_ Tristan sang next

_**Like the flicker and the flare, the sky reveals**_ Jo and Tristan sang together _**  
**_

_**Like a walk along the shore that you've walked a thousand times before**_

_**Like the oceans roar**_ Jo sang solo next_**  
**_

_**Love heals**_ Heather sang next_**  
**_

_**There are those who shield their hearts**_

_**Those who quit before they start**_ Sal sang next_**  
**_

_**Who've frozen up the part of them that feels**_ the rest of us sang the next part with Heather and Sal singing the following lyrics together_**  
**_

_**Don't freeze your heart  
**_

_**In the dark they've lost their sight**_

_**Like a ship without a star in the night, but hold on tight **_We sang together, the same lyrics over and over for a bit with Heather singing by herself after the rest of sang our part in the song

_**Love heals**_ with that we all started to dance around Erik_**  
**_

_**When you feel like you can't go on  
**_

_**Love heals  
**_

_**Hold on to love, it'll keep you strong  
**_

_**Love heals  
**_

_**When you feel like you can't go on  
**_

_**Love heals **_Peter sang the next part_**  
**_

_**Hold on to love, and it will bring you home**_ Jo then sang with Adam_**  
**_

_**Love heals when pain's too much to bear**_

_**When you reach out your hand, and only the wind is there**_ then I sang with Dave_**  
**_

_**When life's unfair**_

_**When things like us are not to be**_ Jo sang with Adam again_**  
**_

_**Love heals when you feel so small, like a grain of sand-like nothing at all**_ Heather than sang with Peter_**  
**_

_**When you look out at the sea, that's where love will be**_

_**That's where you'll find me**_

_**You'll find me**_ Heather sang solo now, followed by Jo lyric by lyric_**  
**_

_**If you fear the storm ahead  
**_

_**As you lie, you lie awake in bed  
**_

_**And there's no one  
**_

_**No one  
**_

_**No one there to stroke your head  
**_

_**And your mind  
**_

_**Your mind**_ now they both sang together_**  
**_

_**Your mind reels**_ I sang next_**  
**_

_**If your face is salty wet, and you're drowning in regret, just... **_We all sang the next part four times as some of us snapped our fingers in rhythm with the music while others clapped to it

_**Don't forget**_ We all sang the next part together as Peter sang the next lyric after the rest of us sang_**  
**_

_**Love heals  
**_

_**Love will lead you home  
**_

_**Love heals**_ now Heather sang the next part_**  
**_

_**Oh, keep it in your soul  
**_

_**Love heals**_ Jo sang the next part in Sal's direction along with a wink when she finished her lyric_**  
**_

_**Keep it in your heart, baby**_

_**Love heals**_ Peter sang the next part and continued to do so after we kept singing the chant

_**I said love**_

_**Love heals  
**_

_**When you feel like you can't go on  
**_

_**Love heals  
**_

_**Love, love is gonna carry you home  
**_

_**Love heals  
**_

_**When you feel like, when you feel like you can't go on  
**_

_**Love heals  
**_

_**Hold onto love and it will lead you home**_ We all sang the last part together_**  
**_

_**LOVE HEALS!**_

Erik was now crying. Alicia, Seth and Aaron up to Erik.

"Why are you crying Erik?" they asked him concerned.

"Because no one has ever done anything like this for me" Erik with tears sill coming out of his, but with a smile.

"So it's happy tears?" Alicia asked him her voice filled with hope. Erik nodded. Alicia suddenly wrapped her arms around him in hug followed by her brother and her friend. I went over and joined in the hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Chloe called out and everybody crowded around Erik hugging him. Everybody stopped hugging when we heard our stomachs growling. Right after that, we all went to get some food for dinner. I talked some more with Erik, but this time it wasn't just us. The kids along with their parents were in the conversation as well. Even Yves said a few words to him. The three five-year-olds told Erik that they want to perform too, and complained about how while the grown-ups don't let them do everything they want to do, it bothered them even more that grown-ups outside don't take them seriously.

When everyone finished eating, we just relaxed and spent time either playing with the kids, talking or just simply enjoying company. I was leaning against a tree gazing at the stars, looking for the stories they held.

Erik's P.O.V.

I wanted to go to sleep. This was a day that I never thought would happen to me. I never in my entire life believed that I would surrounded by people who accepted me, didn't look at me in fear ( I never wear my mask and wig around them anymore), I was becoming friends with these people, someone who was proud of me and I loved a woman who made me happy. The only other thing I want is for her to love me in return. I couldn't take my eyes off Caylin as she was star-gazing and enjoying the breeze. She looked like a goddess from legends.

"Erik" I heard a stern voice say. I turned around and saw Yves looking me in the eye with a blank face.

"What is it Yves?" I asked.

"These past weeks have shown me that you have changed" Yves told me in a calm voice and I heard the protective edge in it, "But remember this, if you try to woo my mother if, you hurt her in any way, whether or not it was intended, you will have me it answer to. She's been hurt more than enough."

"That's the last thing I want to do" I told him determined, "I'm not about to make the same mistakes I made before. I love her. I don't want anyone else. But I don't want to rush things. I made that mistake once before, and I'm not about to make the same mistake twice. If I ever have her love, I want to earn it, not force it from her."

Yves sighed with a smile. "You r-r-r-r-really have cha-a-a-anged. I truly believe you w-w-w-w-will b-b-b-b-b-back up w-w-w-w-w-what you have j-j-j-j-j-just told me." Yves walked away and caught up with Isobel and I saw Yves taking her arm in his and she leaned into his arm, holding it next to her.

I turned back at Caylin, took a deep breath and walked toward her, my heart beating faster as I got closer.

"Caylin" I called to her. She turned her head to me.

"Yes Erik?" she asked me.

"Can I join you?" I asked her feeling nervous.

"Sure" Caylin answered with a smile. I stood next to her, looking up at the stars while occasionally looking at her.

"Erik" Caylin said to me. I looked at her when she called my name. She took my hand in hers and smiled, said "I'm glad you're here with me, keeping me company." She looked up at the sky again and we began to look for constellations.

"_There truly is light in darkness_" I thought to myself, "_And that light is not just the stars and the moon as Caylin has told me. She's that light in the darkness that was my home and prison. Caylin is my light, not just my Siren_."

**Once again I'M SO SORRY for making this chapter SO BADLY overdue! I don't expect to forgiven for this, but at least I FINALLY got it finished. Things have just been CRAZY for me emotionally, and I'm still not completely out of it. But I promise you all this, THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET! I will let you all know when I'm close to finishing it and I promise you it's anytime soon. Still have a good amount of chapters to go before that happens.**

**I want to thank DonJuana19 and Nakia-Park23 for helping me with looking for the lyrics for the revival version of the song "Simple Joys".**

**I also want to thank ****QuietDragon13****, ****poisedrose**** and ****Eclipsegirl4488**** for favoriting my story and ****mollyjr3****, ****Happypenguin****, ****20DreamBig12****, ****TheSillyGirl**** and ****cloudsomniakitty**** for following my story while I took so long in posting this next chapter. You all helped me in feeling encouraged and inspired to keep working on this fanfic.**

**Simple Joys belongs to Stephen Schwartz**

**No One Is Alone belongs to Stephen Sondheim**

**Love Heals belongs to Jonathan Larson**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can NEVER express enough how much the reviews mean to me!**

**As you all know all too well, I own NOTHING except my OCs!**


End file.
